Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls
by Lucario51794
Summary: Between Dipper trying to recreate the journals, Mabel's goofiness, other beings like Bill, Pacifica trying to fix her name and Gravity Fall's own weirdness, everything will change. WARNING Dipcifica this story has Dipper and Pacifica.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

*Quick information* I've always wanted to watch Gravity Falls, but I never had cable or dish. Last week while browsing my Hulu after work I found the series, I watched the entire series in three days. So upset that there's no season three, there were so many questions and mysteries left unanswered. However, that's why we have fanfiction writers. My favorite episode is Northwest Mansion Mystery, which means, you guessed it, I ship Dipcifica, so if you don't like that ship, then don't read this story. If you don't like Dipcifica but want to read a new Gravity Falls fanfiction, then I apologize for making you put up with my ship. This isn't a Dipcifica story but it has Dipcifica in it. The first chapter sort of follows Pacifica, but not as a Dipcifica thing but more because I want to introduce that she has a bigger role in my story.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the falls**

The wind whirred quietly in the early winter morning, outside of a classroom at a small school. A group of kids, all around the age of thirteen, were chatting happily in the classroom. In the far back corner of the classroom was a blonde girl, the two desks in front of her were empty, Gideon was sitting in the desk beside her, in front of him were Candy, Marius and Grenda. The blonde girl was Pacifica Northwest and her desk was the farthest away from anyone. Pacifica sighed and looked out the window at the snow blowing.

"After the incident with the curse at my mansion, my parents punished me in multiple ways, one of them is sending me to this mediocre public school. Marius moved here and started school just so he could be with Grenda all year," Pacifica thought to herself as she looked out the window.

"UGH! Marius you are smothering me!" Grenda exclaimed angrily in her gritty voice.

"I cannot help it, you are just, exquisite, I can't help myself," Marius said as he grabbed Grenda's hand.

"I know this is a foreign country, but you've been here long enough you should know our rules, and smothering her in class is frowned upon," Candy added while adjusting her glasses.

"Curse these rules, at least the day of Valentine's is coming up," Marius exclaimed.

"That's right," Pacifica thought to herself again as she looked out the window, "Valentine's day is coming soon. After what my father did when Bill attacked I've been outcasted, all of my old friends look down on me. Most of the class views me as just another terrible member of my family, another link in the world's worst chain. To make it worse, my father broke into our old mansion, stole a bunch of the paintings and he and my mother have done multiple other terrible things to get the money back. We live in a huge house again, and I hate it because most of my parent's finances is dirty money. Every one looks at me and all they see is a Northwest, of course all the high class people still like my family. I wish those Pines twins were still here, they were the only true friends I had."

"Did you here we're getting new students today?" one of the other students spoke.

"Yeah, that's why there's two empty desks in front of Northwest," one of the other students said.

"When they get here we all have to make sure we warn them and tell them what her family did and who she is," another student said.

"Agreed!" most of the class said in unison, Pacifica buried her face into her arms, against her desk.

"Idiots, I'll sue all of them," Pacifica said to herself.

"You still got little ol' me as a friend," Gideon smiled happily, no one messed with Gideon because he had his prisoners beat up anyone who picked on him. If only Pacifica had body guards like him.

"Boy are mom and dad good at picking punishments," Pacifica thought to herself.

"Alright class, everyone settle down," their teacher said as he walked into the classroom, "before we start first period I have two new students to introduce." While he spoke footsteps were heard as the new students entered the room, Pacifica still had her head against the desk. Surprised gasps were heard by the three people around Pacifica and a few others. "Alright, introduce yourselves to the class," the teacher said.

 **Chapter 1: The Return**

"Well, I'm really excited to be here!" a female's voice spoke happily. Pacifica's eyes opened wide with surprise as she shot her head up. "Hello everyone I'm Mabel Pines, I like glitter, my pig Waddles, matchmaking, sweaters, glitter again," Mabel droned on.

"I said introduce yourself, not give your resume," the teacher said.

"But I have so many interesting things about myself! Alright fine, hi, I'm Mabel Pines, I hope we can all be good friends!" Mabel said happily. She still had her braces and her shooting star sweater, she had the goofiest grin on her face. Pacifica looked at her and then looked over at Dipper. Dipper was a little bit taller than he was before, and noticeably taller than Mabel, he looked the same except he wasn't wearing a hat.

"Hey everyone, I'm Dipper Pines," Dipper said casually, but yet he seemed nervous at the same time.

"We're twins!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Yes, well take your seats, there are two empty ones over there, pick whichever," the teacher said. Dipper and Mabel both looked over at Pacifica and smiled, Pacifica smiled, only slightly, back.

"They're smiling at Northwest, do they know who she is?" one of the other students said.

"We get to sit by Pacifica," Dipper said to Mabel.

"And Candy and Grenda, what are the odds!" Mabel said happily.

"They do know who she is?" a small amount of students said in unison.

"Don't forget about little ol' me," Gideon smiled at Mabel.

"Ugh," Mabel shook.

"Don't worry sis, I'll take this one," Dipper smiled. Dipper sat in the desk in front of Pacifica and the one close to Gideon, who looked disappointed. Mabel sat in the desk in front of him and started conversing with Candy and Grenda.

"I'm so excited you're back!" Candy said tearfully.

"You back forever?" Grenda asked happily.

"Well, at least until we're eighteen!" Mabel answered as happily.

"YAY! We have to have a sleepover!" Grenda and Candy said in unison.

"Yeah, and we can invite Pacifica!" Mabel added. Dipper looked back at Pacifica who was staring at her desk.

"Do you not have a pencil?" Dipper asked.

"No… I forgot mine and nobody… nothing, I don't take charity," Pacifica responded, looking away from Dipper, Dipper reached into his bag.

"Here, I always have spares, and if you feel like it's charity then just give it back to me at the end of the day," Dipper smiled as he handed a pencil towards Pacifica, "you need a pencil for school work!"

"Okay, but only because I need a good education to fix my family name," Pacifica said, taking the pencil from Dipper, "Of course you have a bunch of spares, Nerd."

"I missed you to, Pacifica," Dipper laughed, Pacifica hid her face.

"Alright class, calm down, every one take out your notebooks, we're taking notes today!" the teacher said.

* * *

The lunchroom was full of people who were talking obnoxiously as they ate, Pacifica walked up to her table in the corner, no one was sitting at or near that table. She sat down at the edge and sighed as she looked at her food. Dipper and Mabel were walking with their trays of food, laughing with their group of friends, Dipper looked up and around the crowded lunch room, Dipper's smile disappeared and he started walking quickly.

"Might as well eat," Pacifica said as she looked at her food. Pacifica heard footsteps approach her, she saw a tray of food drop onto the open spot beside her. Dipper sat down beside her and started shaking his milk, Pacifica stared right at him.

"Hey Paz," Dipper said, "what?"

"HEY PACIFICA!" Mabel screamed happily as she sat across from Pacifica. Candy sat beside Mabel and across from Dipper. Grenda sat beside Candy and Marius obviously sat beside Grenda. Gideon sat down beside Dipper, and slowly a few more students sat down at the table. A lot were to meet the new kids, others remembered their feats from the previous summer.

"Look at that, you're not alone," Dipper smiled.

"No, they're only sitting here because you two are sitting here," Pacifica said.

"And we're only sitting here because you're sitting here, so they're all sitting here because you're here," Dipper said right before drinking some of his milk. Pacifica's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah, Dipper and I will always be your friends, we have to have sleepovers, and go golfing," Mabel started.

"Fight monsters," Dipper added.

"Can't forget that, go to parties, have group study sessions, hang out and do nothing all day," Mabel kept going.

"You guys…" Pacifica started, her eyes getting watery.

"Are you crying?" Mabel asked.

"No, my food is just really hot and I ate it too fast and burned my mouth," Pacifica said, looking away.

"Sure, that's what it is," Mabel laughed. Dipper smiled and Pacifica's sadness seemed to vanish.

"So what are you guys doing back in Gravity Falls?" Candy asked.

"Well, we wanted to come back the second we got back home," Dipper said, "no, we didn't get back home, we had left it."

"You cheesy dork, we need more cheese on your plate," Mabel said playfully as she pushed his lunch tray. "We proceeded to spend the next few months trying to convince our parents to move to Gravity Falls."

"They said yes?" Grenda asked.

"No," Dipper said, "they repeatedly said no, they especially couldn't because of their jobs. With Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford out exploring we didn't have any family here to move in with."

"Somehow Grunkles Stan and Ford figured out what was going on, I think Ford used some sorta magic thingy, well my parents got a letter telling them that they fixed the anomaly and would be heading back to Gravity Falls." Mabel explained.

"However, they probably wouldn't be back until the summer, so they told our parents about Soos, his grandmother and the Mystery Shack," Dipper added.

"So until our Grunkle's come back we're living at the Mystery Shack again; we get our room in the attic back!" Mabel said happily.

"The Mystery Shack, I get to see Wendy again, wait until she sees how much I've grown," Dipper laughed.

"Creep," Mabel teased, "oh yeah, we have to hand out invitations!"

"Invitations, for what?" Candy asked.

"Are ya'll gonna invite little ol' me?" Gideon asked.

"Uh, I guess…" Dipper said after getting a hesitated thumbs up from Mabel.

"We're having a party at the Mystery Shack tonight to celebrate our return!" Mabel exclaimed happily as she reached into her sweater pocket, pulling out invitations. "Dipper and I both have personalized invitations for the people we want to invite!"

"We even already had one for Gideon," Dipper said as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"You guys are allowed to bring anyone, it's an open party for everyone, but I wanted to make cool little invitations!" Mabel exclaimed.

"She hand made all of them, even mine, she's way better at arts and crafts then I am," Dipper added. Mabel had a large amount of invitations in her hand that she started to hand out, while Dipper only had five or six invitations in his hand.

"Here," Dipper said, handing an invitation towards Pacifica. Pacifica looked at him and then slowly took the envelope from Dipper, "Pacifica" was written in Dipper's handwriting on the envelope.

"First the pencil, now this, you like giving me things don't you Dipper," Pacifica said.

"Well, after the party last summer I decided it'd be better if I gave you your invitation," Dipper smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm still on punishment from that party, plus my parents wouldn't ever let me." Pacifica sighed.

"What could your parents possibly do, you should go anyway!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"The bell…" Pacifica said sad like, Mabel had a look of confusion on her face. Dipper started writing on one of the envelopes and showed it to Mabel, "I'll explain after school, so please don't say anything about it." Mabel nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Bro, that's terrible," Mabel said as the school bus dropped them of at the Mystery Shack, "hey, did Pacifica really hug you, and try to get you to stay at the party and was happy about you coming back?"

"Why do those details matter?" Dipper asked.

"Pfft, no reason," Mabel smiled.

"Mabel, you're not planning anything, are you?" Dipper asked.

"You're the one who has to plan out everything dummy," Mabel laughed. "Knock knock," she said as she lightly tapped Dipper on the head, they were taking off their coats. Dipper was wearing Wendy's hat; he was glad he had it because of the cold weather. Dipper and Mabel saw Wendy at the register.

"He… hey… We… Wendy," Dipper stuttered as he walked up to her.

"Dipper, dude!" Wendy smiled as she playfully punched Dipper's shoulder.

"I… I took care of your hat… here, you can… can take it back…" Dipper said as he took her hat off and handed it to her.

"Thanks man, the winters pretty cold without this," Wendy said, she looked at Dipper's smiling face and she had a look of guilt cross her face.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Look man… you know how my dad is kind of, destructive… well, he sort of accidentally destroyed your hat, sorry dude," Wendy answered.

"Oh, that's okay," Dipper said.

"That okay dudes," Soos said as he walked to the front with a box in his arms, "we like, totally never sell any of those hats, seriously, nobody ever buys them. Well, as the new owner I'll let you take another hat, for free."

"Thanks Soos!" Dipper smiled as he went to the shelf of hats, he picked one up, looked it over and placed it on his head, "I miss seeing this pine tree," Dipper said looking in the mirror.

"I bet you don't miss being called Pinetree," Mabel teased.

"Oh shush you," Dipper teased back.

"OH! OH! SOOS!" Mabel jumped up excitedly.

"Yes little Ms. Dude?" Soos asked.

"Can I have something to! PLEASE!" Mabel asked.

"Of course you can, hey what's yours is mine… wait…" Soos said as he put his hand to his chin.

"You're not going to take another grappling hook are you?" Dipper asked.

"No I still have the old one," Mabel said happily as she ran around the store, looking at various things. "OOO! Shiny necklace!" Mabel said happily as she put it around her neck.

"Mabel that looks cheaply made and like it might break any moment," Dipper said.

"I like it!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Um, Soos," a voice called from behind the employee only door, Melody walked into the front, "why is there a pig eating our supplies?"

"Waddles," Mabel said as she walked past the curtain, "Don't eat that Waddles!" Mabel laughed.

"Hey Dipper," Melody said as she walked behind the counter and put some stuff by Wendy.

"Hey, we have to get ready for the party!" Dipper exclaimed.

"That's right dudes, we gotta, like, party hard, I'm going to DJ again," Soos said. Dipper, Wendy and Melody laughed. "What's so funny dudes?"

"I better go help Mabel with Waddles," Dipper smiled as he left the front part of the shop.

* * *

"Pacifica!" Preston called as he held an envelope in his hand. Pacifica came running down their stairs and walked up to her parents.

"Yes, what is it?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"What's this thing that we found in your bag?" Preston asked.

"It's, it's an invitation, Dipper and Mabel Pines are back in town and they're throwing a party to celebrate them being home, they invited me to the party," Pacifica answered.

"No," Priscilla said.

"What?" Pacifica asked, "I've gone to their parties before…"

"That was before you betrayed us and starting liking them, and that Dipper is directly responsible for you betraying your family, we forbid it!" Preston said.

"You… you can't…" Pacifica said.

"If you go to that party then we'll give you an even worse punishment then when you let all those common folk into our mansion!" Preston declared.

"You," Pacifica started, Preston started ringing his bell and Pacifica backed off.

"That what I thought," Preston said, he and Priscilla started laughing as they walked away. Pacifica walked up to her room, her room was a lot smaller and had less nice things as part of her "punishment." Pacifica face planted onto her bed, she looked up at the broken silver mirror laying on her dresser. Pacifica sighed before rolling over and staring at the ceiling. She jumped up when a loud "thunk" was heard right outside her window.

"Come on bro, we gotta hurry!" Mabel's voice was heard.

"Yeah, and we also have to be quiet," Dipper said. Pacifica ran up to her window and threw it open, she saw Dipper climbing the rope of Mabel's grappling hook, Mabel was on the ground, constantly checking their surroundings.

"Pines, what are you doing?" Pacifica whispered.

"We're breaking you out of here, we figured your parents would be jerks and not let you come to the party, come on, grab your coat, it's cold out here." Dipper said as he got up to her window. Pacifica had a huge smile cross her face as she turned and went to get her coat, she bumped into her bed. She stopped, turned towards Dipper, laughed a little, then went to get her coat. "Why does that scene seem familiar?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Let's go," Pacifica said as she ran up to him, she was wearing the llama sweater from Mabel and a fluffy hat.

"Come on," Dipper said as he reached his hand out, Pacifica blushed a little as she grabbed his hand, they zip lined together to the ground. Mabel retracted her grappling hook and the three laughed as they ran into the woods. An ominous shadow suddenly appeared in Pacifica's window. Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel ran up to the Mystery Shack were the party was already going strong. Wendy was dancing with her group of friends and others were drinking diet pitt and just hanging. Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel took off their coats and other winter gear and got ready to party. After a while Dipper and Mabel were leaning against the stage.

"Bro, so many people are excited that we're back!" Mabel laughed.

"Or, they just want to party," Dipper said.

"Debby Downer," Mabel teased as she elbowed Dipper.

"Guys," Pacifica said as she walked up to Dipper and Mabel.

"What's up Paz?" Dipper asked.

"Is something wrong?" Mabel asked. Pacifica suddenly jumped forward and hugged both Dipper and Mabel, wrapping one arm around each.

"Thank you," Pacifica said as she held both of them.

"No problem," Dipper said as he and Mabel hugged her back.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time you've hugged Dipper," Mabel teased. Pacifica broke free and glared at an anxious looking Dipper. Pacifica then smiled and hugged the two again. A loud noise was suddenly heard as the front door blew open.

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!" Preston yelled as he and Priscilla walked into the Mystery shack. The two spotted Pacifica and Dipper stepped in front of her, guarding her and Mabel.

"You are coming home right now young lady," Priscilla said.

"NO!" Dipper said, angered.

"What did you say young man?" Preston asked.

"He said no, and so am I. No, I am staying here, with my friends!" Pacifica said.

"We'll see about that!" Preston said as he pulled the bell from his pocket and started ringing it, Pacifica flinched worse than usual. Dipper ran full speed at Preston and knocked the bell out of his hand. Mabel quickly pulled out her grappling hook and shot it at the bell, breaking the bell.

"We said no!" Mabel said.

"Why you little!" Preston started.

"STOP! You're not going to do anything to either Mabel or Pacifica!" Dipper said.

"Or what?" Preston laughed.

"We may not be able to touch you legally because you're rich, but I've defeated Bill three times, I'm not afraid of you!" Dipper said as he glared at Preston.

"I'm staying here, partying with my friends, and then, I'm having a sleepover with Mabel, Candy and Grenda, like a normal teenage girl!" Pacifica demanded.

"EEEEE!" Mabel, Candy and Grenda screamed in unison.

"Okay, but when you get home," Preston started.

"You will do nothing to her," Dipper glared, Preston stared at Dipper.

"Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, dudes, if you don't leave my property, like, right now, I'll call the cops, and those two like, care more about these two dudes then they do you," Soos said. Preston and Priscilla were taken back by Soos' threat, both sighed and then left, closing the door behind them. The entire room cheered at Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Soos.

"Soos, thank you," Dipper said.

"No problem dude, it's what I do," Soos nodded.

"SLEEPOVER!" Mabel said as she wrapped her arm around Pacifica's shoulders.

"Yay, sleepover," Dipper said as he drooped his head, as the four girls laughed at him the scene panned out away from the Mystery Shack, and into the forest, were a snow covered statue of Bill was visible. The statue started glowing and then suddenly vanished. Bill was back in the body but was in some strange, vast and barren world.

"What… were, were am I?" Bill asked.

"Bill Cipher," a voice called, Bill's eye grew wide as Bill turned and saw a group of mysterious and hidden figures.

"The… the council…" Bill shook; Bill's voice was filled with terror.

"It took a lot of my magic to put you back in your body and bring you here," the leader of the council called.

"I… I'm sorry… it's just…" Bill started.

"Silence, I only brought you back so I could give you a punishment worse than the fate you were given by these, lesser, life forms!" the leader of the council called, snapping their fingers. A small black portal opened and started pulling Bill into it.

"Not the oblivion plane, do you know how horrible that place is!" Bill called, trying to not get pulled into the portal.

"Of course I do, I created it," the leader said and Bill got sucked away and the portal closed.

"We still have a major problem," another council member said.

"Yes, this world was able to defeat Bill, one of the most powerful of our kind," another said.

"Do you think?" another started.

"There's no doubt about it, _he_ must be there," the leader said.

"What do we do?" another asked.

"I'll go, and destroy this world that beat Bill and verify whether or not he is there," a voice said as its owner stepped out of hiding. The owner was a blue circle, with black arms and legs, like Bill's. This Circle had the same brick pattern on the bottom of its body, it also had only one eye, and a black long tie. The circle was wearing a more rounded and flat hat compared to Bill's top hat.

"Very well, Joe Cipher, we will leave it up to you, just know, if you fail, you shall face the same fate as Bill," the leader said.

"Don't worry, I never fail," Joe laughed.

"How do you plan on doing it?" another council member asked. Joe started laughing.

"Trust me, I've been planning this for a while," Joe said, snapping. The scene changed to Preston Northwest pacing around his study, anger on his face. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in the air above him and slowly fell down into his hand. Preston looked at the piece of paper, it had the same summoning circle as Bill, except the symbols were different and Joe was drawn in the middle. There was an incantation and a set of instructions written beneath the drawing. Preston smiled as he looked up from the paper.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"I have made contact with a human," Joe said as he paced in front of the council, "apparently Bill was defeated not once, but three times." As Joe spoke the entire council gasped in surprise.

"As for this human you've made contact with?" the leader asked.

"Him, he also dislikes this human whom defeated Bill," Joe answered.

"What did you tell him?" another council member asked.

"I lied, I told him if he gathered my supplies and summoned me that I'd bring his daughter back to her senses and under his rule," Joe laughed.

"What did you learn?" another council member asked.

"The one who defeated Bill, who is my contacts enemy, is a young child, named Dipper Pines," Joe answered.

"We must not take this 'Dipper' lightly," another council member spoke.

"Yes, he defeated one of our most powerful, and as just a child, I cannot imagine how fearsome, threatening, terrifying and a monster this Dipper Pines must be," the leader spoke, "we must prepare for the worse." The scene panned down to Dipper in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, brushing his teeth, making silly faces in the mirror.

"Uh oh…" a voice sounded from behind Dipper. Dipper span around and saw Mabel standing behind him, toothbrush in mouth. "It seems the nefarious Dr. Plague is here, to ruin your teeth and make you unable to eat sweets!" Mabel grinned at her brother.

"Not if Fluoride-man has something to do about it," Dipper smiled back.

"Bro, Fluoride?" Mabel asked.

"It's the main ingredient in toothpaste," Dipper said.

"You would know that, regardless!" Mabel declared, taking her toothbrush in hand, "en garde!" as she shouted she span her toothbrush in her hand so the bristles were in her palm and the handle was facing Dipper like a knife.

"Prepare to lose!" Dipper said as he did the same, the two had a play sword fight with their toothbrushes, each occasionally declaring "oh really?" and "you think so". After a while Dipper knocked Mabel's toothbrush back and jabbed her in the gut with the handle of his.

"NOOOoooooo! I've been vanquished!" Mabel yelled as she playfully fell to the ground, sticking her tongue out and making a "Bleh" noise.

"Fluoride-man is victorious yet again!" Dipper said as he stood victoriously, both still had foamy toothpaste on and around their mouths, the two looked at each other and began giggling intensely. "Seriously though, now I have toothpaste and saliva on my palm," Dipper said as he brushed his hand on his shirt.

"At least it's your own, dork," Mabel said as she jumped up, "unlike that time I licked your hand."

"Come on doofus, lets finish getting ready for school," Dipper said as he rubbed his hand on Mabel's head.

"Was that your saliva hand?" Mabel asked as Dipper left.

"Maybe," Dipper said as he started running.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled with playful anger and a smile on her face as she chased her brother.

"He must be truly terrifying," Joe's voice could be heard.

 **Chapter 2: Purpose**

Dipper was sitting in the classroom, not paying attention at all, as he doodled random things in his notebook. Dipper was wearing his pine tree hat constantly again. Occasionally Dipper would write down somethings about Gravity Falls and about the journals. A folded piece of paper plopped onto his open notebook "FROM MABEL" was written on it with a gel pen and glitter. Dipper opened it and inside was a drawing of Waddles in a tutu and a bedazzled jean jacket. Dipper snickered the more he looked at the ridiculous picture.

"What's so funny?" Pacifica whispered from behind Dipper.

"This drawing Mabel gave me," Dipper said, showing it to Pacifica, who, chuckled a little.

"Ms. Northwest! Passing notes in class?" the teacher declared, angrily.

"N… no…" Pacifica stuttered, her face turning red.

"Principal's office, now!" the teacher said.

"Excuse me!" Mabel exclaimed, the class turned to her, "I made that note, and gave it to my brother!"

"And I thought it was funny so I showed it to Pacifica, it's not hers nor was she passing it," Dipper added.

"No need to try to defend one of the other students," the teacher said.

"We're…" Dipper started, Mabel quickly took the note from his hand and ran up to the front of the class.

"I'll put what's on this piece of paper on the board!" Mabel said as she quickly and expertly redrew the picture using chalk. Everyone laughed at the picture that was on the board. Mabel spun the piece of paper around and showed the class and their teacher.

"All right, I believe you, sit down," the teacher said, embarrassed. Pacifica had a huge smile on her face as she watched Mabel sit down, the class was still laughing at the picture, Mabel and Dipper were talking and laughing. Pacifica noticed her focus slowly fall on Dipper's mouth as he spoke and laughed.

"Uh oh…" Pacifica said out loud to herself as a slight pink covered her cheeks. At lunch Dipper and Mabel sat by Pacifica, which, again, caused her to be surrounded by people. Pacifica saw her two friends from before her family was shunned, she waved but they turned and ignored her.

"So bro, what are your plans for after school?" Mabel asked as she made a sculpture with her food.

"I dunno, I've been really considering remaking the journals and answering more of Gravity Falls' mysteries," Dipper answered.

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"Of course, we'll do it together," Dipper laughed.

"That's what I thought," Mabel laughed, "how about you Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"Me, well, nothing really, I don't plan on doing anything after school," Pacifica said.

"You should totally come hang out," Dipper said with a smile on his face, Pacifica seemed frozen as she looked at him.

"Yeah we can do a bunch of fun stuff like make snowmen, and snow forts and have snowball fights, snow angels, snow devils, snow cones," Mabel droned on as she just started listing random combinations of different words and the word snow.

"Come on, it'd be fun," Dipper smiled.

"Okay," Pacifica smiled back.

"Snow caves, snow holes, snow Waddles, snow pizza," Mabel was still listing off random phrases.

"I am sorry, but we can not come over after school," Candy said.

"We have important after school discussion!" Grenda said, slamming her hand on the table.

"I am excited to learn more about it," Marius said as he scooted close to Grenda.

"Marius, if Mabel's not coming, neither are you, this is just me and Candy!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Some other time, promise," Candy said.

"Of course you guys, you don't have to explain to me," Mabel smiled. "Just Dipper, Pacifica and me then!" Mabel laughed.

"I wonder if I can get Wendy to join us…" Dipper said as he put his hand on his chin, Pacifica and Mabel both sighed. "Soos as well, can't forget Soos," Dipper added.

* * *

The bus pulled away from the Mystery Shack as Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica walked into it and started taking their gear off, Wendy was sitting at the register, Soos was stocking the vending machine and Melody was chasing Waddles who had a random object in his mouth.

"Just how we left it!" Mabel smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Hey Soos," Dipper said as he walked up to Soos.

"Yeah dude?" Soos asked as he turned around and faced Dipper.

"I was considering remaking the journals that Grunkle Ford made, the ones that Bill destroyed," Dipper said while he spun his fingers around each other.

"No, no, I vacuum up after pig," Soos' grandmother could be heard in the next room.

"Yeah dude, sounds cool," Soos said.

"Do you have anything I could maybe use?" Dipper asked. Soos had a contemplative look on his face before he left, after a while he came back with a box and put it on the counter. Soos opened the box and pulled out a large, blank, hard covered journal. The cover of the journal was whit, but the binding and the back was the same dark blue as Dipper's hat.

"Here dude, on the house," Soos said handing the blank journal to Dipper.

"No, I couldn't possibly just take it," Dipper said anxiously.

"It's fine dude, you dudes have done so much for me, including traveling through time and fighting monsters on my birthday, which gave me this radical infinity pizza," Soos said as he pulled out his piece of pizza and ate it, the pizza reappeared in his hand. "so really, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you Soos," Dipper said as he hugged his friend.

"Like I said, no problem dude," Soos said. Pacifica smiled as she watched their interaction and looked around the mystery shack.

"Let's see," Dipper said as he pulled out some different colored paper, tape (for lamination), an X-acto knife, glue, a pencil and a permanent marker. "Grunkle Ford did the six fingered hand for his journals, what should I do. Hmm… who do I know that is creative and very good with arts and crafts," Dipper said as he smacked his chin with his pencil. "MABEL!" Dipper yelled as he started running up the stairs, "MABEL, GET YOUR DRAWING BOARD AND ART SUPPLIES OUT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Mabel yelled back, excited. Pacifica walked up to the journal, picked it up and flipped through it, she smiled at its empty pages.

"Dorks," Pacifica said as she looked at it, she then looked up at the hats on their shelf, she then looked down at the art supplies that were on the table. "Hey, Soos, is it okay if I?" Pacifica asked.

"Go right ahead," Soos said as he went back to stocking. Pacifica smiled and grabbed the pencil.

* * *

"Okay, so we have some good ideas, now we just need to pick one!" Mabel said as she and Dipper walked down the stairs.

"Right, I also have many loose pieces of paper with what I can remember from the old journals on them, we'll figure out when and where to add them to my new journals," Dipper added.

"Bro I'm so excited, the mystery twins are back, and we get to make the journals from scratch, I can't wait to discover new creatures!" Mabel exclaimed. Both Dipper and Mabel got to the front and saw Pacifica standing, facing them, her hands behind her back. Dipper noticed that the scissors and glue looked used and there was scrap paper laying around, the tape also seemed used.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked. Pacifica brought her hands out from behind her back, the journal was in her hand. The blue pine tree symbol was cut out and placed on the white cover of the journal, so it matched the hat. A large "1" was written on the tree in permanent marker. Pacifica smiled as Dipper took the journal from her. Dipper and Mabel both had surprised expressions on their faces, Dipper opened it and saw "Property of Dipper Pines" written in Pacifica's handwriting on the inside of the cover (both of the "i"s were dotted with hearts).

"It's so simple, yet elegant, it's amazing, why didn't we think of this," Mabel said as she looked over the journal, Dipper closed it again and ran his hand over the pine tree. "Did you do that yourself?"

"Of course I did," Pacifica laughed, "as a Northwest we have to be amazing at everything, I just figured because of his hat, and your last name, that it'd be the most fitting, I know it's not that amazing…" Pacifica was cut off by Dipper wrapping his arms around her.

"It's perfect, thank you," Dipper said as he hugged her, they broke a part and both looked a little nervous.

"Can I pay you to pretend that didn't happen," Pacifica said as she pulled money out of her pocket, she looked over at Mabel who had a huge grin on her face.

"WENDY! Check this out, it's my own journal!" Dipper exclaimed as he ran up to her, Mabel had a "really" expression on her face and Pacifica just stared blankly at where Dipper was. "Oh yeah, do you, and Soos want to come with us to explore the area and build snowmen and stuff?"

"I'd love to, but I have to work," Wendy said.

"Oh, okay," Dipper said, disappointment on his face, "Soos?"

"Sorry dude, we're really busy, especially with the holiday coming up soon," Soos said.

"That's okay, the three of us can still have a lot of fun," Mabel said as she ran up to Dipper. "Come on Dipper, let's go get ready!" Mabel dragged Dipper away from the register. Pacifica walked up to the register and had an expression of being lost on her face.

"We need to decorate for Valentine's Day," Soos said.

"Ah, Valentine's Day, do you know what that reminds me of?" Wendy asked.

"Mabelland," Wendy and Soos said in unison.

"Mabel what now?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, during Weirdmagadden Mabel was locked in a special prison that made her fantasies real, and to try to keep us in their they showed us some terrible memories of the real world," Wendy said.

"Yeah, that place was so rad that we were almost captivated and couldn't leave," Soos added.

"So how'd you get away?" Pacifica asked, Soos and Wendy looked at each other.

"Dipper," they said in unison again.

"Of course," Pacifica smiled, "but why does Valentine's Day remind you of that?"

"It has to do with one of the memories," Wendy started as her and Soos told Pacifica the story of Dipper's terrible Valentine's Day.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Mabel said as her and Dipper walked up to Pacifica, they both had their back packs on.

"Yeah, let's go, see you later," Pacifica smiled as she waved at Soos and Wendy, she looked down as they walked, Wendy and Soos' words burned in her mind.

"What should we do first?" Mabel asked.

"Well let's see, last summer the first thing we encountered were the gnomes right?" Dipper asked.

"Bleh," Mabel shrugged her shoulders and shook.

"Well, let's start this journal with the gnomes, I wonder what they're doing in the winter?" Dipper asked as they walked into the woods.

"Pacifica?" Mabel asked as she stopped and faced her friend.

"Coming," Pacifica smiled as she ran up to Mabel and Dipper. The three walked for a while before they got to where the gnomes lived. All three stopped and stared in awe at what they saw. The forest was warm, sunny, and green, like the summertime, bugs and other creatures were fluttering around in the warmth.

"Say Whaaaaaaaat?" Mabel said, jaw dropped as she looked at the forest.

"Wow, this is interesting," Dipper said as he started writing in his notebook.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't eat that!" a familiar voice was heard yelling at another creature.

"Jeff," Dipper and Mabel called in unison.

"Oh my, what? What do you want?" Jeff asked as he walked up to them.

"We're trying to recreate the journals, and we'd like the gnomes' help," Dipper explained.

"No way, forget it, there is no way we'd ever help you, not at all," Jeff said as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Let me know when we get to unicorns, I have a bunch of information I can add with them," Mabel said to Dipper ignoring Jeff.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you," Jeff started.

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"If Mabel agrees to marry me and be the gnome queen!" Jeff said.

"Gross, no way," Mabel said sticking out her tongue.

"Fine," Jeff said, walking up to Pacifica and sniffing her hand, Pacifica had a disgusted look on her face. "How about her, what's your name?"

"Back off," Dipper said pushing Jeff to the ground.

"Alright, I get it, she's taken, but no queen, no deal?" Jeff said. Mabel pulled out a whistle and blew into it, a couple of gnomes fell out of the trees and started scrambling and Jeff covered his ears and flailed. After a while Mabel stopped and had a smug look on her face.

"You were saying?" Mabel said happily.

"Look, being a gnome in winter isn't easy, okay," Jeff said, the other gnomes made a variety of noises to agree with Jeff.

"Shmebulock," Shmebulock said.

"I hear ya man," Jeff said as he patted Shmebulock. "You see, if you want us to help you, you gotta help us."

"I'm not gonna be your queen and marry a gross, poor creature like you?" Pacifica said, turning her head.

"Same goes for me, except, not as rude!" Mabel said.

"No, no, that's not it," Jeff said.

"Why is being a gnome in winter not easy?" Dipper asked as he started writing in his journal.

"Food is scarce, it is so hard to find food," as Jeff spoke another gnome was chewing on a tree, "I swear Steve we cook you into a stew and eat you!"

"So, you want us to bring you food, and you'll help us remake the journals?" Dipper asked.

"If you bring us gnomes food every day, we will do just that," Jeff answered.

"I have a box of granola bars in my back pack, I can do that for today and bring more tomorrow," Dipper said as he dropped his bag.

"So we have a deal?" Jeff asked, extending his arm.

"Deal," Dipper said, shaking his hand. Dipper handed Jeff the box of granola bars and the gnomes started tearing into it.

"Should… should we tell them to open the box and the packages?" Dipper asked.

"Nah, let's just let them eat the cardboard and the wrappers," Mabel said as she walked up to Dipper.

"Fair enough," Dipper said.

* * *

"So why is this part of the forest still summer like in the middle of winter?" Dipper asked.

"Most homes of magical creatures are enchanted so they stay the weather that best fits the creatures," Jeff answered.

"Fascinating," Dipper said as he wrote in the journal.

"Lucky gnomes, you have permanent summer," Mabel said, looking around.

"You could also have it if you'd marry me and be gnome queen," Jeff said.

"Yuck…" Mabel said.

"Okay, so that's everything you know about your kind, plus what we remember from the old journal and us fighting you," Dipper asked.

"That is correct," Jeff said.

"If we find out you're hiding anything from us, we'll stop bringing you food!" Mabel said, pointing angrily at Jeff.

"That's everything, I swear!" Jeff said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, we have your measurements, now we just need to draw a picture of a gnome in the journal," Dipper said as he tapped his pencil against his face.

"ME! ME! Draw me, please!" Jeff bounced excitedly.

"Sure, strike a pose!" Dipper smiled. Jeff complied and stood still on the rock he was on. Dipper stuck his tongue out as he drew, Mabel was watching over his shoulder, she then started laughing.

"Bro, that's terrible, come on," Mabel laughed, Pacifica looked over at the terrible drawing.

"Be quiet, I'm a terrible artist okay," Dipper said.

"Let me draw the creatures for your journal," Mabel said.

"No, you're going to give them sparkles, and glitter and bedazzle them and no one in the future will take my journal seriously!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I want them to look fabulous!" Mabel smiled happily. Mabel took Dipper's pencil from his hand and started running.

"Mabel, give that back!" Dipper said, placing the open journal down and chasing after his sister.

"Not until you say I can draw the creatures for your journal!" Mabel laughed as she ran around the gnomes, knocking some over, one of which caused Dipper to trip.

"Come on Mabel, this isn't funny!" Dipper called. Pacifica looked at the open journal, she picked it up as Dipper continued to chase Mabel around the warm part of the woods. Pacifica walked up to Dipper's back pack and started digging through it.

"You always keep spares," Pacifica smiled to herself as she took a pencil out, she sat down and started erasing Dipper's drawing. Dipper was chasing Mabel and both were yelling the entire time, Pacifica then started drawing.

"Fine, you can have your stupid pencil back," Mabel panted after a while, out of breath, handing Dipper the pencil.

"That's what I thought," Dipper panted, also out of breath. Both of them walked back to Pacifica and the journal.

"Here," Pacifica said, handing Dipper the journal, Dipper looked at it, surprise in his face.

"Mabel, look at this," Dipper said, showing Mabel the drawing.

"That's amazing, it's, absolutely stunning, Pacifica, did you really draw that?" Mabel said with amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm a Northwest, of course I'm a good artist," Pacifica said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think this is a better picture of a gnome then the one Grunkle Ford drew," Dipper said with a huge smile on his face.

"Really… you think so…?" Pacifica asked as she twirled her bangs in her fingers.

"Definitely," Dipper answered.

"GASP!" Mabel called, Dipper and Pacifica faced her. "Bro, did you just give someone a higher compliment than Grunkle Ford?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Dipper asked.

"Bro, that's amazing!" Mabel smiled.

"Mabel, you're kind of freaking me out," Dipper said with a strange expression on his face.

"You'll understand when you're older," Mabel laughed.

"We're the same age!" Dipper said back, Pacifica started laughing at the two. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, looked at the journal and then nodded.

"Is something up guys?" Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica, you made this awesome cover for my journal, you drew this amazing picture of Jeff in my journal," Dipper started.

"Well of course it's amazing, it's me!" Jeff called happily.

"Since the golf incident you've sort of started bonding with us, like, a whole bunch," Mabel laughed.

"What's your point?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, for the longest time, we've been the mystery twins," Mabel stated.

"However, starting this day forward, we'd like to be the mystery trio!" Dipper exclaimed, Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Are… are you guys serious?" Pacifica said with a smile on her face.

"Pacifica, would you like to start going on journeys with us, solving mysteries and exploring the unknown?" Mabel asked.

"Would you please come with us and help document my journal and draw all the pictures that I'll need for my journal?" Dipper asked, Pacifica had a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, I know you want to," Mabel said, sticking her right hand out into the middle of their group.

"The three of us together, there's nothing we can't accomplish!" Dipper said, placing his right hand on top of Mabel's. Pacifica looked at Mabel and then at a Dipper, a slight shade of pink covered her face as she reached forward and put her hand on Dipper's.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to, it's just, it'll be more fun than sitting around doing nothing," Pacifica started. "Plus, I'll get to show off my epic art skills that will be seen by future generations."

"You'll also get to hang with us!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Come on," Dipper said as he turned back towards the Mystery Shack, "these snow angels and snow forts aren't going to make themselves, plus there is probably hot chocolate!"

"Well, I do like hot chocolate," Pacifica said as the three started running back towards the mystery shack.

* * *

"I don't get it, I'm not any closer to getting any of your items or my Pacifica back," Preston said as he paced around his study.

"It's okay, really, there is no time limit, you scratch my back, I scratch yours, got it?" Joe asked.

"I guess," Preston sighed.

"Here, I like you, so I have a present for you!" Joe exclaimed, "as an all-powerful being I know a thing or two about that little town of yours, if I am correct your human holiday of Valentine's day is coming up, right?"

"That's correct," Preston said, intrigued.

"Well, there's a monster in Gravity Falls called the Love Demon, it is sealed away and can only be summoned on Valentine's Day, the precious holiday of love," Joe said.

"Okay, and how exactly does this help me?" Preston asked. Joe snapped his fingers and a handful of papers appeared before Preston, who started looking them over.

"If you gather these items and follow these instructions perfectly before Valentine's Day then the Love Demon will destroy our common enemy, Dipper Pines, and that'll be one less obstacle in getting the items I need which will get you your daughter back, it's win-win!" Joe explained.

"Perfect!" Preston smiled.

"Yes, perfect indeed, I must fight a terrible and scary monster with another terrible and scary monster, great and powerful Dipper Pines, prepare to meet your end!" Joe thought to himself.

 **(Chapter 2 END)**


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

Pacifica opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling in her room, she slowly reached over and shut off her alarm.

"Today's Valentine's Day," Pacifica smiled to herself, Pacifica heard a bunch of various noises from the downstairs of her house, her smile quickly vanished, "oh yeah, today is Valentine's day…"

"Pacifica, darling, hurry up!" Priscilla's voice could be heard, Pacifica sighed as she got up. After a while Pacifica walked down the stairs.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, why are you not wearing that expensive dress?" Preston asked.

"Because I have school today," Pacifica said as she grabbed her back pack and put it on.

"Well before that…" Preston started.

"No…" Pacifica whined.

"YES!" Priscilla said, excited. Preston gestured towards the front doors and their butler opened them. There were various boys, between the age of twelve and sixteen. Most looked like they were rich or royalty and held dozens of Valentine's cards. One came in on an oddly pink pony with dozens of roses and heart shaped boxes.

"Pacifica my love, I bring you great gifts on this day of love," the boy on the pony spoke.

"Wow," Priscilla said, "this is more then who showed up when I was a little girl."

"Shush dear," Preston said, Priscilla's attitude suddenly changed and she stood silently. "Well Pacifica, you must choose one of these boys as your valentine, they will accompany you for the whole day."

"Choose a boy to be my valentine," Pacifica said as she looked in her bag. There was a large pink bag with a tag that said "Dipper" on it.

"The one you choose will also be the one you marry on your eighteenth birthday!" Preston added.

"What, no!" Pacifica said as she quickly closed her bag.

"Now, now, dear, your mom had to do the same thing as a little girl, that boy I picked was Preston and we married when I turned eighteen," Priscilla said, Preston shot her a look and she slunk back again.

"You will pick one of these nice boys, and that is who you will marry!" Preston said.

"NO! I will marry someone I choose, I want to fall in love, feel butterflies and be convinced that they are the person I want to share my life with!" Pacifica shouted at her dad, "and I guarantee you, he is not in this group of boys!" As Pacifica said this the entire group gasped loudly.

"You will do as I say!" Preston said as he pulled a bell out of his pocket, Pacifica noticed this and swiftly pulled her phone from her pocket, spinning it in her hand, showing her dad. Her hand was on the call button and the contact it showed was "Dipper Pines".

"You ring, I ring," Pacifica said, Preston had pure anger cross his face. Preston then slowly put the bell back in his pocket, Pacifica did the same with her phone.

"One day this phase of yours will be over and you'll come to your senses," Preston said.

"This isn't a phase," Pacifica said.

"Darling, you're thirteen, how could you possibly know what you want from the world?" Priscilla asked.

"I don't know what I want, I just understand what I don't" Pacifica answered. "I have to leave now; I need to go to my public school." Pacifica marched right past all the boys and out the front door.

"Priscilla darling, please escort all of the nice young suitors off our property." Preston said, Priscilla nodded and left the room. "Joe," Preston called.

"You rang?" Joe laughed as he appeared behind Preston.

"I was hoping I could change her back with this matchmaking this morning, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this. However, I did gather all of the supplies just in case," Preston said.

"Ah, yes, the supplies for the Love Demon, but you have yet to get any of the supplies for summoning me into your world," Joe said.

"To be honest, the demon's supplies were easier to get," Preston said.

"That is true, so… what do you want to do then?" Joe asked.

"Let's do it, let's summon the Love Demon and have him take out Dipper Pines," Preston said.

"Good," Joe laughed manically, "very good!"

 **Chapter 3: Hearts and Demons**

"Bro, I'm so excited for Valentine's Day!" Mabel said as she spun around happily. Mabel was wearing a pink sweater covered in multiple red hearts.

"Yay… Valentine's Day…" Dipper said nervously as they walked down the hall to their lockers.

"What's wrong bro?" Mabel asked.

"I just… I didn't have time to make Wendy a Valentine's card, I spent too much time rewriting the journal and planning things out," Dipper said, rubbing his head.

"Bro, haven't you learned anything, what did I say about all your planning?" Mabel said.

"I know; I know…" Dipper sighed.

"You're getting in your own way, just let things happen as they happen," Mabel smiled.

"You mean like you, and have dozens of ex-crushes after only one summer?" Dipper asked.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Mabel laughed.

"Yeah, and I know you're right, I usually do better when I don't plan, ugh, this is going to be the worst Valentine's day ever!" Dipper said, putting his hand up to his forehead.

"Did you manage to make any Valentine's cards?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't manage to make Wendy's," Dipper sighed.

"Well clearly, if you made the time for the others, then they're more important to you then Wendy," Mabel laughed.

"No, Wendy's was just more complicated," Dipper said.

"I personally bedazzled every. Single. Card. I bet everyone's going to love them. I accidentally bedazzled some of the chocolates, so I ate them anyway!" Mabel laughed.

"Of course you did, dork," Dipper laughed, Dipper looked up and their lockers, "Pacifica!" Dipper called at her while she dug through her locker.

"Speaking of which, look at this card I made Pacifica!" Mabel laughed as she pulled a card out and showed it to Dipper.

"Wow, this is amazing," Dipper said as he looked at the card.

"Yeah, she's so good at drawing and helped us out with the journal, like, a lot. Plus, with her situation and everything, I just wanted to do something really special for her, wait, I didn't bedazzle her chocolate did I?" Mabel asked herself.

"That looks very good and full of thought," Dipper said.

"That's because it is, silly. Pacifica, hey!" Mabel yelled as she ran up to her friend. Dipper was standing in one spot, staring forward.

"Full of thought…" Dipper said as he pulled a small, folded piece of paper from his pocket, after looking at it for a while Dipper put it in his bag and walked to class.

"Okay class, today we're passing out Valentine's!" their teacher said, the class seemed very amused. A loud commotion was heard as people passed out their cards.

"Dipper," Pacifica said, Dipper turned as she pushed a bag into his hand, "happy Valentine's day!" Pacifica had a huge smile, and a slight blush, on her face. Dipper just stared for a moment and then forced himself to break his stance and saw Gideon handing Mabel an incredibly large card.

"Th… thank you…" Dipper said.

"Pour what's inside on your desk!" Pacifica smiled, Dipper nodded, opened the bag and emptied it. A large number of cards and various candies came out of the bag.

"Pacifica, this is… wow…" Dipper said, staring at the contents on his desk.

"Soos and Wendy told me about your terrible Valentine's day memory, so I decided to personally make up for all the cards you never got," Pacifica smiled. Dipper looked at all the cards and then looked at his bag.

"Here Pacifica, open my card!" Mabel said, almost plopping on Pacifica's desk, handing her the card.

"Wow, this is amazing, and full of… glitter…" Pacifica smiled at the card.

"Yep, it's all sparkly on the inside, like me," Mabel laughed. "Wow Bro, look at all those cards!"

"Yeah… they're… they're from Pacifica," Dipper said. A huge smile suddenly crossed Mabel's face.

"Well, where's hers?" Mabel asked. Dipper's arms shook a little, he pulled the bill of his hat down so that it covered his eyes.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"I… I don't have one for her…" Dipper got out. Pure pain suddenly filled Pacifica's face.

"Bro…" Mabel started.

"That's okay…" Pacifica started, her voice seemed choppy, "why… why would I want a card from… from a… from a nerd like you anyway? I… I only gave you so many out of pity…" Pacifica managed to force out before she sprinted out of the classroom.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper called, he started to get up but Mabel grabbed his sleeve, shaking her head. Dipper plopped his head on his desk, he then scooped all his Valentine's into his bag.

"Yes…" a harsh voice spoke from above the school, "yes, I hear it, the sound of heartbreak, of pain in this time of love." A strange, large, red creature was floating above the school. This creature had strangely long arms.

* * *

At lunch everyone was sitting at Pacifica's table, eating Valentine's day based treats. Pacifica seemed to be ignoring the fact that Dipper was sitting beside her and spent most of her time talking to Mabel.

"Look, Pacifica…" Dipper started.

"I'm sorry, did you want to say something to me," Pacifica said, facing away from him.

"No…" Dipper said, looking down.

"You and I aren't friends anymore," Pacifica said, Dipper pulled his hat lower over his eyes.

"But… what about the mystery trio?" Mabel asked.

"You and I are still friends," Pacifica smiled, "besides, I made a promise, and Northwest always keep their promises! Plus, I still get to hang with you and use my epic art skills."

"Oh okay!" Mabel smiled, she then looked over at Dipper and her smile disappeared.

"Dipper you seem uncharacteristically sad today," Candy stated.

"Do you need me to punch your feelings for you!" Grenda asked as she slammed her fists on the table

"Do you need to see wittle ol' me's special Valentine's dance?" Gideon asked.

"Maybe some fancy love chocolate will brighten your mood," Marius said.

"Marius, you're so thoughtful!" Grenda smiled, Candy and Mabel gave her skeptical looks.

"What?" Gideon asked with equal confusion.

"What, on Valentine's day he's the perfect boyfriend!" Grenda stated.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm okay," Dipper said as he started to get up.

"Are you leaving?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," Dipper said as he grabbed his tray.

"Bro, you didn't eat any of your food," Mabel said, however Dipper just turned and walked away. Pacifica had a saddened look on her face as she stared at the floor. "You know, if you two keep this up, you're just going to end up causing yourselves more pain."

"What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked.

"Come on Pacifica, Dipper's been busy, you gotta understand that," Mabel said.

"Yeah, busy making that dumb journal and flirting with Wendy," Pacifica said.

"Pacifica… do you like Dipper?" Mabel said in a tone that implied she already knew the answer.

"What, no, I just told him we weren't friends anymore," Pacifica said, trying to hide her face.

"No, do you like, you know, like Dipper?" Mabel asked, a shade of pink covered Pacifica's face as she desperately tried hiding it.

"Why would I have feeling for a nerd like that?" Pacifica said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Dipper was walking through the woods, trying to clear his mind.

"Stupid Pacifica, I don't need her, as I recall I saved her, from the ghost, from her parents, from Bill!" Dipper said as he kicked a rock that was in front of him. "I went my whole life without Pacifica in it, I'll be fine without her, better off even. Plus, I need to focus on making Wendy the greatest Valentine's card ever, maybe she'll forget about our age difference if I do that," Dipper mumbled to himself as he scooted through the snow, his hands in his coat pocket. "Who am I kidding," Dipper said as he walked up to a tree and laid his forehead against it, Dipper pulled the small paper out of his pocket and looked at it again before putting it away again. "I managed to make time to make this card, maybe Mabel's right… come on Dipper. No, I can't give up on Wendy!"

"Bro…" Mabel said to herself as she watched him from behind a tree, Mabel noticed something else moving in the trees. "What the?" Mabel said to herself as she moved towards the thing. Mabel stopped as she saw the strange red creature staring at Dipper, it's hand outstretched. "Dipper!" Mabel started, the creature suddenly reached its arm out and covered Mabel's mouth.

"I have no quarrel with you," the creature spoke, it's voice sounded harsh and broken, however it had no mouth. "You, who have had your heart broken so bad shall become broken yourself, the love you so desperately crave shall be yours, as shall the hearts of every girl, may they crush you in the weight of their desperation" as the creature said this a feint red aura appeared around Dipper. The creature grabbed Mabel in its other hand and flew away.

"What was that?" Dipper asked as he looked around, Dipper shrugged and then kept walking. The creature was flying with Mabel in its hands.

"Did you just lick my hand," the creature said as it took it's hand off of Mabel's mouth.

"Yes, now let go of me," Mabel demanded.

"No can do," the creature said as it landed at the school. The creature walked into the empty school and then walked into the gym, looking for something to restrain Mabel with.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"I am the cursed monster of Valentine's day, I am the Love Demon!" the creature laughed, Mabel's eyes widened.

"What did you do to my brother!" Mabel yelled as the creature began wrapping her in a banner.

"I put a curse on him, to make it so every girl that sees him will fall in love with him," the demon said as it put the wrapped Mabel in a basketball hoop.

"Gross…" Mabel said as she stuck her tongue out.

"It doesn't work on people who already love him," the demon said.

"Do what now?" Mabel asked.

"You love your brother right, so my spell wouldn't work on you. Let's say, you hated your brother, if I used this spell on him then you would start treating him the way you do now," the demon spoke.

"So that's why you took me away!" Mabel yelled.

"Partially yes," the demon spoke.

"So, what? Girls are gonna go all kooky for my brother now?" Mabel asked.

"Pretty much," the demon said as he sat down on the floor.

"However, if a girl already loved Dipper, then they'd be unaffected by your spell?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, but it has to be actual love. If a girl doesn't have feelings for him, then they will fall head over heels for him. If a girl were to have a crush on him, or have small feelings for him, then they'd also be under my spell. Only if someone truly loves him will they be unaffected," the demon said.

"Why'd you pick my brother!" Mabel yelled.

"I was summoned," the demon said as it toyed with one of the basket balls.

"What…" Mabel asked, "is this because he didn't give Pacifica a Valentine's card?"

"No, I was summoned by somebody, they gathered the right materials and chanted the ancient curse. My reason for summoning was to destroy Dipper Pines," the demon said.

"You plan on destroying him by making everyone fall in love with him?" Mabel asked.

"Think about it, every girl will want him with all their hearts, girls get really competitive and jealous, especially while under my spell and will try to hurt each other and him for the others feelings. We also have to think of the husbands and boyfriends of the girls who are chasing him, plus, their fathers, brothers; your brother will be swarmed, until…" the demon paused, popping the basketball in his hand.

"It would never work on Dipper!" Mabel said.

"He has a crush on the redhead, right?" the demon asked.

"Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, and if she doesn't love him, then she'll be under my spell, and the bliss of her liking him would probably be enough to distract him, correct?" the demon asked.

"Uh oh," Mabel said to herself, she then began chewing on the banner, "lef meh oof," Mabel tried speaking while chewing.

"No can do, interactions of strong emotions with a female who isn't under my spell is what will break it," the demon said as he started stacking basketballs. "So you have to stay here until after either your brother is dead of the damage has been done permanently. You'll be here, knowing you could've helped, knowing you could've saved him, but unable to. After this I will be released and will set my curses on this rotten world."

"No, you can't!" Mabel shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Tell me girl, what can you possibly do?" the demon asked.

"Dipper will come save me!" Mabel yelled.

"Does he even know you're gone? Will he even notice your absence once his crush falls in love with him?" the demon asked.

"Who… who summoned you," Mabel asked.

"Ah, summoner's contract, I am unable to speak his name." the demon said.

"DIPPER! DIPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRR! DIPPER PLEASE!" Mabel started shouting.

"I should've covered your mouth, you annoy me, but your voice will never reach him," the demon said.

"Dipper, no, I don't want to lose you," Mabel said as her tears began to fall to the floor of the gymnasium.

* * *

Dipper sighed as he walked into the Mystery Shack, Soos was hammering a sign up and Waddles was holding the bucket of nails in his mouth. Wendy was deep in her magazine, Dipper sighed and started heading for the stairs.

"Hey handsome," Wendy called, Dipper stopped and looked around, there was no one else around.

"Me?" Dipper asked.

"Who else silly," Wendy giggled, Dipper started blushing.

"Dude, Dipper," Soos said as he turned to face him, "the weirdest thing happened, a bunch of girls came in today and were looking for you, Melody has been asking about you for a few minutes dude, it's weird."

"Not now Soos," Dipper said, waving away at him.

"So Dipper," Wendy said as she started to spin her fingers around each other, "I don't have a date for Valentine's day…" Wendy said with a pouty face and her voice sounded childish.

"Oh, really?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Yeah, and well, you don't have a date for Valentine's day either, right?" Wendy asked.

"Actually, no, I was just about to go make you a Valentine's card," Dipper said.

"Oh you don't need to make me a card," Wendy said as she stood up and started walking toward Dipper. Wendy suddenly grabbed Dipper and hugged him tightly, a bright red covered Dipper's face. "as long as you say you'll be my Valentine!"

"Um… what?" Dipper said as he began to sweat nervously.

"You know, I was also thinking, you're a teenager now, I'm sixteen, we're only three years a part, that's not that much, maybe, we could start dating?" Wendy asked. A huge smile crossed Dipper's face as his face became completely red.

"Wow, this kind of seems very much unlike Wendy," Soos said, Waddles oinked in agreement.

"Soos, shush…" Dipper said.

"How about it?" Wendy asked.

"YES!" Dipper smiled.

"YAY!" Wendy said, she started to make a kissing face and slowly moved towards Dipper's face.

"This is happening! This is happening! This is happening!" Dipper started to repeatedly think to himself.

"HEY!" a voice yelled that broke Dipper's trance, "What do you think you're doing with my future husband!" Candy said angrily as she pointed at Dipper.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Too late, Dipper already agreed to be mine!" Wendy said as she hugged him close to her.

"WHAT!?" Dipper started to get more and more confused.

"Then I'll just have to persuade him," Candy said, adjusting her glasses.

"HEY!" Grenda exclaimed as she entered the room, "Dipper is going to be mine!"

"Grenda, no, what about me," Marius said, heart broke.

"Marius, it's over, I love Dipper now!" Grenda said, Marius had a distraught look on his face.

"DIPPER!" Marius said with anger on his face. "You have just made a powerful enemy!"

"What is going on?" Dipper called, confused.

"Hey, Dipper's mine," another girl said as she pushed into the Mystery Shack.

"No, mine!" another said, soon a bunch of girls flooded the room, all fighting over Dipper.

"SOOS!" Dipper called, "something strange is going on!"

"I know dude, I was trying to tell you," Soos said.

"DID SOMEONE SAY DIPPER!" Melody said as she ran into the room, "Dipper, be my Valentine!"

"Uh… no?" Dipper said, Melody had a pained expression on her face, Dipper looked desperately at Soos.

"There must be some spell thingy on you that's affecting all the girls, don't worry dude, I'll help you out," Soos said as he rushed into the girls, grabbed Dipper and rushed outside.

"Thanks Soos," Dipper said, "Sorry you and Melody got caught in… whatever this is."

"Yeah…" Soos said as he held the door closed from the outside, the girls were inside banging on the door and windows. "Every girl who's ever seen you must be here."

"Except Mabel and Pacifica," Dipper said, "where are they?"

"I haven't seen Mabel since you guys left for school this morning." Soos said.

"Soos, do you think you can hold the girls off?" Dipper asked.

"Of course dude," Soos said.

"Thanks man," Dipper said as he ran into the woods. Dipper was running for a while looking at everything and anything, "come on, give me something…" Dipper said, he suddenly stopped, reached down a picked up a strange object. "A bedazzle?" Dipper asked himself. Dipper looked up and saw a trail of bedazzles. Dipper started running after the trail until he got to the school. "What, the school, why would Mabel be here?"

"DIPPER! DIPPER PLEASE HEAR ME! I'VE BEEN SHOUTING FOREVER! DIPPER!" Mabel's voice could be heard from inside the school.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted as he threw the door to the school open, Dipper was running through the halls.

"Stupid Dipper," Pacifica said as she walked out of a classroom, wiping her eyes, "making me forget my bag here," Pacifica was talking to herself, headphones on as she listened to music. Dipper came around the corner running full speed when he ran into her, both falling to the ground, Pacifica's headphones falling off. The scene changed to the Love Demon sitting in the gym, still stacking the basketballs.

"What was that?" the demon asked as he looked around.

"Dipper?" Mabel's hoarse voice called hopefully.

"Stay here," the demon said as he got up and started to leave the gym. The scene changed back to the collided Dipper and Pacifica.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked, worry suddenly crossed his face.

"Watch were you're going, nerd," Pacifica said harshly.

"Oh thank goodness, it didn't affect you!" Dipper said as he suddenly hugged Pacifica. A slight pink covered Pacifica's face but then she pushed Dipper away.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Look, I," Dipper started, then he heard the sound of the gym doors opening, Dipper quickly grabbed Pacifica by her hand and pulled her into the classroom and closed the door. Dipper and Pacifica saw the demon fly by.

"What is going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Look, every girl in town suddenly started asking me to be their Valentine, I don't know why, it's weird, I think they're all under some spell. For some reason it's not affecting you or Mabel, except I can't find Mabel. I found a trail of bedazzles in the woods and followed them to the school," Dipper said.

"Why would any girl like you? You're right, it has to be a spell," Pacifica said.

"Now's not the time," Dipper exclaimed as he grabbed his back pack. The scene switched to the demon who flew back into the gym, he sat down and sighed.

"Guess, it was a false alarm," the demon said, a pained expression crossed Mabel's face. A loud rumbling was heard followed by a myriad of voices chanting Dipper's name. "Guess it's starting," the demon laughed. The scene panned back to Dipper and Pacifica in the class room.

"That's a demon, it's gotta be," Dipper said as he pulled out his journal, "but not any demon I know of," Dipper said as he flipped through the journal, "the gnomes have been helping me refill this with information, but I have nothing."

"You and that dumb book," Pacifica said as she sat against the door.

"This dumb book might just save our lives!" Dipper said.

"Yeah, well because of it, you never had time to get me anything," Pacifica said.

"Are you seriously upset about this!" Dipper exclaimed, they were both whispering angrily.

"Yes I'm upset about that, I gave you so many Valentine's cards," Pacifica said.

"Well, I never asked for them all!" Dipper responded.

"I gave you so many, and you did nothing, barely said thank you!" Pacifica said.

"Maybe you did too much, you ever think of that, maybe I shouldn't have gotten that many cards, maybe you could've just given me one!" Dipper said.

"There's no way you could've known I was going to give you a bunch, which means you just never cared enough to get me anything!" Pacifica argued, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"IT'S MORE COMPLICATED THEN THAT!" Dipper shouted.

"You could have at least given me A CARD!" Pacifica said, "You could've just done something…" Pacifica said as she hugged her legs against her chest.

"I felt inadequate…" Dipper said.

"What?" Pacifica asked as she wiped her eyes. Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper, "Pacifica" was written on it.

"Mabel and I spent all our money on treats for the class, so we hand made our cards, but I spent so much time on my journal that I didn't make any. I managed to somehow make time to make one card," Dipper said, his hands outstretched, the card in his hand. "Then Mabel showed me the card she made you and it was absolutely perfect, and then you gave me all those cards and candies… I felt inadequate, I felt like this one little card wasn't enough. So I lied and said I didn't have one," as Dipper explained, tears started falling from Pacifica's eyes. "It's so lame and stupid compared to what you got me and what Mabel made you, so I planned on making you a better card after I went home. I felt so inadequate," Dipper finished. Pacifica reached forward and took the card, she opened it and read the inside.

"You're DIVINE Valentine!" was written on the inside and a small chocolate heart was taped to the card.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said, shaking, he looked up and saw that Pacifica had her hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. Pacifica jumped forward and hugged Dipper.

"Dumb nerd, that's my line, I should be the one apologizing," Pacifica said, Dipper hugged her back and smiled.

"You know, you gave me way more candy then one person can handle, after we beat this demon, you want to come over and help me eat it, maybe watch a movie," Dipper asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Pacifica smiled back.

"Friends?" Dipper asked.

"Friends!" Pacifica smiled. The scene changed to the gym were the demon was sitting facing Mabel.

"WHAT!" the demon started yelling, looking at his arm, it was becoming transparent. "No, no, the spell is broken, how?"

"Ha, I told you Dipper would come through," Mabel smiled, "DIPPER HE'S TURNING TRANSPARENT!" Mabel yelled. The doors to the gym suddenly flew open, Dipper and Pacifica were standing together in the doorway.

"Get Mabel, I'll take out the demon," Dipper said, Pacifica nodded and ran towards Mabel.

"IT WAS YOU!" the demon yelled as he flew at Pacifica, Dipper pulled out a gold-foil candy wrapper.

"Level eight demon, can be defeated by something made of gold or gold in color!" Dipper yelled as he threw the wrapper at the demon. The wrapper smacked the demon in the face.

"No! NO! This can't be happening! I can't lose!" the demon yelled, covering it's face. "The one who summoned me, he will summon more, he summoned me to kill you! One of us will kill you DIPPER PINES!" the demon yelled before it's body shattered. Dipper and Pacifica pulled Mabel down and she hugged both of them.

"Mystery trio?" Mabel asked.

"Mystery trio," Dipper and Pacifica said in unison.

"So you guys made up?" Mabel asked.

"Yep!" Pacifica smiled.

"So how'd you break the curse?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know," Dipper said, "Pacifica and I were talking, I figured out that the demon was a level eight and what it's weakness was, then we heard you yelling about it fading."

"Wait, so Pacifica, you weren't under the demon's spell?" Mabel asked.

"No, I don't get it," Pacifica said, Mabel had a huge smile on her face.

"Too bad it was a spell, Wendy almost kissed me," Dipper said.

"Come on dork, let's celebrate Valentine's together, the three of us!" Mabel laughed, Dipper and Pacifica laughed and the three ran out of the school.

"So, the level eight demon failed us?" Preston asked as he walked up to the gym.

"It would seem so, we should try a level nine next, let's not jump straight to level ten," Joe said.

"We lost, completely," Preston said, angered.

"It was not a complete loss," Joe said as he flew and pointed at something on the floor. Preston walked up to it and put it in a small bag.

"They eye of a demon, one of the ten ingredients needed to summon you into our world?" Preston asked.

"Yes, there is a victory from every defeat!" Joe laughed.

 **(Chapter 3 end)**


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"You failed us Joe," a voice from the council called, "you told us that you wouldn't fail."

"Yes, you were so confident with yourself that you accepted knowing the risks," another added.

"Time for you to join Bill," another said.

"Now hold up," Joe stated, "who says I failed, not me, not our leader? If I had truly failed I wouldn't even be able to argue with you."

"The demon was defeated," another added.

"Which is all according to Joe's plan," the leader spoke, silence fell over the council.

"One of the ten items needed to summon me into that world is the eye of a demon. Look I'm playing the 'Good guy helps man get his daughter back' card." Joe started, "Everything is planned out accordingly, I convince the man I'm here to help him, he gets the items. However, I need to make him think I'm doing everything I can to get the process done early. I need to make him believe that summoning me is the only choice he had. However, if one of these creatures does succeed I do still have a plan to use this human to get into that world. So, if the creatures fail, I get summoned, if the creatures succeed, we are rid of the being that defeated Bill, it's a win-win."

"This 'Dipper' was able to defeat that demon, and it was a high leveled one at that," a member of the council stated.

"Yes, that much hasn't changed, this 'Dipper' defeated Bill and this demon. He must truly be a terrifying specimen, a force to deal with, others must tremble in his wake," the leader said. The scene panned down to Dipper, who was in his bathroom, singing into the mirror while music played.

"DISCO GIRL!" Dipper belted, using his toothbrush as a microphone. "Coming through, that girl is you!"

"Uh, Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she stood in the doorway.

"AH! Pa-PACIFICA!" Dipper jumped, a slight blush covering his face as he quickly shut off the music and tried finding his toothbrush, "What are you doing… why didn't you knock?"

"The uh… the door was wide open," Pacifica said, "were you listening to Disco Girl?"

"Whaaaaaaaa? Noooooo, no, no, no, I think you were hearing things," Dipper laughed nervously. "Yeah there's no way I was… well it must've come on the radio, because I'm listening to the radio. That's it, that's why it's playing, it's not like I own the album or anything."

"You were totally listening to Disco Girl," Pacifica said, a look of triumph on her face.

"Like… like I said, it, it came on the radio…" Dipper said, shaking.

"You were singing along," Pacifica stated. A bright blush covered Dipper's face who quickly turned to hide it only to realize he was facing the mirror.

"Stupid mirror," Dipper said, embarrassed.

"You're so cute," Pacifica laughed.

"I'm not cute Paz, I'm manly!" Dipper said as he turned and tried flexing one of his arms.

"You're adorable," Pacifica said as she walked up to the stereo and pressed replay.

"Wha… what are you doin?" Dipper asked as the song started playing.

"Disco girl," Pacifica started singing, "coming through…"

"That girl is you!" Dipper and Pacifica sang in unison, crescendo-ing together.

"OOH OOOH, OOH OOOH" Mabel sang as she burst into the bathroom, all three started laughing together.

"Wait, you don't think it's weird that I like Babba?" Dipper asked.

"No, I think it's kind of cool," Pacifica smiled, "oh but if you like them I have a bunch of other songs that you might like," Pacifica said as her and Dipper walked out of the bathroom, "this one is my favorite."

"Wop, wop!" Mabel said and she bounced her head back and forth, "I spent all summer looking for my summer romance and Dipper found his in such an unexpected place. Wait…" Mabel said as she put her hand to her chin, "I NEVER FOUND MY ROMANCE!" Mabel shouted to herself. "DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as she ran out of the bathroom, "DIPPER YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE YOUR ROMANCE UNTIL AFTER I GET MINE! THAT IS HOW THIS WORKS!"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper's voice could be heard.

 **Chapter 4: A.I.M.P.P.**

The kids were all sitting in the classroom, talking amongst themselves. The snow had melted and the early signs of spring were visible. Do to the presence of Dipper and Mabel, Pacifica seemed to no longer be an outcast. However, she didn't really seem to care as she talked amongst her group of friends. Her two popular friends were often seen trying to approach her but refused to travel through the "weirdness" that was Mabel and her friends.

"That is the plan for the weekend!" Grenda said in her regular assertive tone, smacking her fist against her desk.

"Those are some unique plans," Candy laughed.

"I'm going to find more, cute, outfits for Waddles," Mabel said as she kicked her feet happily.

"Do any of ya'll wanna know widdle ol' me's weekend plans?" Gideon asked. Everyone in the group fell silent, Dipper had a skeptical look on his face as he looked at Gideon.

"Okay, no one's said anything about it for the couple months we've been here, but I have to ask," Dipper started, "why is there an eleven-year-old in the seventh grade?"

"Why Dipper," Gideon laughed, "you of all people should know that I am actually really smart. There's a program for placing gifted kids into a class of their intelligence level. You see, right away, I was upset when I had learned that I was only skipped ahead two years, but since you and Mabel moved here," Gideon said as he batted his eyes at Mabel who made a "yuck" expression, "I knew that it must've been destiny!"

"You are way to obsessed with romance for someone your age," Dipper sighed as he gestured at Gideon.

"Wop, you mean like you and Wendy?" Mabel said as she tilted her head.

"You mean like you with almost every boy you meet," Marius said towards Mabel.

"You mean like you with Grenda," Candy said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You mean like our fans are with all of us!" Grenda exclaimed as she hit her desk.

"UH…" Dipper started.

"…What?" Pacifica finished.

"You know, our fans, they're all obsessed with who ends up with whom, not just our fans but all fans. They seem to care more about the romance factor then the actual plot of the story!" Grenda added.

"Anyway…" Dipper said, "this program you were talking about?" Dipper started.

"Oh, that, it's just this test you take and based off your score they recommend if you should get jumped ahead and how far," Gideon answered.

"It must be a pretty easy test if you got jumped ahead," Candy laughed to herself.

"Why you, I…!" Gideon started but then calmed himself down, "it is a legitimate program. It's called the Advanced Intelligence Management Placement Program!" As Gideon spoke Mabel put a finger up for the five words that made up the name of the program. Mabel suddenly started laughing really hard.

"What is so darn funny Mabel darling?" Gideon asked.

"So… so…" Mabel laughed, "the initials for this program are A, I, M, P and P?" Mabel asked.

"Yes…" Gideon said with confusion, "and they've helped me a lot!"

"So…" Mabel started laughing… "so, you got help, they helped you, aim pp," Mabel started laughing, "who knew you needed help with that!" Mabel laughed, Gideon looked embarrassed.

"I… I don't need help with that," Gideon said.

"Probably not anymore, after you got help from them!" Mabel laughed, everyone else joined in her laughter.

"Look, the A.I.M.P.P. is a legit thing!" Gideon said, slight anger on his face.

"Heh, heh, aim pp," Mabel laughed.

"It's not…" Gideon started.

"Dude, just let it go," Dipper laughed. "Anyway, at least now I know why you're in the seventh grade, that was all I was curious about."

"Dipper, you are abundantly intelligent, more so than myself if I would say so, why don't you take the A.I.M.P.P.?" Gideon asked.

"Dipper, you need help with that, that explains a lot!" Mabel laughed.

"Okay Mabel, that's good," Dipper said lightly slapping Mabel's arm. Mabel retaliated by lightly slapping Dipper's arm back. The situation quickly escalated to Dipper and Mabel continuously swiping at each other's arms.

"Dipper would never take that placement test," Grenda laughed.

"Yeah there's no way I could leave Mabel behind, somebody needs to keep her in check, she cray cray!" Dipper laughed.

"I'll show you cray cray!" Mabel said sticking her tongue out.

"Our teacher has been away for quite a while," Marius pointed out.

"Yeah, if Dipper would take that test he'd probably get put ahead three years," Candy said while she was adjusting her glasses.

"Wait, what was that?" Dipper asked.

"With how intelligent you are, if you took that test you'd probably get put ahead three years," Candy answered.

"Three years, three years, MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed grabbing Mabel's shoulders, "do you know what that means!"

"You'd be in high school…" Mabel said.

"No, well, yes, no I'd be in the same grade as Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Okay… and…" Mabel started.

"Think about, if I take this test and get put in her class, then, then I'll show that in intelligence and maturity I'm at her level. Plus, we'd spend the rest of high school together! Which means the chances of us being together increases substantially! I have to take that test!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Uh oh…" Mabel said as she looked over at Pacifica, "wait…"

"What?" Dipper asked.

"I would still be back here tho…" Mabel started.

"Mabel, this isn't like with Grunkle Ford. We'd still be together, I'd see you at home and after school, and I'd wait until after your graduate before I'd go to college," Dipper started.

"It wouldn't be the same…" Mabel said.

"No, you're not guilting me out of doing this, think about it Mabel," Dipper said.

"I am thinking about it!" Mabel said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Mabel, what if I do this and I get to be with Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"What if you do this and you don't get to be with her?" Mabel asked.

"What… what are you saying?" Dipper asked.

"Bro, we've been down this road before, Wendy doesn't like you like that," Mabel said.

"She might, and if I'm in her grade those feelings could increase," Dipper said.

"Bro… it's not going to happen…" Mabel said.

"You seriously think I don't have a chance with Wendy, I can't just give up on her, I won't know until I try!" Dipper said.

"Why can't you just be interested in a girl your age?" Mabel asked, gesturing her head towards Pacifica, which Dipper was oblivious to, however Pacifica saw this, who, in turn, turned her head to hide her face.

"This isn't about me liking a girl, this is about you not wanting me to be in a different class then you," Dipper said, pointing at Mabel.

"Of course I don't want you being in a different class, we've spent out whole lives together," Mabel said.

"We'll still hang out, we still share a room, it's not like one of us is moving halfway across the country," Dipper said.

"In five years we will be," Mabel said, lowering her head, "that's why I think we should spend as much time together while we can."

"I…" Dipper started, he looked at Mabel and then out the window, "I'm taking this test!"

* * *

Dipper was pacing around his room, papers with various things written on them scattered everywhere.

"No good… it's no good, I can't do it," Dipper said as he chewed on his pen.

"Bro… what's all this?" Mabel said as she stepped around the room.

"I can't do it, I can't take the test," Dipper said.

"You decided against it!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"No, it's more complicated than that…" Dipper said as he hit his pen against his face, Mabel's excitement vanished. "We all know I'm smart, I'm probably as smart as Grunkle Ford was, so, what if I skip too far?"

"What?" Mabel asked, confused.

"What if I'm too smart and I go ahead more than three years, then my plans with Wendy are gone. I could hold back when I take the test, but what if I was normally only smart enough to get put in Wendy's class, then by holding back I'd get put in a grade lower than hers. I need to figure out a way to know just enough to get put in her class, it's all important to the plan!" Dipper said as he pulled out a large list.

"Ugh, bro, I thought you were done with the list," Mabel said.

"I had to bring it back for this, there is absolutely no room for error!" Dipper said, "I have to figure this out perfectly so I get put in Wendy's grade!"

"You're obsessed, it's not healthy," Mabel said.

"I'm not obsessed," Dipper said as he aimed his chewed up pen at Mabel.

"I'm just saying, Dipper, Wendy isn't the only girl in the world, there are others, some who might even like you already," Mabel said.

"You mean like Candy, look, she's cool, but I just don't see her like that…" Dipper said.

"No, I don't mean Candy," Mabel started, "Girls like…"

"Dipper! Mabel!" Pacifica's voice was suddenly heard, Dipper suddenly had a look of panic on his face. "Are we going to go work on the journal today?"

"PACIFICA!" Dipper called in a panic, he quickly started gathering all his papers and hiding them, "wait…. What am I doing, why am I acting like this is something Pacifica shouldn't see," Dipper thought to himself, "I don't know why, but part of me doesn't want her seeing this."

"We ready?" Pacifica asked as she walked into their room. Dipper was sweating nervously as he breathed heavily. Mabel was sitting in place with her regular expression of goofy innocence.

"I don't know…" Mabel teased as she swayed, "are we ready?"

"Ye…" Dipper started, catching his breath, "yeah, let's go."

"What's with you guys, Dipper looks like I caught him singing Disco girl again," Pacifica said.

"What, no, I was just, working out! You know, manly stuff!" Dipper said.

"Yeah, working out your hormones," Mabel teased, pointing at Dipper, who lightly smacked her hand down. Mabel responded by smacking Dipper's hand back up and pointing at him again. The two soon fell back into a pattern of lightly smacking each other's arms.

"Anyway…" Pacifica said, "Dipper, did you listen to any of those songs I suggested?"

"Yeah… I did," Dipper said, rubbing the back of his head as a slight blush covered his face.

"Really, how many?" Pacifica asked.

"All… all of them…" Dipper said, embarrassed.

"Bro," Mabel exclaimed as she punched Dipper's arm, Dipper fell over.

"Heh, heh, ow…" Dipper said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on slow pokes," Pacifica said as she reached down to help Dipper up, "this journal isn't going to write itself."

"Yeah," Dipper smiled as he grabbed her hand, Dipper started blushing after he realized that neither him nor Pacifica had let go yet. Pacifica noticed Dipper blushing, looked at their hands and then started blushing herself.

"Let's get going!" Mabel called as the three left the house. They were walking through the woods, Mabel and Pacifica were laughing about something as they walked further ahead of Dipper. Dipper had a contemplative expression on his face as he stared at the ground.

"What am I going to do…" Dipper said to himself, "there's gotta be a way, maybe there was in the old journals, if only I still had a way…" as Dipper spoke to himself he wasn't paying attention and tripped, face planting. Mabel and Pacifica heard him fall and turned towards him.

"Nice trip… see you next… FALL!" Mabel exclaimed as she started laughing, Pacifica chuckled a little.

"You okay Dipper?" Pacifica laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll catch up," Dipper said, hiding his face. Pacifica and Mabel started walking again, chatting amongst themselves. "What did I trip over?" Dipper said as he looked at his feet. He saw a strange looking stone, abnormally smooth, with strange writing on it. "What is this?" Dipper asked himself as he picked it up.

"Bro, hurry up!" Mabel's voice could be heard from further away.

"This is the Knowledge stone; this unique stone bestows great knowledge onto anyone who touches it. The stone gives its user knowledge of all they know and all they learned in the past, it also teaches its user things they would never have learned if they never found it, they can use it to answer any question and it will give them answers to all they want to know," Dipper said as he had a blank expression on his face, Dipper screamed and quickly dropped the stone. "What was that?" Dipper asked himself as he looked at the stone, Dipper nodded to himself and then picked up the stone.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica called.

"COMING!" Dipper called as he ran towards Mabel and Pacifica.

* * *

Dipper was sitting at a table, writing on some papers. Mabel came into the room and saw that Dipper was hard at work.

"Bro, are you still making an over complicated plan on how to get Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"No, I am way past that, I'm actually working on the journal," Dipper said.

"So you gave up on taking that aim pp test?" Mabel asked.

"Far from," Dipper answered as Mabel sat down beside him, she saw the journal number one was sitting closed and Dipper was working on something else.

"Bro, you finished the first journal?" Mabel asked.

"As well as half of the second one," Dipper said as he was writing.

"What… how?" Mabel asked.

"THIS!" Dipper smiled, showing Mabel the stone. "It's called the Knowledge stone, it is giving me so much knowledge, I'm able to fill in the blanks of the journal without the danger!"

"Huh, in kind of looks like the stone in the necklace I got from the Mystery Shack, except the weird symbols are different," Mabel said, but Dipper seemed to be ignoring her.

"With this stone, everything will be great, everything from now one will work out perfectly," Dipper said.

"Wait, what about the drawings, if everything is in your mind, how is Pacifica supposed to do those?" Mabel asked.

"The stone gave me the knowledge to draw like Pacific can, if you don't believe me, look at the journal!" Dipper said as he continued to write, Mabel flipped through the pages of the first journal.

"But… Pacifica really liked doing that, it was her thing, you're the brains, I'm the adventure and she was the art. Mystery trio Bro, Mystery trio, how do you think Pacifica will feel about this?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sure she'll understand!" Dipper said, "Look, Mabel, with this stone, this journal will practically write itself!"

"What is this really about?" Mabel asked.

"With this stone," Dipper smiled, looking at the stone, "I will know exactly how much I should know and what I should answer to get put in Wendy's class!"

"Bro, isn't that, cheating?" Mabel asked.

"No, no, you see, I was right, I'm way too smart, I would've been put a grade a head of Wendy, if I use this stone I'll get put in her class! This stone has taught me so much, as long as I'm touching it I can do, I can know, anything!" Dipper smiled. He closed the journal he was working on, it had a pine tree with a number two drawn on it. The pine tree still seemed to look worse than the one Pacifica made.

"Were are you going?" Mabel asked.

"The A.I.M.P.P. test is today, I'm going down to the school to take it, future Mr. Wendy here I come!" Dipper said.

"Not if I take that stone from you!" Mabel said as she started running towards Dipper, who quickly started running out the door and towards the town.

"Mabel, you're going to ruin my one chance at love!" Dipper said as he ran.

"Bro, I've been trying to tell you, Wendy isn't your only chance!" Mabel said as she chased him.

"You don't know that!" Dipper called.

"And you don't know that Wendy will love you!" Mabel called.

"With the Knowledge stone I can become whatever I need to make her love me!" Dipper called.

"Dipper, you sound like a dummy-head poop-face!" Mabel called.

"That's not even a coherent insult nor is it efficacious," Dipper called.

"What?" Mabel said, she had to stop for a second as she tried to figure out what Dipper said. Mabel saw Dipper getting further ahead of her and started running after him again.

"Give me that stone!" Mabel called.

"NO!" Dipper called back. Dipper laughed triumphantly as he got to the front doors of the high school, Dipper stopped to open the doors, Mabel was still running and she crashed into him, both falling into the school, the Knowledge stone sliding in front of them. Both struggled as they tried grabbing it, Dipper was successful in reclaiming the stone.

"Dipper…" Mabel called, sadness in her voice.

"Look, Mabel, I'm taking this test, I'm going to get in Wendy's grade, we're going to fall in love. We'll get married, have twin boys and name them Lee and Ford," Dipper said as he gripped the stone tightly.

"Bro, that sounds like a terrible fanfiction," Mabel called. "Wendy doesn't even like you like that!"

"How can you know that?" Dipper asked.

"Valentine's day, she was put under the demon's spell, right?" Mabel asked.

"Um… yeah?" Dipper answered.

"If someone really loves you they aren't affected by his magic, he told me himself!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well that makes sense," Dipper said to himself, Dipper suddenly had a look of realization on his face, which was quickly replaced by him shaking his head in disbelief.

"Just, give up on this test, please," Mabel said.

"You just want me to stay in your grade!" Dipper said.

"SO WHAT?" Mabel yelled, tears falling from her eyes, "So what if I want to spend the rest of my school years with my best friend, in five years, we're going separate ways. You're going to go to some fancy nerd school and I'm going to go to some fabulous artsy school."

"Mabel, you're only thinking of yourself!" Dipper snapped.

"SO ARE YOU!" Mabel cried, Dipper almost fell over from shock from her aggressiveness. "I'm not the only person you're leaving behind. Fine, if you think that your imaginary, storybook, ending with Wendy, which probably won't happen, is more important than all of us, then I guess… I guess we were never really your friends. Not Candy, Grenda, not me… not even Pacifica!"

"Mabel…" Dipper started.

"Go take your stupid test," Mabel said as she shoved Dipper and ran off crying. Dipper reached out towards her but then lowered his hand.

"I've given up so many things for Mabel, no, this time, I'm going to do something for myself!" Dipper said as he stood up. Dipper walked to the room that was marked "A.I.M.P.P."

"Aim pp," Mabel's voice echoed in Dipper's mind.

"Nope, I have the Knowledge stone, I've come to far," Dipper said to himself as he entered the room. There were only two other kids in the room, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were standing at the front of the room, Blubs was stacking cheerios on Durland's nose. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Dipper asked.

"We're here to oversee the testing," Blubs said.

"Woah, too many!" Durland called as he lost balance and fell, "at least I can eat them now!"

"Deputy Durland, you are a delight!" Blubs said.

"What do you mean oversee?" Dipper asked.

"Our job is to make sure none of you nerds cheat on this here test," Durland said.

"Go take your seat Dipper, we're about to start," Blubs said.

"Ha, no way they could tell I'm using a magic stone," Dipper thought to himself as he sat down.

"Daryl, you think one of dem here boys could learn me to read," Durland asked.

"You've gone this long without needing to read, I'm sure you don't need to learn," Blubs chuckled.

"Okay Dipper," Dipper thought to himself as he sat down, "you've got this, life with Wendy here I come." Dipper picked up his pencil when he suddenly heard Grenda's laugh, Dipper quickly looked around but there was only the same five people in the room. "You're letting Mabel get in your head, come on man," Dipper thought to himself. Dipper then suddenly remembered Candy laughing at something, nothing in particular, just something random. Dipper started remembering various things with Mabel, from goofy antics to the drawings of Waddles. "Think straight Dipper," Dipper said to himself. Dipper suddenly had memories of Pacifica flood his head, her smiling, her giving him the bag of Valentine's card. Her and him laughing together, the proud expression on Pacifica's face as Dipper praised her drawing. Dipper saw something wet fall on his paper, Dipper soon realized he was crying.

"You okay, Dipper?" Blubs called.

"I'd be leaving myself behind as well," Dipper said as he stood up, "Mabel was right, I lost track of what was important."

"You aren't making any sense," Durland said.

"I'm sorry, I can't take this test," Dipper smiled as he sprinted out of the room, "I have to get home!" After a while of running Dipper finally made it back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper ran upstairs and found Mabel, her face against her bed.

"Done with your test already?" Mabel said, sad like.

"I didn't take it," Dipper said, Mabel shot up.

"WHAT!?" Mabel exclaimed.

"I decided not to take it, somebody reminded me what was truly important to me," Dipper smiled.

"YAY!" Mabel exclaimed as she hugged Dipper, "what about the Knowledge stone?"

"That," Dipper said, he held it in his sleeve so that he wasn't touching it directly, "I'll put away until we figure out what to do with it." Dipper put the stone in a clear container and put it on a shelf. Dipper pulled out his journal and opened to the page that had the information for the Knowledge stone. Dipper wrote "Knowledge is great, but don't let it make you lose track of what's truly important!"

"That's a good thing to put in the journal," Mabel said.

"The journal…" Dipper said as he closed it and looked at the drawn number two. "Pacifica is going to hate me…" as Dipper spoke he lowered his head.

"Dipper! Mabel! You guys home?" Pacifica's voice yelled.

"UPSTAIRS!" Mabel called, she walked up to Dipper, "Bro, just, apologize to her, she'll forgive you, trust me," Mabel smiled, Dipper smiled back.

"Hey guys," Pacifica said as she walked into the room.

"Look, Paz," Dipper said as he suddenly walked up to her, a look of surprise and a slight blush covered Pacifica's face. "I found this rare item called the Knowledge stone, it gave me incredible knowledge, and with it I did stupid things," Dipper said, "here…" Dipper handed Pacifica the journal.

"This is…" Pacifica said as she looked at the journal.

"I finished the first and got about halfway through the second with the help of the stone, the knowledge, the power, it made me lose track of what was important. I'm so sorry, I want you to go through the two journals. Go through them and redraw all the drawings I did and fix the stupid tree on the front of the second one. Also, from this point on, I officially leave you in possession of the currently unfinished journal. I'll still have the first, but until the second is finished, you hold onto it. I'm so sorry, please, forgive me…" Dipper said, his head lowered.

"Tell you what…" Pacifica said, "there's this new movie coming out this weekend that I really want to see, it's called 'The Envelope', it's a boring, girly, romance movie, you suffer through that movie with me, we'll be even," Pacifica smiled as she reached out her hand. Dipper smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"Deal!" Dipper smiled, "wait… what about Mabel?"

"I have plans for this weekend already," Mabel smiled at Dipper, when Dipper turned away from her she winked at Pacifica, who blushed a little.

"Come on, you're going to help me fix these," Pacifica said as she grabbed Dipper and the two ran down the stairs laughing. Mabel walked up to the Knowledge stone and took off her necklace.

"They do look a lot alike," Mabel said as she looked at the two, "but the symbols on the stones are different."

"Mabel, you joining us?" Pacifica called.

"Coming!" Mabel called as she set the necklace down beside the container and ran downstairs. The scene focused on the two stones that sat beside each other, the unique symbols on each stone started glowing.

 **(Chapter 4 END)**


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

*Information* This chapter serves as a reminder that Return to the Falls (or RttF as I call it) is a Gravity Falls fanfiction with Dipcifica in it, not a Dipcifica fanfiction with Gravity Falls in it. On July 29th I got my copy of Journal 3 in the mail (I preordered it) honestly if you are a fan and don't have this journal yet, GET IT! It is literally the journal from the show, written by Ford, until it gets to the part where Dipper, Mabel and others wrote in it. It is full of other mysteries and answers, including Dipper's real name. My favorite was Dipper's entry on the Northwest Mansion Mystery (Spoiler for this part) in it Dipper wrote about how Pacifica was actually a good person and about the bell, then he wrote "She also looks kind of okay in an evening dress, I guess." This next part has a line going through it, suggesting Dipper crossed it out, but if you look you can read it and it says "And when she hugs you she smells like champagne and flowers and… Am I crazy or was there some vibe going on?" …Dipper officially has a crush on Pacifica! So yeah, this journal has a lot of answers in it and multiple mysteries of its own, so like I said, if you don't already have it, YOU NEED TO BUY IT! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

The sounds of various animals could be heard in the spring afternoon; Mabel was leading a group through the forest. She was in front, behind her were Candy and Grenda. Marius was sticking close to Grenda and Dipper was further back, he was carrying himself like he didn't want to be there.

"My name is Mabel," Mabel started, "I turn the tables, because I'm able, more than a fable, don't need cable, I'm my own label, want a horse at the stable, I can enable, what you would disable, I'm not unstable, you're unable, because my name is Mabel!"

"YAY!" Grenda and Marius applauded.

"That was very much fantastic" Candy smiled to her friend.

"Ugh…" Dipper sighed to himself.

"Come one sir Dippingsauce! Why are you lollygagging!" Mabel teased back.

"It is just me, or does Dipper seem like he doesn't want to be here…" Candy said.

"NONESENSE, DIPPER LOVES BEING AROUND US!" Grenda said assertively.

"Dipper's just mad cause he can't lay out mad rhymes like me," Mabel laughed.

"That's not it, and I'm not mad," Dipper said as he slunk his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, hooo, why hello there everybody," Gideon's voice called, the entire group came to a stop, "fancy meeting you lot in the woods here, out exploring for magical creatures and such?"

"Nope, we're taking a break from that, just having a regular follow the leader through the forest!" Mabel smiled.

"Have you been waiting here for us?" Dipper asked, interrupting Mabel.

"Why, of course not, how could I possibly tell that you'd be coming this way, I was just taking an afternoon stroll," Gideon said.

"Okay," Dipper sighed.

"But since we're all here, are ya'll gonna let widdle ol me join?" Gideon asked, everyone looked at each other in silence.

"Anyway, the five of us are playing follow the leader, and I'm the leader!" Mabel exclaimed, you could faintly hear Dipper say "that's not what we're doing," in the background.

"Oh hoo, Mabel, darling, I'll follow you anywhere," Gideon giggled.

"Let's play something else," Mabel suddenly said, a slightly frightened expression on her face.

 **Chapter 5: The Machine**

The group of six was walking through the forest, Gideon kept trying to get closer to Mabel who kept hiding behind the others, somehow Dipper had gotten pushed to the front of the group.

"I don't think I've ever been in this part of the forest," Dipper said as he looked around.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here, honestly feels kind of romantic," Candy said as she looked around.

"I hope we remember how to get here," Mabel smiled.

"Yeah, we'll definitely need to come back with Pacifica when were all together again," Dipper said.

"Why Pacifica?" Gideon asked.

"She's holding on to the unfinished second journal, she's in charge of the yet to be completed journals," Dipper said.

"Where's the first?" Grenda asked.

"Right here," Dipper said as he patted his jacket.

"Hey, we may not have to wait, Pacifica is on her way here with a couple other people," Mabel said.

"How do you know that?" Dipper asked.

"She texted me, saying so," Mabel said.

"How is she supposed to find us?" Dipper asked.

"GPS lock, I sent her our location via GPS!" Mabel smiled. "Bro-beans look at THAT!" Mabel suddenly broke focus and pointed at a strange object that was by a tree.

"Woah," Candy and Grenda said as they ran up to it.

"What is it?" Marius asked as he and Gideon looked at it.

"It… looks like a scale?" Dipper asked.

"It's sparkly, I LIKE IT!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Wait…" Dipper said, "the knowledge stone…"

"What about it bro?" Mabel asked.

"I think, I think the knowledge stone gave me information on this and I put it in the journal," Dipper said as he pulled out his journal and started flipping through it. "HERE!" Dipper exclaimed as he dropped the journal on the machine.

"Woah," everyone said in unison.

"The Love Machine," Dipper read, "A strange, magical machine, believed to be of alien origin, wait if the knowledge stone is all knowing then why would it say believed to… never mind," Dipper interrupted himself as he read. "Two living being need to simply place a part of their body on a side of the scale and the machine will tell the two how much one loves the other… wait…" Dipper said as he looked up, "there's been a lot of things about love and romance lately, am I the only one who's noticed?"

"Well, we are at that age bro-bro! We're all at the age where we're looking for romance, some of us for different reasons than others," Mabel said as she nudged Dipper's side.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"Remember the carpet that made us switch bodies?" Mabel asked.

"Unfortunately," Dipper answered.

"I remember!" Candy said happily.

"WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN!" Grenda exclaimed.

"No, we shouldn't, anyway, what were you saying Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Well, when I was in your body Grunkle Stan gave me 'the talk'… it was…" Mabel started.

"WHAT!" Dipper exclaimed, "Grunkle Stan gave you, in my body, the talk, that's like, a sacred guy thing, it's like a rite of passage to become a man! Now he thinks I already had the talk and I'm none the wiser!"

"Why are you upset, I had to sit through it!" Mabel exclaimed, "I had to say goodbye to my childhood, my innocence, I LEARNED WHERE BABISE COME FROM!"

"Well, we'd be learning that in health class soon anyway…" Dipper said.

"Well, I wasn't ready!" Mabel stated, "my childhood, flushed down the drain, I learned why guys our age are so awkward and sweaty, how they think, what their plans are, what they want, things about hair… boys are disgusting!"

"It can't be that bad, and not everyone follows the same cookie cutter mold the we learn about in books," Dipper said.

"Speaking of books, what does that one say about the 'Love Machine'?" Candy asked.

"Oh yeah, um, where was I," Dipper said as he reread the page to himself, "ah, here, the machine gives a number depending on the love of the person, the numbers are scaled from zero to ten. Each number is a representation of a level of love. Zero means that this person doesn't love the other at all. One means that there is a slight attraction, two can represent good friends, or a slight romantic interest. Three is common amongst siblings, especially close siblings. Three can also represent an attraction to someone. Four represents best friends or incredibly close siblings, like acts of selflessness and such. Five represent a large attraction, if two people have a five it is recommended that they date. Six is the level of love required for a successful marriage. Seven is the love you feel towards a pet; this love towards another human shows an incredible bond. Eight is similar to the love that a child feels to a parent that they're close to. Nine represents a mother's love, it is very rare that anyone outside a mother would ever get a nine. Then there's the last, level ten. Ten represents your soulmate, if you get a ten towards someone else then that means they'd also have a ten towards you."

"Wow, that's a lot…" Grenda said.

"Should we give it a test?" Marius asked.

"WHY NOT!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Okay so the number that appears is for the person on the left, it says how much they love the person on the right," Dipper read. Marius walked up to the left and Grenda walked up to the right, each put one hand on one of the scales platforms.

"5" appeared in the middle, the sudden appearance of the number without a screen startled the group. Grenda and Marius switched sides and the machine displayed the number five again.

"YAY!" Marius and Grenda said in unison as they locked hands.

"Gross… Maybe we should give it a try," Gideon said as he nudged Mabel.

"Ew, no, hey bro-beans, you want to try it?" Mabel asked.

"Why not, it has levels for family members," Dipper said as he walked up to the right side and put a hand on it, Mabel walked up to the left side and put her hand on.

"3"

"Nice, I bet it's higher than yours!" Mabel laughed.

"Har, har, let's switch," Dipper smiled. Dipper and Mabel switched sides and put their hands on the machine.

"4"

"See I told you… WHAT!" Mabel exclaimed as she looked at the number, "you care more about me then I do about you, what, no way," Mabel said.

"Hey, look at it this way," Dipper said, "our numbers together make the number seven, look!" Dipper said as he put his hands on both sides and put Mabel's hands on both sides.

"7"

"See, together we love each other as much as you love Waddles!" Dipper smiled. Mabel smiled a little bit but then her smile vanished. "Aw, Pacifica texted saying she couldn't make it out, but she'll meet us at the shack," Dipper said as he looked at his phone, "I'm kind of glad Pacifica got us these phones but I kind of wish we could pay for them."

"Three…" Mabel said as she looked at her hands. Mabel suddenly remembered all the times Dipper guarded her, stood up for her, helped her. She remembered all the times Dipper gave up everything for her, for Mermando, for the puppet show, giving up being Ford's apprentice, giving up the A.I.M.P.P. test.

"I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?" Bill's words echoed in Mabel's mind. "You didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he needed you."

"Come on, we should go back to the shack," Dipper said, which broke Mabel's train of thought, "We should bring this with us!"

"Am I a terrible sister," Mabel thought to herself as Dipper patted the machine.

"I'LL CARRY IT!" Grenda said as she grabbed the machine with one arm and picked it up.

"Leave it to Grenda, she is amazing!" Candy said.

"Elegant and strong, the perfect combo," Marius blushed.

"Her unusually large muscles do come in handy!" Gideon said.

"Grenda, Grenda," Dipper started chanting, Marius, Candy and Gideon soon joined him in chanting, the five were laughing. Dipper looked back at Mabel. "You okay?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine!" Mabel smiled. "I need to start being a better sister, I need to learn to start putting Dipper's problems above mine, like he always has for me." Mabel thought to herself.

"Come on Mabel," Dipper said as he put his hand on her head, "let's head back to the shack, Paz and the others are waiting for us."

"Last one there is a mossy snail!" Grenda called as they all started running, Mabel smiled to herself and started running after them.

* * *

The group was back at the Mystery Shack, there was a large number of people wandering around the shack.

"Yeah, spring is usually a busy time for the shack," Soos laughed.

"I kind of wish Wendy wouldn't have requested the past couple days off, we could use her," Melody said as she checked someone out.

"We found something cool in the woods today!" Grenda exclaimed.

"It's a machine of love," Candy said.

"Um… okay…" Melody said, she looked out the window, "geeze, even the outside of the shack is flooded with people, these people must be from other towns."

"I might have posted online that we're having a blowout sale, fifty percent off all items!" Soos said.

"That makes sense," Melody sighed.

"Wait, Soos, Grunkle Stan would never have approved that," Mabel said.

"That's why I doubled the prices of everything in the store, that way what seems like fifty percent off is really just regular priced," Soos said.

"Aw, Soos, I'm sure Grunkle Stan would be proud of you," Mabel laughed.

"You really think Mr. Pines would be proud?" Soos asked.

"Of course!" Mabel laughed as she looked outside, she soon left and wandered through the crowd of people and found Dipper leaning against the machine.

"Hey Mabel," Dipper laughed.

"Bro, what are you doing," Mabel asked.

"I'm waiting for Wendy to get here; I'll finally find out if she likes me or not!" Dipper smiled as he patted the machine.

"You do you bro," Mabel laughed.

"You're not going to say I'm being reckless and that I need to learn to move on?" Dipper asked, skeptically.

"Nope," Mabel smiled as she put her hand on the other part of the machine.

"3"

"Grr," Mabel growled to herself as she paced around the area.

"Hey dudes," Wendy said as she, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Robbie and Tambry walked up to Dipper and Mabel.

"We… Wendy!" Dipper said, nervously.

"Hey Wendy," Mabel greeted her friend. Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate and Thompson walked off and then Mabel and Wendy separated from the group, talking amongst themselves.

"What's this thing squirt?" Robbie asked.

"It's a love tester, it tests how much you love someone," Dipper answered.

"Like one of those Diner games?" Robbie asked.

"Sort of," Dipper answered.

"How much?" Robbie asked.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"How much to use the thing," Robbie said.

"Oh, it doesn't cost anything, each person puts one hand on one side and the number that comes up represents how much the person on the left loves the person on the right." Dipper said.

"You want to give it a try?" Robbie asked Tambry.

"Sure," Tambry answered.

"Is that okay?" Robbie asked.

"When did you get so uncharacteristically polite?" Dipper asked.

"Alright look kid, first, shut up. Second after my break up with Wendy and then I started dating Tambry I've noticed my outlook on the world changing, and I owe your sister for that. Plus, I also kind of owe you for you know, saving us all and everything, and you're really not that bad…" Robbie said.

"Alright, just use the machine," Dipper said, "and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you said that."

"You better not!" Robbie said angrily as he pointed at Dipper. Robbie walked up to the left side and put his hand on it, Tambry put her hand on the right side.

"6"

"What, six, what a rip off, must be because of my gloves," Robbie said as he looked down at his hands.

"No, no, six is good," Dipper said.

"Come again?" Robbie asked, a glove in his mouth.

"The scale goes from zero to ten, six represents a love that would have a successful marriage," Dipper said.

"YES!" Robbie exclaimed while fist pumping, "wait, what?"

"Ah, Babe!" Tambry said as she hugged Robbie.

"Okay, switch, your turn," Robbie laughed.

"SIX!" Tambry exclaimed excitedly.

"Genuine laughter from Robbie and smiles from Tambry who is off her phone," Dipper smiled to himself, "you did good Mabel, you're a good person sis."

* * *

"Wendy, I have a question," Mabel started.

"Shoot," Wendy said.

"Am I a bad person?" Mabel asked.

"Okay, who do I have to hurt," Wendy said as she punched her palm.

"It's just, Dipper does so much for everyone else, and he does it so selflessly, never expecting anything in return. Even when we were searching for the author, he'd give up on his clues to help me do something dumb," Mabel said as she kicked a rock.

"Mabel…" Wendy started.

"Dipper cares more about me then I do for him, so, am I a bad person?" Mabel asked.

"So, that's what this is about, look, you're both amazing people, and I'm sure there are things about you that Dipper wishes he had, alright, so don't let it bum you out, you're both perfect the way you are." Wendy said rubbing Mabel's head.

"Do you think Dipper thinks I'm a bad person?" Mabel asked.

"Are you kidding me, Dipper would take a bullet for you," Wendy said.

"Would I take on for him?" Mabel asked, sadness in her face. Wendy sighed, kneeled down and put her hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Look, when push comes to shove you guys have each other's backs, and that is what is important," Wendy said, "who cares if he cares more about you, that doesn't mean you don't care about him, I mean statistically, one of you has to care more about the other?" Wendy said while shrugging and making a reassuring face.

"I just, I always thought that Dipper and I were parallels of Stan and Ford, like Stan and I were the most alike, and Dipper and Ford were the most alike, but now, it seems he takes after Stan and I take after Ford," Mabel said.

"Or you both just take after both?" Wendy said, Mabel looked up at her, "you know what would cheer you up, boop!" as Wendy said this she took a sticker out and put it on Mabel, it was one of the ext-ROAR-dinary stickers with a dinosaur.

"Hehheh, thanks Wendy," Mabel laughed.

"Come on, let's go find everyone else," Wendy smiled.

* * *

"Dipper?" Pacifica called as she walked up, Dipper was standing by the machine.

"Paz, what's up?" Dipper smiled.

"Look, I have to talk to you about something," Pacifica said.

"DIPPER! PACIFICA!" Mabel called, waving happily, she was with Wendy, Nate, Lee, Robbie, Tambry, Candy, Grenda, and Marius.

"Hey guys," Dipper smiled, the group walked up and chatted with each other.

"Dipper, Mabel, I need to talk to you," Pacifica said.

"What's up Paz?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, what is?" Mabel added.

"Here," Pacifica said, handing the second journal to Dipper, "my stupid aunt and uncle, also my cousin, are coming to visit for a few days, and we have to be 'proper' hosts, so I'm not going to be able to hang around you guys for those days," Pacifica said.

"It's fine," Dipper said, pushing the journal back to Pacifica, who's eyes widened, "you're supposed to hold onto it, we can work on rewriting it when you're able to!" Dipper smiled, Mabel noticed an odd expression in Pacifica's face.

"Thank you, I'll see you all later," Pacifica smiled as she started to leave, there was still an oddly large number of people outside of the Mystery Shack, Dipper rested his hand on the machine as everyone talked.

"10"

"Dipper," Mabel said, Dipper turned and saw the number.

"What…" he said, looking at his hand, "who, when, there are so many people around, it could be anyone."

"Yeah, your soulmate could be here," Mabel said, nudging Dipper.

"What if it's Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"I mean, I doubt it for reasons, but you can find out!" Mabel smiled, "HEY WENDY!"

"Yeah dudes, what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Put your hand on this scale thingy," Mabel said, Wendy shrugged and put her hand on the right side, Dipper put his hand on the left.

"1"

"What…" Dipper said as he looked at the machine.

"SWITCH SIDES!" Mabel yelled, startling Dipper, Dipper and Wendy complied.

"2"

"Thanks Wendy, talk to you later," Mabel said, she looked at Dipper and smiled.

"Don't…" Dipper started.

"You only had a one, guess you don't like her as much as you thought, and she got a two! She likes you more than you like her!" Mabel laughed.

"What's your point, that you were right all along?" Dipper asked.

"No, just happy that someone cares about you more than you care about them," Mabel said.

"Mabel, does that seriously bother you?" Dipper asked.

"Of course it does… but Wendy explained something to me, and one of us is bound to care more about the other, so, I'm over it!" Mabel smiled.

"However, we don't know who the ten is, who my soulmate is, it could be any of the girls here," Dipper said as he put a hand to his chin.

"I bet Grunkle Stan would find a way to make money off this thing," Mabel said as she lightly hit the machine.

"MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed, "You're a genius!" Dipper said as he ran into the Mystery Shack to talk to Soos.

"Well duh, of course I am," Mabel smiled. After a while Dipper walked out of the Mystery Shack with a sign and a box marked "$2". Dipper put the box and a chair behind the machine, sitting so the part that displayed a number could only be seen by him, Dipper placed the sign on the machine, which read. "LADIES ONLY! Pay $2, put your hand on this circle, win a random prize!"

"What do you think?" Dipper asked.

"That I'm a genius," Mabel laughed.

"Har, har," Dipper laughed, "are Nate and Wendy holding hands?"

"Oh yeah, when I said I doubt it was Wendy for reasons is because Wendy and Nate are dating now, Wendy wanted me to make sure you were actually over her before I told you," Mabel said.

"Oh, okay," Dipper said as he handed a random two-dollar object from the shop to his first (failed) customer.

"Wait, that's it, no terrible heart break?" Mabel asked.

"Well, you saw the machine, I only loved her on a scale of one, I kind of knew for a while, but my soulmate could be in this crowd!" Dipper smiled.

"I thought you didn't care for all that romancy stuff?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I still don't, but, I could find out who my soulmate is, you can't blame me for being curious," Dipper said.

"Of course not," Mabel laughed. A while passed as multiple girls of various ages came to "win a prize" none of which made the ten appear again, the parking lot soon became deserted.

"Not. A. Single. One. Was. The. Ten." Dipper said as he placed his head on the machine. "I swear, every girl in and around Gravity Falls was here."

"Come on bro-bro, let's go inside, get some candy from the vending machine, take a breather, then come back," Mabel said. Dipper smile, put a "closed" sign on the machine and took the cash into the Mystery Shack. After a while Dipper and Mabel came back outside and the machine was gone.

"What!" Dipper called as he ran to where it was, "no, now I'll never know."

"Don't worry bro, if she's your soulmate, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually," Mabel said.

"Yeah," Dipper smiled as they walked back inside.

* * *

Preston set the machine down in his living room.

"Now what?" Preston asked.

"Now, we need something, like that axe over there, and break this thing open," Joe laughed as he gestured towards the machine. Preston grabbed the axe hanging on the wall and started smashing the machine, until he found a small, red, orb, Preston grabbed it with a pair of tongs and placed it in a bag.

"Done," Preston said.

"Good, we now have four of the ten objects need to summon me," Joe laughed.

 **(Chapter 5 END)**


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

*Author note* I apologize for having not updated in so long, between work and emotionally troubling events in my life lately, I haven't had the time. I want to thank you all for patiently waiting, and for following me and/or my story. I'd especially like to thank Widdle Gideon and Aqua Burst 07 who have been following this story since I started it and leave comments after each chapter, it is very appreciated. I'm not saying I don't appreciate my more recent followers, but these two have left the most amount of comments and we've even held conversations through PM. Honestly, if you enjoy my story, please leave comments, it means so much to me. On bad days I usually enjoy reading my comments on my various fanfictions, they help motivate me and give me confidence in my ability as a writer, which is what I want to do with my life. All these positive comments help me move past the rejections I've gotten from publishers over the book I wrote. Plus, the more comments and positivity, the more likely I am to want to work on my story and get more chapters out faster. Someone pointed out that I write each chapter like an episode, that's how I actually am writing this story, RttF is like a season. I have twenty total chapters planned and outlined for Rttf, so you still have fourteen more chapters to look forward to! I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as usual, with the events of this week I'm pretty heartbroken and the pain has yet to go away, but don't worry, I'm not going to put any of that resentment or pain into the characters. Anyway, thank you for reading and the support, please, enjoy the chapter.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

Mabel opened her eyes sleepily as she reached to shut off her alarm clock. Mabel stared, half-awake, at the ceiling.

"Good morning Waddles," Mabel said as she reached down to pet her faithful pig, Mabel patted around for a while before her sleepy eyes widened, "Waddles?" Mabel asked as she looked around. Mabel noticed Waddles curled up on Dipper's bed, against Dipper. Dipper was covered up tighter than usual and seemed to be shivering. "That's odd, Dipper is usually up and awake way before I am, and why is Waddles cuddled up to him instead of me?" Mabel asked as she walked up to Dipper.

"Mabel?" Dipper called weakly as he rolled over to look at his sister, he looked pale and his eyes seemed heavy, he was sweating but shivering at the same time.

"Bro, are you okay?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah," Dipper coughed as he sat up, "we need to get ready for school." Dipper said weakly, Waddles suddenly got up and jumped on Dipper's lap, not allowing him to get up, "Waddles?"

"Hold on bro," Mabel said, her face full of concern, "I'll be right back." With that Mabel quickly headed down the stairs, Dipper sat alone in their room, looking around.

"Waddles, let me up, I need to get ready for school," Dipper said with a dry voice, he tried moving Waddles but his arms were too weak.

"Oh yeah, also, when I woke up this morning and Waddles was cuddled up to him instead of me," Mabel sounded like she was talking to someone as she came back upstairs. Dipper squinted as Mabel, Soos and Melody walked into the room.

"What's going on Mabel?" Dipper coughed.

"Let me see," Melody said as she sat down beside Dipper on his bed, she put the back of her hand against his forehead, she seemed like she instinctively knew what to do. Soos had a look of utter amazement and love on his face. "Yeah, you're staying home," Melody said.

"What, no, I need to go to school," Dipper said as he tried moving, but Waddles was still on his lap.

"Good pig," Melody said lovingly as she patted Waddles. "Animals are very good at sensing when people aren't feeling well, Dipper you are way too sick to go to school. I'll write a note for Mabel to take with her. She'll bring your assignments back; you just need to rest."

"I'm fine, really," Dipper said.

"No, you're not," Melody said in a motherly voice, Soos' expression was one no one had even seen on him before as he watched her. "You'll only make your classmates sick and you'll only make getting better harder on you. If you get hungry later I'll make you some soup, okay."

"But…" Dipper tried arguing.

"Okay?" Melody said.

"Okay," Dipper said in a defeated tone.

"Good," Melody said as she got up, "Mabel, I'll go write that note." As Melody said this her and Soos walked down the stairs. Mabel looked over at Dipper.

"Feel better soon bro-beans," Mabel said, "take care of him," Mabel said as she pat Waddles, who oinked happily back at her.

 **Chapter 6: Sick Day**

Pacifica was sitting at her desk, spacing out as she faced the window, she was wearing a hoodie with her hood up and had sunglasses on even though she was inside. The classroom was as noisy as ever when Mabel walked in, Pacifica looked over and noticed that Dipper didn't come in. Mabel gave a note to her teacher, then went to her desk and sat down. Pacifica tilted her head, she looked at the doorway for a few more minutes.

"Mabel?" Pacifica called.

"Yeah Paz?" Mabel asked as she turned around.

"Where's Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's really sick today, so he had to stay home," Mabel answered.

"He's really sick?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, he almost looked like a ghost, so I have to bring him all his extra work, he really wanted to come to school though," Mabel said.

"Of course he did, that nerd," Pacifica laughed.

"Yeah, I just hope he gets better soon," Mabel smiled. After a while Pacifica raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Northwest?" the teacher asked.

"Can I be excused to the office really quick, I need to make a phone call?" Pacifica asked.

"Make it quick," the teacher said. Pacifica nodded and then left, after a little while she came back, she was stopped as she headed back to her seat.

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm going to need to ask you to remove your hood and those sunglasses," the teacher said.

"But… I…" Pacifica started.

"Not but's, just do it," the teacher said. Pacifica lowered her hood and took off her sunglasses, the room gasped. She had a strange looking purple mark on her neck and her left eye was slightly swollen and dark. "okay, take your seat." The teacher said, not even acknowledging the injuries.

"Wha… what happened?" Mabel asked.

"I'll explain at lunch," Pacifica said.

* * *

Dipper was laying in his bed, just staring at his ceiling, he still looked terrible, Waddles was still curled up beside him, almost seeming more like a dog then a pig. After a while Dipper heard some various sounds from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him," Melody's voice could be heard, Dipper heard footsteps and then a knock on his door, "Dipper?"

"Come in," Dipper called, Melody walked in and closed the door behind her.

"How you feeling?" Melody asked.

"Honestly, not much better," Dipper said.

"Okay, well one of your friends got you something," Melody said as she walked to the door.

"What'd they get?" Dipper asked.

"You'll see," Melody said as she went and opened the door, Dipper looked as three men in butler attire came into the room, each had a large object under a cover.

"Ms. Pacifica called us while at school, she told us of your predicament and gave us strict orders," one of the butlers said. All three removed the covers of their objects. "I gathered only the finest and healthiest ingredients for chicken noodle soup, designed to help make you feel better."

"And I will make it, right here, in front of you and this young lady, to prove that this isn't Preston up to one of his tricks," the second butler said.

"And I brought a large television with a movie player, as well as all of the seasons of ghost harassers, for you to watch while you eat your soup and get better," the third butler said. Melody leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Pa… Pacifica really did all this?" Dipper asked.

"Yes young sir, are you pleased?" the first butler asked.

"Yes," Dipper smiled, "very much so." The three butlers got to work, Melody stayed up and watched over their work, even giving the butler that was cooking some suggestions. Dipper put a spoonful of soup in his mouth as he watched his show.

"Well?" Melody and the cook butler asked in unison.

"It's delicious, thank you, and I'll have to thank Pacifica," Dipper smiled.

"I'm sure your presence alone will be more than enough," Melody smiled.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, nothing, take care now," Melody said as she left, Dipper happily and childishly ate his soup while he watched his show.

* * *

The butlers had all left and the room was empty except for Dipper and Waddles, Dipper heard the sound of the bus. After a while he heard footsteps and then a knock on the door.

"Dipper?" the voice called.

"Come in," Dipper called back, Pacifica walked in and then walked up to him. Dipper was smiling at her but then worry suddenly crossed his face. "Pacifica, what happened?" Dipper asked as he raised his hand towards her eye.

"Oh, these," Pacifica said, "they, uh, remember how I said my aunt, uncle and cousin were here for a little bit. Well my cousin and I were playing in the woods and I fell out of a tree."

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Pacifica said as she smiled at Dipper, "what about you?"

"It's just a cold," Dipper smiled.

"Alright, well you still look ho… warm! So let me put a damp cloth on your forehead," Pacifica said, she had a bucket beside her. She wrung out a washcloth, folded it and then lifted the hair over Dipper's forehead, she suddenly stopped when she saw his birthmark, she then set the cloth down on him. "What's that on your forehead?"

"Oh, you didn't know about that?" Dipper asked, "yeah, it's this really embarrassing birthmark, it's why I grow my hair out and wear a hat, I try my best to hide it."

"So that's why your name is Dipper," Pacifica said as she hit her hands together.

"My name is not Dipper," Dipper said.

"Huh?" Pacifica asked.

"Dipper isn't my real name, it's just a nickname," Dipper said.

"Oh thank goodness, Dipper would've looked really bad on the marriage certi… cer… ti…" Pacifica started as she started blushing really hard. "THE MARRIAGE CIRCULAR! You know, you're probably going to be famous one day for all your nerd stuff, so the marriage circular would cover your wedding and it'd look weird if it said Dipper Pines!" Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper with a panicked expression.

"I guess so," Dipper said, as he looked up.

"So what's your real name?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm not telling," Dipper teased.

"Why not?" Pacifica pouted.

"Because where would the fun in that be?" Dipper smiled.

"Fine, I'll just ask Mabel!" Pacifica stated as she pulled out her phone.

"Where is Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"She's downstairs, talking to Soos and Melody about something," Pacifica said as she texted. Dipper nodded and then laid back, he still looked terrible, after a while he coughed really hard and then groaned. He looked up at Pacifica who was staring at him, she reached forward and grabbed his hand, lowering her head a little.

"Geeze, don't be so dramatic, it's just a cold," Dipper said, Pacifica stayed the way she was, she looked up when she felt Dipper's grip suddenly tighten on her hand. She looked up at him, he had a slight bit of color in his face again as he looked at the wall. She smiled to herself as she felt her own blush growing.

"Hey guys, so I was thinking," Mabel said as she came into the room. Pacifica almost jumped out of her skin as she let go of Dipper's hand and fell to the floor. "Um…" Mabel stated, staring at her, she looked at Dipper and noticed that both were blushing. "Oh."

"Hey, hey!" a voice called from outside the window, Mabel and Pacifica both looked at the window as Jeff suddenly appeared.

"Jeff, what do you want?" Mabel asked.

"Well, you guys haven't brought us food yet today, so I wanted to see what was going on," Jeff said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dipper's got a bad cold, we'll bring you guys twice as much food tomorrow, okay?" Mabel said.

"That's fine," Jeff said as he brushed himself off. "Dipper's got a cold huh?" Jeff said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, he seems to be getting a little better, he missed school because of it," Mabel said.

"Uh oh," Jeff said after he looked over Dipper.

"What oh?" Pacifica suddenly asked.

"Dipper doesn't have a cold," Jeff said.

"He doesn't!?" Mabel asked.

"No, he actually has a paranormal illness that can be quite fatal," Jeff said. All the color from Pacifica's face vanished as she shook with worry.

"WHAT!?" Mabel screamed, "Well, if you know what it is, then you know the cure, right?"

"Of course," Jeff said, "he needs a remedy made using a rare flower, it's blue with a swirling yellow pattern on the pedals, you'll recognize it because the patterns are constantly moving!"

"Where can we find this flower!?" Pacifica asked with an unusual amount of urgency.

"Here," Jeff said as he pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his hat, "this map will take you to the area of it, gnomes aren't allowed in this part of the woods, conflict with the leprechauns. All you need to do is get one flower, bring it back to me, and I can make the remedy."

"EEEEEEEEE" Mabel called excitedly.

"What?" Pacifica asked as she put a hand over her ear.

"We get to go on an adventure together, just you and me, I'M SO EXCITED!" Mabel said.

"Wait…" Dipper called as he opened his drawer, "Pacifica, come here," Dipper said.

"Yeah?" Pacifica asked, Dipper put his pine tree hat on her head and handed her the first journal, a bright pink covered Pacifica's face.

"Be safe," Dipper smiled.

"I promise," Pacifica smiled back.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Mabel said as they walked through the woods.

"We're doing something serious, and we need to do it fast," Pacifica said with determination as she looked at the map.

"Don't worry so much Paz, Dipper is strong, and we will get this rare flower, so calm down, don't worry so much," Mabel said. Pacifica grabbed the bill of Dipper's hat and pulled it down a little.

"Yeah, I know you're right, but I can't help it," Pacifica said.

"Hey Paz, when I came upstairs, and you fell, did I interrupt a moment?" Mabel asked.

"I… I guess, technically, you could say we were having a moment, we were just holding hands," Pacifica said while she blushed.

"PAZ! That is HUGE! Come on, you should just go for it," Mabel said.

"No… I can't… I mean, he probably only did it because he doesn't feel good, and he felt bad about my injuries. I mean, he probably doesn't want someone like me," Pacifica said as she nervously played with her hair.

"WHAT?" Mabel exclaimed, "Miss I can get anything and anyone I want, you're Pacifica Northwest, and you think my brother wouldn't want you?"

"Yeah, I mean, am I even worthy of him?" Pacifica asked.

"UGH!" Mabel exclaimed, "of course you are, you're always so confident and sure of yourself, just do that."

"I guess so…" Pacifica said.

"But, you being all nervous and anxious means that you must really, REALLY, like my brother," Mabel said.

"Yeah, but, my parents would never let us be together, plus, like I said, I highly doubt he likes me back," Pacifica said.

"Paz… Dipper gave you his hat," Mabel said.

"Yeah," Pacifica smiled as she grabbed the hat, "hey, what's Dipper's real name?"

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Dipper, his real name, what is it? He won't tell, not because he doesn't want me to know but because it's fun to him to tease me," Pacifica said.

"Oh, well, then it'll be even more fun to ruin his fun!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pacifica smiled.

"Okay," Mabel said, "Dipper's real name is Mason."

"Ma… Mason?" Pacifica said as a bright blush covered her face. "Hey, your names are kind of like your grunkle's?"

"Yeah, the start exactly the same, but end slightly different," Mabel smiled.

"Huh, Mason and Mabel, now those names sound like twins' names," Pacifica smiled. She went back to looking at the map as she led her and Mabel through the area; Mabel was marching and chanting happily. Mabel suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What the?" Mabel asked.

"What is it?" Pacifica asked.

"I thought someone was behind us, but there's no one here," Mabel said as she looked around.

"Probably a squirrel or something," Pacifica said as she started walking again.

"Yeah, probably," Mabel said as they kept walking. They both stopped when they heard a twig snap, both whipped around but there was nothing there. Pacifica and Mabel walked backwards some and stopped when they saw a strange, two toed, footprint.

"What the?" Pacifica asked.

"Okay… this is getting a little… creepy…" Mabel said as she looked around.

"Come on… let's… let's get going," Pacifica shook, the two continued on. After a while Pacifica and Mabel looked up and saw an ominous shadow on the Cliffside in front of them. They both felt a presence behind them and froze with fear. The two slowly turned around but once again, there was nothing.

"What's this sign say?" Mabel asked. Pacifica and Mabel walked up to it and both read it.

"IN THE CORNER OF YER EYE, A MAN APPEARS TO LEAN.

BUT WHEN YOU TURN TO MEET HIS STARE, HE'S NOWHERE TO BE SEEN.

HIDE YER LUMBER, CLUTCH YOUR AX, AND TURN YOUR LANTERNS OUT.

BEST TO WATCH YOUR BACK, MY FRIENDS, THE HIDE-BEHIND'S ABOUT."

"Okay…" Pacifica started, "now I'm terrified."

"Me to," Mabel said, both looked at each other, they were shaking. A strange howling noise suddenly filled the air, as the girls noticed the ominous shadow on the sign. "What would Dipper do," Mabel shook.

"Stand back-to-back," Pacifica said, Mabel looked at her. "It can't be seen right, so if we walk with our backs against each other, then it can't follow us," Pacifica said.

"Okay," Mabel nodded, "I hope you're right." The two girls lock arms as they stood facing away from each other.

"You're going to have to trust me as I lead us," Pacifica said.

"I mean, you're going to be my future sister, of course I trust you," Mabel smiled, Pacifica blushed as she looked at the map. The two were walking extremely cautiously for a while, both scanning the area. Neither saw anything, nor felt the presence again, they eventually got to a large field. The field was full of blue flowers with yellow, moving, patterns on their pedals.

"These flowers are rare?" Pacifica asked.

"There's so many?" Mabel asked.

"WHO GOES THERE!" a voice called, causing Pacifica and Mabel to jump. They were soon surrounded by leprechauns, one of which approached the two.

"I… I'm Mabel Pines, and this… this is Pacifica Northwest," Mabel started, "we need one of these flowers for my sick brother."

"I am Fred, leader of the leprechauns," the leprechaun who approached them said.

"Can, can we just take a flower and leave?" Mabel asked.

"Okay," Fred said, Mabel and Pacifica sighed, "if you can answer three incredibly hard riddles!"

"Well, that explains why the flowers are rare," Pacifica said.

"I wish Dipper was here, he could easily do the riddles," Mabel said.

"but he's not, it's just us, and if he was, we wouldn't need the flower," Pacifica said.

"Do you accept my challenge?" Fred asked.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked. Pacifica stopped shaking, adjusted Dipper's hat and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," Pacifica said in her usual "I'm better than everyone and everything" voice and attitude. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"You just told us?" Fred said, all the leprechauns looked angry and threatening in response to Pacifica's attitude. "You're Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest."

"We are also two of the ten who defeated Bill last summer," Pacifica said with anger on her face. Surprise filled all of the faces of the leprechauns.

"Oh yeah, which ones?" Fred asked.

"I'm Llama, and Mabel's shooting star," Pacifica said, the leprechauns began to panic.

"We're so sorry!" Fred said as all of the leprechauns bowed to Pacifica and Mabel.

"Just get us a flower," Pacifica said.

"Right away," Fred said, snapping his fingers, a bunch of the leprechauns dug up a flower, putting it in a pot and giving it to Pacifica.

"Now to head back," Pacifica said.

"Back towards the… hide-behind…" Mabel shook.

"Wait, you guys survived the hide-behind, how?" Fred asked.

"We walked back to back?" Mabel answered.

"That's ingenious," a leprechaun said.

"Now we can travel outside of this meadow," another said, all the leprechauns began to rejoice.

"Here," Fred said, "you can ride this back to town instead of having to travel back through _its_ land." Fred clapped and a rainbow appeared beneath Mabel and Pacifica, taking them back to the town. Both cheered happily as they rode the rainbow, after they got off they sprinted through town.

"That shortcut home made this go by way faster," Pacifica smiled.

"Yeah, by the way, you were really great back there, so confident," Mabel called.

"It must have been that dumb nerd's hat," Pacifica smiled as they got back to the Mystery Shack. The two ran upstairs were Jeff was waiting patiently by Dipper.

"We got the flower!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Here," Pacifica said, handing Jeff the flower. She then walked over to Dipper and put the hat back on his head. "It helped a lot," Pacifica smiled.

"I'm glad," Dipper smiled faintly.

"Quick, make the remedy?" Mabel called.

"Oh, that," Jeff said, "I was lying."

"WHAT!?" Mabel exclaimed. Pacifica suddenly tensed up and you could feel the tension in the air.

"Yeah, Dipper just has a regular ol' cold." Jeff said. "This flower is worth a lot of money in the rest of the forest, and, it is a delicacy, with this flower I can grow more! Sell them, become rich, and you did all the work!"

"Do you know what we had to endure to get that?" Mabel asked.

"The Hide-behind and the leprechauns?" Jeff laughed, Pacifica stood up. "Look, I outsmarted you, and you still have to bring us gnomes food, it was a deal!"

"You…" Pacifica said as she turned and faced Jeff, her head was lowered so you couldn't see her eyes, her fists clenched in anger.

"Look no hard feelings…" Jeff started when Pacifica suddenly grabbed the flower and slammed it onto the ground, stomping on the actual flower, destroying it, Jeff's jaw dropped.

"You, had me so worried about Dipper," Pacifica said as she looked up, and look of pure anger on her face, terror filled Jeff's as he quickly scrambled out the window.

"That'll teach him," Mabel laughed.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Dipper smiled.

"Of course we are Mason," Pacifica shrugged.

"Yeah I… wait… what did you just say?" Dipper asked.

"I called you Mason, that's your name isn't it?" Pacifica smiled slyly, Dipper shot a look at Mabel who whistled innocently. "Don't worry, I'll still call you Dipper around everyone else," Pacifica smiled.

"You better," Dipper smiled.

 **(Chapter 6 END)**


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

Dipper and Mabel were walking through town, Mabel was marching happily, and covered in glitter, and Dipper looked annoyed. After a while Mabel stopped and turned towards Dipper.

"Why are we walking home again? Why didn't we just take the bus?" Mabel asked.

"Are you kidding me, we didn't take the bus because it left without us!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well maybe if you moved faster we wouldn't have missed it!" Mabel said back.

"Are you seriously trying to pin this one on me?" Dipper asked, irritated.

"Well, it is your fault after all!" Mabel called.

"No… it was your fault remember, the school got a new revolving door," Dipper said. The scene flashed back to Mabel staring, wide eyed, at the revolving door as she spun it.

"I can get it to spin so fast, like a blender," Mabel said as she stared at the door.

"Mabel, stop spinning the door," Dipper said, annoyed.

"Why, it's fun, lighten up Dip-dip," Mabel smiled.

"No, you're blocking our exit and we're gonna miss the bus!" Dipper said.

"It'll totally be worth it," Mabel said as she spun the door.

"You're gonna get bored of that eventually," Dipper sighed.

"You're right…" Mabel contemplated, "unless," she started digging through her backpack.

"Mabel, what're you doing?" Dipper asked.

"The door spins really fast, like a blender, so, I'll us THIS!" Mabel exclaimed as she pulled a large, sparkly ball from her bag.

"MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed with worry. "Is that one of your…"

"GLITTER BOMB!" Mabel screamed as she threw it into the door, the door hit it and caused it to explode, covering the door, and other parts of the area, in glitter.

"MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Totally worth it!" Mabel smiled triumphantly as she looked at the glitter covered area, "ow, wait, I got glitter in my eye, ow, ow, wait, ow," Mabel said as she started trying to get the glitter out of her eye. The scene transitioned back to the two walking through town.

"That, was your doing!" Dipper said.

"It's your fault though," Mabel cheered.

"How…?" Dipper asked.

"You're the one who let me do it!" Mabel cheered happily, Dipper raised his hand then sighed in defeat. The two noticed construction workers up on one of the hills building a large building. Out of curiosity Dipper and Mabel walked up the hill to see what was going on.

"Probably Preston making a home from home," Dipper joked as they got to the spot. Both stopped as they saw Tyler Cutebiker standing with blueprints, ordering the workers around.

"Hey Mayor, wat'cha doin?" Mabel asked, winking at Tyler.

"We had some people send up a LARGE sum of money and THESE blueprints, heehee, this is so exciting, we're building it for them before they move here," Tyler said in his regular voice.

"We could help some!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"N… no, that won't be necessary, we have everything taken care of," Tyler said.

"Can we at least look at the blueprints?" Dipper asked.

"Top secret, sorry," Tyler said, rolling up the blueprints.

"But…" Mabel started.

"Why don't you guys go along and play!" Tyler said, gesturing away.

"HAMMER! WHO NEEDS A HAMMER?" a voice echoed, the three turned and saw Manly Dan on one of the beams, "I'll beat these boards into PLACE!" as he shouted Manly Dan started to punch the wood.

"Git 'em, git 'em!" Tyler said in his regular happy voice as he quickly walked away from Dipper and Mabel.

"Weird…" Mabel said.

"Is it just me, or was he trying to get rid of us?" Dipper asked.

"Eh, don't think about it too much," Mabel said.

"If it's Preston up to something, that just makes me want to find out more," Dipper said as he scratched his chin.

"Dipper, Tyler wouldn't help Preston with any nefarious plans, maybe it's just someone super secretive like Grunkle Ford," Mabel exclaimed.

"Maybe, but…" Dipper started.

"but nothing! Come on, let's get back," Mabel said as she pulled Dipper towards the Mystery Shack.

 **Chapter 7: Proposal**

"We're back," Dipper called as he and Mabel entered the Mystery Shack.

"What took you two so long to get home?" Pacifica asked.

"Paz, geeze, as much time as you spend here this practically is your home," Dipper laughed, a small blush covered Pacifica's face. "We were late because we missed the bus, because Mabel glitter bombed the new revolving door."

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Mabel yelled as she ran through the room with her hands in the air.

"Dudes," Soos' voice could be heard, quietly, the three looked around, trying to find him.

"Soos?" Dipper called.

"Is Melody out there?" Soos called.

"Um, no?" Dipper said.

"She said she was going to the store for a little bit," Pacifica said.

"Soos, where are you?" Mabel asked, the vending machine swung out revealing the secret doorway.

"Get in here dudes, quickly," Soos said, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica complied, Soos looked around before slowly closing the machine.

"Soos… what's going on?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Look dudes, I like, totally need your help," Soos said, rubbing his head.

"With what?" Pacifica asked.

"With this," Soos said as he pulled out a bag of half eaten jerky.

"Uh…" Dipper started.

"No wait, not that," Soos said as he put it away, "with this!" Soos said as he pulled out a small black box.

"A box?" Dipper and Pacifica said in unison. Mabel suddenly pushed herself between the two, using her hands to push each other to the side.

"SOOS! Is that what I think it is!?" Mabel called excitedly.

"Um, I dunno dude, I can't like, read minds…" Soos said, he stared down at the three who stared back at him in silence. "Anyway, it's this," Soos said while opening the box, revealing an expensive ring.

"IT IS, IT IS, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, SOOS THAT IS AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Mabel said as she bounced, knocking Dipper and Pacifica into the walls of the already cramped hallway.

"Yeah, I um, I want to start a family with Melody, I want to ask her to marry me," Soos said, rubbing his head.

"So, why do you need our help?" Dipper asked as he pushed Mabel back a little.

"Look dudes, I'll admit, I'm not the brightest dude out there, and like, I have a tendency to mess up. I want this engagement to be perfect, and since you two helped me be with Melody in the first place. I thought I'd ask you to help me do this perfectly, and since Pacifica is like, Dipper's girlfriend, I figured I'd include her." Soos said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" Dipper and Pacifica said in unison before facing away from each other.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Mabel started to repeatedly exclaim "YES!" as she started bouncing up and down. Dipper put his hand on her head to make her stop, Mabel stopped bouncing but Dipper's arm suddenly started bouncing vigorously. Dipper took his arm off of Mabel's head and she started bouncing again. Dipper put his hand on her head to stop her and his arm started moving again. Dipper repeated this a few times before Pacifica smacked his hand.

"Sorry," Dipper laughed, "alright Soos, we'll help you."

"Thanks dudes," Soos said with a smile on his face.

"So, what all do you have planned?" Pacifica asked.

"I just have the ring and my love for her," Soos said.

"YAY! I GET TO PLAN THIS FROM SCRATCH!" Mabel yelled happily.

"Okay Mabel," Dipper said.

"YES?" Mabel exclaimed towards him.

"Turn it down a few notches," Pacifica finished Dipper's sentence for him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just super excited," Mabel smiled.

"When aren't you?" Dipper laughed.

"Come on, I'll plan everything, and leave getting parts up to you guys, and we'll all put everything together, this will be perfect!" Mabel exclaimed as the four exited into the shop, Wendy was sitting behind the counter, he feet on the counter, reading a magazine.

"Wendy!?" Mabel and Dipper exclaimed in a panic.

"Sup dudes, what were you all doing in there?" Wendy asked.

"We were… nothing, why were you late for work?" Soos asked.

"Ugh, normally I have a free hour at the end of the day, which I use to leave early and come to work, but I got detention today. So not only did I have to stay for my free hour, but I had to stay after school." Wendy answered.

"Okay… well, if Melody asks, we were never in there," Soos said.

"Um… okay?" Wendy said skeptically, raising an eyebrow, "I'd ask more, but I really don't care." As Wendy said this she started reading her magazine again.

"PLANNING TIME!" Mabel exclaimed as she grabbed Dipper and Pacifica by their arms and rushed them up to the attic.

"Mabel, don't you think Soos should be here for this? The final decision should be up to him," Dipper said.

"Oh, you're right!" Mabel called. "SOOS! GET UP HERE! NOW!"

"Mabel, be more polite," Dipper said.

"I'll, if you need anything, I'll be up there," Soos said pointing at the ceiling. Soos started running up the stairs, fell, stood back up, laughed, and then went back upstairs, "Dudes, I just fell up the stairs!" Soos laughed as he entered the room.

* * *

"Geeze, does Mabel really expect us to get these items," Pacifica said as she looked over a large list. Her and Dipper were pushing a cart through the party planner store.

"Well, I'm guessing Soos does as well, he gave us a lot of money so we're able to get everything," Dipper said.

"Shouldn't the celebration be after Melody says yes, not before?" Pacifica asked.

"You know Mabel, everything's a party, kind of wish my life could be that carefree," Dipper smiled as he put something in the cart, "besides, we're all positive that Melody will say yes, so why not have a preemptive party?"

"I guess, but isn't this kind of overboard, like I wouldn't mind if my future husband just had a plain, normal, boring proposal." Pacifica said.

"Well, that's because you've had things going overboard for you your whole life. You see, when I decide to propose to my future wife, I'd want to do something special, to make the moment mean even more to both of us, I'm not going to do something normal and boring," Dipper laughed as he reached up for another item on the list. Pacifica stared at him wide eyed, a slight blush covering her face.

"I… I guess…" Pacifica said, Dipper put the item in the cart.

"Well, we're too young to be thinking about getting married anyway," Dipper smiled. "Uh, you okay Paz?"

"Ye…" Pacifica started, her face red, she quickly looked away. "Yeah, let's just, get the stuff and get back."

"Okay!" Dipper smiled, obliviously. The two walked through the store, getting stuff and putting it in the cart. Occasionally playing with some of the stuff they found and laughing at random things, acting younger than a couple of teenagers. After a while the two pushed the cart up to the checkout, the cashier rang everything up. "Well, Soos gave us enough cash," Dipper smiled.

"No," Pacifica said, pushing Dipper's hand down, "I'll pay for this."

"Really?" Dipper smiled.

"Yeah, this is their special day, I'll contribute this much," Pacifica smiled.

"Paz, you're amazing," Dipper smiled.

"Thanks," Pacifica blushed as she paid for everything. Pacifica's face stayed bright red as she walked with Dipper.

"You okay Paz, you've been acting strange since that day I was sick, before that probably. Did you hit your head when you fell out of that tree or something?" Dipper laughed.

"Yeah, ha, ha, when I fell from the tree…" Pacifica laughed nervously as she rubbed the part of her neck where her bruise used to be. Dipper looked at her skeptically as a variety of mixed emotions covered his face.

"Preston… maybe the aunt or uncle, she said she was playing with her cousin when she fell out of the tree, could it have been her cousin. The real reason is why, is it because she disowned the Northwest name, is it because of me and Mabel," Dipper muttered quietly to himself as he tapped his chin.

"Uh, Dipper, did you say something?" Pacifica asked.

"No, nothing, come on, let's get back," Dipper smiled. The two loaded all the supplies into the golf cart, they drove it back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Pacifica walked into the Mystery Shack, Mabel was on a ladder with a megaphone in her hand. Soos was chasing Waddles around the shop and Wendy looked like she was panicking.

"WENDY, WHERE ARE THE SNACKS, WE NEED BETTER VARITEY!" Mabel called through her megaphone.

"Uh, Mabel?" Dipper called.

"DIPPER, PACIFICA, DID YOU GET EVERYTHING ON THE LIST?" Mabel called.

"Yes… and you don't need to use the megaphone," Dipper said, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry," Mabel said.

"If we're having a big party, should someone make flyers?" Wendy asked.

"THIS ISN'T A BIG PARTY FOR THE PUBLIC!" Mabel called through the megaphone.

"Can I at least invite my friends?" Wendy asked.

"NO! EVERYTHING HAS TO GO PERFECTLY!" Mabel exclaimed.

"MABEL!" Dipper called, "enough with the megaphone!"

"Sorry," Mabel said as she threw it down to Dipper, Dipper sighed as he put it away.

"Things look like they're going to a bad start," Dipper sighed.

"It'll be okay in the end," Pacifica reassured Dipper, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried, if things go bad, it'll be so hard on Soos, he deserves this, you know?" Dipper said.

"It's okay, the Mystery Trio is in charge of this, everything will be fine," Pacifica smiled.

"Thanks," Dipper said, "speaking of Melody, where is she?" Dipper asked while looking around.

"Oh that," Soos said as he was still chasing Waddles, "She apparently had a really bad time at the store, stock issues, other customers were rude, so I sent her to a spa day, and then she has a paper sculpting class, she loves making things out of paper. So we have plenty of time still," Soos explained.

"Okay, well, let's get this party set up!" Mabel exclaimed. Wendy helped Dipper and Pacifica unload the decorations and other supplies. Mabel directed everyone on where to go and to put what where.

"Are you sure about this dudes, Melody got me this for a special occasion, and she expects me to take care of it?" Soos asked from behind a door.

"The only day that could be more special than you proposing to her will be your actual wedding day, now let us see you!" Mabel called.

"Okay dudes," Soos said as she came out, he was in an expensive looking suit, "does anyone know how to tie a tie?"

"Pacifica does," Dipper said, pointing at her, "she tied mine last summer." Dipper's praise, while small, made Pacifica smile.

"Okay big guy, I'll help you tie your tie," Pacifica said.

"Thanks," Soos smiled.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Dipper said as he reached into his pocket, he pulled out the cash and gave it to Soos.

"Wait, you didn't pay for the stuff?" Soos asked, alarmed.

"No, Pacifica paid for it herself, to contribute, and as a sorta preemptive engagement present," Dipper said while shrugging his arms.

"Really, thank you, now I can see why Dipper likes you so much!" Soos smiled.

"Wha…" Pacifica started.

"Soos!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, sorry dude," Soos smiled. "Seriously though, thank you, for paying for this stuff, and tying my tie, and for helping with this, all of you."

"Um, yeah, I didn't even know what this was for until Mabel said you were going to propose to Melody just now." Wendy said, "you guys could've said something, I would've helped."

"Really?" Mabel and Dipper said in unison.

"Yeah," Wendy laughed, "I'm still a girl, I love this kind of stuff, plus Soos is my homie," Wendy teased.

"Guess you really aren't like other girls," Dipper teased while elbowing Pacifica.

"Shu… shut up," Pacifica said.

"I'm just picking on you, I'm glad you're the way you are," Dipper smiled.

"Th… thanks," Pacifica said.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Mabel exclaimed.

"MABEL!" Dipper said, surprised.

"I'm happy for you man." Wendy said, putting her hand on Soos' shoulder.

"Thanks!" Soos smiled, "alright, let's do the finishing touches and wait for her to get back.

"YEAH!" the four said in unison, Waddles oinked in excitement.

* * *

A car drove up to the mystery shack, coming to a stop, the door opened. Melody grumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of the car. Her hair was all messed up, she had red marks on her face and some of her nails were busted. She sighed angrily as she closed the car door. She walked to the passenger side and opened the door, taking out a large paper doll. It had various patterns drawn on it in what appeared to be paint and happy messages written on it.

"After a day like today, I'm glad to be back home, unless Soos makes me leave again. I hope he'll like you!" Melody smiled as she closed the car door and started walking towards the shack.

"NO! NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Melody heard Mabel's voice.

"Quick, do something!" Dipper called.

"What's going on?" Melody asked as she pushed the front door open. The first thing she noticed was Dipper and Mabel freaking out as a banner was slowly burning, it had caught fire. The only thing that could be read on the banner was "tulations" as the fire started spreading.

"DIPPER THIS IS BAD!" Mabel called.

"I know, I know," Dipper said, sounding panicked.

"We need to do something, buckets of water?" Pacifica asked, she jumped as the heat started causing the balloons to pop.

"I'm so sorry, I put the candle there to keep it away from Waddles, I didn't notice how close it was to the banner," Wendy said.

"No, this is my fault, Pacifica and I should've checked to see if the banner was made of highly flammable materials," Dipper said.

"GUYS!" Soos said as he entered the room, he was in his suit, "the Mystery Shack has sprinklers that should go off from the fire." As Soos said this the sprinklers turned on, soaking everyone in the room. Soos' expensive suit shrunk and tightened on him from the water.

"What…" Melody said, all five slowly turned and faced her. The paper doll was all soggy and falling apart, the drawing and writing washed off, Melody had a look of irritation on her face.

"Uh, Melody, wait this isn't…" Wendy started.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had, dealing with what I did at the grocery store, the spa messed up my hair, gave me these rashes and broke half of my nails. I come home and there's a fire, Dipper, Mabel, can you ever not destroy everything. You guys where seriously going to throw a party, I know I probably would've said yes, but you could've at least ASKED! Soos, I gave you that suit because I thought you'd take care of it, it was important!" Melody said with anger.

"Melody, wait, we can explain," Dipper started.

"No, I'm going to go change, and come back, and probably have to clean this up myself," Melody said as she stormed off.

"Soos," Dipper and Mabel said as they turned towards him, they saw pain in his face. Melody walked into her room and sighed.

"Come on Melody, you shouldn't have taken your anger out on them, they're not why you're mad, or responsible for your bad day. Just, go back in there, explain yourself, and apologize," Melody said to herself, she turned around and walked back into the shop, she noticed that everyone was in the living room and headed that way.

"This proposal was a bust," Soos said, saddened. Melody stopped, she then pressed herself against the wall so she couldn't be seen.

"Come on Soos, I'm sure if you just ask her to marry you, she'll say yes," Dipper said.

"Let's face it," Soos said as he slunk in the chair, pulling his tie off. "I'm just a big mess up, I ruined this suit she got me. I just, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, after this, I just hope we don't break up."

"Look Soos, this is our fault," Dipper said.

"Yeah, we should've just done a regular dinner, and you get on one knee and asked her," Mabel said, "I went overboard with the planning, but it was supposed to be such a big moment for the two of you."

"We're sorry Soos," Pacifica said, bowing her head. Melody put a hand over her mouth.

"No, it's not your dudes' faults, I would've messed it up somehow. After I saw how she was when Dipper got sick I knew I needed to ask her to marry me, I wanted to have a family with her. I can't even propose without screwing up, I'm not responsible enough to raise a kid, I still practically am a kid. I'm just a failure," Soos said.

"That's not true," Dipper said.

"Soos, you're like a father figure to us, and look how we're turning out, you're not a failure!" Mabel smiled.

"Yeah, and so what if your childish, that just means it'll be easier for you to bond with your kids," Dipper smiled.

"Thanks dudes," Soos smiled as he rubbed both of their heads. Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"We can fix this… no… we _will_ fix this," Pacifica said, Dipper and Mabel smiled.

"Yeah dude, you're an amazing guy, Melody would be an idiot to lose you," Wendy smiled.

"Thanks," Soos said as he stood up, he looked at the ring, "if I'd ask her now, what would she even say?" Soos asked, staring at the box.

"Yes," Melody said as she entered the room, tears falling from her eyes.

"MELODY!" All five shouted in unison, Soos quickly hid the ring behind his back. Melody walked up to Soos.

"I'm so sorry, I had a bad day and I took it out on you guys and I never should have. You guys tried so hard to give me the perfect moment and it fell apart under your noses. I guess technically you guys had a worse day than me, I'm so sorry," Melody said, she pulled Soos' hands forward and grabbed the box. "As for you," Melody smiled and cried as she put the ring on her ring finger. "My answer is yes; I will marry you." Melody wrapped her arms around Soos who stood there in disbelief.

"YAY!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Hug her back," Dipper whispered quickly at Soos, who did. The four cheered for their friend, clapping and making various noises.

"Funny, this is the perfect moment, best proposal ever!" Melody smiled.

* * *

"We haven't made a move in a while, we're getting nowhere," Preston said angrily as he paced around.

"Relax, Preston, I know this might be new to you because you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, but things are more rewarding when you work for them. I have things planned out, just have a little faith," Joe said.

"I wish there was something we could do now!" Preston said.

"Well, I'm still trying to find a level nine demon we could use, it hasn't been easy," Joe said. "Level nine demons usually have a catalyst, something that bounds them to this world, that can be used to easily summon them."

"Hmm," Preston said while thinking, he stood up and pulled a book from his shelf, "how about this one, is it a level nine?"

"Why, yes…" Joe said as he looked at the page that Preston showed him, "it is one of the strongest level nine demon's, but it is next to impossible to find, we'd need it's catalyst."

"Oh, don't worry, we already have it," Preston smiled as he turned towards a glass case. In it was a bell that looked similar to the one he rang to punish Pacifica, except this one had a strange handle and the bell itself was a dark, pitch, black.

"Perfect," Joe laughed.

 **(Chapter 7 END)**

*Ending note* the next two chapters will be Dipcifica heavy chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"Preston?" Priscilla called, half asleep as she looked around her empty room, "dear, where are you?" As Priscilla called she wandered around the large house, checking the individual rooms. "Where is he?" Priscilla thought to herself.

"I wish there was something we could do now!" Preston's voice was heard.

"Dear?" Priscilla called as she headed towards the study, Preston was in there, alone, but he was acting like he was talking to someone.

"Hmm," Preston suddenly said, he looked like he was trying to figure something out, he stood up and went to a book shelf. He removed a book a flipped through it, before holding the open book in front of him, almost like he was showing the page to someone, or something. "How about this one, is it a level nine?"

"What is he doing?" Priscilla asked as she continued to watch her husband.

"Oh, don't worry, we already have it," Preston smiled as he turned towards a glass case. In it was a bell that looked similar to the one he rang to punish Pacifica, except this one had a strange handle and the bell itself was a dark, pitch, black. "I understand, it'll be taken care of," Preston laughed. After a while Preston walked to the case and took the bell out, staring at it in his hand.

"Dear?" Priscilla called as she walked into his study.

"Priscilla, darling, what are you doing up? You should be getting your beauty sleep," Preston said.

"I noticed you weren't in bed, is that the bell that you used to condition Pacifica?" Priscilla asked.

"That doesn't matter," Preston said.

"What are you…" Priscilla started.

"That's enough! You're not to question me or any of my decisions, you were taught that! Your job is to look beautiful, be elegant, as a wife of Northwest should be. You look pretty and treat others like you're better than them, because you are, only because you married me! You are a representation that Northwest's only have the best of tastes," Preston said, Priscilla seemed to retreat in a panic as Preston snapped.

"My apologies, it must be the exhaustion from the day, it just got to my head was all," Priscilla said.

"Good, well, then some rest is needed," Preston smiled, he looked at the bell. Preston rang it, it chimed three times, the chimes seemed sinister and dark. "Well, I need to sleep, come along dear," Preston said as he yawned, placing the bell back in its case.

"I will be right there," Priscilla called as Preston left. Priscilla walked up to the open book that sat on Preston's desk. The opened page showed a horrifying and dark looking monster, standing over a small bell. The words written above the picture were "Demon of Nightmares" with some coded writing written alongside the picture. Priscilla looked over at the bell and then at the large picture that hung on the wall. The picture was of their family, Pacifica was really young, innocent, smiling with true happiness. Priscilla had an expression of actual happiness on her face as she held her daughter. Preston looked as he usually did, Priscilla's focus fell on Pacifica. She clenched her fists as anger crossed her face. "No," Priscilla breathed, "I can't let this happen, not anymore, I don't care about what he does to me. However, I am not letting him do this to our…" Priscilla paused, "to _MY_ daughter anymore!" Priscilla grabbed the book and put it in her purse before she went off to bed.

 **Chapter 8: Bell**

Pacifica was walking through a strange, long, dark hallway. She was in a strange building, it almost seemed like an aged version of her old mansion. Pacifica was looking around, a slight panic on her face, it was raining outside the window. There was suddenly a lightning flash and the hallway became illuminated, before fading to darkness again.

"Guys?" Pacifica called as she grabbed onto her arm, fear on her face. "Mabel? Grenda? Candy?" Pacifica called, her voice choking up. She slowly turned as she heard a creaking noise but saw nothing. "D… Dipper?" Pacifica called as tears started forming in her eyes. She saw a shadow fly past the window. "Mason?" Pacifica called weakly.

"Well, well, well," a harsh voice called, Pacifica tensed up as she heard the voice, she saw an ominous shadow on the wall in front of her.

"No… no this can't be," Pacifica said, recognizing the voice.

"It seems someone hasn't been a good girl, has she?" the voice spoke.

"You're not real," Pacifica called, closing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm real, I'm very real," as the voice spoke it brushed one of its claws against Pacifica's cheek. "You've been a very bad girl, I thought I trained you better than that?" the demon of nightmares made itself visible as it stood in front of Pacifica. "People are very disappointed in you."

"The… the only people disappointed in me are my family and other rich people who I don't care about," Pacifica was trying to sound strong, but she just sounded like a terrified, young girl.

"Oh, but you do care about those twins? Don't make me laugh," the demon hissed.

"What, what are you trying to say?" Pacifica asked.

"Do you really think, after everything that you did to them, that they actually like you?" the demon laughed. "No, of course not, they just pity you, when the chips are down, you're nothing to them!"

"No… no you're wrong," Pacifica said.

"I could be, but I could also be right, you have doubts yourself, especially when it comes to the boy," the demon said.

"That… that's different," Pacifica said, blushing.

"What's this?" the demon slunked so it was right against her. "You lost your fear for a moment, you really care about this boy, don't you!"

"You leave him alone!" Pacifica called.

"You think he gives you strength, don't make me laugh. This boy, who when you went to him for help, slammed the door on your face?" the demon said.

"No, stop!" Pacifica called, covering her ears.

"The boy who didn't get you a Valentine's card; who, after asking you to help him, did the entire journal and part of the other without you. He tossed you away as soon as he didn't need you, he tried leaving your class so he could be with the redhead," the demon hissed.

"How… how do you know all this?" Pacifica asked, panicked.

"It's all here," the demon said, tapping Pacifica's head, "all in your mind. Your dreams, your hopes, your insecurities. The thing is, all these negatives things you think about yourself, they are true. This good person you are around the Pines, it's a farce!"

"No, shut up!" Pacifica called.

"You're being what you need to be to get what you want, that's who you really are. Someone who will do everything she can to get what she wants," the demon snarled.

"You're wrong!" Pacifica shouted.

"This boy is just another object, something for you to get your hands on," the demon laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Pacifica shouted, determination on her face; Pacifica's fear seemed gone.

"That's cute, you think you don't need to be afraid of me, let's face it, you can't beat me. The only way you can get rid of me is if you got back to how you were!" The demon spoke, showing its fangs as it did. The sounds of bells ringing could be heard, their chimes filling the room.

"No!" Pacifica called, covering her ears.

"Yes, you will learn to fear the sound of bells again!" the demon laughed, "and to remind you of my power, I'll show you your biggest fear!" the demon sneered as it turned into smoke. A figure stood in the middle of the smoke, as it cleared Dipper became visible.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed, pure joy crossing her face she reached forward.

"Wow…" Dipper spoked, Pacifica's excitement vanished. "You actually think I'd want to be with you? Do you know who you are, who your family is? After everything you've done to me, to Mabel, you should feel lucky we became friends. Why would I ever, _ever_ , want to date you? You just had to ask me out, and now you've ruined our friendship, now it's too awkward to stay friends."

"No," Pacifica shook, dropping to her knees, tears flooding down her face, "no, please, no, not that, please, DIPPER!" Pacifica cried as she screamed at the ceiling. Her eyes widened as the demon stood above her.

"Really, that is what scares you the most? I was expecting something, you know, actually scary," the demon spoke, putting its claw on Pacifica's right cheek. "Don't forget, I AM REAL!" As the demon spoke it quickly dragged its claw against Pacifica's cheek, cutting her cheek.

"NO!" Pacifica said as she shot awake, she looked around, she was in the attic of the Mystery Shack. She put a hand to her right cheek, she felt a fresh cut on her cheek. She looked around at the people sleeping around her. Grenda, Candy and Mabel were all in sleeping bags, Waddles was curled up against Mabel; even though Mabel has a bed she slept on the floor in a sleeping bag with the others. Dipper was nowhere to be seen; Pacifica slowly got up, she was shaking the entire time she moved. She walked through the doorway and down the stairs, she saw Dipper, sleeping on the chair. He was covered in his blanket, laying on his pillow. Pacifica shook as she walked up to him. "Dipper," Pacifica called as she shook him.

"Huh… what, where?" Dipper called groggily as he started to wake up.

"Dipper," Pacifica called again.

"Paz? What is it, what's going on?" Dipper asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Dipper," Pacifica called again. Dipper noticed that she was shaking, tears falling from her eyes.

"Pacifica, what's wrong?" Dipper asked, concern in his voice as he leaned forward, putting his hand on Pacifica's cheek. Dipper felt something on his hand, he looked at Pacifica's cheek. "Pacifica, you're cut, what's going on?"

"That… that must've been from the floor or something while I was sleeping," Pacifica said.

"Okay, but why are you crying and shaking?" Dipper asked.

"I had… I had a really… had a really bad dream," Pacifica shook.

"It's okay," Dipper said as he hugged her, "you're okay, it was just a dream."

"Yeah," Pacifica said as she felt her cheek, "can… would it be too much… I mean is it too much trouble…" Pacifica was blushing as she tried to get her words out.

"Do you want to sleep down here with me?" Dipper asked, Pacifica nodded. "Okay," Dipper smiled.

"Thank you," Pacifica said as she climbed onto the chair, Dipper lifted up the blanket so she could get under it. Dipper noticed that, while Pacifica had calmed down, she was still shaking. Dipper grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers between hers. Pacifica jumped in surprise as she felt Dipper grab her, she blushed as she closed her fingers on his hand. Both Dipper and Pacifica noticed that Pacifica was no longer shaking; both also fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Pacifica slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone in on her face. She was laying against Dipper; their hands were still intertwined. Pacifica sleepily looked around the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Mabel, sitting on the television, the largest smile on her face.

"Oh shut up," Pacifica said as she started blushing.

"I noticed you weren't upstairs when I woke up so I came to see where you were," Mabel smiled.

"I… I had a nightmare," Pacifica blushed.

"Yeah, but you could've come to any of us with it, does he even know you're here," Mabel teased.

"Yes, I woke him up, to tell him I had a nightmare, he actually started holding my hand first," Pacifica stated. Pacifica realized what she had just said and her faced turned bright red.

"Yeah, I guess if it was just the three of us who knew, it'd be no big," Mabel smiled, "unless I TOOK A PICTURE!" Mabel exclaimed as she pulled out a camera.

"Mabel, shush, Dipper's still sleeping," Pacifica said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Mabel said.

"You didn't actually take a picture did you?" Pacifica asked.

"Scrapbookortunity!" Mabel called as she showed Pacifica the picture she took.

"Mabel, don't put that in your scrapbook, give me that," Pacifica said as she got up.

"I'll let you have it if you kiss Dipper," Mabel teased.

"DO WHAT!?" Pacifica's face became a deep red, "I… I can't… I just… he's sleeping… and it's…" Pacifica said, flustered.

"You want the picture, you gotta kiss Dipper," Mabel smiled.

"I… I'm not kissing Dipper anytime soon!" Pacifica declared.

"I guess you're not getting the picture!" Mabel teased.

"MABEL!" Pacifica called.

"You guys are obnoxious," Dipper said as he sat up.

"MORNING BRO-BRO!" Mabel happily cheered.

"D-Dipper, s-sorry we woke you. H-how much did you hear?" Pacifica shook in a panic.

"I got woken up by you yelling Mabel just now," Dipper yawned.

"Thank goodness," Pacifica sighed, "I mean, I'm sorry we woke you."

"Let's get PANCAKES!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel, you're too loud in the morning," Dipper said.

"I'm going to go put this in my scrapbook!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"MABEL!" Pacifica called as she ran out of the room after her. Dipper smiled as he watched them leave. Dipper's smile was soon replaced by a look of disappointment.

"I'm not kissing Dipper anytime soon!" Pacifica's words echoed in Dipper's head.

"Yeah…" Dipper said sad like as he clenched his arm, "… thought so," Dipper said as he wrapped himself in his blanket again.

* * *

Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Grenda and Candy were all sitting around, eating pancakes and watching television.

"Err, Marius wants to know if he can come over now that we're awake," Grenda exclaimed, "he's SO CLINGY… I like it."

"Yes, but if he is wanting to come over then so is Gideon," Candy stated.

"Ugh," Mabel shook.

"I'm sure it's fine now, just make sure we eat our pancakes fast so they don't know we had any," Dipper laughed.

"Yeah," Pacifica smiled, she noticed Mabel giving her a strange look and she quickly looked away. A loud knock was suddenly heard on the door.

"Wow, that was fast," Dipper said as he got up. "Guess we didn't eat our pancakes fast enough," Dipper smiled as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Can I talk to my daughter," Priscilla said, Dipper stared up at her in disbelief.

"Paz," Dipper called.

"What's up," Pacifica said as she walked up to Dipper, she stopped in her tracks. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, in private," Priscilla said.

"No," Pacifica answered.

"Please, your father… Preston isn't here, it's just me," Priscilla said.

"Okay…" Pacifica sighed, "… if Dipper is there with us."

"What?" Dipper said, looking at Pacifica.

"Of course, your boyfriend can come with us," Priscilla smiled.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" "He's not my boyfriend!" Dipper and Pacifica said in unison.

"Of course," Priscilla smiled, "can we go somewhere private?"

"I know just the place," Dipper said as he closed the door, Priscilla followed behind Dipper and Pacifica as they walked.

"Is it just me, or was my mom smiling?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

"Yeah, and she's not carrying herself like she usually does, she almost seems worried," Dipper said.

"I wonder what this is about, I'm just glad you're here with me," Pacifica smiled.

"You can always count on me, for anything," Dipper smiled. Pacifica's eyes widened and she started blushing. "We're here," Dipper said as they got to a hill that overlooked the city. There were two logs set up like benches to look at the city.

"Okay," Priscilla started, "we should all sit down." Dipper and Pacifica sat on one log and Priscilla sat on the other.

"What's this about?" Pacifica said. Priscilla stood there and shook.

"I'm SO SORRY," Priscilla started crying, "I'm sorry I let everything happen to you."

"Mom, what's going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Look, when I was about your age I had to choose a suitor, it's a common practice for the wealthier families. The person I chose, the person whom I married the instant I turned eighteen and from that point was nothing more than his wife, was Preston Northwest. I was raised much like how you were," Priscilla started explaining. "I had no freedom, was expected perfection, I was obedient. So much that after I married your father I dyed my hair, and continue to dye it, because he doesn't want anyone to think he married a 'dumb rich blonde stereotype.' It hasn't been enjoyable, but it's been so long since I've done something for myself that I don't really remember how it feels."

"Huh, so you are a natural blonde," Dipper teased at Pacifica who lightly smacked him on the shoulder. Priscilla laughed as she watched the two kids interact.

"Preston," Priscilla continued, "is very controlling, it's how things work. I've been afraid to act out for so long. I wish, I wish I would've found something, someone like your boyfriend Dipper when I was younger."

"We're not…" Dipper and Pacifica started.

"Okay, you're not dating, but you two are still incredibly close, and you have changed her world. Look, honestly there's a lot I wish I could change, times where I wish I never married Preston. Honestly, now, I wouldn't change a thing." Priscilla continued her conversation. "Because one good thing came out of my marriage with Preston, and it out weighs all of the other terrible things."

"What's that?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"You," Priscilla smiled, Pacifica's eyes widened, "my marriage with Preston gave me you. You met Dipper, who single handedly managed to change your fate, so you won't have to follow this path. I am so proud and happy of the person my little girl has become."

"Mom," Pacifica started crying, she lunged forward and hugged Priscilla, "thank you." Priscilla hugged her back.

"I want my little girl back, but, I don't want you to have to deal with Preston," Priscilla said, "Preston, I believe he has been trying to inconvenience you since the Pines moved back."

"That would make a lot of sense," Dipper said.

"Yes, he even stole some machine from outside the Mystery Shack and took it apart," Priscilla said.

"The love machine?" Dipper asked.

"The what?" Pacifica asked, "I don't remember that?"

"Yeah, that happened back when you were forced to hang out with your cousin," Dipper said.

"Oh," Pacifica said as she put her hand up to the left side of her neck.

"Lately, Preston has been talking to someone, someone I can't see, and they seem to be planning, conspiring against you." Priscilla said, Dipper's eyes widened.

"No… no it couldn't be…" Dipper said as he thought.

"Anyway, I wanted to warn you because I think he's planning something big, he's really upset that Dipper's taken you away, made you into an individual," Priscilla said.

"Of course I did," Dipper said, "she's Pacifica, not Northwest, people need to see that!" Pacifica blushed and Priscilla had a look of amazement as Dipper talked.

"Pacifica, would… would it be okay if I got to see you a little more often?" Priscilla asked.

"Of course," Pacifica said as she hugged her mother.

"Dipper, thank you, for saving my daughter," Priscilla smiled.

"Anytime," Dipper smiled.

"Pacifica, can I talk to Dipper alone for a little bit?" Priscilla asked.

"Is that okay with you?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

"It's fine," Dipper nodded.

"Okay," Pacifica said as she walked into the woods a little.

"Preston has a strange black bell," Priscilla started, "it was the bell that he used to condition Pacifica into her fear of bells."

"Okay?" Dipper asked.

"Well, last night I heard him talking to whatever he talks to, and he randomly showed, whatever I couldn't see, this page," Priscilla said as she pulled out the book from Preston's study. "Afterwards he rang that strange black bell, it sounded, off, to me. I didn't want to tell Pacifica this because I want to protect her. Most of this page is in some sort of code, I can't crack it."

"It's okay, I can probably decipher it, if I could keep it," Dipper said.

"Of course," Priscilla nodded.

"Okay, I'll try deciphering it as soon as I get home, I'll figure out what Preston is up to," Dipper said.

"Thank you," Priscilla smiled, "You helped change me as well, I'm tired of letting this happen, I just want to protect my daughter now."

"You have my word," Dipper said, "I will help you do that!"

"You know, you two might not be dating, but if you were, I'd be okay with it," Priscilla said. Dipper suddenly started blushing, "I mean, it wouldn't be a bad thing if she married you."

"Yeah… bu… but… we're only thirteen," Dipper started, as he nervously started tapping his fingers together, "we… we're still too young to be thinking that far in the future."

"I don't know," Priscilla said, "one of my friends is related to this girl who lives in North Dakota, she started dating her boyfriend when she was eleven. They never broke up, they were never with anyone else, they got married the summer after they both graduated college, and they are happily married. love isn't measured by age or experience," Priscilla said as she poked Dipper's chest, "love is measured by feeling. Two thirteen-year-olds could know more about love than two people who have been married for over twenty years."

"I… I guess…" Dipper blushed.

"Well, Preston will probably start wondering why I'm gone so long, let's head back, I feel better knowing you're taking care of my little girl," Priscilla smiled.

* * *

Dipper was writing on a piece of paper, it was night time now, Dipper looked annoyed.

"Dip-dop, you have been working on that thing all day, it's not school or journal related, come on," Mabel whined.

"No, but it is Pacifica related," Dipper said as he chewed on his pen.

"WE ARE READY TO PARTY!" Grenda said as she came into the room, she paused for a little bit. "AGAIN!"

"Yes, I very much enjoy the more frequent weekend sleepovers," Candy said.

"Just wait until summer time, we'll have them even more often!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Yay…" Dipper and Pacifica said, sarcastically, in unison.

"Come on girls, let's go upstairs and get ready!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Paz," Dipper called.

"What's up?" Pacifica asked.

"If you… if you want… you…" Dipper started blushing, "you can sleep on my bed instead of on the floor… in case you might have another nightmare."

"Ye…" Pacifica started, also blushing, "yeah… I… I'll do that." Pacifica, Candy and Grenda headed upstairs.

"Mabel," Dipper called as Mabel started to leave.

"What's up Dip-dop?" Mabel said as she walked up to him.

"So I've been deciphering this book the Mrs. Northwest gave me, and this is bad," Dipper said.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked.

"This demon, is summoned using a catalyst that looks like a black bell. It is a demon that only attacks the one it was summoned for, this demon enters your mind and plays with your emotions. It brings out your insecurities and fears. It'll attack you and make you experience your worst fears to the sound of a ringing bell," Dipper read.

"The bell, this demon is the reason that Pacifica is afraid of the bell," Mabel said.

"Yes, and Preston rang it again last night, I believe that is why Pacifica had a nightmare so bad that it shook her and she needed to sleep with… sleep… by…" Dipper started blushing, "not important."

"What's important is we need a way to defeat this thing?" Mabel said.

"Yes, but I can't find anything on it in the book Mrs. Northwest gave me. Stealing the bell is out of the question, only the person who rang the bell can call the demon off," Dipper said.

"What are we supposed to do," Mabel asked.

"I have an idea, I didn't understand why, but the knowledge stone had me write the spell we used to follow Bill into Grunkle Stan's mind, maybe that spell will be useful," Dipper said.

"How will we know?" Mabel asked.

"When the demon is in the victim's mind, a strange, black light will surround them," Dipper said.

"So you want me to watch Paz while she sleeps and let you know if that light thing happens?" Mabel asked.

"Yes," Dipper said.

"Okay," Mabel smiled, "Don't worry bro, we'll take care of this, we'll protect her!" Mabel smiled.

* * *

"Dipper, Dipper," Mabel said in a panic.

"Mabel, what?" Dipper woke up, and sat up on the chair.

"The light, it's around Pacifica," Mabel said. Dipper suddenly shot out of the chair, grabbed his journal and sprinted upstairs. Grenda and Candy were sleeping on the floor already. Pacifica was laying on Dipper's bed, a strange black light surrounded her, it almost seemed like an aura. She was sweating and twitching in her sleep.

"Okay, now's the time," Dipper said as he flipped through the journal, Dipper hadn't noticed that he subconsciously put his hat on.

"Alright, so we'll both go in, kick demon butt," Mabel started.

"No," Dipper said.

"No?" Mabel asked.

"I'm going in alone, I need you out here, in case something goes wrong. In case Candy and Grenda wake up, if we're both in there they might panic and if they move us it'd be bad," Dipper said.

"Okay, then I go, you stay here," Mabel said.

"No, I need to go," Dipper said.

"Why you? Pacifica is my friend to, I want to help her," Mabel said.

"When Pacifica first had the nightmare, she came straight to me, she didn't have any more nightmares that night, because she was by me, I need to be the one," Dipper said.

"Okay, but be safe," Mabel said.

"Don't worry," Dipper smiled, "I'll bring both of us back."

"Go," Mabel nodded, Dipper nodded back and put a hand on Pacifica's forehead.

"Videntis Omnium." Dipper started chanting.

"Magister Mentium.

Magnesium Ad Hominem.

Magnum Opus.

Habeus Corpus.

Inceptus Nolanus Overratus.

MAGISTER MENTIUM  
MAGISTER MENTIUM

MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

"Did it work?" Dipper asked as he looked around, he was in a large, vacant dark building. "IT WORKED!" Dipper exclaimed happily. "Now I just need to find Paz."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pacifica's voice called.

"Found her," Dipper smiled as he started running towards where her scream was. Dipper was running for a while but didn't see anything. Dipper came around a corner and collided head on with Pacifica.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica called happily, she suddenly backed away, "you are Dipper, right?"

"I… uh… I don't know how to prove that I'm actually Dipper and not a manifestation of the nightmare demon guy, but I used a spell to enter your mind. It was in the journal, I'm here to help stop that demon your father is using to try to control you." Dipper said.

"Of course you are, dork," Pacifica laughed while playfully hitting Dipper.

"Here," Dipper said, taking his hat off and putting it on Pacifica's head, "reassurance that it's really me."

"Okay, so, how are we going to beat this demon?" Pacifica asked.

"I… I have no idea," Dipper said.

"Of course not," Pacifica smiled.

"Come on, let's wander around while we try to figure something out," Dipper said.

"Okay," Pacifica said as they walked around, "where are we exactly?"

"We're in the dreamscape, more specifically, your dreamscape," Dipper said, "Basically, I'm in your head."

"Oh, weird," Pacifica said as they continued to walk around.

"Wow," Dipper said as they walked around a corner, there was a very large, bright, and colorful heart shaped door. "I wonder what's on the other side of this," Dipper said as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Dipper," the voice came from behind the door, Pacifica peeked inside and started blushing.

"NO! NO!" Pacifica said as she closed the door and stood between it and Dipper, "we don't need to go in there, nope."

"What if we have to, you know, to escape the demon?" Dipper asked.

"We'll go somewhere else, not this door, nope," Pacifica said, flustered, she was blushing hard.

"There you are," the harsh voice called, Dipper and Pacifica turned and faced the demon. "Oh look at this, the boy is in here, perfect, I can torture you to get her to be obedient!"

"NO!" Dipper said as he stood in front of Pacifica.

"Dipper, no," Pacifica said.

"Let the boy go, if he wants to die, I'll oblige him!" the demon sneered as it ran at Dipper.

"Bring it!" Dipper yelled as the demon closed on him, Pacifica suddenly threw herself in front of Dipper, the demon hit her, slamming her into the wall. "PACIFICA!" Dipper exclaimed as he ran after her, grabbing her in his arms. "She's unconscious, but we're in the dreamscape, how is that possible?"

"That's the power of a level nine demon," the demon sneered, "why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Why are you risking your life for her, after everything she's done to…" the demon started.

"BE QUIET!" Dipper yelled. "I'm not falling for your tricks, I'm here to protect her! I… I don't really understand it completely myself," Dipper said as he clenched his fist, "but I care about her, more than anyone else, even my family, even Mabel. I care more about Pacifica than anything else, and I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

"Huh, fascinating," the demon laughed. "However, I am an incredibly powerful nightmare demon, how can you hope to defeat me?"

"I don't know," Dipper said, his head bowed, "but I will, you are threatening Pacifica," Pacifica started to wake up as Dipper spoke. "YOU ARE THREATENING SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT, SO I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked, a blush covering her face.

"Don't worry," Dipper said as he held her close to himself, "I will protect you."

"You can't even protect yourself!" the demon said as he charged at Dipper.

"I'm not trying to protect myself, I'm trying to protect her!" Dipper said as he extended his right arm, a beam of blue energy shot out of his arm and slammed into the demon.

"WHAT!?" the demon exclaimed.

"That's right," Dipper said as he looked at his hand, "We're in the dreamscape, the mindscape, we control this place with our minds!"

"Wait, really, so what we think of happens?" Pacifica asked as she stood up.

"Yes, we can use this to defeat him, especially since we're in your mind… why am I in a tux?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry about it," Pacifica smiled, "but I have an idea."

"You can't beat me in my own domain!" the demon yelled. It charged at Dipper and Pacifica again. Dipper and Pacifica held each other's hand, a strange pink light started flowing over them.

"Together," Dipper said.

"Together," Pacifica smiled.

"I'll make your worst fears a reality!" the demon exclaimed as it started to turn into smoke, Dipper and Pacifica raised the hands they were holding together. A beam shaped like a pine tree and a llama shot from their hands, the beams crossing over and through each other.

"Goodbye demon!" Dipper said.

"No, NO!" the demon screamed as the beam hit it, "this isn't possible!" as the demon vanished the scene switched to Preston's study, the black bell suddenly cracked.

"We did it," Dipper smiled.

"Yeah, Dipper thank you," as Pacifica spoke she noticed that she was waking up, in the attic, Mabel and Dipper standing over her, smiling.

"I'm glad Dipper was able to help," Mabel smiled.

"Thank you!" Pacifica exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Dipper.

"Anytime," Dipper smiled.

* * *

"NO!" Preston yelled as he threw his books of his desk, "how? How did Dipper beat him, how did he know?"

"Now, Preston, calm down, we haven't even gotten into level ten demons," Joe said.

"So what, he defeated the level nine," Preston said, angered.

"No, no," Joe said, "level ten demon's might be one level above level nine, but the difference in their power, is greater than the difference in a level one and a level nine."

"Why didn't we start with a level ten," Preston said as he sat down.

"I can't control them from here and level tens are really hard to control, you probably couldn't do it before, but now, I feel like you could," Joe said.

"Really?" Preston asked.

"Of course," Joe said, "I'm on your side, remember?"

"Yeah," Preston said, "a broken catalyst is one of the items needed to summon you, so this wasn't a total defeat." Preston sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes, it's almost like this wasn't a defeat at all," Joe laughed.

 **(Chapter 8 END)**


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

*AUTHORS NOTE: GUESS WHO IS BACK! After paying rent, bills and buying food and such I had enough extra money to get a cheap laptop (well actually it's a chromebook) but it's purpose is for writing, so I can work on my actual books and series as well as work on RttF, I'm going to try and get more chapters out faster, so keep reading, keep commenting and favoriting and I'll try my best. Thanks for all the support and for waiting, to all my fans (that feels amazing to say even if there's only about forty of you) stay awesome!*

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"Woah, are you sure about this?" Joe questioned as his faded projection flew around an angered Preston.

"Yes, I'm sure about this, I have been putting this off for long enough!" Preston said, he was carrying a old looking book full of worn documents that read "property of Fiddleford H. McGucket".

"It's a little early don't you think, we need to be careful, we need to think this through," Joe said.

"I'm done waiting, I'm done thinking and planning, we need action. So far all thing sitting, waiting, planning, thinking has resulted IN NOTHING, EXCEPT FAILURE!" Preston outraged. "If anything we've made the opposite of progress, Pacifica seems farther away from me than before, she's spending more time with those, those, peasants, she willingly goes to that, THAT HOVEL, on a regular basis. Even Priscilla, she seems distant from me lately." Preston was storming through the woods, looking over an old and weather worn piece of paper.

"This is bad," Joe thought to himself, "if he's reckless he could get hurt, or killed, or he could get discovered, and then I'd have to find a brand new puppet, it was hard enough getting the few items we have now, if I had to start over, I'd be banished, like Bill."

"It's okay, because this time we will win," Preston sneered.

"I definitely can't get banished, I can't start over, I can't lose, I have to try and talk some sense into him," Joe thought to himself.

"We're here," Preston smiled, there was an odd looking shrine, covered in vegetation, sitting in the woods. All of the woodland creatures seemed to avoid this area and a dark and ominous presence seemed to seep from the shrine. The shrine itself was sealed and the doorway had two odd shaped indents.

"Are you even sure you can control a level ten demon, I know I said I thought you could, but I meant with preparation," Joe said.

"Oh, I've been preparing, trust me," Preston sneered as he pulled a couple of odd looking objects out of his bag and placed them in the door. A strange glow seemed to come from the shrine, Preston pulled out another piece of paper. "Ex somno excitare, magne, et potens, nocturna. Odi ego adducam interitum super eos, et messueritis fragili mundi terrorem." As Preston chanted the shrine began to rumble and an ominous dark cloud appeared above him. Joe's eye widened as he watched Preston. After a while the door to the shrine opened completely, making a loud noise and sending dust everywhere. The sound of rattling chains and footsteps could be heard, the panicked screams of the woodland creatures could be heard. A large, menacing and fearsome looking creature appeared from the shrine.

"I AM FREE!" The creature roared into the sky.

"A level ten demon," Joe said with surprise.

"While I should thank you for freeing me, I will, instead, destroy you," the demon sneered.

"NO!" Joe said in anger, Preston chuckled as he pulled a strange amulet out of his bag, the amulet appeared to be an old coin, the cloth seemed foreign. The demon seemed to jump back out of fear when it saw the amulet.

"Audi desiderium mei cordis," Preston called, the demon suddenly sat obediently. "Name?" Preston asked.

"My name is Cogo," the demon spoke, "I am a level ten demon, I have heard the wishes of your heart, I will obey." After speaking Cogo almost seemed to vanish.

"Wha... WHAT!?" Joe called.

"Oh what's wrong," Preston grinned darkly at Joe, "oh yeah, this is one of the ten items needed to summon you, isn't it?"

"Uh... yeah," Joe said. Preston started laughing, a strange, red, light emitted from the amulet and wrapped itself around Preston's arm. At this moment, Preston looked more terrifying than he ever had. "What... what happened?" Joe thought to himself. The dark cloud spread large as the world seemed to fade to darkness.

"Pacifica!" Dipper exclaimed as he shot up in his bed, he was sweating and panting.

"Bro?" Mabel called, sleepily, as she turned on the light, "what's wrong, why did you just say Pacifica?"

"I, I'm not sure, I just had a weird dream," Dipper said.

"ABOUT PACIFICA!" Mabel called, almost excitedly, as she shot out of her bed and ran to her brother, "What was it about, tell me, SPILL!" Mabel was breathing heavily.

"I... I can't remember," Dipper said painfully as he put his hand against his forehead.

"Oh, poo, geez dip-dop you could at least remember something," Mabel said.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Come on, let's go back to bed, knucklehead," Dipper laughed as he laid back down.

"Alright," Mabel sighed as she climbed back into bed and shut the light off, a loud crash was heard.

"You used the grappling hook to turn the light off, didn't you?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe," Mabel giggled.

 **Chapter 9: First Kiss!**

"It's been kind of hectic lately, this actually almost seems like last summer, man, when you here it seems like there always something happening," Dipper smiled to himself as he was watching T.V. "It's good to just have breaks sometimes, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could go a little while without anything weird happening."

"DIPPER! DIP-DOP! DIPPITY DOP! DIPPING SAUCE!" Mabel's voice could be heard yelling from upstairs.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," Dipper smiled to himself.

"DIPPER! WE WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE FOR YOU TO JOIN US IN OUR GAMES!" Candy's voice could also be heard.

"IF YOU DON'T COME UP HERE I WILL GO DOWN THERE A DRAG YOU UP HERE BY THE FACE!" Grenda called.

"Oh come on," Dipper sighed as he turned the volume of the T.V. up. After a little while Dipper heard his phone go off, Dipper looked at his message.

"From: Paz :)

Message: Hey Dipper could you please come up here, otherwise these girls are going to go crazy."

"Alright," Dipper sighed to himself as he started heading up the stairs.

"If I threatened him and he didn't come why would he come because you texted him?" Grenda asked in her usual blunt, loud tone.

"What do you guys want?" Dipper asked as he stood in the doorway, all of the girls where in pajamas.

"DIPPER!" Mabel called happily, Pacifica looked at Dipper, looked down at herself and started blushing.

"What?" Dipper asked, slightly annoyed.

"We would like for you to join us in our activities!" Candy said.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY A SLEEPOVER GAME WITH US!" Grenda shouted while slamming her fist on the floor.

"Why don't you ask Marius or Gideon to play with you, I could see both of them happily doing stuff like that," Dipper asked.

"Come on Bro-beans, just play with us," Mabel said.

"What's the game?" Dipper asked.

"EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE!" Mabel said, menacingly, while Candy and Grenda were making ghost sounds.

"Rules?" Dipper asked.

"It works like regular truth or dare, except, if you chose truth, EVERYONE has to answer the question asked, if you chose dare, once again EVERYONE has to do what was dared." Mabel explained.

"Alright, I'll play," Dipper smiled as he sat down.

"We'll start with me," Candy said. "I pick truth!"

"Okay, who was your first kiss?" Mabel asked happily, both Dipper and Pacifica's eyes widened.

"It was a boy from music camp, his name was Kevin," Candy said blushing.

"MINE WAS MARIUS!" Grenda said, slamming her hands against the ground.

"Pacifica's was probably some super rich boy, or some prince of something," Candy teased as she nudged Pacifica.

"Well actually I've never..." Pacifica started.

"My first kiss was Mermando!" Mabel cheered, "technically Dipper's first kiss was Mermando," Mabel teased.

"I was doing that to save his life, CPR does NOT count for a first kiss," Dipper said.

"Well who was your first kiss?" Candy asked.

"It's not someone any of you would know," Dipper said.

"What? Dip-dop why you lying, you've never had your first kiss," Mabel teased.

"What?" Candy and Grenda asked in unison, Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Be quiet Mabel, I have to," Dipper said.

"Wendy's picture taped to your pillow doesn't count!" Mabel teased.

"Look," Dipper said.

"It's okay, you can tell us," Pacifica said.

"Alright," Dipper sighed, "no, I haven't had my first kiss." Candy, Grenda and Mabel broke out in laughter.

"It's okay Dipper, I'm sure a girl will want to kiss you eventually," Candy laughed.

"HAH! You've never had your first kiss! HOW EMBARRASSING!" Grenda laughed.

"Maybe you should practice with your pillow more so you'll be able to do it well," Mabel teased.

"LOOK! It's not that big of a deal," Dipper said, "I'm only thirteen, so what, I have plenty of time to have my first kiss!"

"Aw, you're just upset because you know you probably won't get your kiss before graduating!" Grenda teased.

"It's not that big a deal," Dipper sighed.

"Dipper's never kissed a girl, Dipper's never kissed a girl!" Mabel, Grenda and Candy began chanting, Dipper's face got red.

"There's got to be someone that you at least WANT to kiss?" Grenda asked.

"We all know he'd chose Wendy," Candy laughed.

"What... look... no..." Dipper started.

"Come on guys, lay off a little," Pacifica said.

"Yeah Dip, there's SOMEBODY you want to kiss right?" Mabel teased, gesturing towards Pacifica.

"Someone... someone I want to kiss..." Dipper said as he thought.

"I'm not kissing Dipper anytime soon!" Pacifica's words suddenly echoed in Dipper's head.

"This was a dumb idea," Dipper said as he stood up.

"Dipper," Pacifica called.

"Just, leave me be," Dipper said as he started heading down the stairs, Mabel, Grenda and Candy were still laughing.

"Come on bro, come back," Mabel laughed. "It's just some light teasing so what if you've never kissed anyone."

"Yeah, keep playing with us," Candy said.

"Or would you rather have your pillow to practice kissing?" Mabel snickered, the three girls started laughing again, Dipper closed the door as he left.

"Dipper," Pacifica called. Pacifica suddenly glared at the three girls as they laughed. "Really?"

"What?" Mabel laughed as she wiped her eye. Mabel noticed Pacifca's expression and guilt instantly crossed her face.

"We're just having some harmless fun," Candy and Grenda said. They both noticed Pacifica's glare, both seemed partially confused.

"I've never kissed anyone," Pacifica said.

"WHAT?" The three girls said in unison.

"I've also never had my first kiss," Pacifica said.

"Wha... bu..." Grenda stuttered.

"You are the Pacifica Northwest, how have you not?" Candy asked.

"I've had plenty of opportunities to, but I didn't take them. I wanted to make sure that the right person got my first kiss," Pacifica explained.

"Oh, that's understandable," Candy said.

"Well what if that's what Dipper was doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, no, Dipper really wanted to kiss Wendy," Mabel said shyly.

"You guys were making fun of him, but you won't mock me?" Pacifica said, a little anger on her face.

"Well, your reason is nice and purposeful and..." Candy started.

"and what?" Pacifica asked.

"Why are you getting so defensive over this?" Grenda asked.

"Wha... I..." Pacifica stuttered as she started blushing, "no... it's... whatever!" Pacifica stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked.

"I'm going downstairs to apologize to Dipper," Pacifica said as she started to head out of the room.

"Well, let's keep playing!" Mabel said.

"LET'S TAPE PICTURES OF GIRLS ON ALL THE PILLOWS IN THE HOUSE!" Grenda exclaimed.

"That is just mean, I LIKE IT!" Mabel cheered.

"I have plenty of tape!" Candy said. Pacifica closed the door and sighed, she walked down the stairs and found Dipper sitting in the chair, watching t.v.

"Hey," Pacifica called.

"Hey," Dipper said.

"Look, I'm sorry about all that earlier, I had asked them to stop and scolded them after you left," Pacifica said.

"It's okay, their teasing didn't really bug me all THAT much," Dipper said as he watched his show.

"Well, why did you leave?" Pacifica asked.

"I just... I remembered something, the girl that I wanted to kiss, I remember something she said," Dipper said.

"Was that Wendy?" Pacifica asked as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"No, no it wasn't Wendy." Dipper said.

"A girl in California?" Pacifica asked.

"It doesn't matter, why do you want to know?" Dipper asked.

"Because you're my friend, I care about you. Remember when you went into my dream to fight that demon? You got all protective because you said I was someone you cared about, well you're someone I care about as well." Pacifica smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad we became friends," Dipper smiled.

"Yeah," Pacifica responded, "um, if it's any consolation, I haven't had my first kiss yet either."

"Really? You haven't?" Dipper asked.

"Geez, I don't know if I should take how surprised everyone is when I tell them that as a compliment or an insult," Pacifica scowled.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, so why haven't you?" Dipper asked.

"If I answer, you have to tell me why you haven't," Pacifica said.

"Deal," Dipper smiled.

"I'm... I'm waiting... I'm waiting for the right person," Pacifica blushed. Dipper's eyes widened a little.

"Wow, my reason is going to seem super lame compared to yours," Dipper said as he rubbed his head. "I just haven't really been interested in it that much, that's all."

"So, this girl you want to kiss, is she at least beautiful?" Pacifica smiled as she teased Dipper.

"You know," Dipper said, "she is, she is stunningly beautiful," Dipper blushed as he smiled at Pacifica.

"Good, I'm glad," Pacifica said, it sounded like she had a little sadness in her voice.

"This just in, the mysterious storm cloud that appeared last night is still growing, we don't know what it is, but we will keep you updated," the reporter on the T.V. said, "now back to your program."

"Do you mind if I watch with you?" Pacifica asked.

"Not at all," Dipper smiled.

* * *

The town was in disarray as the storm cloud got larger, the center staying in the exact same spot it was before, it seemed like a strange ray of light shone down from the center. The wind whipped around strong enough to push cars.

"What is happening?" Someone asked.

"Let's go to that storm cloud AND BEAT IT'S FACE!" Manly Dan screamed.

"It's just a little weather, nothing to concern ourselves with," Tyler said as he walked up to the growing crowd in the street.

"What is that!?" Toby Determined (Bodacious T) called in his usual panicked voice as he pointed at something descending from the cloud. Cogo landed in front of the crowd.

"Foolish creatures, you have envoked the wrath of the gods of the night, you have followed false prophets and led away from your true ruler!" Cogo sneered.

"What do you mean by true ruler?" Toby asked, shaking.

"For years you creatures have worshiped and followed the true ruler, founder of this area, with it's founding they laid away the curse the fell upon this land," Cogo answered.

"What? I thought all the horsewash about Nathaniel Northwest was a cover-up, that family had nothing to do with our town," Lazy Susan said.

"Tell me, uh... thing," Cogo started, "did any of these strange or terrible things like evil creatures or triangle demons appear before? No, after you discovered that false truth of the town, after you started believing in that false prophet! The people's faith in the Northwest kept the darkness at bay, but because of your doubts and blasphemous actions, they were released, I WAS RELEASED!"

"Wow, Cogo is doing really well," Preston said as he watched from his window.

"What orders did you give Cogo?" Joe asked curiously.

"None, Cogo is simply obeying the wishes of my heart, making the people regret turning against me. Making them believe that these bad things are Dipper's fault, and in a way, that's correct," Preston smiled.

"I'm actually impressed," Joe said.

"It doesn't matter what Nathaniel Northwest did!" Manly Dan screamed, "Preston Northwest is a terrible person and we will not go back to groveling to him!"

"Then you are simply allowing creatures like me to rule," Cogo laughed.

"Not if we PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE!" Manly Dan shouted as he ran at Cogo.

"Get 'em, get 'em," Tyler said. Cogo sighed as Manly Dan jumped, Cogo lifted one hand and emitted a shockwave that sent Manly Dan flying. Cogo looked over at the rest of the crowd, aiming one hand at a building. The building seemed to collapse upon itself, no trace, no ruble left, almost as if it was never there.

"That," Cogo laughed, "that is what FREEDOM feels like, I am your destruction!" As Cogo laughed the wind whipped harder and lightning struck around Cogo. The crowd panicked and chaos ensued. Some of the crowd started running towards the Northwest Mansion, others ran into various buildings.

"Mayor Cutebiker, what are we to do?" Shandra asked.

"Don't worry," Tyler said, "I've already sent people to get an expert to end this."

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda where sitting around the television, each had a bowl of cereal in their hands. Grenda and Candy started snickering at something on the t.v., which caused Dipper and Pacifica to roll their eyes. A loud and furious knock was heard on the door.

"Who could that be?" Dipper asked curiously as he started to get up.

"Could be someone delivering pillows," Grenda teased.

"Or selling pictures of well known women of beauty for the practice of kissing," Candy added.

"Or a LEAFBLOWER!" Mabel laughed.

"Har, har," Dipper sighed.

"Knock louder," a voice said.

"I'm knocking as loud as I can," another said.

"I'm coming," Dipper said as he opened the door, Blubs and Durland were standing outside the door.

"Dipper, it's terrible, your help is needed!" Durland called in a panic.

"What's happening?" Dipper asked.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Durland yelled.

"Deputy Durland, calm yourself," Blubs said. "Look, some strange, scary looking monster thing came flying down from that scary cloud in the sky. It destroyed buildings and called bad weather, we were sent to get you to take care of it."

"Alright," Dipper sighed.

"I'm going too," Pacifica said.

"Absolutely not," Dipper answered, crossing his arms.

"Why not, I have one of your journals, and I thought we were in this together," Pacifica said.

"Yeah bro-bro, Mystery Trio," Mabel said as she walked up to him.

"Alright," Dipper sighed, "Mystery Trio," he smiled.

"Good, well, while you three go do that, I'll stay and here and protect the other children," Durland said right before lightning struck, "NO, I WON'T GET TURNED TO STONE AGAIN!" Durland shouted as he ran into the house and hid behind the chair.

"I'll uh, I'll stay as well, to, you know, make sure Durland doesn't get overly freaked out," Blubs said as he quickly walked into the house. Dipper adjusted his hat as he and Pacifica held onto their journals.

"Let's go," Dipper said as the three left the Mystery Shack.

"This weather is crazy," Pacifica said as she looked around.

"Yeah, almost Bill crazy," Mabel said as she looked around, "you don't think..."

"No, if it was Bill, Blubs and Durland would've said something, plus I think what's going on right now would be different, this, this is something else." Dipper said.

"Thank goodness," Mabel said as she wiped her forehead, loud, obnoxious crying could suddenly be heard.

"No, please oh please, oh my oh me, somebody save lil ol' me!" Gideon called as he and Marius ran, crying, towards the Mystery Trio.

"I must find my fair Grenda, if the world is truly ending I would wish to spend my last moments with her," Marius called as he grabbed Dipper's shirt.

"Please, please help us, it's so terrifying!" Gideon called.

"Ugh, Grenda is at the Mystery Shack," Mabel sighed.

"Really," Marius said as he walked up to her, "would you please take me to her."

"Ooo, while you're doing escorts could you escort lil ol' me as well, darling?" Gideon batted his eyes.

"Er, I'll take them back to the Mystery Shack, you to go on ahead," Mabel said.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, we could all go back together then head out again," Pacifica said.

"No, it's okay, you two have journals, I don't, just stay safe bro-bro," Mabel smiled.

"You as well," Dipper smiled.

"Mabel darling, if you get scared I could always cuddle you, ow, Ow, OW!" Gideon's voice could be heard as they left.

"Come on," Dipper said as he grabbed Pacifica by the arm, the two snuck through town, hiding in a bush. Dipper and Pacifica saw Cogo.

"What do you think?" Pacifica asked.

"Let's hope I'm wrong," Dipper said as he flipped through his journal, "darn, I'm right, a level ten demon," Dipper read.

"Category ten," Pacifica teased as she elbowed Dipper.

"Paz, come on, this is serious," Dipper said as he read his journal.

"I know it's serious," Pacifica pouted as a light blush covered her face.

"Level ten, the difference between a level nine and a level ten is as big a difference as between a level one and a level nine. Level ten demons do have a handicap, when a demon becomes level ten it must create its own weakness. This is the way to defeat or seal the level ten demon, however some are smart and made their weakness something incredibly complicated, or near impossible to do. The best chance is to find the demon's shrine, it's weakness should be engraved on it," Dipper read.

"You know, it may have caused a couple problems, but that knowledge stone has proven to have been a good find, if you never found it we'd practically be empty handed right now," Pacifica said, "so, where do you think the shrine is?"

"In the center of the cloud I'm guessing, there's a strange ray of light there," Dipper said.

"What about the people in the town?" Pacifica asked.

"It's nice to see your concern," Dipper smiled, Pacifica blushed and turned her head, "look Paz, the best thing we can do for these people is discover this demon's weakness."

"Okay," Pacifica smiled as she put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. The two started traveling towards the eye of the storm, the sounds of screams, laughter and various other noises filled the air. Pacifica clenched up as she walked close to Dipper.

"It's okay," Dipper said, Pacifica looked forward at him, "we'll save the day, I promise."

"Yeah," Pacifica smiled. The two walked through the woods and eventually reached the shrine. The sounds from town seemed to be growing louder and more severe.

"Here," Dipper said, seeing some writing on the side of the shrine, "hold on, it's in code," Dipper said as he squatted down by it, flipping through his journal. The sound of various animals panicking could be heard now and ominous lightning danced through the sky.

"Dipper, please hurry up," Pacifica said, terror and sadness on her face.

"I'm hurrying," Dipper said as he tried matching parts of his journal with the symbols, "if only I had the knowledge stone."

"Dipper, hurry, now!" Pacifica demanded.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" Dipper snapped in frustration, Pacifica stood in silence and Dipper had stopped looking through his journal.

"I'm sorry," Pacifica said after a while, "it's just, I... I..." as she spoke she started crying, "remembering all those people at my house with that ghost... and... and *sniff* what happened to all those people during Weirdmageddon, I just, I don't want anyone to get hurt or suffer." Pacifica stood there, crying.

"Paz," Dipper said, as he stood up and turned towards her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," Dipper said as he pulled Pacifica towards him for a hug, Pacifica hugged him tightly and cried. "I really am doing the best I can, maybe, maybe it'd be easier if you were down here with me."

"Okay," Pacifica said, sniffing and smiling at the same time, she looked through the journal with Dipper and tried to help figure it.

"I cracked it!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yay!" Pacifica clapped happily.

"Okay, it says two must hold hands," as Dipper read this Pacifica put her hand in his, he almost seemed to instinctively intertwine his fingers with hers. "then the two must also share a confession and finally share a kiss."

"Do a what now?" Pacifica asked, blushing.

"Too bad Marius and Grenda aren't here, they could easily do it," Dipper said, as he spoke neither noticed a strange light wrapping around their joined hands.

"Weh... well... you know..." Pacifica said, blushing, "we... we could... you and I could kiss..."

"Paz you don't have to do that," Dipper said.

"I... I know," Pacifica got out.

"Look, neither of us have had our first kiss, and it shouldn't be each other," Dipper said.

"Why not!?" Pacifica called out in frustration, Dipper looked at her, her eyes were watery. "What's so bad about me that you wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't mind at all if you were my first kiss," Dipper exclaimed, Pacifica's eyes widened and her blush brightened. "but you, you deserve a better first kiss, a better situation, a better person to share it with. I'm, I'm a nobody, from a poor family, just a dorky nerd," as Dipper spoke his eyes drooped, "you, you deserve someone who's rich, handsome, popular, that's not me. Your first kiss shouldn't be me."

"You're wrong," Pacifica said, "I wouldn't mind you being my first kiss either, why, why would you think all those things?"

"I... I heard you, the other day, when you and Mabel were fighting, and you thought I was sleeping," Dipper started, "I heard you say 'I'm not kissing Dipper anytime soon' to Mabel. So I know that you don't want to kiss me."

"I... I only said that because I was frustrated, I wouldn't care... no... I'd actually like it if you were my first kiss," Pacifica said.

"Wait... does that mean?" Dipper asked, the light had started to travel up Dipper's and Pacifica's arms.

"I... I like, you know, like 'like' you," Pacifica said, blushing. Dipper's face was filled with amazement and joy.

"I, I feel the same," Dipper smiled, Pacifica's face also became full of joy, the light had completely surrounded itself around their bodies, but their heads were left uncovered. Dipper and Pacifica joined their other hands, facing each other, each blushing deeply.

"I guess, I guess the only thing left to do..." Pacifica said.

"Yeah," Dipper said, he nervously leaned into Pacifica and kissed her, the world seemed to suddenly stand still as the storm got sucked into the shrine, Cogo also got pulled into the shrine.

"You!" Cogo pointed at Dipper, "Mason "Dipper" Pines, I will get my vengeance on you!" Cogo screamed before the door to the shrine sealed itself again, the items used to unlock it falling to the ground.

"What... what happened?" Dipper asked.

"I... I don't remember," Pacifica said, "I remember you translating the weakness, then nothing."

"Wait, I remember one other thing," Dipper said.

"We... we kissed!?" Dipper and Pacifica said in unison, blushing.

"We, did it to seal the demon, so it makes sense," Pacifica said.

"Yeah, that... that's understandable," Dipper said.

"I wish I could remember what else happened..." Pacifica said.

"Same," Dipper added.

"Can, uh..." Pacifica started, "Can I pay you to pretend that didn't happen?"

"You don't have to pay me, I'll do it for free," Dipper smiled, Dipper noticed that the wind broke the vines on the shrine. "There's another line on the demon's weakness?"

"Really? What's it say?" Pacifica asked.

"One of the people who does these things must be a blood relative to the one who freed me," Dipper read.

"Preston," Dad," Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time.

"He released this demon, but why?" Dipper said in anger.

"I don't know, but let's take those key things so he can't do it again," Pacifica said, grabbing them.

"Guess it was a good thing you were here," Dipper said.

"It's always a good thing I'm here," Pacifica smiled.

"Too bad I can barely remember my first kiss," Dipper laughed.

"Yeah, I can't either, wait, I thought you agreed to pretend that didn't happen," Pacifica said.

"I will, when we're around other people," Dipper smiled as he walked away.

"Get back here nerd!" Pacifica said as she started running towards Dipper.

"You guys!" Mabel called, waving, she was standing with Grenda, Marius, Candy, Gideon, Blubs, and Durland. "You did it!" Mabel said as Dipper and Pacifica caught up to her.

"We sure did," Dipper smiled.

"Now you can go back to practicing kissing your pillow," Grenda teased.

"Wait, what?" Gideon asked.

"Dipper has never kissed a girl," Candy said.

"Aw, little Dipper, even lil ol' me has kissed a girl," Gideon laughed.

"He has technically kissed a dude," Mabel teased.

"Dipper, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I shall support you through this transition," Marius said after hearing Mabel's words.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked in confusion, "and Mabel, Mermando was CPR, we agreed that doesn't count!"

"So you've never kissed anyone?" Gideon asked.

"Dipper's never kissed anyone," the group started chanting, even Deputy Durland had joined in, Dipper looked upset. Pacifica's fists clenched and her teeth nashed, a look of anger on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Pacifica called, a slight blush on her face, "Dipper... Dipper has kissed a girl!"

"WHAT?" Mabel, Candy and Grenda called in confusion.

"Paz, you don't need to do this," Dipper said.

"I know," Pacifica smiled.

"Who, who has my bro-beans kissed?" Mabel asked.

"It was... he..." Pacifica blushed "… HE AND I KISSED!" Everyone stood in silence. "It was required in order to defeat the demon, so we, we kissed."

"Well if it was required to save the world, I don't think it counts," Gideon laughed.

"Of course that counts!" Mabel said.

"Yeah that's one of the most important types of kisses!" Candy added in anger.

"Geez Gideon, I didn't know you were so rude!" Grenda said.

"I can't believe how uncivilized you are, I am ashamed to be your friend," Marius added.

"Why are you all mad at lil ol' me?" Gideon asked in confusion. Dipper and Pacifica smiled at each other.

* * *

"NO!" Preston yelled, slamming the amulet on his desk, the group of people who had showed up to beg for his forgiveness were dispersing. Word was already spreading that Dipper Pines defeated Cogo.

"Dipper Pines!" Joe growled, his eye suggesting anger, his fist clenched tightly.

 **(Chapter 9 END)**


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"NO!" Joe called in an angry outburst. "No, NO, NO!"

"It's okay Joe," Preston sighed, "Dipper just beat us again, at least we almost have all of the items needed to summon you now."

"NO! I refuse, you... you did so well, and without MY help, you impressed me so much with everything you did, you accomplished, and on your OWN!" Joe said, angered. "You deserved this victory, I'm taking my gloves off, I will not rest until we take care of this. We are going to focus on getting the few items remaining to summon me, I'll also try to help you inconvenience him. When I come into this world I shall rule it like a GOD and you!" Joe said, pointing at Preston, "you will be right beside me, my right hand, KING of this world, everyone answers to you and the only person above you will be me. We will get your wife, your daughter, your wealth, your title, all of it, we will get it all back! We will destroy Dipper Pines!"

"I... I've never seen you so worked up before," Preston said.

"You're my friend, of course I'm upset, I want you to succeed," Joe said.

"Thanks," Preston smiled, "I guess I shouldn't have expected Dipper to be easy to defeat, he is THE Pine Tree after all."

"What..." Joe said, his eye widened, "did... did you say... Pine Tree?"

"Huh, yeah why?" Preston asked.

"Dipper Pines, Pine Tree, Pines, does... does he have a twin?" Joe asked.

"Yes, a twin sister, Mabel," Preston answered.

"Is he related to any other twins?" Joe asked.

"He has two great uncles," Preston answered, confused, "Stanford and Stanley Pines."

"I... I see..." Joe said.

"Is something wrong?" Preston asked.

"No... I must take my leave for now, I need to have a meeting with the council," Joe said.

"Who?" Preston asked but Joe vanished before anything else was said. Joe's eye opened, he was back in the dimension where the council was held. Joe floated towards what appeared to be giant doors and opened them.

"What is it Joe?" The leader of the council ask.

"It's about this boy, Dipper Pines," Joe said.

"We heard he defeated the level ten demon?" A council member asked.

"Well yes, but technically no, he didn't defeat the demon, he didn't even face the demon, he just found it's shrine and resealed it." Joe said.

"Still, he is proving to be quite troublesome," another council member added.

"Yes, well, I have discovered why, what makes him such a threat," Joe added.

"What is this discovery?" The leader asked.

"He... Dipper Pines, is... THE PINE TREE!" Joe said. A couple of frightened gasps came from the council.

"Calm yourselves," the leader said. "I understand, that's how he was able to defeat Bill, that means all ten of the legends exist at the same time currently?"

"Most likely," Joe answered.

"The ten, there's no way these, _pathetic_ , creatures could've known to get together and that they could've defeated Bill. There's also the matter of this place being protected by something even we don't understand, something that's stopping us from just going there and destroying it, something that requires us to be summoned. There is no doubt about it..." The leader said.

" _HE_ has to be there," Joe said, "he's been there for who knows how long, thousands, even millions of years. _He_ must be hiding there."

"That makes these matters even more urgent," the leader said.

"Yes, but there is some good from this," Joe laughed.

"What good is there, the good of knowing the ten legends are there and we should be afraid," a council member said.

"No," Joe laughed, "we know that our pain in the back is Pine Tree, that means, we know his weakness."

"Yes, the Pine Tree's weakness is the Llama, is it not?" Another council member spoke, "but we still would need to know who the Llama is."

"Oh, I believe I know who it is, the Llama is no one else but my contacts teen daughter," Joe laughed, "now I obviously can't hurt her, for Preston's sake, but I can use her to defeat Dipper."

"You seem to have grown attached to, even care for, this Preston Northwest," the leader said.

"What!?" Joe exclaimed, "of.. of course not, he... he's nothing more than a pawn in my plans, a... a tool for me to use."

"Good," the leader said, "I feel that I don't _need_ to remind you of what will happen if you fail?"

"Of course not," Joe said, "my focus will be taking care of this threat that is Dipper Pines!" The scene changed to the attic of the mystery shack, it was late at night and the twins were each asleep. Dipper rolled over in his sleep and then mumbled a little.

"Po... Potatoes... Potatoes driving motorcycles," Dipper said in his sleep.

"Awesome," Mabel laughed to herself as she was writing in a small book. The book had " _Things Bro-bro says while asleep_ " written on it. "That's an awesome image, I'll definitely have to draw it later, and tell Pacifica about it."

 **Chapter 10: The Second Return**

"KIDS!" The loud, familiar, voice yelled from the lower section of the house, "Kid's, wake up and get down here!"

"Haz... wha.. Erm..." Dipper groaned in his sleep as he and Mabel slowly woke up. "Mabel, what time is it?" Dipper yawned.

"It's..." Mabel yawned long and loudly, "It's.. Five thirty..."

"It's Saturday!" Dipper whined before burying his face in his pillow again.

"KIDS! I'M SERIOUS GET DOWN HERE!" The voice yelled again. Dipper and Mabel sluggishly got up and opened the door.

"We're coming," Dipper called. As the two walked they stopped at about the halfway point of the stairs. "Do you know what time it is, it's only five thirty," Dipper yawned while rubbing his eye.

"Yeah it's Saturday, can't this wait until later Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked as she aslo rubbed her eyes. Both suddenly stopped, looked at each other, and then looked down the steps, a familiar old man was smiling with his arms outstretched.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Dipper and Mabel yelled in unison as they ran down the stairs and hugged him.

"Woah, be careful, as much as I hate to admit it, these bones are old," Stan laughed. "I missed you two so much," Stan smiled as he hugged them back.

"When, when did you get back?" Mabel called happily.

"About five minutes ago," another familiar voice called as it's owner walked through the doorway.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed as they ran and hugged him as well, Ford was a little surprised, as he is still unaccustomed to such affection, but he eventually hugged them back.

"Stanley, I told you not to wake them, I said we were here to get a few things and check on everything, we were to get the kids later," Ford scolded his brother.

"Yeah, you know what Poindexter, do you know how long it's been since we've seen these two, I couldn't just wait," Stan said as he picked at his ear.

"Wait, are you taking the Mystery Shack back?" Dipper asked.

"Heh-heh, shack back," Mabel giggled.

"No, as a matter of fact we bought a house here, you two are going to need to pack your belongings we'll be moving in today," Ford answered.

"Yep, so go back to bed, we'll come back later and get ready," Stan said.

"Are you kidding?" Mabel said, bouncing up and down.

"You guys are home, we're wide awake now," Dipper smiled.

"Yeah, we're too wired to fall back asleep," Mabel giggled. Both Stan and Ford looked touched and had strange smiles on their faces.

"We'll go start packing!" Dipper said as he went upstairs.

"Come on Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, help us pack!" Mabel cheered before she ran upstairs.

"Be right there dear," Stan said.

"Stanley, I highly doubt they really need our help, we have our own packing to do," Ford said.

"Come on bro, the kids are thirteen and they still want us to spend time with them, to help them, they're not going to be young forever," Stan said as he started heading up the stairs.

"Wait, Stanley," Ford called.

"I see some things about you still won't change," Stan said as he walked away.

"Yeah," Ford smiled, "same with you," Ford laughed as he started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

The car was filled with bags and other items, Dipper and Mabel were bouncing excitedly, Waddles was sleeping on Mabel's lap, Ford was reading a document and Stan was singing while he drove the car.

"We're here," Stan said as the car stopped.

"Wait?" Dipper asked.

"Isn't this the house we saw Mayor Cutebiker and Manly Dan building back when Soos got engaged to Melody?" Mabel asked.

"Soos and Melody are engaged?" Stan asked, "I'll have to congratulate them and buy them something."

"Stanley, that doesn't sound like you?" Ford teased.

"Yeah, well, it's Soos," Stan said, "so, you know."

"Anyway, kids, we already had the house furnished, and hopefully everything was done as we asked. I asked Fiddleford to overlook it, but I'm still worried," Ford said.

"I'm sure it'll be great, wait..." Dipper started... "how can you afford this house?"

"Well," Ford started explaining, "as we were sailing the world, finding the anomalies, living our childhood dream..."

"WE FOUND TREASURE!" Stan interrupted.

"I'm sorry Stanley, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" Ford asked.

"We found great, lost treasure, worth quite a bit, just like we always dreamed," Stan said.

"When we found out about you guys wanting to move back to Gravity Falls we tried doing all we could to get everything ready and perfect for you," Ford said.

"You guys were thinking way to much," Mabel smiled.

"Yeah, even if it would've just been in the Mystery Shack, we'd be living with you two, that would already make it perfect for us," Dipper said. Ford's eyes widened as he covered his mouth with a hand, Stan turned around so no one could see him.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel called.

"Stanley, are you okay?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I just, I'm good," Stan sniffed, whiping his nose before turning around again, "you two ready for the grand tour!"

"YES!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed as the four walked through the large front doors.

"I sent over the blueprints for a prototype that should've been used in the construction of this house," Ford said, "it takes our kinetic energy, walking, moving, as well as taking the carbon dioxide we breathe and it converts it into power for the house, as well as solar panels that store energy and other devices that generate electricity. Basically our house will be completely off the grid and have enough power to run all of Gravity Falls if need be. Obviously I needed that so I could work on my projects," Ford smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Show off," Stan said as they walked through the house, exploring the different rooms. They eventually stopped in a hallway, on the left side was a blue door, on the right, a pink door. "We know that you two have always shared a room, however you're thirteen now, you're getting older. You may not like it, but, you each have your own room. However, they are across the hall from each other, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Oh," Dipper and Mabel said looking at each other.

"I guess," Dipper started.

"It was going to happen eventually," Mabel said.

"We'll, we'll still be right across from each other though," Dipper smiled.

"Yeah," Mabel smiled, "it'll be weird, but, I'm sure we'll get used to it."

"The good news is we each designed your rooms," Ford said.

"Don't worry dear," Stan said, walking up to Mabel, "I designed your room, so it won't all stupid and full of nerd stuff." Mabel started laughing as she lightly shoved Stan. "Come on, let's check it out," Stan said, opening the door.

"This... THIS IS AMAZING, IT'S PERFECT!" Mabel cheered happily, so loud that Dipper and Ford could hear her in the hallway.

"There's even an extension for Waddles, designed for when he gets bigger," Stan laughed.

"Now Dipper," Ford started, "I was the one who designed your room." Dipper started bouncing up and down and squealing, which made Ford laugh to himself. "Let's check it out," Ford smiled as he opened the blue door. Dipper's room had a luxurious feel to it, various science objects decorated the walls, as well as items that were strange and unique in origin, odd shaped rocks, clippings of proof of the paranormal. There were posters for old and new Sci-fi movies. Dipper's bed had a grey, silk like blanket, the ceiling right above his bed had the constellations painted on it.

"Wow..." Dipper said, amazed, as he looked around, he noticed a familiar painting of a ship hung beside his bed. "This... this is amazing..."

"Yeah, just wait," Ford said, pressing a button beside Dipper's bed, the entire ceiling had a faint glow to it and it looked like the stars were moving. "Every night, if you want, you can have the feel of sleeping under the stars."

"Grunkle Ford, this... this is absolutely amazing... it's... it's perfect..." Dipper managed to get out, still in shock.

"That's not even the best part," Ford smiled.

"Wha?" Dipper asked. Ford gestured for Dipper to head over to the wall with him.

"You see this panel, the one that is slightly more rounded than all the others?" Ford asked.

"Yeah?" Dipper asked.

"Put your hand on it," Ford said, Dipper held out his right hand and pressed it against the panel. A faint light shone from around it, a rectangular section of the wall suddenly opened like a door, revealing a doorway. Dipper's jaw dropped, "come on," Ford gestured, "let's go see what's in there." Ford and Dipper walked through the doorway and into a large room. The room looked like a large library, filled with books, different sciences, math's, mythologies, oddities. There was a desk with a personal lamp and a chair. The drawers were full different papers, writing and drawing utensils. Dipper made his long, high pitched squeal as he took in everything he saw. "We know you kids, so this house is full of secrets, hidden rooms and various other strange and unique things."

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper started. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ford yawned, "Well, you two may be wide awake, but Stanley and I have been traveling all day, and we had our rooms decorated to fit us as well, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Dipper smiled, hugging Ford, "goodnight Grunkle Ford."

"Goodnight Mason," Ford smiled before leaving, he saw Stan standing outside Mabel's room.

"Well?" Stan asked.

"He loved it, you should've seen the look on his face," Ford smiled. "You?"

"Same," Stan answered, "she was ecstatic," Stan added.

"Ecstatic, are you learning some vocabulary from your time spent with me," Ford laughed.

"Hey, give me some credit," Stan said as the two started walking towards their rooms. "I'm not a complete moron."

"Yeah," Ford smiled, "we did good."

"Yeah we did," Stan laughed as they got to their rooms, "goodnight bro."

"Goodnight Stanley," Ford said. As they opened their doors they heard yelling.

"DIP-DOP YOUR ROOM IS SO NERDY, YET, SO AWESOME AT THE SAME TIME!" Mabel's voice echoed through the house. "WHAT, MORE? THERE'S A SECRET ROOM, THE HOUSE HAS MORE!" As Mabel screamed excitedly Stan and Ford started laughing harder and harder. "COME ON! YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT MY ROOM!" They saw Mabel burst out of Dipper's room, dragging him by one arm, into her room.

* * *

"Wow," Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper's room, "this is... I..."

"Amazing, right?" Dipper asked, "it kind of left me speechless as well."

"Yeah... this is... wow..." Pacifica continued, disbelief on her face.

"Here, lay down on my bed," Dipper said.

"WHAT!" Pacifica exclaimed as a bright blush covered her face.

"Just do it," Dipper laughed, Pacifica nodded and climbed onto Dipper's bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, it's like I'm looking at stars," Pacifica smiled.

"Just you wait," Dipper smiled, pulling his curtains shut and turning the light off so the room was dark. Dipper climbed onto his bed a laid beside Pacifica, her blush growing stronger. Dipper pressed the button that was beside his bed, Pacifica's eyes lit up as she stared at the ceiling.

"Amazing," Pacifica smiled, she looked like she was getting lost in the stars.

"DIPPER!" Mabel exclaimed as she burst into his room, turning the light on, startling Pacifica and causing her to fall of Dipper's bed.

"Stop hogging Pacifica, I want to show her my room as well!" Mabel called excitedly.

"I'm not hogging her," Dipper said as he helped Pacifica up, "I wasn't done showing her my room."

"Who cares, you'll have plenty of time later, the two of you will probably spend a lot of time together in here," Mabel teased as she grabbed Pacifica.

"Wha... what?" Pacifica blushed.

"Mabel," Dipper said as he followed after her. Mabel dragged Pacifica into her room. Her room was bright, pink and sparkly. There were boy band posters everywhere, a sewing machine and an abundance of different materials for sewing and knitting, it appeared that Mabel was already in the process of making a sweater. There was a large make-up station with a abnormally large mirror on it by her circular, pink, fluffy bed. A strobe light and a karaoke machine sat in the corner of her room. Her ceiling had a forest painted on it, the forest full of coniferous trees and various animals.

"Wow... this room is amazing as well," Pacifica said, stunned, " we definitely have to sing karaoke together some time."

"Obviously," Mabel smiled.

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper said.

"Yeah Bro-beans?" Mabel asked.

"Our ceilings..." Dipper said.

"What about them?" Mabel asked.

"Mine has a bunch of stars painted on it, and when I press a button they move. Yours has a bunch of coniferous trees painted on it," Dipper said.

"What's your point?" Mabel asked.

"We've shared a room out whole lives, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford knew that being separate would probably be hard on us," Dipper started. "They, they painted shooting stars on my ceiling, and painted pine trees on yours. That way, even though we're separate, we still have a piece of each other, we see that every night before we go to sleep."

"Of course you'd figure that out first you dork," Mabel said, lightly punching Dipper's arm, a huge smile on her face.

"Aw, that's so cute," Pacifica smiled. "You two get along so well."

"Of course we do," Dipper smiled.

"We're family, we love each other, that's what we do," Mabel added.

"Yeah," Pacifica laughed nervously as she put her hand up to her neck, "family."

"Come on!" Mabel called happily, "let's go watch t.v. on our giant television that's in the new living room!" Mabel marched out happily as Dipper and Pacifica followed her. Mabel was sitting happily in the chair as she watched t.v., Dipper and Pacifica were laying on the floor, looking over their journals. Stan walked into the room, a newspaper in his hand, Ford soon followed, a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Wait..." Stan stopped, back tracking and looking at Pacifica, "aren't you the Northwest girl?"

"Um... yeah?" Pacifica asked.

"Not trying to be rude, but uh, what are you doing here," Stan asked.

"Well, after last summer when Dippity-dop and I discovered that Pacifica was nothing like her family, we became friends, and when we moved back we started hanging out more often. Dipper and I decided to recreate the journals and try to figure out the mysteries of Gravity Falls together, Pacifica joined us and now we're the Mystery Trio!" Mabel smiled.

"Oh," Stan said, Ford had a smile on his face.

"We only have one and a half journals done," Dipper said as he flipped through them.

"Did you guys show her around the house already?" Stan asked.

"Sure did!" Mabel called happily.

"Yeah, now that you guys are rich, I guess my dad can't be mad that I'm spending all my time with you anymore!" Pacifica smiled.

"Hold on you guys, I'll be right back," Stan said as he left.

"May I take a look at that?" Ford asked, walking up to Pacifica.

"Sure," Pacifica smiled, handing Ford the first journal, Ford looked through it quickly.

"Dipper, this is really good, especially the cover, I'm amazed," Ford said.

"Actually, Pacifica designed the cover," Dipper said, "she also drew all the pictures in the journal."

"Well, you are one talented young lady," Ford smiled, handing Pacifica the journal.

"Thank you!" Pacifica smiled.

"Here," Stan said, after he came back in the room, dropping a pile of papers in front of Dipper and Pacifica.

"What's this?" Dipper asked.

"Back when I was pretending that I didn't know about the journals, trying to keep you safe," Stan started, "After you revealed the third journal to me, I photocopied all its pages. I still needed the journal but I knew it'd be suspicious if I didn't give it back to you. It might not have any of the the invisible writing on it, but it's everything else that was in Ford's journal," Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper said, amazed, "thank you!"

"Thank you Mr. Pines," Pacifica smiled.

"No problem kids, oh and Pacifica," Stan said, "please, just call me Stan." Ford smiled at his brother and then watched as Dipper and Pacifica got excited. The two of them spread out all the pieces of paper.

"This is awesome, we can compare these to what we have, fix things, add new things," Dipper said excited.

"We should probably go to the Mystery Shack and ask Soos for more empty journals," Pacifica smiled.

"Maybe," Dipper laughed, Dipper and Pacifica got busy going through everything, both laughing at times, pure joy on their faces. Time passed and Ford walked back into the living room, Dipper was laying on his stomach, sleeping, using his arms as pillows, the journals in front of him, Pacifica was laying by him, using Dipper's back as a pillow. Mabel was laying on both of them, her legs on Dipper's legs, her head on Pacifica's legs. Ford grabbed the journals, smiled, and walked to his room.

* * *

"Good morning," Mabel yawned as she stretched.

"Morning," Dipper and Pacifica grumbled in unison, all three sat in place, still looking sleepy. After awhile Ford walked into the room.

"Kids," Ford started, "I took your journals and read over everything you've done so far," Ford said, placing the journals down by Dipper and Pacifica. "I spent all last night writing down everything I could remember from the other journals, as well as events from my time in the other dimensions." As Ford said this he pulled out an old looking notebook and handed it to Dipper. "I hope this is helpful for your tasks, you three have done more in a few months then I did in years, if anyone can discover the secrets of Gravity Falls, it's the Mystery Trio." As Ford spoke, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica all smiled. Ford left the living room as Dipper and Pacifica started going through everything Ford gave them, Mabel shook her head and turned the t.v. back on.

"There you are," a voice called menacingly, the three scanned the room but saw nothing.

"What the?" Dipper asked. A large portal suddenly materialized in the living room. The force from the portal started blowing the paper everywhere, Dipper instinctively stood in front of Pacifica and Mabel, Pacifica clung onto Dipper.

"Don't be like that," the voice called again as it's owned stepped through the portal. The strange man looked to be in his late twenties, he sneered as he took his goggles off his face and placed them in his odd, white, messy, hair. He was wearing a tattered green jacket, weathered pants, and strange boots. He started laughing maniacally, "I've only come to wipe you out of existence."

"Who are you?" Dipper said, guarding the girls.

"Oh I'm sorry, even though it won't matter, introductions are in order," the strange man started.

"Xalnoir, we found you, that's enough," a voice called, Xalnoir froze. Lolph and Dundgren appeared in the living room.

"I don't know how you escaped time prison," Lolph said.

"But you're going back," Dundgren added.

"Really?" Xalnoir started laughing, "I am the most feared time outlaw in existence, able to travel through time without the need for one of your devices. I'm intimidating, powerful, scary; I know that the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron sends out projections when their in dangerous situations." As Xalnoir started laughing he pulled out a strange looking weapon, it almost appeared to be a toy gun. "This baby, of my own design, disrupts projections, so if you're really here, then you'd let me shoot you with it, for it'd do nothing, however, it doesn't just disrupt projections, it'll link to the projections source and send a shock-wave to them. So as long as you're not projections, It'll do nothing," Xalnoir laughed. Lolph and Dundgren looked at each other, both quickly vanished. "That's the perk to the good guys being cowards."

"What do you want," Dipper said.

"Ah, yes, you," Xalnoir said, putting his first gun away and pulling out another one. "Mason "Dipper" Pines, Pacifica Elise Northwest, I am here to wipe you out of existence."

"I won't let you hurt her," Dipper said, angry.

"Oh, I'm so scared of you," Xalnoir laughed. Suddenly a whirring noise was heard and the weapon, as well as Xalnoir's hand, was sent flying across the room, both getting attached to a magnet gun. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stanford Pines," Ford said glaring, "this baby pulled your weapon and your metal hand away from you, it's quiet powerful isn't it?"

"and I'm Stanley Pines," Stan said, pulling out his brass knuckles, "and you, you messed up, no one, I mean no one, threatens My niece, my nephew or his girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," "She's not my girlfriend," Dipper and Pacifica said in unison.

"How quaint," Xalnoir sighed. "Wait, wait, Stanford and Stanley Pines," Xalnoir laughed, "Mason and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, you... this is so great!"

"What?" Ford glared.

"Everyone from my time knows of the ten legendary warriors, and all you've accomplished, five, five of you are right here. Just for me to destroy!" Xalnoir laughed.

"You won't," Stan glared.

"I, I single handedly, will rewrite the course of history, all that you've done, all that you've accomplished, especially you!" Xalnoir laughed as he pointed at Dipper.

"How, I took your weapon, you try using any other one, I'll just take it as well," Ford glared.

"Ha, yes, the genius inventor, you would think that, after all, I did look up to you, you're why I became an inventor," Xalnoir laughed, "except I don't need technology, I'm a wizard!" As Xalnoir spoke, he cupped his remaining hand, a strange swirl of energy appeared in his hand. "I'll destroy you all, right here, right now!"

"Enough!" A voice called, Xalnoir's eyes widened, the energy disappearing, he turned around as two figured stepped through another portal. One was a man, his brown hair messy like he was just wearing a hat, a futuristic mask covering his face. He was wearing a large trench coat that went down to his knees, his large boots went up to his knees, he had an arm outstretched, aimed at Xalnoir. The other was a girl, she was wearing a purple coat and pants, as well as boots. Her mouth and nose were covered with a stylish bandana, sunglasses covering her eyes, her long blonde hair worn in a ponytail that was sticking out of the back of a weathered and old looking hat, which was blue and white, with a blue pine tree on the front. The girls outfit looked more stylish and expensive (except for the hat) and the guys looked like he was trying to be cool.

"Ho... how..." Xalnoir called, aiming his remaining hand at the two.

"Xalnoir, you and I both know I'm better with magic than you are," the man said, aiming his arm at him, a strange green energy wrapping around his arm. Fear filled Xalnoir's face.

"I don't care!" Xalnoir yelled, the man cupped his hand and a green ball appeared around Xalnoir, he seemed immobilized.

"That wasn't even a challenge," the girl said, sounding bored, her voice seemed familiar.

"I don't know how you escaped Time Prison," the man said, walking towards Xalnoir, "I guess I'll just have to send you somewhere else, somewhere I couldn't even break out of."

"No... you don't mean," Xalnoir sounded afraid.

"Yes, they're expecting you," the man said, waving his hand, a portal opened, the girl laughed as she walked up and kicked the ball, knocking it into the portal, the man closed the portal.

"Was that fun?" the man sighed.

"Oh you know it," the girl laughed.

"Umm... who are you?" Dipper asked, everyone in the room looked stunned.

"It couldn't be..." Ford said.

"Look kid, honestly, I can't tell you," the man said.

"But she... she's wearing my hat?" Dipper said, pointing at the girl.

"Ah, yeah, that hat is actually incredibly popular in my time," the man said.

"You're from the future?" Dipper asked.

"About five years to be exact," the man laughed, "Look, I'll help you out. The day that I learn this time travel spell, is the day you'll figure out who I am."

"Wha... who was that man?" Dipper asked.

"Xalnoir, he actually invented the time travel spell, I learned it from him. You've actually defeated him before, sent him to time prison, that was when you..." The man started.

"Ma... Di... BABE!" The girl yelled, "you almost said too much!"

"So did you darling," the man laughed.

"Aw, you guys are dating?" Mabel said, stars in her eyes.

"For a little over four years," the girl giggled.

"Look, I'd love to chat, but we need to get back to our own time, or face prison ourselves," the man said. "Oh yeah, Dipper," he said as he opened a portal.

"Yeah?" Dipper asked.

"It might be a good idea to look into odd and unique uses and properties of gold," the man said as he and the woman walked through the portal, it vanishing. Everyone in the room looked stunned, except Ford, who looked liking he was putting a puzzle together in his head.

"I need to go _there_ again," Ford said.

 **(Chapter 10 END)**


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer* I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

Ford was pacing back and forth in his study, worry on his face. He'd stop, look through some notes, set them down, and pace again. After a while he stopped, shook his head, and stood facing his desk, his hands grasping the sides.

"What're you doing in here?" Stan asked as he walked into Ford's study.

"That man, the time traveler who helped us out, I... I think I know who he was," Ford said, an expression of worry on his face.

"Okay, who was he?" Stan asked.

"I... I can't say... for multiple reasons, but... he said a couple of interesting things, some things I need to check out," Ford said.

"Bro you're not making any sense," Stan started, "whatever it is, you don't need to do this alone anymore."

"I understand that Stanley, I just... I need to make sure I'm wrong." Ford said.

"Okay Ford, you're starting to bug me, I'm not letting you do ANYTHING until you tell me what's going on," Stan said in his regular demanding tone.

"Look, Stanley," Ford started, looking at his brother, suddenly the image of Stan's betrayed face from when Ford tried giving him the first journal flashed into his head. "I just..." Ford started again, he looked at the ground, a painful expression on his face, he sighed, he spoke, his voice suddening hush and hurt, "alright."

"Good," Stan said, grabbing two chairs, "sit, and tell me what's on your mind." Ford sat across from Stan and looked like he was about to give Earth shattering news.

"I've met the time traveler before," Ford said.

"You mean that weird guy with the white hair, I mean, I figured you did, you met a lot of (bad) people during those..." Stan's voice got quiet, almost guilty, "...those thirty years."

"No, not him, atough Xalnoir did fascinate me, no, I mean I've met the time traveler, who saved us, before," Ford said.

"So that's why you said you thought you knew him?" Stan asked.

"Yes, actually, you've technically met him as well, except, when I met him, I didn't know he was a time traveler. As a matter of fact, he seemed like a normal member of one of the dimensions I was in," Ford explained.

"Wait, so this guy can travel through time AND dimensions?" Stan asked, "Sounds powerful, glad he's on our side, he is on our side, right?"

"Yes," Ford chuckled a little, "he is on our side, as to your other question Stanley, he did tell me that he was able to travel to moments, not so much through time and space, but more like, through memories. I honestly thought he was just insane, especially with some of the other things he told me. He had told me his name, it was a name I had never heard of before, until after I had been back here, forty-six apostrophe backslash, I mean our Earth, for a while. I never even mentioned him in my journals or research because of what he told me. What he told me, might actually be true, and if it is," Ford said, shaking, almost looking to be in pain, "then that means... that means Jheselbraum lied to me. No, no she didn't necessarily lie to me, more like, she didn't tell me the entire truth..."

"Okay, Ford, Jel... hesel... what? Who?" Stan asked.

"Jheselbraum the Unswerving," Ford chuckled, "she's someone I met when I was traveling through dimensions. She actually saved me and helped me a lot, especially with Bill, she resides in dimension fifty-two. She told me so much, I just... if what that man told me is true... but why... why would she stretch the truth like that with me, I was..."

"Come on Ford, focus, what does it mean if this chick you're hung up on," as Stan started a slight blush went on Ford's face and he tried to mutter "I'm not... I don't... Stanley..." However Stan ignored him and continued what he was saying, "lied to you, or whatever, and this memory guy is telling the truth?"

"It means..." Ford sighed, he looked worried, he took another deep breath, "we haven't seen the last of Bill, and there's going to be more."

"What, no, we..." Stan started.

"I know, but... Bill's not the only Cipher, I thought he destroyed his entire dimension, and his entire family, but if the time traveler is correct, then, there are more Ciphers, more threats," Ford said.

"What can we do?" Stan asked.

"We can't tell the kids, especially not Dipper, if he found out that Bill was still out there, that there are more..." Ford started... "I will tell him if I discover that this is true, if it's not, no need to say anything."

"Okay, how do you plan on proving if it's true or not, how long will this take?" Stan asked, worry on his face.

"It'll take about a day," Ford sighed, standing up, "when I first came here I found a cave with ancient marking that told me about Bill, I need to go back there."

 **Chapter 11: Discovery**

"Alright class," a woman who appeared to be in her early/mid twenties said, she was wearing glasses and had her blonde hair tied up neatly, "as you know, the school year will be ending in a few weeks and summer break will start." The teacher shook her head as the class cheered happily. "Which also means that for most of your classes, your final, and hardest, assignments and tests will be starting." A collective moan of disappointment filled the classroom. "Now class, my class is right after lunch so you should all be filled with energy now, since it's no longer morning." As she continued to speak Dipper was busy writing in his notebook, Instead of desks, this classroom had multiple tables, each table sat three. Dipper's table was in the far back, Mabel and Pacifica sat with him. Grenda, Candy and Marius sat at the table in front of them, Gideon sat at the next table up, with one other student. His table was the only one with a vacant seat.

"What're doing bro-beans?" Mabel whispered as the teacher spoke. Mabel sat against the wall, Pacifica was in the middle, and Dipper sat on the edge.

"Thinking about what that cool time guy said to me," Dipper whispered back. His book was opened one a chapter about rare metals, hist notebook had "Unique uses and properties for gold?" Written at the top. The page was filled with various facts and information about gold.

"So class," the teacher said, "instead of a final test, you're final project will be a research project. This is science class, wow me, discover something that others don't know, or at least that isn't known by most. You will need a display, your project thesis and thorough notes on your project. You have until the end of the day to come up with a project. When you think you have one, let me know, and I'll tell you if you can do it or not." As she finished the teacher noticed Dipper writing instead of paying attention. She sighed as she walked up to his table.

"Dipper," Pacifica hastily whispered, nudging him with her elbow.

"Mr. Pines, I'm going to need you to..." The teacher started before she saw his notebook, Dipper had a panicked expression as she started speaking. After a while of reading, the teacher smiled, "oh, my apologies, seems you already got a head start on your project. Unique uses and properties for gold, huh? Very well, I look forward to seeing what you discover," she smiled before walking back to the front of the class, writing Dipper's project and his name on the board. Time passed as the other students came up with ideas. Their teacher was on her computer when she suddenly jumped up, panicked. The class stared at her.

"Sometimes it's really hard to believe she's a genius," Dipper chuckled to himself.

"Same goes for you," Mabel teased.

"Class! I almost forgot!" Their teacher said, standing up again, "this is science, okay, so for my class you guys are allowed to work in groups of two for your final projects." As she said this some sighs of relief and cheers came from the class, "but you can still work alone if you'd prefer."

"Marius! We shall have the BEST project!" Grenda said, putting an arm around him.

"No offense darling, but I am almost certain that Dipper will have the best project," Marius said.

"Dipper's a NERD though! No offense," Grenda said back at him, Dipper shook his head and quietly mouthed "wha" a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, which is exactly why he'll win..." Marius stated.

"Hey!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Woohoo, well widdle ol' me calls dibs on being with Mable," Gideon cheered.

"Uh... no..." Mabel said, disgusted, "I'm partnered with Candy."

"Yes, Mabel and I shall make a great team with her creativity and my intelligence, our project will be even better than Dipper's!" Candy said.

"Wait, Mabel, you're not going to partner with Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Nah, I'll give that honor to someone else," Mabel smiled, nudging Pacifica.

"So... Dipper..." Pacifica started, almost a little embarrassed, "since my family is like, you know, super rich, I could easily get your gold for the project and..."

"We're rich now as well, remember," Dipper smiled, Pacifica looked a little disappointed, "but I'd be happy to have you as my partner!"

"Okay!" Pacifica smiled, "We better let Ms. Meitner know we'll be working together," as Pacifica started to get up they noticed the board had "Unique uses and properties for gold – Dipper Pines & Pacifica Northwest" written on it. Ms. Meitner was staring at Dipper and Pacifica, smiling, Mabel looked at her, smiled and winked Ms. Meitner winked back.

"Do you think teachers ship students together?" Grenda asked.

"Actually, we have learned that they do, it is a topic in most teacher's lounges," Candy started, "it sometimes affects seating arrangements as well as assignment partnerships."

"That's... weird..." Dipper started. More time passed as the entire class figured out what they were doing and who they were partnered with. The last few classes of the day flew by fairly quickly and school had ended.

"It's so weird," Mabel said, "not taking the bus to the Mystery Shack anymore."

"Yeah, it kind of is, I wonder what Grunkle Stan does all day now that he doesn't have the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked, getting his bag.

"He probably helps Soos think of new ways to scam people," Mabel laughed.

"Guys, wait up!" Pacifica called as she caught up to Dipper and Mabel. The three walked to the bus and sat together, the bus dropped Pacifica off at her house, and not much longer, dropped Dipper and Mabel off.

"We're home," Dipper called as he walked into the house, Ford and Stan where sitting in the living room, almost like they were waiting for Dipper and Mabel.

"I brought leftovers from school lunch for Waddles!" Mabel called, excitedly as she ran into the house, she stopped and looked at Stan and Ford. "What's going on?"

"Dipper, I discovered something today, and I need to discuss it with you, also, we need to go someplace I've kept secret," Ford started.

"What is it?" Dipper asked, curiously.

"You'll have to come with me and see," Ford said, "we should leave now so we have plenty of time to get back so you can do your school work."

"Okay," Dipper nodded, slowly.

"I'll get ready!" Mabel called, happily.

"Mabel, sweetheart, I'm going to have to ask you to sit this one out," Stan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wha... bu... Dip-dop and I are a team," Mabel said.

"I know, but this... this is different, and difficult," Ford tried explaining.

"It's nerd stuff, right?" Mabel asked.

"Hey, we can do all sorts of fun stuff together, here," Stan said.

"Okay!" Mabel cheered happily.

"Dipper, let's go," Ford said, Dipper nodded.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked.

"The caves where I first discovered Bill's wheel," Ford said as the door closed behind them. Time passed as Stan, Mabel and Waddles sat at the table, playing cards. A knock was heard at the door, Mabel started to lay her hand down, looked at Stan, and held them close to her.

"I'll get it, but I'm taking my cards with me, no cheating! Mabel said.

"Who do you think I am?" Stan asked, almost offended.

"My Grunkle Stan!" Mabel laughed.

"That's fair," Stan laughed.

"Hey Mabel, I'm ready to work on the journal some," Pacifica said as Mabel opened the door.

"Oh, Grunkle Ford took Dipiity-doppers on some important nerd mission, they won't be back until later," Mabel said.

"Oh," Pacifica added, disappointed.

"Hey," Stan said, "we're playing cards, you could join us if you feels up to it?"

"Sure, why not?" Pacifica smiled as she sat down and Stan dealt her in.

* * *

Dipper and Ford were wandering through the cave, they got to a large wall that seemed to recently collapse in on itself.

"This... this used to be where the information on Bill was," Ford said, Dipper's eyes widened, "It broke when we defeated him last summer."

"Wow, that's... weird..." Dipper said.

"Yes, well, turns out it was the top layer to something worse," Ford said as he stepped through the hole, "there's even more writing and drawings back here."

"Wow, this is, amazing," Dipper said as he walked through it, taking in everything around him. "How old is all of this?"

"It predates the town, it may even predate people themselves," Ford said, "how, or why, they knew so much about our time, or Bill, is beyond me, here." Ford said as they got to the end of the cave. Dipper's eyes widened as he took in what he saw. It was Joe Cipher, the wheel around him only had four sections. One had a flexing arm, another had a brain, the third a heart and the last a strange star.

"This... this is..." Dipper started.

"Yes, chances are... there's more behind this wheel as well, there are more Ciphers, and I spent the morning deciphering this writing. It says that each time we defeat one, another will come," Ford said as he looked at the drawings.

"Hold on, I need to add this to the journal, wait Paz... ugh!" Dipper exclaimed, pulling out his phone, "I'm texting Paz and Mabel, they need to be here."

"Dipper no," Ford started.

"The three of us have been doing this together since I came back here, Pacifica has the unfinished journal, I'm not doing this without them," Dipper said as he finished his text.

"Dipper," Ford started, "I admire your heart and conviction, I wish I had that when I was doing my research."

"Okay, it'll probably take a while for Grunkle Stan to get them here," Dipper said, reading the text he had just received, "so we may as well look around."

"Obviously, there are still parts I couldn't decipher, this entire addition is fascinating, I'd love to try and explore more, but I'm afraid to break the wall in case we need it again," Ford said.

"What do you suppose the four symbols are?" Dipper asked, looking over the wall.

"I honestly don't know," Ford said as he looked at them. "They're probably like the ten symbols needed to defeat Bill, as to what they are, or represent, I'm not sure."

"Okay, well, the flexing arm could represent strength, or someone powerful... the brain... well intelligence (hopefully)" Dipper started, "the heart... someone loving... the star... um..."

"It almost looks like a symbol for magic," Ford said as he looked it over, "an ancient symbol that actually means magic."

"So we have strength, knowledge, love and magic?" Dipper asked.

"It would appear so, hopefully it won't take too long to figure those out..." Ford started... "and hopefully no one else knows about this or has contacted Joe in some way..."

"Joe?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, according to this line here, this one's name is Joe Cipher," Ford said.

"Wait..." Dipper said, thinking to himself, "if someone contacted Joe, could they talk to him without anyone else being able to see him?"

"Well, unless they summon him, he'd have no physical form, so, I guess," Ford said, skeptically.

"Since he's a Cipher, he probably knows a bunch of stuff like Bill did, right?" Dipper asked.

"Well... of course," Ford said.

"Preston," Dipper said to himself.

"What?" Ford asked.

"Huh, nothing," Dipper said, "are there parts you haven't deciphered?"

"Yes, this part here speaks of the person who left this here, apparently they're hiding somewhere, it explains how to find them. Build a portal which uses parts in a secret room in the..." Ford started... "Spaceship, the spaceship has secret rooms that no one knows about! That means, this person could have been one of those aliens!"

"Wait, then, the aliens, they knew, but why, how?" Dipper asked.

"There's more, this is the part I can't decipher, it doesn't make sense using any of the code breakers I know," Ford said, pointing to a part of the writing.

"Forward slash, comma, sixty-four?" Dipper asked, looking it over.

"Yes, it's frustrating," Ford said, "nothing, seems to be working, or making sense, what kind of strange, backwards writing is this!"

"Wait..." Dipper said, "backwards," Dipper looked at it and stared.

"I've already tried reversing the various translations I've made, none made sense," Ford said.

"Probabilitor," Dipper said.

"Huh?" Ford asked, "What about him?"

"Okay," Dipper nodded, "okay, you said the person who wrote this is hiding somewhere? Maybe they're hiding in another dimension!"

"That's... actually highly plausible," Ford said, "so what does Probailitor have to do with this?"

"When Probabilitor first appeared he said he was in Forty-six apostrophe backslash, right?" Dipper asked.

"Well, yeah, that's our dimension number," Ford said.

"This is our dimension number except reversed, it's backwards!" Dipper said. "Okay, the reverse of forty-six is sixty-four, reverse of an apostrophe is a comma, and reverse of a backslash is a forward slash. Then switch the entire thing around, you get, forward slash, comma, sixty-four! It's not a code, it's the dimension they're hiding in!" Dipper called, excitedly.

"The portal in the spaceship must be how they went there, whoever this is, they told us how to find them," Ford said.

"They must've known that we'd discover this, and that we'd need to find them!" Dipper exclaimed happily, "it's almost like I was destined to be here, like, even before I was born I was part of some greater plan!"

"Sir Dippingsauce, Grunkle Ford," Mabel's voice called.

"Come through here!" Dipper called, running through the whole, Ford looked at the writing, impressed by what Dipper learned. He then looked back at Joe's wheel. Dipper was talking excitedly as he walked the others into the cave.

"This was your big discovery?" Stan asked Ford.

"Yes, Dipper took it surprisingly well, and... there are somethings I need to discuss with you," Ford said as Dipper and Pacifica started working on their journal. Mabel was admiring all the drawings and strange writing on the walls.

"This is amazing," Pacifica said as Dipper explained everything to her. "I just... wow!"

"I know right, I'm surprised I was able to figure that part out, it stumped Grunkle Ford," Dipper laughed. Stan and Ford seemed to be done talking and they headed over to check on the kids. "These symbols confuse me," Dipper said as Pacifica finished drawing Joe's wheel in the journal.

"I've seen those symbols before," Pacifica said.

"You have?" Dipper asked, curiously.

"What, when, where?" Ford asked.

"Here," Pacifica said, putting away the journal they were currently on and pulling out the second journal. She opened it to a page labeled "The Knowledge Stone!" Each corner of the page had one of the symbols drawn on it.

"Oh yeah, I never understood why the knowledge stone had me draw those," Dipper said.

"It doesn't explain what they are in here either," Pacifica said.

"Wait, hold on," Ford said, "knowledge stone, what is that?"

"It's a strange stone I found that gave me a bunch of knowledge that I used to fill the journals, but it also caused a BUNCH of problems, so it was put away," Dipper explained.

"Yeah, Dip-dop became a real jerk faced, snotty, know it all," Mabel laughed.

"Too bad the stone didn't have me put what these symbols are..." Dipper said.

"Maybe it did..." Ford said to himself, staring at the drawing of the brain.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing," Ford said as he stepped away. Dipper went back to explaining various things to Pacifica, a smile on his face as he excitedly talked about everything he learned. Pacifica was staring at him as he spoke, a strange look in her eyes, a smile on her face.

"and that symbol... uh... Paz?" Dipper said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love it when you get like this," Pacifica smiled, a slight blush covered Dipper's face. "These strange, paranormal things, I don't understand them, but you get them easily. When you talk about them, you get so passionate, so excited, you have this look on your face, like the rest of the world has vanished."

"Oh," Dipper said, suddenly shy, rubbing the back of his head, "thanks. I guess I never noticed that before, it's not really something I thought anyone would say they love about me."

"It's amazing," Pacifica smiled, "when you grow up, with all you've done, with these journals of yours, you'll be famous, I know it."

"Thanks, Pacifica," Dipper smiled.

"I'm glad I got to be a part of it," Pacifica smiled. Stan and Mabel both laughed slightly as they watched Dipper and Pacifica interact. Pacifica got up and investigated more of the wall. Dipper closed the journal and opened the cover. "Property of Dipper Pines" was written in Pacifica's handwriting, Dipper stared at it a little before sighing. He closed the journal and got up, walking over to Stan and Ford.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Stan asked.

"Nothing, I just, I need to take care of something," Dipper smiled.

"Okay, well, we're going to need to move the parts of the portal from the spaceship to the house, as well as figure out how to work it," Ford said.

"Okay," the other four said in unison.

* * *

Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel came in through the front doors of the house. Pacifica was carrying a box, Dipper set his bag down and walked over to the couch.

"It's finally Friday!" Mabel cheered happily.

"Yeah, it took all week to move the portal stuff in the house and rebuild it, I wonder if they figured it out yet?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, but at least our project has been going well, that's why I brought this box of gold stuff," Pacifica said, sitting beside Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm just upset we haven't learned anything about gold that'd be helpful to what that future guy said, or why Bill used to talk about it," Dipper sighed.

"Hey, if anyone can figure it out, it's you," Pacifica smiled.

"Thanks," Dipper answered, smiling back at her.

"You guys need me to leave?" Mabel asked.

"Wha... no... why..." Pacifica started.

"Come on Mabel," Dipper laughed as he got up and walked towards a wall. He pressed against a random part of the wall and a slot opened with a keypad. Dipper pressed four buttons and part of the wall slid open. "You guys coming?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah," Pacifica said as she got up, "can I bring the gold?"

"Don't let Grunkle Stan get a hold of it," Dipper laughed.

"Alright, let's go check this stuff out," Mabel said as the three walked down a stairway. They found themselves in a large room underneath the house, Stan and Ford where standing in front of a portal that looked like the one that used to be in the Mystery Shack. A bunch of machinery was hooked up to the portal, however Stan and Ford looked stumped.

"Do we put it together wrong?" Ford asked.

"There's no way, you put it together, it has to be right," Stan said as he looked at a computer. Ford's eyes widened as he looked over at his brother, he smiled to himself as he continued to work on the portal.

"Hey Grunkles!" Mabel cheered happily.

"What have you figured out?" Dipper asked.

"Well, apparently, You, Mabel, and I are the ones who have to go through when we get the portal working," Ford said, "also, there's a device for us to take with us, so we can open the portal while on the other side. Besides that, we still can't get it to work."

"Oh, that's a bummer," Pacifica said.

"That reminds me," Dipper said, turning towards Pacifica, "Paz, can I see the journals for a sec?"

"Sure," Pacifica said getting them out and handing them to Dipper, who then started writing in each.

"It's almost like there's some component missing, some element of some sort," Ford said as he looked over the portal. "I've even figured out how to program it to the dimension we're trying to get to, but..."

"Wait, wait, hold on," Dipper said, as he closed the last journal. "Wait, we're trying to go to another dimension, or another universe so to speak. Grunkle Ford, when Bill turned everyone else to stone, he turned you to gold, remember?"

"Well yeah, because of our history..." Ford started.

"No, no, you're the only one who's been in other dimensions, except McGucket, but he was never turned to stone," Dipper started.

"What are you getting at?" Stan asked, confused.

"I figured it out, I figured out the thing about gold, why it's mentioned in the writing, by Bill, the time traveler, everything!" Dipper exclaimed.

"What's that?" Mabel asked.

"It's the thing that's missing for the portal!" Dipper said.

"What?" Ford asked, he then started looking over the portal.

"What's the chemical formula or it's chemical symbol?" Dipper asked.

"It's au, isn't it?" Pacifica asked.

"Exactly!" Dipper exclaimed, excited, Ford's eyes widened as he turned and faced Dipper, "As any nerd or fan would know, what else is au, what else does it stand for?"

"Um?" Mabel started as her, Pacifica and Stan all looked at each other.

"Alternate Universe!" Dipper exclaimed, "that's it, that's why gold is important, it is the key to getting through dimension! It is the key to going to au's!"

"Dipper, that's genius!" Ford said.

"I knew you could do it," Pacifica smiled as she nudged Dipper.

"Now to test it," Ford said.

"We have a box of gold right here," Pacifica said, holding out her box.

"Great!" Ford said as he tinkered with the portal, he put some gold into what appeared to be an empty slot. The machine started whirring as the portal began to form, "quick, enter the coordinates!"

"Got it!" Stan said as he went to the computer, "forward slash, comma, sixty-four!" The portal began to stabilize.

"We did it!" Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica called as they hugged.

"Great, Dipper, Mabel, get ready, we're going in, hopefully we find what we need to!" Ford said.

"Wait," Pacifica started, "can't I go as well?"

"I'm sorry..." Ford started.

"But... we're a team," Dipper said, saddened.

"According to the writing, the symbols put down for who should go in was the pine tree, the shooting star and the six fingered hand," Ford started, "if it were up to me, I'd bring you and Stanley, but you aren't our family, if anything happened to you..." Ford said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "… It's dangerous, we have no idea what will be waiting for us, or what that universe it like. A year there could be half a second here, half a second there could be..."

"A year here," Pacifca stated, her eyes getting watery, "n... now I definitely... have to... to go..." Pacifica started crying.

"Pacifica," Dipper said, walking up to her, "we'll be fine, we'll be back before Monday, I promise," Dipper smiled. Pacifica jumped forward and hugged Dipper, crying. Dipper hesitated before he hugged her back. Pacifica held onto him tightly, taking a long time to let go of him, hesitating to even do that.

"I swear nerd, if you don't come back, I'll go through that portal and get you myself," Pacifica cried.

"Deal," Dipper smiled, putting his hat on Pacifica's head. She blushed as she stepped back from him. "Oh yeah, take these," Dipper said, handing Pacifica all the journals.

"Look, poindexer," Stan said as he walked up to Ford, shaking, "don't... don't take thirty years to come back this time, okay? No... not for me," Stan said, putting a hand on Pacifica's head, "for them."

"If you keep gold in this slot after the portal closes, then we should be able to open the portal and come back on our own," Ford smiled, "I know you don't want to watch gold get destroyed but..."

"Are you kidding, these kids are worth more than all the gold in the world," Stan smiled. Stan and Ford smiled as each other before Ford turned towards the portal. Stan and Pacifica watched as Dipper, Mabel and Ford walked through the portal, the portal vanished. Pacifica started crying, until she heard some clanging noises. Stan was setting up two cots, with blankets, pillows, as well a Diet Pitt and snacks.

"Wha...?" Pacifica started.

"I know you're going to want to stay down here until they get back," Stan said, "so, I thought, we may as well be comfortable while we wait."

"Thank you, Mr. Pines," Pacifica smiled.

"I already told you," Stan said, "just call me Stan." After a while of sitting, Stan smiled, "he likes you back you know."

"What?" Pacifica asked, surprised.

"Look kid, I can tell by how you act, you have a crush on Dipper, he's a great kid, you could definitely do worse." Stan said.

"Wah? N... no, don't be ridiculous... there's no way I..." Pacifica started.

"I can also tell that he has a crush on you back," Stan said, sipping from his Diet Pitt.

"Re...really?" Pacifica asked, blushing brightly.

"Yeah, he thinks the exact same thing you do, there's no way that you like him back, how could you, after everything, is he even good enough?" Stan said.

"There... there's no way Dipper thinks that, I mean... I do... but that's different, because after all I did... how could Dipper..." Pacifica started.

"You're wearing his hat," Stan pointed out, Pacifica smiled as she put her hand up to it.

"I wonder what he added to the journals, he added something to each," Pacifica said as she pulled them out. She opened the cover of the first and her eyes widened. "Property of Dipper Pines" was written in her handwriting, however, under it, "and Pacifica Northwest" was written in Dipper's. She checked and each journal was like this. "Dumb nerd, get back soon."

* * *

"Where are we?" Dipper asked as they looked around.

"It looks a lot like Gravity Falls?" Mabel pointed out.

"Looks like the times the same here as it is back home," Ford said as he looked around. "Good, alright you two, we're going to camp out for now, investigate tomorrow." Ford said as he set up a special tent he kept in his bag. "We don't know what this universe is like, so we must be careful." Ford said.

"It looks almost identical to Gravity Falls, but things seem to be, odd..." Mabel said.

"During my travels I found a few dimensions that were harmless, that almost mirrored Gravity Falls, but were still completely different." Ford pointed out.

"I wonder what this dimension will be like?" Dipper said as he and Mabel crawled in the tent.

"We'll find out tomorrow, for now, let's sleep," Ford said. The scene panned out over the town, eventually focusing on a billboard that said "Welcome... to Reverse Falls."

 **(Chapter 11 END)**


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's note***

Hey readers, I would like to take a moment to say I appreciate everyone who reads this story, whether you liked it or not, from those of you who've been reading it since I first added chapter one, to those of you who just started following it. I would like to take the time to say that for myself and all other authors, if you enjoy the work you read, whether it's a new chapter or a new story, please leave a comment. Say what you enjoy about it, what parts of it grabbed you, as much as we love those faves and follows, nothing beats a comment. Me personally, even if you don't have anything good to say, I don't mind, tell me what I did wrong, what you didn't like about it, so I can work on making the story better. Also, leaving comments helps inspire authors, whether to write more chapters, keep writing stories, or continue other discarded ideas. Authors can get discouraged when they don't get feedback, authors spend a lot of time on their work, so please, if you're following an author and haven't already told them what you like about them or their story, I encourage you to do so, they'd appreciate it (unless they're jerky poop faces). Once again I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read any of my works. Thank you, and stay awesome. (Side note, this applies to other forms of artists as well, music, drawing, animation, we put a lot into these things for you guys!)

 ***STORY NOTE***

For this chapter, when reverse characters speak it'll say stuff like "is that true?" Rev. Pacifica asked. Or "you're too soft," Rev. Mabel snapped. There are two characters this doesn't apply to, Will Cipher and Reverse Dipper. Reverse Dip was never called Dipper, because he's never had a problem with his birthmark, he has always gone by his real name (Canonically Mason via the official journal that Alex Hirsch made) so when one of them talks it'lls say "Will said", or "Mason added." Example: "You can't," Will said. "Why not?" Dipper asked. "It's seems perfectly reasonable to me," Mason added.

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"Come on Dip-dop, GET UP!" Mabel annoyingly called, almost pouncing on a drowsy Dipper.

"Mabel, calm down, we have no idea what kinds of creatures inhabit this dimension," Ford said, quietly, yet sternly.

"Geeze Mabel, a little loud this morning?' Dipper yawned as he patted around for his hat. Dipper paused as he realized he couldn't find it. In an almost panic Dipper looked around him. The image of a teary eyes, blushing, Pacifica with his hat on her head flashed in Dipper's mind. "That's right," Dipper said to himself, "we need to be careful, I made a promise." Dipper smiled as he looked at his hand, a faint blush on his face.

"What was that bro-beans?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing, doesn't matter, come on, we need to find this guy, right?" Dipper said, getting his shoes on.

"Wait, if those caves were put like that years and years ago, are we sure this guys alive?" Mabel asked.

"He gave us a way to find him, with all of this guys prophecies, he probably knew we'd be from the future, so he is either alive, or left us something important," Ford said.

"With as not stupid as this person is, are you sure it's a guy, I mean all that smarts and planning ahead, doesn't seem like a thing a dumb boy would do. This person is probably a girl," Mabel teased.

"Actually..." Ford paused, "the smartest person I ever met is a girl, and she seemed to know a bunch of random and almost prophetical facts like these in the cave. So we can't rule out the possibility that we are looking for a girl. Which only makes the process of finding this person that much more complicated."

"This girl you're talking about, did you meet here while you were traveling through dimensions?" Dipper asked.

"Why yes I did, she was very insightful about Bill, she put the plate in my head" Ford said, "she saved me from one dimension and then sent me to a different without warning."

"Maybe the person we're looking for is her?" Dipper suggested.

"No, she's from Dimension 52," Ford said.

"Well you said she saved you from one dimension and then sent you to another right?" Mabel asked, "then it could be her."

"I doubt it, for reasons, we need to find this person, so we can find out what they wanted to tell us, plus I have a few questions to ask myself." Ford said.

"Well, we should probably start looking around," Dipper said as they finished packing up the camp.

"We don't know what this dimension is, so stay on guard!" Ford added.

"I checked it out last night," Mabel smiled, Dipper and Ford's eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ford exclaimed, worried.

"Yeah, it's like some weird version of Gravity Falls," Mabel said, "it's the same, yet different, I wonder what the me here is like? We could braid each others hair, share STICKERS! I wonder what stickers they have here," Mabel started droning, "wait, what if I replaced the me here, since there can't be more than one me... are they gone permanently, am I stuck here!?"

"You're thinking of time travel," Ford said, "I've met alternative version of you two before, you can probably coexist."

"Probably?" Dipper chuckled.

"Come on, let's see if this place has a me, with two of me we should be able to easily figure this out," Ford said.

 **Chapter 12: Reverse Falls.**

"This is so weird," Mabel said as she looked around.

"Yeah, the dimension number was reversed, or backwards, I thought the dimension would be like that," Dipper added as he looked around.

"You mean like doors for windows and feet for hands?" Mabel laughed.

"Yeah, something like that," Dipper laughed back.

"That would honestly be slightly horrifying, we'd look like freaks to them," Ford said as they kept walking.

"Well, I'm waiting," a voice sternly said. This voice sounded familiar, yet unknown at the same time. Dipper, Mabel and Ford found the voices source. A young man was standing right outside a food vendor, he was wearing an expensive black and blue suit. His brown hair was combed neatly and stylishly. The man working the vendor had a frightened expression as he put a tray of food in front of the man. There was a moment of silence.

"Is... is something wrong?" The vendor asked.

"You messed up my order, I asked for ranch, you gave me mustard," the man in the suit said.

"M... my..." The vendor started shaking, "MY APOLOGIES MR. PINES!" The man turned his head, it was Dipper, except his face seemed more mature and serious, even though he appeared to be the same age. The way his hair was combed kept birthmark was visible.

"That's fine, just get me a new one, free of charge," the other Dipper added.

"Wow, Dip-dop, you're a real jerk face here," Mabel teased.

"Mason!" A voice called, angered. Dipper, Mabel and Ford turned and saw the voices owner. Someone who looked like Mabel was walking up to Mason. She was wearing an expensive black and blue dress shirt and skirt. Her hair was also combed neatly, she was wearing a necklace with a shooting star pendant.

"Looks like I'm still the one who has to keep you in check," Mabel teased.

"What are you doing!?" Rev. Mabel said, still angry.

"He messed up my order, so I'm making him give me a new one for free," Mason said.

"Why would you do that?" Rev. Mabel asked.

"See," Mabel elbowed Dipper.

"Quit," Dipper swatted at Mabel.

"That's all you're going to do to him, you're too soft," Rev. Mabel snapped. "He messed up your order, that means he disrespected you, you're a Pines, that is a grave sin."

"Wha... what... no, I," the vendor started.

"What's this, are you trying to say, that I, a Pines, is wrong? Do you think you're better than us, huh? You do don't you," Rev. Mabel glared.

"Mabel, stop," Mason said.

"No, he totally thinks he's above us, with his cheap food vendor, he can't even open an actual restaurant, how pathetic, his food is bland, and tasteless, much like his fashion sense. He's lucky someone like you would even bless his pathetic business with your presence. Yet here he is, disrespecting us, messing up your order, telling me I'm wrong. He thinks he's better than us, come on say it," Rev. Mabel ranted.

"No, no I don't," the vendor was shaking, terrified. "I don't think I'm better than anyone."

"No, no, go ahead, I'm not going to do anything, say it. Tell me how you're better than us," Rev. Mabel said.

"I don't think I'm better than you," the vendor shook.

"Oh, so you know you're better than us?" Rev. Mabel added.

"I... I didn't..." The vendor could barely speak.

"I tire of you," Rev. Mabel sighed, snapping her fingers, the vendor turned to stone, Dipper, Mabel and Ford jumped back, Mabel has had a mixed and confused expression on her face the entire time.

"Was that necessary sister," Mason said as he grabbed his two trays of food.

"He disrespected you brother, come, I'm sure Grunkle Stan has our new product ready," Rev. Mabel said as she walked away. Mason looked around and made sure that his sister was gone, Mason snapped his fingers and returned the vendor to normal.

"I suggest you leave this town, if Mabel sees you again, she'll do worse, this is for you and your safety," Mason said.

"I... my family... I don't have the money..." The vendor started, Mason slammed a large pile of cash on the counter.

"Leave, before I change my mind," Mason said.

"Right away," the vendor nodded, packing up, "thank you sir." Mason nodded before walking away, Dipper, Mabel and Ford trailed him.

"Maybe we'll find this dimensions Ford if we follow them," Dipper whispered.

"Hopefully he's not as bad as they are," Ford added.

"Man, even here Dipper is the more selfless one," Mabel whined.

"I don't know, for whatever reason, my actions seemed more like how Pacifica used to be, and yours kind of reminded me of Gideon when we first met." Dipper added.

"NO! Don't compare me to him, this trip is terrible," Mabel cried.

"It's not that bad, besides, we have an important mission to accomplish," Ford said.

"Fine," Mabel pouted.

"Wait," Dipper said as they walked up to large gates that had the word "Pines" written on them. "isn't this where the Northwest mansion use to be? In our dimension I mean," Dipper finished.

"I think so..." Mabel said as she looked around. "What's that?" Mabel said pointing at a large tent. "Mystery Tent!" Was written on a sign outside of tent.

"Oh my gosh," Dipper started.

"We are the Gideon and Pacifica of this dimension," Mabel said. The gates opened, a man who looked like Grunkle Stan was standing in the gates, he was wearing a nice suit and looked to be taking care of himself.

"Greetings Grunkle Stan," Mason said.

"Have you finished our new product?" Rev. Mabel said.

"Yes, but I still think you should change your show," Rev. Stan started, "I don't like that you scam people. I became wealthy by working honestly and hard, doing what I could for who I could. I even teach people how to not get scammed."

"You mustn't be very good at it if Bud Gleeful and the two of us can still scam half the town," Rev. Mabel laughed, "that or this backwards town is full of idiots."

"Mabel," Mason said, but he was ignored.

"Anyway, hurry and get inside, we need to start getting ready," Rev. Stan said as he closed the gate.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to just knock and ask to go in," Dipper said, staring at the gate.

"That's probably true, but how can we get closer?" Ford asked.

"That's easy," Mabel started, reaching in her bag, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel yelled as she fashioned her favorite possession.

"Mabel, shush," Dipper said.

"Sorry, I just get excited by this," Mabel said as she shot it over the wall.

"Let's go," Ford whispered as they climbed over the wall. The three snuck through the large yard until they got to an open window.

"Mabel, darling, Waddles is in the living room," Rev. Stan called, "yes, no, sorry, yes I'm aware of that, did you pitch the third idea. Of course, no I'm not going to lie, I don't lie, I don't care, I've sold plenty of products and they've all been successful. Then tell him, fine, I'll go somewhere else, oh, now he'll listen, of course." It seemed like Reverse Stan was on the phone with an agent.

"Waddles, you dumb pig, why are you inside, out, OUT! You belong outside, mud lover," Rev. Mabel called cruelly, Mabel's eyes started to water, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Stanley! Stanley!" A voice that sounded like Ford's called.

"I have to go," Rev. Stan said, hanging up his phone, "yes Ford?"

"I just invented something great!" Rev. Ford called from the next room.

"Ha, seems I'm still a genius inventor here, most of this Stanley's money must've came from my inventions," Ford added.

"Did you really, well why don't you show me?" Rev. Stan said, almost like he was talking to a child, Reverse Ford walked into the room. He was dressed sloppily, all mismatched, burn marks and dirt on his arms and face.

"I can't, it's too heavy and big to move," Rev. Ford said.

"Why don't you just tell me what you did?" Rev. Stan said, putting a hand on Rev. Ford's shoulder.

"Well, I was making toast, and I wondered, can you make toast in the over, then I thought, we could make a combination over a toaster and an oven! So I took the toaster, put it in the over, drilled a hole through the oven, so I could plug the toaster in, put the bread in the toaster. Next I closed the oven and turned it on! GENIUS!" Rev. Ford called.

"Ford, there's already been a toaster oven, and that could burn the house down, I'll go clean it up, maybe next time bro," Rev. Stan said as he patted Rev. Ford.

"Dang, okay," Rev. Ford said, sad like. Ford had a dumbfounded expression, he was frantically trying to find something to say, but he couldn't connect the words.

"HA!" Mabel laughed, "in this dimension you're a big ol' dumb-dumb Grunkle Ford," Mabel continues to laugh.

"Alright, that's enough, we have nothing to see here, let's go back home," Ford said, angered.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this world's me either, but we have a mission, right?" Mabel asked.

"We have no leads, no help, how are we supposed to find anything?" Ford asked.

"We just need to ask around I guess," Dipper added.

"What are you three doing?" A voice called, Dipper, Mabel and Ford tensed up, they slowly turned around, the reverse Dipper was staring at them.

"We... I... you see..." Dipper started.

"How'd you know we were here?" Mabel asked.

"Please, you following me wasn't at all inconspicuous, nor was your attempt to climb our wall, I've been watching you since you started spying on me in town," Mason said.

"You... you have?" Dipper panicked, "he's probably trying to figure out why I look like him, or what's going on with Mabel and Grunkle Ford." Dipper thought to himself.

"Which dimension are you from?" Mason asked, the three froze.

"What?" Ford asked.

"Which dimension are you from?" Mason asked again, annoyed.

"Uh, forty-six, apostrophe, backslash..." Dipper stated.

"Huh, the reverse of our dimension, fascinating. I bet you're confused, while practicing spells I've accidentally traveled through dimensions before. I was also forewarned of your arrival, but if you're me from a different dimension why do you look so poor, and childish. Which Stan are you supposed to be?" Mason asked.

"I'm Stanford Pines young man," Ford said, annoyed.

"Oh, you appear to be intelligent, that seems beneficial," Mason said.

"Look, we've been fighting these evil demons from another dimension, and we found these caves that told us how to beat them, and they date back quite far. Apparently the person who made them fled here and left us a way to find them, why, we don't know. We need to find out who they are, or were, and what all they knew." Dipper said.

"Well, that's good, although, we should probably go somewhere else, if my sister finds out about you, she'll want to go to your dimension and take it over," Mason said.

"Wait... how do we know we can trust you?" Mabel squinted.

"You don't," Mason chuckled as he turned around, "and you shouldn't, however, I know the perfect blonde nerd who could help you with your problem. You just have to put up with her annoying cousin."

"You just told us not to trust you, and now we're supposed to follow you?" Mabel asked.

"I don't suspect you to be idiots, there's no way you'd go to another dimension without preparing, and you also stated that you fight demons, you can take care of yourselves." Mason said.

"That is true," Ford added.

"Why didn't you just use a tracker spell to locate this person?" Mason asked.

"Um... we can't use magic?" Dipper said.

"You've never used magic, never activated spells or anything like that?" Mason asked, skeptically.

"I mean Dipper rose the dead once, and went into people's minds, but that was by reading from a book," Mabel said.

"Yeah, we can't use magic," Dipper repeated.

"Is that so?" Mason asked, his eyes started glowing blue, he looked over at Dipper. Mason could see a small blue flame glowing inside of Dipper's chest, neither Mabel nor Ford had anything and looked completely normal. Mason looked down at the large blue flame that burned in his chest. Mason's eyes returned to normal as he looked back, "I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own."

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, follow me," Mason said, turning around, Ford had a strange expression on his face. "I wonder how that nerd is going to react," Mason thought to himself as they walked, there was a limo waiting for them, which Mason entered first to reassure them it was safe. Ford had his hand on the device that allowed them to travel back, never moving off of it. The scene panned down to a blonde hair girl, sleeping in a dirty, old, attic.

"Come on Pacifica! Will is making breakfast, wake up!" A voice called.

* * *

"Pacifica!" The voice called again, Pacifica sat up, her blonde hair a mess, she sleepishly looked around.

"I heard you Gideon," Rev. Pacifica yawned, "hold on!" After a while Reverse Pacifica walked down the stairs, she was wearing a t-shirt that had a llama on it, with a opened blue vest over it, her blonde hair worn in a ponytail. Reverse Gideon was sitting in the large armchair, his hair was combed neatly under his hat that had the Gleeful star on it, he was wearing a strange sweater and was flipping through the channels. A chicken squawked as it jumped up onto the chair.

"CLUCKERS!" Rev. Gideon said, upset.

"Come on Cluckers," Rev. Pacifica said as she grabbed the chicken, "Will, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," a voice called, the voice's owner came into the room, he looked exactly like Bill except he was blue, not yellow.

"You make the best pancakes!" Rev. Gideon exclaimed happily.

"Well, they should be done soon," Will said, floating back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for watching out for us while Gideon's parent's are away," Rev. Pacifica said.

"It's no problem, you kids saved me, I'm more than happy to help, plus someone has to watch over the Shack of Telepathy," Will added.

"Look, another commercial for the Mystery Tent," Rev. Gideon said as he watched television.

"Ugh, those Pines, rich, spoiled, have to look all fancy all the time, who would want to live a life like that. I'm glad I was raised to not be attached to worldly possessions and desires, free to travel as I wish," Rev. Pacifica said.

"I don't know, Mason doesn't seem all that bad, I feel like we've made some good ground on our friendship," Rev. Gideon said. A few knocks were heard on the door, Reverse Pacifica started walking to the door.

"Please, Mason Pines is literally the worst, and I'm not just saying that, I'd say that to his face," Rev. Pacifica said as she opened the door, Mason, Dipper, Mabel and Ford were standing outside the door.

"I need your help," Mason said.

"You're the worst," Rev. Pacifica said, slamming the door in their faces. Dipper started laughing, Mabel soon giggled a little, Mason and Ford looked at them skeptically.

"What's so funny?" Mason asked.

"I... I did that to our Pacifica... back before we became friends... it just, I can't explain it," Dipper laughed.

"You and your Pacifica are friends?" Mason asked, his eyes widening a little.

"Yeah, after I helped her I learned she's actually a great person and only acts like a rich snob because she's forced to, she had to be cruel to others or she got punished. However, I helped stop that," Dipper said as he quit laughing.

"She's actually a great help!" Mabel cheered, Mason sighed, before knocking on the door again.

"You answer it!" Rev. Pacifica's hushed voice could be heard.

"Geeze, it's okay, it's not like Mabel is with him," Rev. Gideon could be heard as he walked to the door, opening it.

"Hey friend," Rev. Gideon smiled, he saw Mabel and the others, "Ma... Mabel! Why are you dressed like that? Are... are you trying to trick me into loving you?"

"What, gross?" Mabel said, sticking her tongue out, "I've had enough of your creepy crush on me."

"My creepy crush on you, you're the one who's practically obsessed with me!" Rev. Gideon shouted.

"Mabel," Dipper said, "this isn't our Gideon."

"Gideon, I can assure you, this isn't my sister," Mason said, "this Mason, Mabel and Stanford are from a different dimension."

"Different dimension!" Rev. Pacifica exclaimed as she sprinted towards the door, a strange book was in her hands. It had glasses on it and read "Property of F." she pulled out a pen and opened the journal "is that true?" Rev. Pacifica asked.

"Yes, it is," Dipper laughed, "we can tell you all about it if you'd like."

"I would very much like to know EVERYTHING!" Rev. Pacifica said, stars in her eyes, "Mason, you found out they were from a different dimension and you brought them to me, thank you!" Rev. Pacifica exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, after a short while her eyes shot opened and she backed off of him, brushing off her shirt. "Anyway, yeah, thanks again, for all your help."

"I'm confused," Dipper said as Rev. Pacifica walked away, strange like. "She did the whole 'you're the worst' thing, but I did that before I got along with my Pacifica, you've helped her before?"

"A few times, our relationship is... odd, complicated sometimes she acts like we're good friends, and other times she acts like she doesn't even know me. It honestly has me baffled," Mason said, shaking his head.

"Idiot..." Rev. Gideon and Mabel said in unison. They quickly looked up at each other, squinting slightly.

"So... you love sweaters as well..." Rev. Gideon said, almost in a duel like stance.

"Yeah... do you love bedazzling?" Mabel asked, mimicking his stance.

"Always have my bedazzler on my person," Rev. Gideon squinted.

"I always have my hot glue gun stuck to my arm," Mabel squinted back. After a while both started laughing and talking happily.

"I like this Mabel so much more than ours," Rev. Gideon said.

"I like you way more than my Gideon!" Mabel cheered.

"We should keep him/her," Mabel and Rev. Gideon said in unison.

"No we shouldn't!" Dipper and Rev. Pacifica said in unison, Mason laughed to himself a little.

"Mason, I haven't heard that noise in a while," Rev. Pacifica said as she looked at him.

"Sorry..." Mason said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be, you look good when you smiled," Rev. Pacifica smiled, both her and Mason laughed awkwardly before turning away from each other.

"Idiots," Mabel and Rev. Gideon said again, shaking their heads.

"Quit doing that, it's weird!" Dipper exclaimed.

"So who are our guests?" Will asked as he came back into the room, he suddenly froze.

"Hey, it's this dimensions Bill," Dipper said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Will exclaimed, angered, Reverse Pacifica, Reverse Gideon and Mason all seemed thrown off, almost like they've never seen this side of Will. "My apologies," Will said, collecting himself, "please, my name is Will, call me that."

"You seemed quite angered by being called Bill?" Mabel said.

"That's because, like Bill, I am all knowing, I know what he has down, as well as where you're from, you're true dimension," Will added, "I advise you, go home," Will said.

"No, Please," Ford pushed past everyone, "we need answers."

"Will, come on," Rev. Pacifica said, "I'm curious."

"Fine," Will sighed.

"Okay, tell us everything," Rev. Pacifica said as the group sat down.

* * *

"Then Dipper figured out what we needed, and we ended up here, we have no idea who or what we're looking for," Ford said.

"That's why I brought them here, I figured you'd be the most help," Mason added, gesturing towards.

"Aw, thanks," Rev. Pacifica blushed. "Actually a lot of that is fascinating, our Soos is really talented, smart, and good at fixing things, however he is lazy and rarely wants to work. Our Wendy is a hard worked, working multiple jobs and trying extra hard with school, and she has this weird crush on our Robbie, who is a chill, laid back and happy person. Our Mabel is pretty much your Gideon, and you know our Mason. I wonder why," Rev. Pacifica asked.

"Because our dimension is the reverse of theirs, roles, characteristics, and attitudes are switched around," Will started, "not everything is reversed, but most of it is."

"So Will, do you have any idea of who we're looking for," Ford asked.

"Honestly, it sounds like they fled here because your dimension is dangerous and chaotic, after doing what they could to help you. They probably died long ago, and if they didn't, I'm sure in the beginning they'd want to help, but after living a life of peace and prosperity, they'd probably want nothing to do with that cursed dimension ever again," Will said.

"How could you think that?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Because, I'm all knowing, like Bill," Will said.

"But they could still be out there?" Ford asked.

"No, they're dead," Will said.

"You had said probably, you said they probably died," Mabel added.

"She's right," Rev. Pacifica said.

"Look, that's not important, that person is long gone, you won't find any help here, if anything, they probably left those instructions so you could flee here," Will said, "I suggest you stay here, leave that terrible place."

"Thanks, but we can't do that," Dipper said, slightly angered, "I have... we have people back home who we care about, and who care about us, we have to do what we can to save them. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

"Well, I'm sorry we can't be of more help," Will sighed.

"The council?" Mabel asked.

"Right, they should be good here, why don't we ask the reverse council to come back and help us?" Dipper asked.

"There is no reverse council," Will said, turning around.

"What, but you exist, and you're a reverse of Bill, how can their..." Dipper started.

"The council is not of your dimension, so if you wanted to find a reverse of them, it wouldn't be here," Will said.

"Oh..." Dipper sighed, Mason looked over at him.

"Dipper, may I speak with you," Mason asked, Dipper nodded and the two walked out back, up a large hill that stood outside the shack, sitting at the top.

"You guys never had weirdmageddon?" Dipper asked.

"While our universes are reversed, we don't have a version of everything, our story still goes on it's own," Mason said. At this point, Mabel, as well as Reverse Pacifica and Reverse Gideon were out back, chasing each other.

"This is a nice view..." Dipper said, watching the three play.

"One of my favorites," Mason smiled.

"Hey, if you're the reverse me, how come you aren't evil?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not really the reverse you, it's more like, I'm the version of you that exists if you were to have lived in Pacifica's place," Mason said. "Tell me, who became good first in your dimension?"

"Well Pacifica, except, she didn't become good, because she was never bad, she was just, forced to be, by her family," Dipper said.

"… and I'm this dimension's Pacifica... so..." Mason said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Dipper said.

"May I ask, why do you hide your birthmark?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, that, I actually usually wear a hat too, but my Pacifica is holding onto it while I'm here. People used to pick on me all the time, so I decided to hide it," Dipper said.

"Let me tell you the same thing I told my Pacifica," Mason said. "She used to be all worried because people would say stuff about her countless llama shirts, plus her weird personality, she just seemed out of place no matter where she went. So I told her this, never be ashamed of what makes you different, never try to hide it. What makes you different is what makes you unique, it's what makes you, well you. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks, always be yourself and always be true to yourself. If people have a problem with it or don't like you, then they just aren't meant to be a part of your life, that's all. Those who stay with you, won't always agree with you, won't always like the things you like, but they'll accept you anyway. Those are the people who will matter in life, those are the important ones, you're true friends. One real friend is better than twenty fakes. Never be ashamed of being yourself, we're all lights, meant to shine, don't dim yourself down out of fear of being too bright."

"Wow..." Dipper said, amazed, "I... I don't know what to say..."

"That's how Pacifica reacted as well," Mason smiled.

"We're the same age, yet, yet you seem so much more mature, more responsible, adult, than me," Dipper said, almost said like.

"Wisdom comes from sacrifice," Mason said, "live a happy life, don't be in a rush to grow up, enjoy what you can, while you can."

"Man, I wish I was more like you, rich (well I am now, but we don't live like it), classy, very intelligent, someone like you, I wouldn't have any trouble with getting my Pacifica to like me," Dipper said.

"You have a crush on your Pacifica?" Mason asked.

"Wha! I... I..." Dipper exclaimed, blushing, "… yes."

"That's okay, I have a crush on mine as well," Mason smiled. "If I was more like you, then maybe I could get my Pacifica's attention as well."

"Wait..." Dipper said.

"What?" Mason asked.

"So, we're the Pacifica of each other's dimension, right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah?" Mason asked again.

"If we both have crushed on our Pacificas... then that means..." Dipper started, Mason's eyes widened.

"...That would mean... our Pacifica... also..." Mason started, he and Dipper started blushing.

"N... no... that's just a fluke... right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah... yeah, like I said, not... not everything is... reversed..." Mason added.

"Yep..." Dipper said, they both sat there, awkwardly, blushing at the thought that their Pacifica could have a crush on them as well. After a while Mason broke the silence.

"You know, it's so weird to think about, our dimensions, like how this dimension is the reverse of yours. There are probably more dimensions linked to ours, other dimensions like mine, or like yours, were the stories are different, or maybe the characters are. That makes me wonder, who's is the core dimension, the true dimension. There's one dimension, that's true, that runs everything. Whenever anything happens in this dimension, it turns the gears and defines what happens in the others. It could be yours, or yours could just be a story, a side dimension that is spinning off of the main one. How do we know we aren't just a television show, or words on a page. What's the true dimension like... it's just, odd, to think about... are you the true you, are you certain you are the core dimension?" Mason asked.

"I..." Dipper started. "Words... not working... mouth... my head hurts now," Dipper said.

"Don't think about it too much," Mason laughed. "I'm sorry we couldn't help more."

"No, it's fine, you've helped plenty," Dipper smiled, "I wish we could've found what we needed, but I don't think this experience was pointless."

"Agreed," Mason smiled, the two walked back down the hill, Ford came outside, looking disappointed.

"Well, we did our best, I guess, we'll just have to use what we have," Ford sighed, "I really wanted to learn more about the Ciphers."

"Mason, Mason are you here?" A voice called.

"MABEL!" Rev. Gideon called, shaking.

"You three should get out of here, now," Mason said.

"I agree, Mabel is cruel and evil, who knows what she'll do if she sees you," Will added.

"I think it'd be best to head home," Dipper said.

"I agree," Ford sighed, pressing a button, a small portal appeared in the air, all the Reverse characters waved as the three stepped through the portal. Ford saw Stan sleeping in his cot, as the portal closed. Ford smiled to himself and sat down by his brother. A door opened as Pacifica walked in, still wearing Dipper's hat, snacks in her hand.

"DIPPER!" She exclaimed happily as she bolted at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Have... where we gone too long?" Dipper asked.

"No," Pacifica started crying, "no... you're back early, but you came back, you kept your promise, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, there's no way I could leave you," Dipper smiled, both blushed at Dipper's words, Paz took his hat off and gave it back to him.

"Here's your dumb hat, nerd," Pacifica smiled.

"Thank you for watching it," Dipper smiled.

"Thank you, for what you put in the journals," Pacifica smiled.

* * *

Mason was laying in his room, staring at the ceiling, he sighed before getting up and getting ready, he started walking out the door.

"Brother, where are you off to?" Rev. Mabel asked.

"I have something I need to check up on," Mason said.

"Okay, see you later, Brother," Rev. Mabel nodded. Mason walked out and rode in his limo, getting out at the Shack of Telepathy. Mason sighed nervously as he knocked on the door.

"Mason?" Rev. Gideon asked as he answered the door.

"Ca... can... may I speak with Pacifica, please," Mason got out, nervously.

"Yes?" Rev. Pacifica said as she walked up to the door, "what is it Mason?"

"Well... I... you see... could..." Mason seemed to be getting more and more nervous, "...I was wondering... if you'd like... to go have dinner?"

"What is this, a trick, you pull me and Pacifica out and we find Mabel and I'm forced to go on a date with her?" Rev. Gideon asked.

"N... no... I'm just asking Pacifica," Mason said, annoyed.

"You want to have dinner, just you and me?" Rev. Pacifica asked, "like... to talk about something? Is it the other dimension?"

"No... like... I..." Mason said, toying with his cheek, "I'M ASKING YOU ON A DATE!" Mason blurted out, a blush on his face. Reverse Pacifica's eyes widened as a blush covered her face.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Rev. Pacifica smiled, a bright blush on her face as she ran off.

"What?" Mason asked as Rev. Gideon smiled at him.

"You like Pacifica," Rev. Gideon teased.

"So, Mabel likes you?" Mason added.

"Yeesh," Rev. Gideon shivered, "don't remind me." After a while, Reverse Pacifica came back, her hair was done nicely and she was wearing a dress, Mason looked like he was starstruck.

"Well?" Pacifica asked, blushing.

"Wait, you're seriously going to go on a date with him?" Rev. Gideon, exclaimed, worried.

"Yeah, I've kind of like him for a while," Rev. Pacifica smiled.

"He's Mason Pines!" Rev. Gideon exclaimed, "… I thought you didn't like him?"

"Shush!" Rev. Pacifica said, flustered.

"I knew you two idiots liked each other," Rev. Gideon smiled.

"Uh," Mason started.

"Oh yeah, so... how do I look?" Rev. Pacifica asked.

"You... you look beautiful," Mason said, almost seeming frozen, Reverse Pacifica's face went bright red. "You... you have feelings for me too?"

"Of... of course..." Rev. Pacifica said, suddenly seeming nervous. "So, if you behave, this should be the first of many dates."

"I'd like that," Mason smiled, reaching his hand out.

"Good," Rev. Pacifica said as she intertwined her fingers with his. "So, where are we going to eat?"

"The fanciest place in town," Mason smiled.

"Oh, Susan's?" Rev. Pacifica asked, "I've heard she has the greatest food ever, and her place runs perfectly."

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Mason smiled.

"Hey! I want to go to Susan's!" Rev. Gideon exclaimed, upset.

"Ask Mabel, I'm sure she'd bring you," Mason teased, all the color left Rev. Gideon's face. "Don't worry, I send a box home with Pacifica for you, I'll have her order something you'd like."

"Really?" Rev. Gideon asked.

"Really," Mason smiled as he and Reverse Pacifica climbed into the limbo, both were still blushing brightly. The scene panned out to Reverse Mabel, who was standing on top of the hill behind the Shack of Telepathy.

"Fascinating," Rev. Mabel said as energy started flowing from her hands, "another dimension, wouldn't mind ruling that one as well, I've gained some new toys!" As she spoke she caused a swirl of magical power to engulf her, smiling as she made it vanish.

 **(Chapter 12 END)**

 ***Ending note***

This is not the last we'll see of the Reverse Falls characters, also, I'd like to see how those clever minds work, something very important about Dipper was brought to light in this chapter, also, the person they were looking for, who created the caves and fled to Reverse Falls, was in this chapter. Thanks for reading, next chapter, you'll learn what happened to Paz when she got injured in the chapter "Sick Day!"


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's note***

Hey everyone, this note is for my fan's that read any manga, if you don't (or aren't interested) then go ahead and jump straight into the chapter. So there's this new manga that I've been reading, it just came out (as in there is only eight chapters [in relevance to when I posted this chapter] currently) and I have been reading this manga since the very first chapter released. This manga is called "Demon's Plan," I actually really enjoy it and hope it takes off (along side My Hero Academia[meaning I hope it runs beside, not that I hope My Hero Academia takes off, I know it already has] ) and becomes a big anime. So if you read manga and have not read this one yet, I seriously suggest that you do read it. There's only eight chapters which means it's only been out for a couple of months, I'd really love to see it's fanbase grow. So please, if you haven't already, read Demon's Plan. No one asked me to advertise this, I chose to, because of how much I love this series already. Thank you for your time and enjoy your new chapter of RttF.

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"Darn," Ford grunted to himself as he messed with the dimension machine, "why isn't this working?" Ford was frantically pressing various buttons. Looks of disappointment constantly crossing his face. The computer screen had the number "52" on it and the slot for gold in the machine was overly filled with various gold items.

"Unable to locate," the voice came from the computer, Ford's eyes dropped, almost like he had heard this dozens of times.

"Why... why can't I find it," Ford dropped, hitting his fist against the machine.

"I see you haven't change a bit, well, you have in actuality, but these parts of you are exactly the same," a female-like voice called from behind Ford, Ford's eyes widened as he turned around.

"Jheselbraum?" Ford called hopefully, he saw her, standing behind him, in the same robe as when he first met her, except one of her seven eyes was closed, she didn't seem to be trying to open it.

"It has been quite some time, Stanford," Jheselbraum said in a calm, almost reassuring tone.

"How did, when did you, I couldn't get the portal opened?" Ford mumbled, trying to keep himself calm, however he looked like a child who was just given twenty dollars while in a candy store.

"As you should already be aware, I am able to move myself and others freely through the dimensions," Jheselbraum answered.

"You, I just... there's so much," Ford started, unable to hold in his excitement, "why, why did you send me away, without warning?"

"Stanford," Jheselbraum started, "these are not the questions you want, or need to be asking, and they are not the questions I have come to answer."

"I understand," Ford said, in a saddened way, "why, why did you lie to me about Bill?"

"I have never lied to you, I just, never told the entire truth," Jeheselbraum answered. Ford was shocked, what she had just said oddly reminded him of Stan.

"You said he destroyed his dimension, his parents, everyone," Ford exclaimed.

"Yes, his dimension was erased, his parents, as well as most everyone he knew, where also destroyed," Jeheselbraum reassured.

"Then what about the council!?" Ford said, slightly angered, "There's a group of Ciphers, that are continually going to try and take us out."

"It appears you have learned of them, however, you already knew of them before we first met, but you never said anything, so I figured you already knew," Jeheselbraum said.

"Knew what?" Ford asked.

"A long time ago, there was a great battle, between Bill, and another, neither side won, and both sides took serious damage. Bill was actually split, into a handful of different beings, the form you met is how he truly appears. However, his memories where altered, and he believed he, and all these others, where a council, trying to liberate the universe. The Bill you fought..." Jeheselbraum explained, she seemed to pause, almost like she didn't want to say this next part. "… the Bill you fought, was only a fraction of Bill's true power, all of the council combined, that... that is Bill's true power, a power, you, and your family, will face, in due time."

"We... we defeated Bill..." Ford stuttered, the memories of a clean slated Stan flooding his head.

"No," Jeheselbraum started, she almost seemed to be gesturing towards her closed eye, "you have merely inconvenienced him, this battle, is far, far from over."

"No..." Ford shook, looking at his hands, "Bill, all that we went through... it was... only a mere fraction," Ford's voice seemed to break. "How can we?"

"There is a lot that you will witness over the next few years," Jeheselbraum said, placing a hand on Ford's shoulder. "How much of the council did you tell the Pinetree about?"

"Please don't call him that," Ford said, slight surprise in his eyes, "only that they existed, he also knows what was translated from the caves we found."

"I feel for him, this journey that he, and you other nine, have been chosen for, is not an easy one," Jeheselbraum added.

"We made it to a reverse of our dimension, we believed that we could find a reverse version of the council, and have them help us..." Ford started.

"A reverse of the council would not exist in the reverse of your dimension," Jeheselbraum said, bluntly, "the council are not of your dimension, so it would be illogical for their reverse to exist in yours."

"What?" Ford said, surprised, "but... there's a reverse of Bill..." Ford said, disbelief filled his face.

"Is there?" Jeheselbraum asked, her voice didn't seem like she was confused, it was more as if she was asking Ford if a reverse Bill truly existed. Ford stood in place, confused.

"Look," Ford said, turning around, grabbing a journal, "we could really use your help, with your knowledge, the council should be easy..." Ford said as he turned back around, he was standing in an empty room. "… to... defeat." Ford sighed. "I wonder, when I'll get to see you again?"

 **Chapter 13: Ballroom Blitz**

"I can't believe it," Mabel said, wide eyed, as her and Dipper sat in their living room, working on what appeared to be homework.

"What's that?" Dipper asked, not even looking up from his paper, his pen in his mouth.

"There's only a couple weeks of school left, it's almost summer time, it's almost the time we first came here," Mabel smiled.

"Yeah," Dipper looked up at her, a big smile on his face, "we hated the idea so much, and we ended up moving here, of our own choice. This place truly is amazing."

"It's weird that a year ago, we didn't even know this place, or any of these people, existed," Mabel said.

"Time sure is weird, isn't it," Dipper said, looking at his right hand, his eyes suddenly widened as he sat in disbelief, he swore he just saw some blue light flow around his hand, but there was nothing now.

"What's wrong Dippity-doppers?" Mabel asked.

"Did you just see that?" Dipper asked.

"See what?" Mabel asked, curiously.

"My hand," Dipper said, staring at it.

"Bro, why you ackin so cray-cray?" Mabel said in a sarcastic tone. Dipper's focus did not fall off of his hand, he almost seemed like he was waiting for something else to happen. The sound of a doorbell going off broke Dipper from his trance.

"KIDS!" Stan called, his voice suggested that he was in the next room over, "ONE OF YOU, GET THE DOOR!"

"GOT IT GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouted back, "Dipper, get the door."

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed, "you just told Grunkle Stan that you were going to get it!"

"I am, by having you do it," Mabel smiled as she wrote on her paper.

"No, I'm not..." Dipper started.

"NOSE GOES!" Mabel interrupted, quickly putting her finger up to her nose, almost stabbing herself with her pen in the process.

"Gah," Dipper exclaimed as he tried getting his finger to his nose, "I hate it when you do this," Dipper sighed as he got up.

"You love me and you know it," Mabel said, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Dipper laughed as the doorbell rang again.

"KIDS!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah, Dipper," Mabel teased. Dipper sighed as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey dude," Soos smiled down at him.

"Soos!" Dipper exclaimed happily.

"SOOS?" Mabel exclaimed as she almost tackled Dipper out of the door.

"MABEL!" Dipper exclaimed.

"How's it hanging, Melody with you?" Mabel asked.

"Nah, she's watching the shack, I actually needed to talk to Mr. Pines," Soos stopped and giggled at himself, "oops, I mean Stan, and I also brought something you guys left in the attic."

"What's that!?" Mabel called, excited.

"Mabel, calm down," Dipper said, pushing her out of the way.

"Here dude," Soos said pulling two objects out of his pocket, one was the knowledge stone, still in it's container, the other was Mabel's necklace, it's pendant resembling the knowledge stone.

"My necklace, how did I forget about that?" Mabel asked, Soos handed both objects to Dipper.

"They look a lot alike," Dipper said, staring at the knowledge stone, in it's container, in his right hand, and the other stone in his left. Dipper notices a slight red light emit from the stone on the necklace once it touched his hand.

"What did you come here to see Grunkle Stan about?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, he's been helping me with the shack, ideas and stuff," Soos said.

"I may not need anymore money, but I still enjoy scamming suckers," Stan laughed as he walked up to the door.

"Yeah, he's givin me like, a bunch of new ideas, and prices," Soos said.

"I paid no expense on these new items," Stan laughed as he put an arm around Soos, "no seriously, most of that stuff was stolen. Good thing we don't have useful cops here in Gravity Falls." Stan laughed, as he said this the group noticed Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, further down the street, chasing each other with squirt guns.

"Woo-hee, this is almost as fun as when I get to ring my bell!" Deputy Durland exclaimed happily.

"Any time spent with you is the greatest time of my life," Sheriff Blubs laughed as he got hit by a squirt of water.

"Yeah, the amount of stolen goods we've sold to those two is like, ridiculous," Soos laughed.

"Soos mah boy, come on in, man do I have some great ideas for yah," Stan said as he and Soos walked into the house. Mabel started to close the door when it was suddenly pushed open again. A malcontent Pacifica pushed right past the twins, her hair was done nicely and she seemed to be wearing make up, she was wearing a hoodie over what appeared to be a nice dress.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he watched her struggle to get her shoes off, Dipper heard a feint beating sound as he looked at his left hand. A strong red light was emitting from the stone on Mabel's necklace. "GAH!" Dipper exclaimed, startled, as he quickly shoved the necklace in his pocket, trying to hide it.

"Hey-ya Paz, what's going on?" Mabel asked as Pacifica mumbled to herself, finally getting her shoes off, Pacifica sighed as she suddenly started walking away from the twins.

"Paz?" Dipper called as he and Mabel followed her, Pacifica mumbled as she walked up to Dipper's room, she nonchalantly opened his door and just walked into his room. "WHA?" Dipper exclaimed, watching this happen. Pacifica walked up to Dipper's bed and dropped her face onto it, falling to her knees. A muffled scream was heard from Dipper's blanket.

"Why," Pacifica finally got out, as she shifted her head onto her side.

"Yo, Paz, what's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"Why my room?" Dipper asked, slightly annoyed, but mostly happy, happier than he usually was when he saw Pacifica. Dipper noticed a red glow from his pocket. Dipper quickly took the necklace out of his pocket and put it in the container with the knowledge stone, the stone stopped glowing, and Dipper didn't seem as happy as he was before.

"It's _that_ time of year again, and your room calms me down," Pacifica answered, a blush covered Dipper's face.

"Wha..." A flustered Dipper started, "what do you mean by _that_ time of year?"

"Every year," Pacifica said, as she got up and sat on the foot of Dipper's bed. "My family hosts a kind of ball towards the end of the school year..."

"You mean like that summer party thing?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, kind of..." Pacifica started, "however, unlike the summer party, I can't just bring the whole town in, much as I'd like to. It's a super nice dance, party, kind of thing, that my parents hold. They invite only the rich, wealthy, and famous. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are going to be here again, and I hate when they visit..." As Pacifica spoke Dipper recalled the last time they visited, right before he got sick, he also remembered Pacifica's random bruises, and how she said she was playing with her cousin.

"Why would she be playing with her cousin if she hates when he visits, unless she was just trying to make the best of her situation... unless..." Dipper thought to himself, his eyes widening, a slight look of anger on his face.

"I know I'm going to be miserable, surrounded by all those snooty people, just, URH!" Pacifica continued, falling down on Dipper's bed, "and I guarantee you my father is going to try to court me with one of the boys there!"

"What if I go?" Dipper asked, Pacifica's eyes widened as a shade of pink covered her face, she rolled over, trying to hide it.

"Wha... what, why, what are you suggesting?" Pacifica got out, flustered.

"Well, if Mabel and I go, and maybe Grunkle Stan and Ford, at least you wouldn't be so miserable," Dipper said.

"Really?" Pacifica said, rolling back over, her eyes still opened wide.

"I mean, we are rich now, and wealthy," Mabel started.

"We are also, technically, famous, at least in the town," Dipper added, "we meet every one of the requirements."

"Yeah," Pacifica said, sitting up, "yeah, that's right, you guys do, don't you. My father and other family members can't complain, most of them meet only one or two requirements, you meet every one," Pacifica smiled.

"So, when is this dance?" Dipper asked.

"It's tonight," Pacifica smiled, standing up and facing Dipper and Mabel, "but... you'd probably have to wear a tux again, all night, would... would you be okay with that?"

"If it's for you, I'll put up with it, but you'll probably have to tie my tie again," Dipper smiled, Pacifica stared at him, both were blushing, but neither looked away like they normally did.

"I BETTER START GETTING READY!" Mabel exclaimed, "I have the perfect dress!" Mabel sprinted to her room, slamming into the closed door, composing herself, opening it, running into her room, closing the door behind her.

"I should go let Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford know," Dipper smiled, before leaving Pacifica alone in his room.

"Okay..." Pacifica said, a while after Dipper had left. Pacifica stood in place, before falling onto Dipper's bed, a huge smile on her face. She hugged her chest and rolled around, giggling happily.

* * *

"Okay," Stan said as he walked into the room, he was wearing his suit from when he ran the Mystery Shack. "We all ready?" Stan asked. Dipper was wearing a tux that seemed oddly similar to the one he wore during the Northwest's last party. Mabel was wearing a sparkly, and very colorful dress, with her hair tied up in a "Mabel" style.

"Is your brother coming?" Pacifica asked Stan.

"When I asked Grunkle Ford he seemed strangely busy, and like something was on his mind. He wouldn't tell me what, and he said he was too busy to go to a dance," Dipper answered.

"Knowing that Poindexter he's working on some new invention, or something new for the house," Stan laughed.

"I'm so excited!" Mabel exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Wait, Pacifica, how did you get here?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I talked to my mom, and she said she was taking me to the mall for dance reasons, then she had the limo drop me off here. She said she was going to tell my father that I stayed at the mall to make sure I was one hundred percent prepared for the party and I'd have a rich friend drive me home," Pacifica answered.

"That's right..." Dipper though to himself, "Paz's mom is really nice, and trapped in this terrible family, just like Pacifica is."

"Well, you are having a rich friend drive you home," Stan chuckled, "because I'm driving."

"Of course," Pacifica smiled. The four headed out to the car, Mabel quickly ran up and stole the front seat (to purposely put Dipper and Pacifica together) and Stan got in the front seat. Dipper shook his head and smiled as he walked up to the back door. Dipper opened the door and gestured towards the open seat.

"You're chariot awaits, milady," Dipper smiled, bowing.

"Why Mr. Pines, how very formal and gentleman like of you," Pacifica teased as she walked past him and climbed into the car, "it's almost romantic." Pacifica giggled, a blush covering both of their faces again. Dipper closed her door and walked around to the other side, getting in and closing his door.

"If you'd like, I could get your door again for you when we arrive," Dipper laughed.

"Are you two done flirting, can we leave yet," Stan smiled.

"WHA!" Dipper exclaimed, "We... we weren't..."

"Sure you weren't," Stan said, looking at Pacifica in the rear-view mirror, winking at her. Pacifica started blushing as she remembered the conversation her and Stan had when Dipper and the others were in Reverse Falls.

"I sure have been blushing a lot since I started hanging out with this loser," Pacifica said to herself as the car started moving.

"What was that Paz?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing," Pacifica smiled to herself, "could it be true?" Pacifica thought to herself as she looked at Dipper, who was laughing while talking to Mabel about something. Pacifica couldn't hear the conversation as she focused on the well dressed boy sitting next to her, "could her really like me back?"

"We're here," Stan said after a while of driving, the car pulling up to the "new" Northwest mansion. They all got out as Pacifica lead them into the mansion, a large crowd of well dressed persons filled the room, a large double door with the word "ballroom" written above them were closed tightly.

"Pacifica darling," Priscilla smiled as she walked up to her daughter, she was dressed in a very expensive looking dress. Pacifica took off her hoodie, revealing the rest of the dress she was wearing.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest!" Preston called, angered, as he walked up to her, "what is this _riffraff_ doing here?"

"Actually," Pacifica said, "the Pines are really wealthy now, richer than us, and, are local heroes, technically famous, so they meet the requirements to be here." Pacifica smiled triumphantly.

"Very well," Preston glared, "but they are to leave the very second the dance is over," Preston stormed off, away from Pacifica and the others.

"I'm so proud of you," Priscilla smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Pacifica smiled.

"Thank you, Dipper, I figured you'd end up here, I'm so glad my daughter has someone like you to watch out for her," Priscilla smiled.

"It's no problem," Dipper said.

"Well, I best get going, before Preston and the others start to get suspicious," Priscilla said, "Ugh, Pacifica, I can't believe you brought these people," Priscilla pretended to storm off, with fake disgust.

"I came here for one reason, well technically two, to take as much free food as possible," Stan said, "and to pocket as much of their expensive stuff as possible." Stan greedily rubbed his hands together.

"Well, it's my father's stuff, so please, take whatever you like," Pacifica smiled.

"I bet there's something Dipper wouldn't mind taking," Mabel teased, "WINK-WINK!"

"Mabel," Dipper blushed, pushing her away slightly.

"You got a problem bro-bro!" Mabel playfully retaliated.

"So when's this dance?" Dipper laughed.

"Not for a little while," Pacifica answered "this is mostly just for mingling and eating."

"Makes sense," Dipper smiled, Dipper looked down at his hands, "weird..." Dipper thought to himself, "I seem to be getting oddly excited at the thought of getting to dance with Paz."

"Well, if it isn't my cousin who fell from grace, the disgrace of the family, Pacifica Northwest," a voice called as a boy walked up to the group, he was wearing an expensive looking tux, his hair combed neatly, he looked to be about their age. "If I should even call you a Northwest."

"Who are you?" Dipper glared.

"Woah, be careful who you look at like that," Pacifica's cousin said, "don't you know who I am?"

"Obviously not, but you sure don't seem important," Dipper stated, still angry, Pacifica giggled slightly.

"I am Atlas Northwest," Atlas said, "A true Northwest, and, unfortunately, this one's cousin."

"That doesn't make you unfortunate, that makes you lucky," Dipper sneered.

"Well, you must be the infamous Dipper Pines, the one who ruined my cousin and our good family name," Atlas sneered, "although I do have to say," Atlas said, pushing Dipper out of the way and grabbing Mabel's hand. Mabel had a look of disgust on her face, worse than when Gideon flirts with her. "You're sister is quite elegant, I wouldn't mind making her a Northwest someday."

"Ew, no," Mabel exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Atlas and rubbing it.

"Your loss," Atlas shrugged. "Anyway, Pacifica, you have disgraced our good name so many times, I warned you to never have anything to do with this _garbage_ ever again. Maybe I didn't teach you a good enough lesson last time!"

"So it was you!" Dipper exclaimed.

"What was me?" Atlas asked.

"A while back Pacifica had strange bruises on her neck and face, she said she fell from a tree, you did those, didn't you?" Dipper asked, angered.

"Of course I did," Atlas laughed, "I needed to teach her not to go against our great name. I guess I need to teach her again, _worse_."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Dipper shouted, stepping towards Atlas, who backed up a little.

"Did you just threaten me?" Atlas laughed.

"Oh, this isn't a threat," Dipper glared.

"Very well," Atlas said, snapping his fingers. Two, large, men, in expensive suits, and sunglasses, appeared behind Atlas, they looked like professional fighters. "These two are my bodyguards, this man," Atlas said, pointing at Dipper. "my apologies, this _boy_ just threatened me, how cute, please, dispose of him."

"You can't!" Pacifica started, fear on her face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," one of the guards said, walking up to Dipper.

"NO!" Dipper glared.

"Very well," the guard said, picking Dipper up.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica and Mabel called in unison, by this time the entire room had noticed the commotion.

"Stop, please," Pacifica cried, the guard ignored her. The other guard opened the front door, the first guard threw Dipper through the open door, Dipper crashed into the ground, coughing as he got up. Preston watched from a balcony, laughing to himself. Priscilla had a look of grief on her face, which almost matched the one on Pacifica's.

"Dipper!" Mabel called, running towards her brother.

"NO!" Dipper yelled, wiping his nose as he got up, "No, Mabel, you need to stay here, watch over Pacifica," Dipper said as the door started to close.

"Bro," Mabel called.

"Dipper," Pacifica said, tears running down her face.

"Guess this will have to do, as your punishment, for now..." Atlas said, turning away, "Mabel, darling, if you and your uncle wish to stay, I suggest you prepare to dance with me." Atlas and his two guards walked away.

"This is the second teenager to mess with Dipper that I've wanted to punch in the face," Stan said, angered. Pacifica kept looking at the door, worry on her face.

"Paz," Mabel started, her voice got low, and quiet.

"Don't worry kiddos," Stan said, rubbing Pacifica's head, "that boys tough, heck, he's probably out there, figuring out something to do about this as we speak."

"Yeah," Pacifica smiled, "you're probably right."

* * *

Dipper was walking down the road, kicking a rock every few steps, after a while a truck stopped behind him.

"Hey dude," Soos said as he got out of his truck, "Stan just called me, told me what happened, need anything?"

"Could I get a ride home?" Dipper asked, looking down, his voice seemed hushed.

"Of course dude," Soos said, Dipper and Soos sat in silence during the drive, Soos stopped outside the Pine estate.

"Thanks for the ride," Dipper said as he started to get out.

"If it's any consolation dude," Soos started, "just standing up for her like that probably meant a lot, I'm sorry it ended so bad like."

"Don't worry," Dipper said, finally looking up, a look of anger, conviction and utter determination on his face, "this isn't over. It's not ending like this, I won't let it." Soos' eyes were wide as he watched Dipper walk into his house. Dipper opened his bedroom door, he screamed as he slammed his fist into the wall. The wall rattled and a globe fell, landing on Dipper's pants that he was wearing earlier. Knocking something out of the pockets. Dipper's eyes widened as he walked up to them. Dipper nodded to himself as he took the knowledge stone out, holding it in his hand.

"Please..." Dipper started... "Please, I don't need anything else, help me with this." As Dipper spoke a grey light flew around the stone, Dipper's eyes shot open, he looked at the stone on the necklace, quickly taking it out. "This stone..." Dipper started... "this is the Heart Stone, and, I know where the Strength Stone is now, because of the Knowledge Stone, the three together... SOOS!" Dipper called.

"Yeah dude?" Soos answered, Dipper told him he needed a ride to the dump. After a while of searching Dipper found another stone, that looked similar to the two he already had. He also gathered a few parts. "What're you building?"

"Something to utilize my gifts better," Dipper said, his voice and attitude seemed different. Dipper constructed a gauntlet that he put on his right hand. One the bottom, a little below his rist, their were four, empty holes. Dipper put the Knowledge, Heart, and Strength stone in three of the four holes, tightening them, keeping the stones against his skin. The Knowledge Stone started glowing with a grey light, the Heart Stone with a red light, and the Strength Stone with a purple light.

"Woah dude, that's like, really cool," Soos said, admiration on his face.

"Let's do this," Dipper said, pure determination on his face.

* * *

The Northwest party was still going strong, chatter so loud you could barely think, an announcement was made, saying the dance was starting soon. Atlas was laughing about something, while Stan and Pacifica glared at him. Mabel was trying to keep herself hidden from Atlas while keeping Pacifica in her sights. The front doors suddenly flew open, breaking off of their hinges. Dipper stood in the doorway, he looked around, his face seemed calm, and different from himself all together.

"Dipper!" Pacifica exclaimed, happily.

"You again?" Atlas laughed. Dipper turned his head towards Atlas.

"I am going to make you regret _ever_ laying a hand on her," Dipper glared.

"Really, going to do this again?" Atlas laughed, snapping his fingers, his guards walking up to Dipper. "Don't go easy on him this time."

"Right, boss," one of the guards said. Mabel noticed a grey, red and purple light wrapping itself around Dipper.

"The Knowledge Stone," Mabel said, pointing at Dipper's gauntlet.

"That thing again?" Pacifica asked.

"I wonder what those other stones are?" Mabel asked, pointing at the other two, "is that... the one from my necklace."

"Look kid, you should've just stayed out of this," the guard said, as he got to Dipper.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica called, running forward as the guard pulled his arm back, Dipper's face remained calm and composed. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw next, in one motion Dipper held his arm out and caught the guards punch. The impact causing a gust to blow past him.

"My turn," Dipper said, a strange wind started to circle around Dipper, causing his tux and hair to whip around. In one, effortless, motion, Dipper threw the one guard into the other guard, sending both of them flying across the room. They both crashed into the fountain, landing unconscious.

"Wha... what..." Atlas spoke, shaking, Pacifica's eyes wide, the entire room speechless.

"Your turn," Dipper growled, turning towards Atlas, who looked like he was about to start crying.

"Please... no..." Atlas shook.

"Don't you plead with me know," Dipper glared, walking forward, "not after what you've done."

"NO!" Atlas cried, terrified, Dipper was stopped by Pacifica wrapping her arm around him.

"Dipper, stop!" Pacifica called.

"Paz..." Dipper said, still in his almost montone state, "Paz he..."

"Dipper, please don't, he doesn't deserve it," Pacifica said.

"YES HE DOES!" Dipper yelled, tears falling from his eyes, his emotions finally showing, the red light from the heart stone shining brighter than the others. "After all he's done to you, after all he's said to you, HE DESERVES THIS!" Dipper cried.

"Maybe he does" Pacifica said, hugging Dipper tightly, "but you don't." Dipper's eyes widened.

"Paz... I..." Dipper started.

"If you..." Pacifica started crying, "if you do this, then are you any better than him? I get it, I get why you're angry, and it fills me with utmost joy that you feel so strongly about this. However, I can't let you do this, it isn't you."

"I'm sorry," Dipper said, removing the gauntlet from his hand, Mabel quickly running up to him and grabbing it, "you're right, but the thought of him hurting you... just..." Dipper said, both his and Pacifica's tears falling to the floor.

"It's okay, it's okay," Pacifica said, still holding him.

"Co... coward... yo... you couldn't even... couldn't even go through with it..." Atlas said, still shaking, he had fallen to the ground.

"You know," Mabel said, "he could've easily hurt you, bad, but he's too good of a person to do anything like that," Mabel was glaring at Atlas.

"Oh... really... what a sad..." Atlas started.

"HOWEVER I AM NOT!" Mabel shouted as she slapped Atlas across the face, who started crying before he got up and ran out of the house.

"We... well..." Priscilla announced, "now that's over... let's start the dance!" The crowd flocked into the ballroom, until only Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel and Stan where still in the main room.

"It's okay bro-bro, he knows that if he messes up again, you probably won't get held back," Mabel said, placing the gauntlet at Dipper's feet, before heading into the ballroom.

"I'm taking this, just for a little while," Stan said, grabbing the gauntlet and putting it in his blazer, "look kid, you manned up, took a stand for what was important, that means more than anything else done tonight. I'm proud of you," Stan put a hand on Dipper's head before heading off towards the ballroom.

"Hey..." Dipper sniffed after a moment of silence, the only sounds were the sniffs from crying.

"What?" Pacifica sniffed.

"The dance is starting," Dipper wiped his eyes, "maybe, you and I, I mean, only if you'd want, maybe we, we could go dance?"

"Okay," Pacifica smiled, wiping her eyes, "let's enjoy the rest of our night, oh and Dipper."

"Yeah?" Dipper asked, his eyes widened as Pacifica kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, she lead him into the ballroom and the two started dancing.

* * *

"This is bad..." Joe said to himself, floating in Preston's study, "so... so... so bad, he has... he has them... three of them... if he finds the last one..." Joe's hands started shaking.

"Oh, you're here," Preston said, walking into his study, "What was that, what did that child just do?" Preston asked, sitting down, he looked exhausted.

"That power wasn't his," Joe said.

"Come again?" Preston asked.

"That power, there were ancient stones on his gauntlet, they allowed him to do that," Joe said.

"So if I can steal that gauntlet, and get those stones, we'd be unstoppable?" Preston asked.

"Yes," Joe said, "that'd actually be a win-win" Joe thought to himself.

 **(Chapter 13 END)**


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"Bro! Bro! Bro!" Mabel bounced as her and Dipper walked down the school's hallway. "Bro! Bro! Bro!"

"Mabel, it's a little early for you to be this hyper," Dipper said, putting a hand up to his face.

"IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY TO BE HYPER!" Mabel shouted, causing some of the other students to look over at her and Dipper.

"How much Mabel juice did you drink this morning?" Dipper asked, squinting at her.

"That doesn't matter," Mabel exclaimed, brushing her hands at Dipper, "besides, I'm super excited because, because, OUR CLASS IS GETTING A NEW STUDENT TODAY!"

"Mabel, we don't even talk to half of the kids in our class..." Dipper stated as they got to their lockers.

"So, new kid, maybe they'll be cool and get to be part of our group!" Mabel bounced as she put her bag in her locker.

"I doubt it," Dipper chuckled, "although I do feel sorry for them, there's five days left in the school year, moving at the end must be hard."

"Hey, we showed up at the beginning of summer last year," Mabel laughed.

"Yeah, and it was a while before anything interesting, by that I mean finding the journal, happened. It was even longer before we had any friends, it even took a while to get close with Wendy and Soos," Dipper added, putting his bag away, pulling out a book, notebook, and pen.

"We're also almost done with the school year, I hope this summer is just as eventful as the last!" Mabel bounced.

"Yeah," Dipper sighed, "I actually hope not, we don't need anything as wild as last summer. I could use a calm summer."

"So, what are your plans for the summer then?" The voice suddenly came from behind Dipper, making him jump.

"Geeze Paz," Dipper said, embarrassed, "didn't hear you walk up."

"Didn't mean to scare you," Pacifica laughed, "honestly, I'm excited for summer, I'm hoping we work on our journals more, maybe some mini golf," Pacifica smiled, holding her book up to her chest.

"Oh, yeah, I want to play mini golf as much as I can this summer," Mabel smiled, "it'll be fun having my rival with me." Mabel laughed putting an arm around Pacifica.

"Yeah," Pacifica laughed back.

"As for me, I'll probably just try to work more on the journals, probably help Grunkle Ford out and apprentice under him for the summer," Dipper answered.

"You would want to spend your whole summer learning," Mabel laughed.

"Can you be anymore of a nerd? Come on, let's have as much fun as we can this summer!" Pacifica declared, "we only have so many left before we're boring adults who don't get to enjoy summer, let's make the best while we can."

"Yeah, mini golf, lemonade, mythical creatures," Mabel started listing, "we should try to get to the pool more often!"

"Oh, I never got to go to the public pool, parents wouldn't let me, I'd love to this year," Pacifica said, "how about it Dipper? Let's the three of us go to the pool together this summer!"

"To the pool huh?" Dipper said, thinking about what happened last time, and about Poolcheck, as well as lifeguarding with Wendy. "That'd be fun."

"Yeah, and I can get a new swimsuits and show it off for when we do!" Pacifica cheered. Dipper smiled at Pacifica, he then suddenly tensed up, staring at her. He stuttered as his jaw drop, making some random sounds, a bright red covering his face.

"Bro?" Mabel asked.

"Wha... well would you look at that," Dipper stammered, "I think the bell rang, I better get to class." Dipper rushed off towards the classroom.

"What was that about?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, I can probably guess," Mabel smiled, "last summer Grunkle Stan accidentally gave me a talk explaining why boys our age are all awkward, and sweaty."

"That explains why Dipper just acted all weird and suddenly ran off?" Pacifica asked, confused.

"Well," Mabel thought, thinking about how the last thing said before Dipper freaked out was Paz talking about getting herself a swimsuit. "I think it explains exactly why he did just that!"

 **Chapter 14: Stranger Things Have Happened**

"Alright class," the teacher started, a boy was standing at the front with the teacher. He had long dark, hair and a nasty look on his face, he was wearing a grey jacket, which he had his hands in, and jeans. He was leaning back and looked like he didn't care about being there. "This is Arthur Canyon, his family just moved to Gravity Falls and he will now be in your class. Say hello Arthur," the teacher finished.

"Teh," Arthur grunted, looking away from the teacher and the class. Dipper noticed that that the class already had a negative atmosphere, except for a few of the girls.

"So... dreamy..." Mabel said, staring, wide eyed, at Arthur. Gideon noticed this and started glaring at Arthur.

"You can take the available seat at the front of that row," the teacher said, faking a smile at Arthur's attitude. "You'll be sitting in front of Mabel Pines, maybe her cheery and random attitude will have an impact on you." Arthur shrugged as he sat down in front of Mabel, Gideon looked like he was about to snap. Candy was trying not to laugh at Gideon, Grenda and Marius were staring quietly at Mabel as she fangirled. Pacifica laughed slightly, while Dipper just stared at Arthur, something seemed... off.

"I'm so happy," Mabel whispered to herself.

"Mabel you crush on every new guy you meet," Dipper sighed.

"Hi, I'm Mabel," Mabel said, ignoring Dipper, Arthur looked back at her, then turned back forward.

"How dare he..." Gideon shook in his seat.

"Well class, I'll be right back, I need to get something from the counselor's office, just, study up while I'm gone," the teacher said, before leaving. After a moment of silence, Gideon got up and stormed towards Arthur.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked, not even looking up from his book, Gideon had his hand up, like he was about to say something.

"Yeah, you can," Gideon glared, "you can move back to wherever you came from!"

"Gideon!" Mabel and a few other girls exclaimed.

"Believe me kid, I'd rather be there than here," Arthur stated.

"What's that mean, Gravity Falls is an amazing place!" Gideon shouted.

"Well, make up your mind, do you want me to leave, or do you want me to stay," Arthur smiled, smugly.

"You better watch how you talk to lil ol' me!" Gideon declared.

"What is your problem with me?" Arthur asked.

"You see this, precious, delicate, flower sitting behind ya," Gideon said, gesturing at Mabel, Arthur looked back, then went back to his book. "you done stole her fragile little heart, and I don't want that lil ol' heart getting broke."

"I have no interest in her or you," Arthur said, not even looking at Gideon.

"Gideon, calm down," some of the classmates stated.

"Don't tell me what to do! Ya'll don't understand, if Darling Mabel is going to marry anyone it'll be lil ol' me!" Gideon declared.

"Bleh," Mabel shook.

"So, that's what this is about," Arthur sighed, closing his book, "look kid, I have no interest in her, and from what I gather, she has no interest in you." This statement caused a few kids to laugh.

"How dare you? She belongs to me, understand?" Gideon raged, Arthur suddenly shot him a look.

"She belongs to you?" Arthur said, closing his book.

"She is mine," Gideon declared, pointing at himself.

"Here I thought she was a person, I didn't realize she was some object," Arthur started, "no wonder she isn't interested in you."

"I oughta hurt you," Gideon exclaimed, throwing a punch at him, Arthur effortlessly moved his head out of the way.

"I'm not going to fight you," Arthur said, staring at Gideon, Dipper noticed a slight blue glow shine around Arthur's eyes, Arthur seemed to scan the room real quick. "Tell you what," Arthur started, "after school, come by my house, you want this girl's heart, we can fight for it, but it has to be at my place."

"Deal!" Gideon glared.

"You can even bring help if you want," Arthur scoffed, "like, him, for example," Arthur pointed at Dipper.

"What? Why me?" Dipper exclaimed, "I don't want to fight!"

"Deal!" Gideon exclaimed, "after school, Dipper and I are going to beat you up, Dipper doesn't let boys go after his sister!"

"No, I just don't let you..." Dipper said, but Gideon seemed to ignore him.

"Good, then leave me be," Arthur said, going back to his book. Dipper was still staring at Arthur.

"Are you going to fight him?" Pacifica called forward.

"Of course not," Dipper said, "however, something, it's just bugging me, I can't tell what it is."

"I'm sure it's nothing, he's just new," Pacifica said.

"Maybe," Dipper squinted.

"Hey, why'd you get all weird and run off earlier?" Pacifica asked. Dipper's face went red, causing him to panic, causing him to fall, slamming his face on his desk.

"Ow!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Dipper!" Pacifica called, worried.

* * *

Everyone was walking through the lunch line, Dipper was laughing with Pacifica and Mabel as he filled his lunch tray, he noticed that everyone was avoiding a table in the middle. It reminded him of when he first moved back, when Pacifica was forced to sit by herself. Dipper noticed that Arthur was sitting at the end of the table everyone was avoiding. He had his usual scowl, and seemed angered.

"Geeze, he always looks angry," Pacifica said, noticing Dipper staring at the empty table.

"No, no that's it, he's not," Dipper said to himself.

"What?" Pacifica asked. A look of determination fell on Dipper's face as he pushed past the people in the lunchroom. Dipper got to the table and dropped his tray down, right across from Arthur, who didn't even look up. Mabel got excited when she saw were Dipper sat and quickly put her tray down beside Arthur. Pacifica sat directly beside Dipper and across from Mabel, Grenda sat beside Mabel, and Candy across from her. Marius sat beside Grenda (obviously) and Gideon walked up to the table, he froze, staring at the group.

"What're ya'll up to?" Gideon asked as he sat beside Candy, across from Marius.

"We are obviously eating our lunches," Marius stated.

"That is not what the little sparkly man meant!" Grenda exclaimed, hitting the table.

"Grenda, why must you always be so rough?"" Candy asked. Dipper smiled to himself as his friends interacted, this all seemed familiar, yet different. Paz and Mabel started talking some and everyone seemed to be in their own conversations.

"Look," Dipper started, "I don't want to fight you, and I don't plan to fight you."

"I don't plan on fighting you either," Arthur said, not looking up from his food, Dipper was surprised that he responded, and how quickly he responded. "I can tell you aren't the type who fights, at least, not unless you have to..." Arthur finally looked up, then looked over at Pacifica, "or unless it's something you deem worth fighting for."

"Then why..." Dipper started.

"I need the two of you to come to my house," Arthur stated.

"Why us?" Dipper asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Arthur asked, looking up, "the small one I could understand, but you, I thought you could've figured it out by now."

"I'm sorry, I'm even more confused now," Dipper stated.

"I guess if you didn't understand then you would be," Arthur said, "look, I just need the two of you to come to my house, alone."

"That um... that seems... kind of weird..." Dipper said.

"My family is originally from here," Arthur stated, "longer than most. My family was actually one of a select few who were chose to guard this area, many years before this town even existed. After the town's founding we realized that the area seemed to be in safe hands, and most of the families moved away, made new lives. My parents decided to come back, they had never been here, and were always curious, my father wanted to know where it all started, the weirdness."

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Surely you've at least noticed that?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I have," Dipper said.

"Good, if you hadn't, it would've made explaining this a lot harder." Arthur said.

"Explain what?" Dipper asked.

"Just, trust me, you and him, alone," Arthur said.

"I'm sure Mabel will want to come, after all, her and Paz have probably been listening to this entire conversation," Dipper said.

"They haven't heard a word," Arthur said. Dipper looked around, everything seemed quiet, almost still, "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner," Arthur laughed.

"HEY!" Dipper exclaimed, Arthur laughed, then snapped his fingers. Everyone was loud again, talking, moving about. Dipper just stared, wide eyed, at Arthur.

"Just trust me," Arthur said.

"I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines," Dipper said, Arthur smiled slightly.

"You already know who I am," Arthur stated, "are you going to eat that?" Arthur asked, taking Dipper's dessert from his tray.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted.

"Thanks," Arthur smiled, quickly eating it.

"Here," Pacifica said, putting hers on Dipper's tray, Paz was sitting awkwardly, blushing.

"Paz, I can't, it's yours..." Dipper said.

"I... I don't mind," Pacifica answered.

"If you don't want it..." Arthur started, Dipper quickly grabbed it, guarding it, staring at Arthur, who shook his head and laughed.

* * *

"Mabel, you just can't," Dipper said as he and Mabel walked through town.

"Why not, I want to know where he lives, I mean, wouldn't you be curious if you were me?" Mabel asked.

"I am curious, that's why I'm going, I'm not going to fight," Dipper sighed.

"What if Gideon tries something?" Mabel asked.

"I'll stop him," Dipper said.

"Bro," Mabel started.

"Just, Mabel, trust me, please," Dipper said. Mabel stared at him, "just trust me," the memory of Arthur randomly saying that to Dipper entered her mind.

"Okay Bro," Mabel said, "I trust you."

"Good," Dipper smiled, "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"You better," Mabel teased, hitting Dipper's arm. Dipper nodded, he turned and saw Gideon waiting by a fountain, Dipper started walking towards him. Mabel stood in place for a moment as she watched Dipper, "you can come out."

"Wha," a flustered Pacifica fell out of the bush she was hiding in. "How did you know?"

"I saw you following us when we left school," Mabel smiled, "want to sneak with and follow them?"

"Of course," Pacifica nodded. Dipper and Gideon were walking towards the outskirts of the town.

"So why'd you decide to sit by him?" Gideon asked, staring at Dipper.

"Because he's new, and was by himself, and doesn't seem like a bad person to me," Dipper answered.

"He's obviously a bad person, and we're going to teach him a lesson!" Gideon smiled, "I'm glad you decided to help lil ol' me!"

"We're not fighting, I'm fairly certain he wanted us there for a different reason," Dipper said.

"You're too naive Dipper Pines, anyway, Lil ol' me refuses to let that scoundrel take precious Mabel's heart," Gideon said.

"Yeah, okay," Dipper shook his head, "we're almost there."

"I hope he's ready for the fight of his life!" Gideon said, determined. Dipper and Gideon got to a large house on the outskirts of Gravity Falls, it stood by a cliff, overlooking the lake.

"I don't remember there ever being a house here," Dipper said staring.

"There has never been," Gideon said, looking at the house, "it definitely looks creepy..." Gideon shook.

"I, actually agree with you there," Dipper said as they walked up to the house, it had an old, Victorian style knocker. Gideon shrugged as Dipper reached up and knocked it.

"It seems we have company!" A woman's voice called from inside.

"Oh, joyous day, I'll be right out!" A man's voice called, Dipper and Gideon looked at each other, skeptically, as they heard various noises coming from inside the house. After a while the door slowly creaked up.

"Um, we're here to see Arthur Canyon..." Dipper started.

"Well, you've come to the right house!" A man happily declared, throwing the door open, he had a robe on and a strange hat, both Dipper and Gideon looked shocked.

"Oh, not just guests, by guests for our Arty!" A woman came out, dancing excitedly, she had long dark hair, and was wearing a dress shirt and skirt. "His first day and he's made two great friends!" The woman danced. "I'll go get him!"

"You... do that..." Dipper said.

"Oh I am so relieved," Arthur's dad sighed, "It's so hard for Arty to make friends, I'm glad he did, and on the first day!"

"Actually, we..." Gideon started, before Dipper put his hand over Gideon's mouth.

"We weren't expecting his parents to be like this, from how he is, and, how your house is," Dipper said.

"Ah, yes, well, this house has been in our family for generations!" Arthur's dad said, Dipper and Gideon both sighed.

"That doesn't even make sense," Dipper said to himself.

"THEY WHAT!?" Arthur's voice came from inside the house. "HE'S DOING WHAT?"

"Ah, Arty, he's so eccentric," Arthur's dad laughed.

"I don't know if that's the word I'd use to describe him," Dipper laughed.

"Ah, yes, he appears this tough kid, but he's a great person once you get to know him," Arthur's dad laughed.

"Oh, I definitely can't wait for 'Arty' to get out here," Gideon smiled.

"So, how'd you become friends, I'm curious?" Arthur's dad asked.

"He stole my love's heart!" Gideon exclaimed, irritated, a confused look crossed Arthur's dad's face.

"Look, Mr. Canyon, we just..." Dipper started, he stopped when he saw the strange blue glow coming from Arthur's dad's eyes.

"I see," Arthur's dad said, he suddenly seemed different, more serious.

"Wha... what?" Dipper shook.

"You both have the flame of magic, that's why he chose you," Arthur's dad said. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Magic?" Gideon asked, "what do you mean by 'flame of magic'?"

"I'll let Arty explain that to you," Arthur's dad said, "come in."

"What's wrong dear?" Arthur's mom asked as she walked up to the three.

"These two, have the flame," Arthur's dad said.

"Oh," Arthur's mom started, "lucky."

"You guys are early," Arthur said, walking up to the group.

"You... you said right after school," Dipper stated.

"Oh yeah," Arthur laughed, putting a hand to the back of his head.

"He is nothing like how he presents himself," Dipper sighed.

"That's our little Arty, so forgetful," Arthur's mom said, pinching his cheeks.

"Gah, mom!" Arthur said, blushing, "don't call me that in front of people!"

"Why not," Arthur's dad said, back to his cheery attitude, "Arty is your name after all."

"If you're going to call me a nickname at least use Art!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What kind of parents would we be if we didn't embarrass you," Arthur's mom said, rubbing his head.

"I'm taking these guys downstairs," Arthur sighed, "follow me." The three walked down some stairs into a large room, the room was filled with weird items, and strange set ups. The center of the room had a circle with four pedestals, each had a large, rounded, stone resting at the top.

"Where'd this house come from?" Dipper asked, looking around.

"We brought it with us, used a shrinking and growing spell, it's been in the family for years," Arthur said, grabbing a couple of books.

"Wha... what are you?" Gideon asked.

"I come from a family of wizards," Arthur answered.

"Wizards?" Gideon asked.

"Yep, the two of you are wizards as well," Arthur answered.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"The two of you, have you ever used spells before, read an incantation?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yeah..." Gideon said.

"I found a journal with a bunch of incantations that I've used, like raising the dead, entering people's minds," Dipper started.

"I've used mind control before," Gideon stated.

"Anyone could've done those things just by reading the incantations though," Dipper shrugged.

"Nope," "Nope," Arthur said, stacking some bottles from a cabinet. "They only worked because you used them, you two have the flame of magic, only people with that flame can use spells."

"What... Grunkle Ford wrote those all, plus, Grenda bellowed and summoned unicorns," Dipper said.

"See that, that is magical creatures, it was the deep bellow that broke their hiding spell, it didn't require magic," Arthur answered, "Grenda does seem to be the type to be able to do that."

"What about my Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Let me see," Arthur said, grabbing a book, he walked up to Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder, "what's his full name?"

"It's... Stanford Pines, he's my great uncle," Dipper said. Arthur's eyes began glowing, they returned to normal and he set his book down.

"Stanford Pines, he used to have the flame," Arthur said, "however, his experience with Bill, and his travels, drained him, it's only natural he lost his magic, as is what Bill does."

"What? Bill, he's possessed me before," Dipper said.

"Than this training is a great risk," Arthur said, "the stronger you get, the stronger he'll become."

"We destroyed Bill, last summer," Dipper said.

"Did you? Interesting," Arthur said, "regardless, there are others, plus other beings you'll face, like the demon Cogo."

"I defeated Cogo," Dipper added.

"No," Arthur grunted as he uncorked a bottle, "you resealed Cogo, there's a difference. Look you'll both need to train, so you can protect yourselves and those you care about, plus, it's magic, who wouldn't want to learn magic?"

"You've got a point," Gideon said, Dipper looked at him, "what?"

"Alright," Dipper sighed, "what do you need us to do?"

"Stand in the middle of that circle," Arthur said, gesturing towards the middle of the room.

"Lil ol' me will be first," Gideon laughed as he ran up.

"Those four stones will levitate based on your magic level," Arthur said. Gideon nodded as he ran into the middle. One stone started glowing, before rising up in the air, about three feet from the pedestal.

"WHAT?" Gideon outraged, "it must be wrong!"

"Don't be discouraged," Arthur said, "I myself, have been practicing magic and I can only get two stones to rise, most beginners can barely get the first stone to rise a few inches, you managed a few feet, that's impressive."

"Oh, shucks, it was nothing," Gideon said, bashfully.

"Here," Arthur said, handing Gideon a couple of books, "these are spell books, read them, practice them on your own, you'll learn magic fine, after a while I'll teach you more. Dipper, you're up," Arthur said.

"Okay," Dipper said, standing in the middle, the entire room seemed to start shaking, Arthur's eyes widened. All four stones rose into the air, they proceeded to crash into each other, a light emitting from them. After a while a stone that looked similar to the Knowledge, Strength and Heart stones slowly fell down, landing in Dipper's hand.

"What, what was that?" Gideon asked.

"That's the Magic stone," Arthur's dad's voice called, causing the three to jump. "One of four powerful stones, existing since before this town, back when the original families were chosen."

"The stones?" Dipper asked, his eyes widening.

"Arty, go get _that_ book, it'd be best for him," Arthur's dad said.

"Right away," Arthur said, his dad gave him a key and he ran upstairs.

"I am considered a powerful wizard," Arthur's dad started, "and I couldn't even get all four stones to rise. It was no coincidence that Arthur met you here today, you are a special one, chosen for something bigger than all of us."

"Yeah... I kind of learned that last summer," Dipper laughed awkwardly. After a while Arthur returned, he held a large, black book, which was bound with a chain and had a lock on it.

"This spell book, I don't even know what's in it, no one has been able to open it," Arthur's dad said, "I'm sure it'll be useful to you." He finished before heading back up the stairs.

"Where's the key to open it?" Dipper asked.

"If you're meant to have it, you don't need one," Arthur said, handing Dipper the book, the second it was in Dipper's hands the chains and lock vanished. "Look, you two don't really need me anymore, most wizards learn on their own, if you have questions, I'll be happy to help though."

"OOOO I can't wait!" Gideon exclaimed, "I'm going to learn some now!" He said before running off. Dipper was staring at the Magic stone and the book.

"I'm telling my sister, and Pacifica, about this," Dipper said, "and about you."

"You can't," Arthur said.

"I'm involved now," Dipper smiled, "which means they are as well."

"I understand," Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

"You know, you don't have to teach me anything, but we could still become friends," Dipper smiled.

"As the chosen guardian of the Magic stone, I'd be honored," Arthur smiled.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow," Dipper smiled, before he left.

"I like him," Arthur's mom said, causing Arthur to jump.

"He's definitely unique," Arthur said.

"You do realize what the stone means right?" Arthur's dad asked, also seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, things are going to get serious," Arthur said.

"That's right, and you're involved, whether you want to be or not," Arthur's dad said.

"I'm proud, but also worried," Arthur's mom cried.

"Don't worry," Arthur smiled, "I doubt I'll play _that_ big of a part in this story."

* * *

"That's everything," Dipper said, Pacifica and Mabel were staring at him.

"A wizard, he must've cast a love spell on me," Mabel cheered.

"I... doubt that," Dipper sighed.

"Magic, that's... wow..." Pacifica said.

"Can we see some, please, please?" Mabel said, pushing Dipper.

"Alright, calm down," Dipper laughed, opening his book and flipping through it, he was reading a certain page, Dipper extended his right arm, cupping his hand. "Flos... cristallum!" Dipper exclaimed, a flower made of crystals started forming in his hand, all three smiled as they watched it. Dipper stared in amazement before handing it to Pacifica, who blushed. After a while, the three separated, Dipper was laying in his room. He was staring at the Magic stone, turning it in his hand, "I wonder what it means, this all seems so weird." The scene transitioned to Pacifica, who was laying in her room.

"Dumb nerd," Pacifica smiled, staring at the crystal flower.

 **(Chapter 14 END)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(5 chapters remaining!)**

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"NO! NO!" A voice called, it sounded desperate, "you don't understand!" Dipper looked around trying to find the voices owner. He didn't recognize where he was, everything seemed empty, however colors seemed to swirl everywhere, the surface of the vast emptiness seeming like cotton candy.

"It looks like I fell into a large can of mixed paints," Dipper said, looking around, "wait, what's going on?"

"I'm only doing what I had to!" The voice called again, sounding more desperate, and afraid.

"That voice sounds familiar, yet, I don't recognize it?" Dipper said to himself as he tried navigating through the vast emptiness.

"I HAVE TO WIN!" The voice called, almost sounding like it was crying, "You're only doing this to me to save yourselves, well if I lose, I'm doomed. I'm only doing this to save myself, you all should understand that!"

"Who's there? What's wrong?" Dipper yelled.

"NOOOO!" The voice yelled, Dipper saw a blue circle with a strange hat start flying towards him.

"Joe, from the new Cipher wheel?" Dipper questioned, "why is he here?"

"NO!" Joe screamed as a beam of energy flew into him, disintegrating him immediately.

"WHAT?" Dipper exclaimed, startled. "Wha... what is happening?"

"Well, well, well, well, well," a voice laughed, Dipper's eyes widened.

"That voice... no..." Dipper shook.

"YES!" The voice called, a large eyeball appearing before Dipper, a figure started to shape around the eye.

"No, you're, you're gone," Dipper said.

"Hello, Pinetree," the voice called as the body finally formed.

"BILL!" Dipper exclaimed, aiming his hand at Bill.

"Look at you, you've grown Pinetree, actually quite formidable now," Bill laughed.

"What?" Dipper said, looking at his hand, "why isn't my magic working?" Dipper frantically moved his hand around.

"Why would it?" Bill laughed, spinning his cane, flying in circles around Dipper.

"We defeated you!" Dipper yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bill laughed, "YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!" Bill yelled, turning red, his voice turning dark.

"If I can't use my magic," Dipper glared, Dipper turned and yelled as he threw a punch at Bill, however Dipper just phased through him.

"You need to learn how to tell reality apart from fantasy," Bill laughed.

"Go away!" Dipper yelled, punching at Bill again.

"You really should save your strength," Bill laughed, "and are you really sure you want me to leave?" Bill snapped his fingers, to Dipper's left, at a seemingly far distance, Mabel appeared, her arms and legs bound together. She was dangling over a pit of magma, she looked beat up.

"Mabel!" Dipper called, starting to fly towards her.

"Wait, don't be so quick to move!" Bill laughed, snapping his fingers, on Dipper's right, appearing to be equal distance away, was Pacifica. Also bound, also injured, also dangling above a pit of magma.

"Pacifica!" Dipper called, his eyes widened, he froze in place, "no..." He shook.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU ALREADY FIGURED OUT THE RULES OF MY GAME!" Bill laughed, "the reason that they're both so far away from you, and from each other is..."

"I can only save one of them..." Dipper said, quietly, he looked up, tears forming in his eyes, "no, please!"

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock," Bill laughed.

"I can't..." Dipper shook, "I..."

"Dipper," Mabel called, Dipper looked over at her, "it's okay," she smiled, "save Pacifica, please."

"I..." Dipper started.

"You've sacrificed so much for me, I can't ask you to sacrifice her as well, not when I've never given anything for you," Mabel called.

"That is true," Bill circled, "she never has, but she's made you give up so much."

"BE QUIET!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper, you have to pick Mabel," Pacifica called, "you're family, and I'm just, just me. After all I've done, I don't deserve you to save me."

"Paz..." Dipper shook.

"OOOO, such a hard choice, who are you going to chose, whore are you going to lose?" Bill laughed.

"I... I..." Dipper shook, both Paz and Mabel yelling at him to save the opposite one.

"Eh, you're taking too long," Bill sighed, snapping his fingers, both girls started falling, screaming as they did.

"NO!" Dipper yelled.

"Don't worry," Bill snapped, "I'll hide them so you don't have to watch, because I'm a nice guy like that." Both girls and pits vanished from Dipper's vision.

"Why?" Dipper shook.

"Because..." Bill floated towards him, "THIS IS YOUR NIGHTMARE!" As Bill yelled Dipper shot up, he was in his room, in his bed, sweating like crazy, panting. Dipper noticed that the Magic stone was in his hand, a blue light pulsating from it, slowly dying out. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath. He put a hand up to his face as he started to cry.

"No! NO!" Mabel's voice could be heard, "STOP!"

"Mabel?" Dipper sniffed, looking towards his door. Dipper got up and left his room, walking into Mabel's. She was flinching around her bed, breathing frantically. "Mabel!" Dipper called shaking her, Mabel started to wake up, looking at Dipper with frightened eyes.

"Bro!" She called, jumping up and hugging him, "I just had a terrible nightmare."

"Yeah," Dipper said, hugging her back, "so did I."

"Can, can we sleep in the same room? I'm scared," Mabel sniffed.

"I don't see why not," Dipper said, reassuringly, "I'll go get a sleeping bag, they were just dreams, we'll be fine." Dipper said, the image of both Mabel and Pacifica falling flashing in his mind, "they were just dreams."

 **Chapter 15: Summer Returns!**

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper started as he walked into Ford's study, Ford jumped, he seemed to be trying to hide what he was working on.

"Dipper, hey, hi, what's going on?" Ford asked, he seemed defensive.

"You remember those four symbols on Joe's wheel?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, we were trying to deduce what they could possibly be," Ford answered, adjusting his glasses.

"Knowledge, Heart, Strength and Magic," Dipper said.

"What?" Ford asked.

"Look, you remember me telling you about the Knowledge stone, well, over the course of the past few months, I've discovered three more stones. The Heart stone, the Strength stone, and the Magic stone, the name and nature of each stone seems to match the symbols on Joe's wheel." Dipper started. "What each stone does is amplify the trait the stone is named after in the person who is making direct contact with it."

"You have each of these stones?" Ford asked.

"Yes, well actually Grunkle Stan currently has three of them, I had wondered why when the Knowledge stone had me build that gauntlet, it had me install four slots," Dipper answered.

"Well good, you have the stones, then we can defeat Joe," Ford said, seeming to look back at what he was working on.

"Grunkle Ford, we still don't know how to use the stones, I thought you'd be able to see that right away..." Dipper said, skeptically, Ford looked surprised.

"Well yes, I've just... I've been busy, I've had a lot on my mind," Ford sighed.

"Oh," Dipper said.

"Uh... but..." Ford hesitated, "Dipper, I'm sure you've come up with some theories, right?"

"Well, yes," Dipper said, proudly.

"Well, why don't you run them past me," Ford said, sitting down.

"Okay!" Dipper said, getting in his over eccentric state as he started to explain his theories, "Okay, so with Bill, we had to draw the wheel, then each of us had to stand in the appropriate spot and hold hands. However, I don't get how that can apply to these stones. Maybe, maybe we draw the circle, and put each stone on it's spot, that could be it. However, there is the possibility that someone needs to fight Joe, while holding all four stones, which would explain why the gauntlet would have a slot for each stone, but we need to figure this out, because, if we ever fight Joe, I doubt he'll give us time to figure it out then."

"I understand," Ford said, putting a hand up to his chin, "let's see. I'd have to say the person wielding all four stones makes the most logical sense. Why else would the knowledge stone have you make the gauntlet the way you did. However, the next problem is, who is supposed to wield that gauntlet. That person would also have to go head-to-head with Joe, and as a part of Bi..." Ford started before he caught himself, "as a Cipher, that will also be quiet a difficult task, there could also be a third possibility, that we can't even currently fathom. Maybe the truth is more complicated then it needs to be, or it could be quiet simple, and we're just making it difficult."

"Uh..." Dipper stood, dumbfounded, "I... I'm more confused now, and more concerned."

"Don't worry," Ford said, "Joe doesn't even have a way to get into our dimension, it took Bill _decades_ to finally get in our dimension, I'm sure we have plenty of time to figure this out."

"You think so?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, without a rift, how could he possibly get here?" Ford answered.

"Yeah," Dipper smiled, "you're right, thanks Grunkle Ford!" Dipper started to leave the study as Ford pulled his papers out, "Grunkle Ford?"

"Yes Dipper?" Ford asked.

"Bill was in my dream last night... he..." Dipper shook, "is he back?"

"That... I..." Ford started, fear on his face.

"I went into the woods earlier this morning, the statue is gone," Dipper said, quietly.

"What, what happened in your dream?" Ford asked.

"Bill... Bill showed me what I feared most," Dipper shook, "I..." Dipper turned, his eyes watery, "I couldn't save them both, I couldn't save either one!"

"I..." Ford said, as someone bad with affection, he didn't know how to help Dipper, "even if Bill is still out there, what you saw in your dream couldn't of been him."

"What makes you say that?" Dipper asked, looking towards Ford with hopeful eyes.

"Because Bill can't enter either of our minds anymore, remember?" Ford said, rubbing Dipper's head.

"You're right!" Dipper smiled, "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"See, it was just a nightmare, nothing else. I guess Bill returning is also part of what you fear most," Ford laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so, after all Bill coming back would be terrible," Dipper laughed, "he's never returning though!"

"Dipper," Ford started a look of guilt on his face.

"Yes?" Dipper asked.

"I have to tell him," Ford said to himself.

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"Look, about Bill," Ford sighed, he looked at Dipper. "The truth is, with Bill and the Ciphers, it's..." Ford almost froze, just staring at Dipper, Ford sighed, "it turns out Bill isn't the strongest of the council, so Joe could be stronger, or he could be weaker, and even if we beat him, more will come. Just, make sure you're prepared, never underestimate an enemy."

"Don't worry, I'm well aware Joe could be stronger, he sure has been causing us problems, however I haven't seen him yet, so I'm good," Dipper smiled.

"That's good," Ford nodded, "however, I have no doubt that we'll be able to take care of the council!"

"Oh, Grunkle Ford, I had another question for you," Dipper said.

"What's that?" Ford asked.

"Well, it's summer now, and Mabel wants to go to mini golf, however, the course is controlled by these creatures called Lit... Li... Lilliputtians, it uh... makes more sense written down. Like, if you're reading what I'm saying, it'd be better than hearing it," Dipper started, "anyway, the Lillputtians control the course, however, last summer there was an _incident_ and the Lilliputtians kind of hate Pacifica, Mabel and I. So it'd be hard to play mini golf; I was wondering if you could somehow get all the Lilliputtians in the course to forget about the three of us, without affecting anyone else?"

"Well..." Ford pondered, "I... I'm not sure actually."

"That's okay," Dipper smiled, "I'm sure we'll figure something out once we get there!"

"Here," Ford said, handing Dipper a familiar looking device.

"The Memory gun?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, after learning of Joe and the others, Fiddelford and I thought it would be a good idea to make a new one, just in case it could be useful, you might be able to use it for your problems at the golf course," Ford said.

"Wow, thanks Grunkle Ford!" Dipper exclaimed, with that Dipper left Ford's study, Ford had a look of guilt on his face.

"You didn't lie to him Stanford," Ford said to himself, his papers were research notes on Bill, "you just... didn't tell him the whole truth."

* * *

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Mabel exclaimed as her and Dipper were walking down the road.

"You're always excited," Dipper laughed, rubbing his ear.

"Bro, mini golf, and this time, just as fun!" Mabel smiled.

"That's if we can do something about the Lilliputtians," Dipper sighed.

"Bro-bro, they won't come out in the day time, not with all the people there," Mabel bounced happily.

"No, but they control the course, and they could make it so it takes each of us ten hits to get the ball in," Dipper stated.

"Why you got to be a mood killer," Mabel pouted.

"I'm not a mood killer, I'm just thinking logically," Dipper said.

"Hello, police, we have a murderer of moods on the loose," Mabel teased, pretending her hand was a phone, "his names is Dipper Pines, he is a mood killer Ree! REE!"

"Mabel," Dipper sighed and laughed at the same time.

"PACIFICA!" Mabel yelled and waved as she ran up to the front gates of the mini golf course, Pacifica saw her and smiled.

"Mabel, wait up!" Dipper said, running after her, "honestly, you're the two who love mini golf, why am I here?"

"Well Mabel has to be able to beat _somebody_ ," Pacifica teased, elbowing Mabel in the side.

"Oh that is IT sister, today you are going down!" Mabel over exaggeratedly said. Both Mabel and Pacifica started laughing as they began throwing "insults" at each other. Dipper sighed as he looked around, he suddenly smiled to himself, walking away from the girls.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she watched Dipper walk towards a group of people.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Canyon," Dipper said as he walked up to Arthur's family.

"Why young Mr. Pines, how do you do?" Mr. Canyon, bowing.

"Dad..." Arthur said, putting his hand to his face.

"My sister, my friend and I are going to be golfing, I was wondering if Arthur could join us?" Dipper asked.

"Well I don't see why not, be home by nine," Mrs. Canyon said.

"I don't even like mini golf," Arthur said to Dipper.

"Good," Dipper smiled, "that makes it easier, let's go. By Mr. And Mrs. Canyon, thanks!"

"By, have fun!" Arthur's parents said as Dipper and Arthur walked towards Mabel and Pacifica.

"GASP!" Mabel exclaimed, slapping the sides of her face, "Arthur! Hey, it's summer, aren't you hot in that grey jacket?"

"I'm a wizard, I can keep myself cool," Arthur stated, looking away from her.

"Mabel, like you can talk, you're wearing your pink shooting star sweater," Dipper sighed.

"Hey, you're wearing that stupid blue vest of yours that you always wear," Mabel stated, poking Dipper.

"Guys, guys, come on," Pacifica said, gesturing her hands forward, she then adjusted her collar, "besides, purple sports shirts are the way to go!"

"Like _you_ are the fashion queen," Mable shook her head.

"I kind of am," Pacifica laughed.

"Yo, Dipper, why'd you bring your bag?" Arthur asked, pointing at Dipper's back.

"Oh, yeah, I brought this," Dipper said, pulling out the memory gun, "this course is controlled by creatures called the Lilliputtians, once again, makes more sense when read. Well, last summer, we had an incident with them and they hate us, so we brought this, the memory gun. It erases memories, but we need to figure out a way to use it over the entire course, but with it only affecting the Lilliputtians."

"Sounds complicated, however..." Arthur started, when they heard a voice.

"Hello, hugelings," a Lilliputtian said, as it walked up to the group, "I see you have _dared_ to return to our golf course!"

"That's a Lilliputtian," Mabel said towards Arthur, putting her hand up, to block her mouth.

"Fascinating," Arthur said, gesturing his hand upwards, the Lilliputtian rose into the air.

"WAIT! What is happening?" The Lillputtian started, scared, Arthur pulled it towards him, it was now orbiting around his hand. "What are you, what's happening?"

"So you're the creatures that these three have to deal with?" Arthur asked.

"Are you friends with these hugelings?" The Lilliputtian asked.

"You could say that," Arthur said, spinning his hand around slowly, causing the Lilliputtian to fly around in circles.

"Please, stop!" The Lilliputtian cried.

"Didn't you think to account for the species unique genetic make up?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, you see, every sentient species has a unique and special genetic make up, which also affects its brainwaves, using this, or any Lill-whatevers, you could set your memory gun to only affect beings that have it's unique genetic brainwaves. Amplify the ray well enough, using magic or a compatible amplifier. You could easily wipe the memory of a species that ranges over the entire state." Arthur stated, "what?" He asked as he noticed that Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica all had their jaws dropped.

"You're... you're smart?" Mabel asked, Arthur had an annoyed look cross his face.

"Of course, I'm a wizard. Magic is a very complicated art that requires proper understandings. You also have to be strategic, to know what spells to use and when they're needed. I have never met a wizard who _wasn't_ a genius. Even though he may not appear so, even my dad is a genius. Now, since I've explained what needs to be done, I'm sure you could easily do it?" Arthur said towards Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were still trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

"Well," Dipper started, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, "I've only learned like, three spells from that book you gave me. Some of them require knowing spells that the book doesn't teach you..."

"I figured with as high as your magical density is, you'd learn those automatically?" Arthur asked.

"Well I didn't and honestly, a lot of this is confusing," Dipper stated.

"So, having a higher magical density doesn't make you more of a genius," Arthur laughed, "all right, tell you what, over the summer I can teach you the spells I know, sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Dipper stated, this entire time the Lilliputtian was still floating around Arthur's hand.

"You see, I've gotten a perfect score on every test, and assignment I've ever had," Arthur said, still looking at the Lilliputtian, his eyes started glowing, "I could have easily graduated high school already, and it is honestly boring to me, that's why I don't care for it. I could miss everyday of school and still perfectly pass each test. However my parents thought it'd be good for me to go through school at a normal rate, they thought the _experience_ was necessary, but, I'm kind of glad they did. If I would've graduated already, I never would've met you guys."

"Wait..." Mabel started, "so you're edgy, a bad-boy, a wizard, AND a genius?" Mabel asked.

"I guess you could say that?" Arthur answered.

"Perfect," Mabel shook, her eyes wide, staring at Arthur with a fascinated expression.

"Uh..." Arthur started, leaning away from Mabel, raising one eyebrow, "why is she looking at me like that?" He asked Dipper.

"Trust me," Dipper laughed, "it's better you don't know."

"Well, I've figured out how to isolate the species unique brainwave, if you could please set the memory gun," Arthur said.

"Right away," Dipper said, typing his, Mabel's and Pacifica's names into the gun. Arthur held the Lilliputtian in his left hand and the gun in his right, and strange energy started swirling around both of his hands. Arthur pointed the gun at the ground.

"Wait, you're not reciting any incantations?" Mabel asked.

"A good wizard can use spells just by thinking about them, the most powerful wizards never need to speak," Arthur said, "it took me six years to be able to use spells without speaking, I feel it could take Dipper only one year." Arthur answered.

"You really think so?" Dipper asked.

"If you practice enough, obviously, there's a reason the Magic stone chose you," Arthur said, firing the memory gun, a strange light seemed to pulse through the ground.

"You mean why all four stones chose him," Mabel tried correcting Arthur.

"No," Arthur said, handing Dipper the memory gun back, "each stone has it's own master, and each stone can only have one master. Just like each master can only have one stone, four stones, four masters."

"That... actually helps," Dipper said.

"So..." Pacifica started, "… did it work?"

"Let's find out," Arthur said, lowering the Lilliputtian in his hand, turning towards Dipper and the others, "do you recognize these three?"

"Who... WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Hugelings, why am I out and about?" The Liliputtian panicked, Arthur laughed as he gestured his hand, sending the Lilliputtian flying.

"YES LET US PLAY SOME MINI GOLF!" Mabel shouted.

"We should do teams," Pacifica suggested.

"Yeah, girls versus guys!" Mabel declared, "but, you two can't cheat and use magic!"

"Magic is not a toy, and I would never cheat using it," Arthur declared.

"Those teams are highly unbalanced, you and Pacifica are two of the best mini golfers, EVER!" Dipper declared, "you'll win by a landslide!"

"I don't even want to play mini golf," Arthur whined, but the three seemed to be ignoring him.

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, it's not about winning or losing bro, it's about having fun," Mabel said.

"Really?" Pacifica whispered to Mabel.

"No, I'm just saying that so they'll agree to play," Mabel whispered back, "so how about it?"

"Fine," Dipper sighed.

"I don't have anything better to do," Arthur shrugged.

"YAY!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran to the check in booth, Dipper, Pacifica and Arthur caught up to her.

"Four please," Pacifica said.

"Four to enter the kingdom!" The Mattress King declared in his usual dramatic voice, "that will be twenty dollars for entry!"

"Here," Pacifica said, handing the Mattress King a twenty.

"What colors do ye wish to be?" Mattress King said, handing Pacifica four score cards and four pencils.

"Purple, obviously," Pacifica stated, looking at the Mattress King like he should've known that already.

"Right away!" Mattress King said, handing Pacifica her purple club and purple ball.

"Blue," Dipper said, he was handed a blue club and ball.

"RED!" Mabel bounced, the Mattress king flinched, he then handed her a red club and ball.

"I don't really care," Arthur sighed.

"That is not how the process is done!" The Mattress King stated.

"Fine, whatever, just pick one out for me then your royalness,"Arthur said sarcastically.

"Here," the Mattress King said, handing Athur a grey golf club and ball.

"Really?" Arthur said, looking down at his jacket, "whatever," Arthur sighed.

"Come on Art," Dipper called, "let's get started."

"On my way," Arthur sighed, walking towards the three.

* * *

"This was a good day," Mabel exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Dipper sighed as the two walked into their house.

"Yeah, Paz and I wiped the floor with you two!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I already knew you would," Dipper said.

"This was an amazing first day of summer break!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah," Dipper started, "you know, it actually was, what a great way to start the summer, must be a good sign."

"Yep!" Mabel exclaimed, "I can't believe it's almost been a year since we first got here."

"To think, we had no clue what we were in for," Dipper smiled, "I'm glad we made it here, I'm glad we made it back."

"Yeah, we spent twelve years in California, yet over one summer here we made more friends and closer bonds than we did with anyone back home," Mabel smiled.

"We didn't have any friends back home, and somethings here, are definitely better," Dipper smiled.

"You mean things like Pacifica Northwest?" Mabel smiled.

"Oh, shut up," Dipper laughed, pushing Mabel.

"Bro, you're not denying it anymore," Mabel asked.

"What? Yeah, I guess not, I mean, things have been different lately, or is that just me?" Dipper asked.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! No, no it's not just you, oh I'm so happy!" Mabel jumped.

"Why?" Dipper laughed, "I just admitted to liking her, it doesn't mean anything else. Plus, you kind of always knew so, yeah."

"No, bro this is HUGE!" Mabel smiled.

"Whatever," Dipper yawned, "I'm tired, I'm going to call it a night."

"Night bro-bro!" Mabel smiled as she went off to her room. Dipper was laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Man, summers here already, time sure flies by fast," Dipper said, "but, I have so many memories after only a couple of months, this will be a great summer." Dipper yawned as he fell asleep.

"Hello Pinetree," the voice called, Dipper looked around, he was in the weird, empty, paint like place again, Bill floating in front of him. "Hey, hey, is this a dream, or did I pull you to my reality?"

"Quit it Bill, I know you aren't real, you can't enter my mind anymore!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Aw, but what if I'm not in your mind, what if, I pulled you to where I am?" Bill laughed.

"No, I'm not falling for this!" Dipper said, shaking his head.

"Dipper," Pacifica cried, Dipper looked up, her and Mabel were tied together, suspended above a pit of magma.

"Bro," Mabel started, before coughing.

"Dipper, why couldn't you save us?" Pacifica called, "what are we to you, if you can't even save us."

"STOP IT!" Dipper yelled, "Stop talking!"

"You don't want to hear me talk anymore?" Pacifica asked, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say that," Dipper said, pain on his face.

"Do, do I mean anything to you? Do we?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, you two mean more to me than anything else!" Dipper shouted.

"Then why couldn't you save us bro?" Mabel asked.

"This isn't real!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh, it is _very_ real," Bill laughed, "and you get to lose them, all over again!"

"STOP!" Dipper yelled, a blast of energy slammed into Bill.

"Who's there?" Bill shouted.

"Dipper, these aren't real, they're nightmare," a voice called, Dipper looked up, Arthur was floating across from him.

"Art?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, focus, I'll explain after you wake up. These are just nightmares, you're dreaming, focus," Arthur said.

"You really think I am just a dream?" Bill asked, angered, flying at Arthur, who raised one hand, a beam of energy sending Bill flying.

"Dipper," Arthur said.

"Okay," Dipper said, taking a deep breath. Bill, Pacifica and Mabel vanished entirely. Arthur was still floating across from him, "explain."

"Look, I'm here using a spell, I don't know, I just had a feeling, it's hard to explain," Arthur started, "I'll explain everything else after you wake up but first, you need to allow me to teleport into your home."

"Okay, how do I do that?" Dipper asked.

"That'll work," Arthur said, vanishing.

"Weird..." Dipper stated. Dipper woke up, the Magic stone was in his hand, a blue light pulsating from it, slowly dying out.

"Good, you're awake," Arthur said.

"Holy!" Dipper jumped, falling out of his bed, "you weren't kidding about teleporting, or am I still dreaming."

"No, you're awake," Arthur chuckled, "it appears someone has placed a magical item outside of yours and your sisters windows, these items put you in a sleep that shows you your deepest fear. You were able to get out of it last time because of the Magic stone, then you managed to get your sister out of it."

"Yeah, about that," Dipper started, "that's twice I've woken up with the magic stone in my hand, but I don't sleep with it."

"That Magic stone probably sensed that you were in danger," Arthur said, looking outside Dipper's window, Picking up a small object, it was round and blinked a dark green light. "It probably put itself in your contact to save you."

"Is that the object?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, the two seem to be linked to each other, as long as either is active, the nightmares will continue," Arthur explained.

"Mabel!" Dipper explained, pushing past Arthur and rushing into Mabel's room. Arthur casually walked into Mabel's room, she was flinching on her bed.

"Well," Arthur started, looking out Mabel's window.

"Mabel, Mabel wake up!" Dipper said, shaking her.

"That won't work, whoever did this amplified the force, you only woke up because I woke you up," Arthur said, grabbing another object, that looked the same and blinked the same color.

"Then go in her dream, help her," Dipper pleaded desperately.

"I can't," Arthur said, sitting on Mabel's bed, looking at her as she flinched in fear, "she's not a wizard."

"Then I'll use the mind entering spell," Dipper said, heading to get his journal.

"It won't work," Arthur said, "however if we destroy these, she'll wake up, and the nightmares will stop."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, but, these are still inked to the person who set them, I could use that link to trace them," Arthur said.

"Good, then do that, we'll make them pay," Dipper stated.

"However," Arthur said, a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked at Dipper and then Mabel, "the trace will take time."

"Okay?" Dipper asked.

"She is constantly living her deepest fear Dipper," Arthur said, "if she stays there too much longer, she could be permanently damaged."

"What?" Dipper asked.

"However, we don't know when that time is, we could trace and get it done before she's damaged, we could trace and end up being too late, or we could already be too late," Arthur said, "this is why dark magic like this is forbidden."

"So, our options are, find the person responsible, but there's a chance it could hurt Mabel, or destroy those things and save her now?" Dipper asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, a look of determination crossed Dipper's face, he grabbed the items from Arthur's hands. Dipper slammed them against the ground, causing them to shatter, Arthur smiled.

"Mabel!" Dipper called.

"Bro?" Mabel panted as she woke up, she looked over, "ARTHUR!" She exclaimed as she (like Dipper) fell out of her bed.

"It's okay Mabel, he just saved up," Dipper said, helping her up.

"Oh, thank you Arthur," Mabel smiled.

"No, there's some one targeting you two, we failed to locate who it was," Arthur said, "I should've been able to do both, I should've been able to save you two and trace this person!" Arthur lowered his head, frustration on his face.

"Hey," Dipper said, "saving us was more important, no one is perfect."

"Yeah, cheer up Art, you did amazing!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Thanks," Arthur smiled.

"Besides, I have a pretty good idea of who is responsible," Dipper said, looking towards the window.

* * *

"Well," Preston said, looking at a strange artifact in his study, "it seems someone found our devices, and shut them down."

"Yes, but remember, not every loss is a loss, there's always something to learn," Joe said, floating around the artifact, "always something to gain."

"What did we gain from this?" Preston asked.

"The boy," Joe started, "his biggest fear, is losing your daughter."

"I noticed that," Preston said, angered.

"Yes, it is quiet ironic, and works in our favor," Joe said. "those Pine twins, there birthday is at the end of the summer, am I correct?"

"Yes, August thirty-first to be exact," Preston answered.

"Good," Joe said, "that gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"For what?" Preston asked.

"On August thirty-first, we'll make Dipper's biggest fear, a reality, he'll lose her, you'll get her back, and we can use this plan, to get you that gauntlet. Then we can destroy Dipper Pines once and for all, then after you've collected the last object needed, I can come here, and ensure this never happens to you again. Then, we shall rule this world!" Joe laughed.

"May I ask, how will these objects help you?" Preston asked.

"Those ten objects, are pieces, like a puzzle. You put them together as I instruct you to, you'll build a nifty little artifact. This artifact will create a rift, a tear in space and time, which will allow me to enter your world!" Joe exclaimed.

"Perfect, I can't wait to hear all about this plan of yours," Preston smiled.

"It involves someone else who wants revenge on Dipper Pines," Joe said. The scene changed to the forest, focusing on Cogo's shrine.

 **(Chapter 15 END)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(4 chapters remaining!)**

 ***Author's note***

Hey, I know I just posted a chapter, but with [finally] getting close to the end of my story I've just been getting super pumped about writing it! I re-read my journal (which didn't take long), I've been watching Gravity Falls YouTube videos (there are these three real good ones I enjoy, they are "Gravity Falls- This is Gospel, by Petchricor" "Who We Are||Gravity Falls PMV MAP, by ForsakenSpirits" and "Gravity Falls After The War, by dotdot3polkadots" and if you haven't watched these three yet... which, I mean, come on, YOU NEED TO!) So I've just been super PSYCHED, like Mabel-juice and Smile-dip psyched, for writing. So expect chapters faster, which means, the ending getting here sooner. Which is both awesome and sucks, it's... it's goobad?

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"DIPPER!" Ford called loudly from his study, "DIPPER COULD YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?"

"Great Uncle Ford, what's up?" Dipper asked, excitedly, as he entered Ford's study.

"You, you seem happier than when I usually call you in here," Ford pointed out.

"Oh, Mabel's having her, like, billionth sleepover of the summer so far," Dipper sighed, "so, I'm happy to get away from them."

"Why don't you just stay in your room?" Ford asked.

"I did, but they stand outside my door, calling and begging me to join them. I can still here Grenda's voice when I'm in my hidden room," Dipper shivered.

"Wait, I thought you enjoyed spending time with Mabel and the girls during their visits?" Ford asked.

"Well, it's only Candy and Grenda here today, so..." Dipper started.

"Oh, so Pacifica isn't here, so you're not interested?" Ford teased.

"WHA! I! N... no, it..." Dipper stumbled, blushing.

"Look, with the exception of my dad, the males in the Pines family are really bad with crushes, and really obvious," Ford laughed.

"I don't know, Mabel and Grunkle Stan think that she likes me back," Dipper said.

"Hmm, well, I'm not really good at telling how girls feel, never really been interested in figuring it out. I'm studying oddities, not the impossible," Ford laughed, he looked at Dipper, who appeared unamused, and then coughed, "anyway, I didn't call you in here to talk about girls."

"What is it that you wanted?" Dipper asked, curiously.

"You remember this?" Ford asked, showing Dipper a strange looking belt.

"The Universal Particle Stabilizer?" Dipper asked, "those weird belts that we found descriptions of in the walls around Joe. They were in the hidden part of the ship, there happened to be exactly three, for you, Mabel, and I. So that when we went to Reverse Falls if we made contact with our alternative selves we wouldn't erase the dimension?"

"Yes," Ford said, "I see you remember them perfectly, well, as it turns out, there was more to them. They can be altered, to become 'destabilizers', they'd cause the person wearing them to erase themselves from whatever dimension they were in."

"Well," Dipper said, angered, "those would've been good to know before. Why didn't whoever did this let us know on Bill's wall? We could've used it to destroy him, for what purpose, to help the plot?"

"No, Dipper, these don't work on Ciphers, for whatever reasons, there are no alternative Ciphers, so it would have no affect," Ford said.

"Wait, no alternative Ciphers, but what about Reverse Bill?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I've been trying to figure that out myself. You see, the other problem is, I don't know if I've figured out how to reverse the stabilizer, and I can't test it, because if it's wrong, it could destroy our universe!" Ford said.

"Okay, yeah... that definitely complicates things," Dipper said, rubbing his head.

"I'm fairly sure I got it right, but I wish I could be certain," Ford said, angered.

"So..." Dipper started, slightly panicked, "why did you call for me?"

"Yes, that, I figured, if I used the Knowledge stone, I'd be able to tell if I did it right or not," Ford started, "so I was wondering if you'd let me use it."

"Well, actually, Grunkle Stan has the gauntlet with the Knowledge, Heart, and Strength stones," Dipper said, "but I'm sure you could use it."

"Stanley, could you please come here immediately?" Ford called from the open door of his study.

"Yeah, yeah," Stan said, entering the study, rubbing his ear, "you don't need to shout."

"Look, I need to use that stone of Dipper's, could you please get the gauntlet and bring it to me?" Ford asked.

"Hold your horses Poindexter," Stan said, "I'll go get it."

"Good, we'll be here, waiting," Ford stated.

"Obviously," Stan sighed. Dipper and Ford sat in silence as they waited for Stan to return. After a while Stan came back in, setting the gauntlet on Ford's desk.

"Thank you, Stanley," Ford said.

"Yeah, don't let Dipper put that on, he gets all weird," Stan said, "also, you know what, you like nerdy stuff, why don't you just look after it?"

"I will," Ford nodded, "and don't worry, this is for my use, not his."

"Well, I have to go prepare," Stan said, walking out the door.

"Prepare?" Dipper questioned, "Grunkle Stan, prepare for what?"

"Tomorrow, we're all going to the lake, don't tell me you nerds don't realize what day tomorrow is?" Stan asked, Ford and Dipper looked at each other, "unbelievable," Stan shook his head.

"Dipper, which of these is the knowledge stone?" Ford asked.

"It's the one at the top," Dipper said, pointing at the gauntlet. Ford removed the stone and inspected it in his hand.

"Fascinating, how do you get it to work?" Ford asked, staring at it.

"It works with direct contact to skin," Dipper said.

"Funny, I don't feel any different? I'm still confused," Ford said.

"Maybe you don't realize it's active?" Dipper suggested.

"Or I'm so smart that it can't amplify my intelligence anymore," Ford laughed, "no, if that true I'd figure out the stabilization issue..." Ford sighed, putting the stone on his desk.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Ford," Dipper said.

"Well, we know it works for you, so why don't you use it to help out?" Ford asked.

"Sure!" Dipper said, happily, he reached forward for the Knowledge stone. A grey light emitted from the stone when Dipper's hand got an inch from it, a bubble appeared around the stone. A static shock shot from the bubble, knocking Dipper back, "ow!"

"Peculiar," Ford stated, staring at the stone.

"Am... am I unable to touch the stones anymore?" Dipper asked, panicked. He reached forward towards the Heart stone, his fingers almost touched it, but nothing happened, Dipper stopped short of touching it.

"Dipper?" Ford asked.

"What if... what if you can only use, or touch, the stones a certain amount of times?" Dipper asked.

"Calm down Dipper, what happened the last time you used the Knowledge stone?" Ford asked.

"Well," Dipper said, thinking, "I had just learned that Pacifica's cousin, Atlas, was hurting her. I came home, found the Knowledge stone. I asked it to help me, it told me about the Heart stone, lead me to the Strength stone, and helped me build the gauntlet."

"Wait, you asked it to help you, what exactly did you say?" Ford asked.

"Hmm..." Dipper thought. "I'm not sure..."

"Here..." Ford said, pulling out a headband, "we'll use this." Ford put the headband on Dipper's head, he entered in the date of the Northwest dance.

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"It's a device I use to revisit memories, so I can know exactly what I did," Ford answered, "fast forward, ah, here we go, display!" Ford declared, a holographic display emitted from the headband, so both Ford and Dipper could watch.

"Please," the hologram Dipper started, Dipper and Ford watched intently, "Please, I don't need anything else, help me with this." After Dipper finished, a grew light emitted from the holographic Knowledge stone. The headband shut off, turning off the memory.

"Fascinating," Ford said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"You asked the stone to help you, saying you didn't need anything else," Ford stated, "the stone took your word, it won't let you use it. The stones seem to have some sort of sentience."

"That makes sense," Dipper said, "I was put under some nightmare spell, using a magic device, and the Magic stone put itself in my hand to save me."

"Well, you can't use the stone, for some reason, it won't work for me," Ford said, putting the stone back in the gauntlet, then putting the gauntlet in a glass case, "I guess, we'll never know if this works or not." Ford was staring at the stabilizer.

"BRO!" Mabel ran into the study, "Bro, don't forget, gosh, this summer has gone by so fast, it's already July! Anyway, Bro, tomorrow the town's having that huge fishing thing and party at the lake that Grunkle Stan is taking us all to!"

"Why tomorrow?" Dipper asked.

"Duh, it's the Fourth of July, dummy," Mabel teased.

"It's already the Fourth of July!?" Dipper exclaimed, "I'm sorry Grunkle Ford, I have to go!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed Mabel and ran out of the study.

 **Chapter 16: Day O' Fun!**

"Hurry up!" Stan called, loading fishing gear into Soos' truck.

"Man, Mr. Pines, I'm so glad you're taking Melody and me out fishing," Soos said, helping with the gear.

"Are you kidding me, as far as I'm concerned, you two ARE family!" Stan laughed.

"Stanley, are you sure about this, we did plenty of fishing on our trip," Ford said.

"Yeah, but this is family bonding time," Stan smiled, "besides, I brought the jokes!" Stan waved his "1001 yuk 'em ups" book around.

"Ugh," Dipper groaned as he and Mabel walked out to the car, Ford got in the front seat and got his seat belt on.

"Wait, kids, hats!" Stan demanded, Dipper and Mabel pulled out there hand sown fishing hats that Stan made the previous year. "What took you so long?"

"Dipper was finishing Paz's hat," Mabel laughed.

"Only because you refused to help me do it," Dipper said, annoyed.

"Trust me bro-bro, I had my reasons," Mabel smiled.

"Hey guys?" Pacifica's voice called, she walked up to them, she was wearing shorts and a regular t-shirt, "I didn't know what to wear to the lake, so I hope this is fine."

"You uh, you look fine," Dipper said, rubbing his neck, "what you're wearing is just fine."

"Thanks Dipper," Pacifica smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Dipper," Mabel also smiled, nudging him.

"What's with those hats?" Pacifica laughed.

"GRUNKLE STAN MADE THEM FOR US LAST YEAR!" Mabel screamed.

"Yeah, they're pretty special," Dipper said, putting his hand up to his.

"That's adorable, I'm glad you guys love your family so much," Pacifica smiled.

"Dipper," Mabel nudged, "are you going to give Pacifica her gift?"

"Oh, yeah," Dipper said, walking up to Pacifica, "here, I uh, made this myself. Well not the hat, we bought the hat (I hope), I mean, the sewing, I did, I mean, I made... here!" Dipper shoved the hat into Pacifica's arms, she unrolled it. It was just like Dipper and Mabel's hats. Except the word "Pacifica" was [poorly] sewn onto it. Pacifica smiled as she put it on.

"Thanks Dipper," Pacifica said.

"I CALL SITTING BEHIND GRUNKLE FORD, PAZ CAN SIT IN THE MIDDLE!" Mabel shouted before rushing to the car.

"What's up with her?" Pacifica laughed.

"I don't know, she's been being weird lately," Dipper pondered, staring at Mabel, bouncing in the car.

"Kids, lets go!" Stan called, Dipper got the door for Pacifica as she climbed into the car, Dipper followed her in. They started driving off, Soos and Melody followed them in his truck.

"I'm so excited to go fishing together!" Mabel declared.

"Yeah, the seven of us, crammed in that small boat," Dipper sighed.

"Don't worry," Stan laughed, "we're not using the boat we used last year. We're using the Stan O' War II!"

"Good," Dipper laughed. The cars pulled up to the lake, everyone got out and started loading the boat.

"Hey, dudes!" Wendy's voice called.

"Wendy!" Dipper and Mabel called in unison.

"Wassup dawg?" Soos said, joining them.

"I'm here with my family," Wendy laughed, "my dad get's SUPER into fishing."

"THIS IS REVENGE FOR LAST YEAR!" Manly Dan shouted as he started punching a fish.

"Dad! Dad! DAD!" Wendy's brothers started chanting as they watched him.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" Tyler said, as his boat approached them.

"I'm glad somethings never change," Dipper laughed. Stan called Dipper to the boat and he left, helping Stan and Pacifica with the rods.

"I'm kind of surprised you're here," Mabel said.

"Got nothing better to do," Wendy said, leaning against a tree, "not since Nate and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dawg," Soos said, sympathetically.

"Nah, it's no big deal," Wendy laughed, "I just wish boys weren't such jerks!"

"Hey, they're not all that bad," Mabel said.

"Yeah, well, this sucks, all my relationships end terribly, I have so many exes," Wendy sighed.

"Hey, just take the advice you gave me last year," Mabel said, "forget boys, just do you."

"That's not exactly what I said," Wendy chuckled nervously, rubbing her neck.

"Well hey, you seem like you could use some cheering up, why don't you come fishing with us?" Mabel asked.

"Sure, beats what I'm already doing, plus, my family is way to crazy to fish with," Wendy laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Mabel laughed. Mabel, Wendy and Soos headed off towards the boat.

"Time for jokes!" Stan said, as they finished setting up their rods.

"Please no," Dipper whined.

"PLEASE YES!" Mabel cheered.

"Mabel darling, we're in the middle of the lake, you could scare away all the fish," Ford said.

"Oh, sorry," Mabel laughed.

"So," Stan started, "my ex-wife misses me, but her aim is getting better!" Soos, Melody and Mabel all started laughing.

"Boo, bad joke," Dipper said, Ford shook his head at Stan.

"Pretty funny joke Mr. Pines," Pacifica laughed.

"Paz, you don't need to pretend he's funny," Dipper said.

"I'm not pretending, the way he said that was funny," Pacifica smiled. Dipper just stared, wide eyed, unable to say anything.

"Stanley, please," Ford said, walking up to his brother.

"Thank you," Dipper sighed to himself.

"You need to tell better jokes," Ford said.

"Oh, like you have better jokes?" Stan retaliated.

"Sure do," Ford said proudly, "What did one ocean say to the other?" Ford asked, they all stared quietly at him, "nothing, they waved!" Ford laughed proudly. Mabel, Soos, Melody and Pacifica all laughed, Wendy seemed distracted and Dipper had his face in his palm.

"Please, Poindexter, you think that joke was better than mine?" Stan asked.

"No, I know my joke was better!" Ford said, jabbing Stan with his finger.

"You want to do this bro?" Stan asked, squinting at Ford.

"You ready to lose?" Ford asked, squinting back.

"A contest, to see," Stan started.

"who can tell the best joke." Ford finished, both still staring intently at each other.

"Why do I feel like this is just going to be one bad joke after another," Dipper sighed.

"My jokes are amazing, his are the terrible ones!" Stan and Ford said in unison, pointing at each other.

"And... I'm bored," Dipper sighed, standing up, Stan and Ford both smiled at each other.

"Why, hello bored," Ford started.

"We're STAN!" Stan shouted, Dipper sighed as he hung his head. Stan and Ford were laughing together.

"At least they're getting along," Dipper smiled, looking up at his two grunkles. "What more could I ask for?"

"Exactly bro-bro," Mabel smiled. Wendy was just staring at the lake, Dipper walked up to her.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, I just..." Wendy started, "just thinking about things."

"Oh," Dipper said, standing by her, "Wendy, can I ask you something?"

"Please don't be what I think it is," Wendy thought to herself.

"So, you know, Soos and Melody's wedding is only a few weeks away," Dipper started, breathing deeply.

"So far, hard to tell," Wendy thought to herself.

"I mean, I know we're already all going... but..." Dipper started getting nervous.

"Come on Dipper, please, say something different from what I think you're going to," Wendy thought.

"How do I ask Pacifica to go to the wedding with me, like, she's already going, but I mean, like as a date." Dipper blurted out.

"Oh thank goodness," Wendy sighed.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing," Wendy suddenly jumped, blushing slightly.

"It's just, things are different around Paz, different than anyone else. I really REALLY want to go with her but..." Dipper said, holding his arm.

"Dipper, dude?" Wendy asked.

"What if she says no?" Dipper asked, looking up, pain on his face, "what if, what if I ask her, and it makes things weird, ruins our friendship."

"Hey, dude, calm down, it didn't ruin ours, remember?" Wendy laughed, pushing Dipper, "and it's good seeing you after someone your age, someone pretty cool as well!" Wendy smiled, rubbing Dipper's head.

"Yeah," Dipper chuckled, "but, things with her are... _different_ than they were with you."

"I uh..." Wendy started, a strange expression on her face, "I actually don't know how I feel about that."

"I'm just... I..." Dipper sighed.

"Look, Dipper dude, you are an amazing person," Wendy said, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "You, Soos, and those two old dudes," Wendy laughed, pointing at Stan and Ford, who were amusing everyone else with their [terrible] jokes. "are probably the only good dudes on the planet. You, are the greatest guy alive, so don't doubt yourself. She'll see that, don't worry so much."

"You... you really think so?' Dipper asked.

"Of course dude," Wendy laughed, pushing him slightly, "any girl that'd get you would be like, the luckiest girl alive, she should feel honored."

"So, what should I do?" Dipper asked.

"Just go for it man," Wendy smiled, "tell me, if you'd just go for it, what's your plan?"

"Uh..." Dipper started, blushing, "I, I uh, I was going to ask her, while the fireworks were going off..." Dipper flinched. Wendy's eyes widened, and slight red on her face.

"Dipper, dude, dude, that is AMAZING!" Wendy smiled, "she'll definitely say yes."

"You think so?" Dipper asked.

"I know so," Wendy smiled.

"WAT'CHA TALKING ABOUT!" Mabel shouted, popping up between Dipper and Wendy, Dipper jumped and fell over, causing Wendy and Mabel to laugh.

"I was helping Dipper with asking Pacifica to be his date for Soos and Melody's wedding," Wendy laughed.

"WENDY!" Dipper exclaimed.

"OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH," Mabel rambled, "I'll go tell her now!"

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper started.

"Mabel, chill," Wendy said, grabbing her, "Dipper has a plan."

"Ugh, bro," Mabel sighed.

"No, dude, this plan is like, good," Wendy said, Mabel stared at her. "He wants to ask her while the fireworks go off."

"Okay bro-bro," Mabel smiled, "we'll keep quiet!" Wendy made the lock and key motion over her mouth.

"Thanks, you guys," Dipper smiled.

* * *

"This is it," Stan said, lounging in a chair on the beach, a small bonfire burning. Melody was laughing as Soos tried roasting marshmallows. Ford was wearing a mask, and pretending to chase Mabel who was riding on Wendy's shoulders, throwing water balloons at him. Dipper and Pacifica were in the middle of finishing their s'mores, laughing at each other as melted marshmallow and chocolate traveled down their faces. Further down, Fiddleford was standing with his son, talking by a grill as they made burgers.

"You will never have our brains!" Mabel exclaimed, happily, throwing more balloons at Ford.

"This, this is how summer is supposed to be!" Stan smiled, snuggled in place.

"WE CAME TO WATCH THINGS EXPLODE!" Grenda shouted, walking up to the group.

"I very much enjoy your American freedom holiday, so full of energy, and lights," Marius smiled.

"Ooh, Fireworks, how romantic, don't mind if I do," Gideon laughed as he walked up to Mabel.

"Bleh," Mabel shook, still sitting on Wendy's shoulders, "Wendy, let's get out of here."

"Right with ya," Wendy smiled, walking away.

"Wait for lil ol' me!" Gideon yelled, running after her, "curse these adorable, small legs!"

"I have come to burn marshmallows on sticks!" Candy declared, walking up to the fire.

"Hey everyone," Dipper laughed, he felt someone sit down beside him, Arthur grunted as he looked towards the lake.

"Yo," Arthur said, staring at the lake, he looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Um Art, can I ask you a favor?" Dipper asked.

"What's that?" Arthur asked. Dipper leaned over and whispered in Arthur's ear. "Yeah, no problem, I perfectly understand!" Arthur smiled. He stood up and looked around eventually seeing Gideon, Arthur walked off to talk to him.

"Fireworks are about to start!" A voice called loudly, the sun was setting, everyone stood up. Mabel was still on Wendy's shoulders, both smiling as they watched the first firework explode, Wendy handing Mabel a rocket. Various people started lighting off their own fireworks, as the fancier ones exploded above the rest. Dipper looked over at Pacifica, who had utter amazement on her face, watching the fireworks.

"Don't you watch fireworks normally?" Dipper asked.

"We have them at the mansion, but," Pacifica said, "it's different, with the right company," Pacifica smiled at Dipper. Both went back to watching the fireworks, without looking at each other, both reached their hand towards the other. Both smiling when they felt their hands touch, their fingers intertwining as they grabbed another. Dipper could feel his heart accelerating, he took a deep breath. Pacifica was smiling larger than she was before, her eyes full of wonder and joy.

"Pacifica," Dipper started, nervous.

"Yeah?" Pacifica looked at him, still smiling, Dipper felt her grip tighten on his hand, it was oddly reassuring.

"So, you know how Soos and Melody's wedding is coming up?" Dipper started, "why was facing Bill easier than this?" Dipper asked himself.

"Obviously, we're both a part of it," Pacifica laughed.

"Well I... I was... I was wondering if you'd want to go together?" Dipper got out.

"We're already both going, dork," Pacifica smiled.

"No..." Dipper said, lowering his head.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"I mean..." Dipper said, looking up, the fireworks illuminating each others faces, but neither seemed to notice them anymore. "I mean, I want, you to go, as... my date."

"Are you..." Pacifica started, eyes wide, "are you asking me to be your date for the wedding?"

"Yes," Dipper blushed.

"Not, like, a friends date?" Pacifica asked.

"No, I mean... a date... date..." Dipper stood in place, anticipating the worst. After a moment of silence, Dipper looked up again, "Paz?"

"Di..." Pacifica started, a huge smile on her face, her eyes watery.

"Did, I do something wrong?!" Dipper panicked.

"No, you didn't" Pacifica laughed, "I just, I can't believe, this is real?"

"I think so... at least... I hope so?" Dipper stated, slightly confused.

"YES!" Pacifica shouted, jumping forward and hugging Dipper.

"Yes?" Dipper asked, surprised.

"Yes, I will be your date," Pacifica said into his shoulder. Dipper had a huge smile cross his face as he hugged her back.

"I, I was so scared you'd say no," Dipper smiled.

"It took you long enough to ask," Pacifica sniffed, "here I was beginning to think you weren't interested in me."

"You, why wouldn't I be?" Dipper asked, astounded, "I thought you wouldn't be interested in me!"

"I guess your Grunkle Stan was right," Pacifica smiled. "I'll be back, I owe someone an apology, and an explanation," Pacifica said as she walked off towards Stan. Dipper stood in place, smiling, he was suddenly tackled into the sand.

"BRO!" Mabel called, hugging Dipper.

"So," Wendy started, walking up to Dipper and Mabel, "what did she say."

"You were right," Dipper laughed at Wendy, "she said yes."

"Of course she did," Arthur said, walking up to Dipper, "your feelings for each other was obvious."

"Shut up," Dipper said, pushing Arthur slightly, "it's just one date, it doesn't mean anything."

"Bro, IT MEANS EVERYTHING!" Mabel exclaimed. The entire group laughed, the scene showed Stan laughing as he rubbed Pacifica's head. It panned out to the sky above the lake, fireworks making all sorts of shapes and designs in the night sky.

* * *

"It worked?" Joe asked.

"It worked," Preston said, placing the two keys for Cogo's shrine on his desk, "thanks to your advice."

"Of course, I'm a genius," Joe laughed.

"So, what are we going to need Cogo for?" Preston asked.

"Early morning August thirty-first, when those twins have their birthday, we'll release Cogo again, after all Cogo wants revenge as well," Joe started, "we'll let Dipper and your daughter have their 'happiness' for the time being. Once we release Cogo, Cogo will erase all traces of Dipper from Pacifica's memory, and all traces of Pacifica from Dipper's!"

"Perfect!" Preston laughed. Him and Joe started laughing manically as the fireworks went off in the background.

 **(Chapter 16 END)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(3 chapters remaining!)**

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"DARN IT ALL!" Ford yelled, slamming his pencil on his desk.

"Watch it there Poindexter, those are some big boy swears," Stan laughed, in the doorway of Ford's study, a can of Pitt in his hand.

"My apologies that I don't find the joy in using vulgar profanity that you seem accustomed to," Ford said, running his hand through his hair.

"Actually, since those kids first moved here, I've been having to be creative with what I say," Stan said.

"Like what, altering one letter, making it so you're talking about an animal instead?" Ford asked, looking up at his brother.

"No, although, that would've been good, no I say things like HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" Stan yelled, Ford covered his ears. Ford sighed as Stan laughed at his brother's reaction.

"Stanley, can't you be more productive and bother someone else?" Ford asked, going back to his papers.

"I could," Stan said, walking into the study, "but it's more fun bugging you."

"Great..." Ford sighed, "alright, well, I'm busy, this is important, so please?"

"What are you working on?" Stan asked.

"Are you genuinely asking or just trying to distract me?" Ford asked.

"I actually want to know," Stan said.

"Alright," Ford smiled, "I'm trying to take this stabilizer, that we used to interact with our alternative selves, and alter it. It can be altered as a _destabilizer_ that destabilizes only the one wearing it, however, I don't know how to test it. It could test it on a watermelon, but I could accidentally wipe watermelons from the existence of the world, or I could tear our dimension apart. I'm trying to figure out a way to see if I got it right."

"So, after that portal and Bill thing you're really being cautious, huh?" Stan asked, Ford nodded. "Well, why don't you just go to a different dimension, test it there?"

"STANLEY!" Ford yelled, startling Stan. "I couldn't do that, people _live_ in those dimensions, what if it fails. I can't just destroy another dimension for my own gain, I'd be no better than Bill!"

"Sheesh Poindexter, I was just kidding," Stan said, adjusting himself, "I would never suggest taking out another dimension."

"I'm sorry Stanley," Ford sighed, "I should've been able to tell you weren't being serious, I'm just exhausted from my studies."

"Well, maybe you should get some sleep," Stan said, heading for the door.

"Stanley, this is important!" Ford snapped.

"All the more reason you need to be well rested!" Stan said, flicking Ford's forehead, "knucklehead."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Ford said, Stan smiled as he left the room. Ford packed up his papers and put them in his desk. "Time for some well needed sleep," Ford yawned as he turned around. He stood in place, staring, he wasn't in his study anymore. He was standing in a strange room, full of glass containers, each container having fluid and strange creatures in them. The entire area seemed to have a blue tint to it. "I couldn't be?"

"You need to tell him, they all need to know," Jeheslebraum's voice said, Ford looked around a corner and saw her, she seemed to be arguing with someone.

"I can't do that!" A familiar voice called, "I refuse!"

"Will," Jeheselbraum said.

"No, N! O! NO!" Will said as he came into view, crossing his arms.

"They went to that dimension looking for you and you turned them away," Jeheselbraum said.

"Of course, I don't want to be apart of this anymore!" Will declared, "you saw what happened in that battle with Bill, the toll it took, on all of us! They all need to be left alone, he needs to stop prying, he... he... he's standing right there!" Will said, pointing at Ford, who looked dumbstruck, "YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?"

"Of course I did," Jeheselbraum said, "he needed to know."

"No, he didn't!" Will exclaimed.

"It was my decision, I'll live with the consequences," Jeheselbraum said, bowing her head.

"You are absolutely right you will," Will sighed.

"Wait, you, but... you left the markings in the caves? You're the one who we went to find? I thought you were the Reverse Bill?" Ford said, confused.

"Bill isn't from your dimension, why would his reverse be in the reverse of yours? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius," Will stated.

"Look, I... look," Ford started, "why am I here?"

"Yeah, why is he here?" Will asked.

"I believe you have a question for me." Jeheselbraum stated, walking up to Ford, "or to be more accurate, a question for Will?"

"Yes," Ford declared, "the instructions for transforming the stabilizer into a destabilizer, are they accurate?"

"Of course they are," Will crossed his arms, "I wrote them after all."

"Well, did... did I do it correctly, would it be safe to use in my dimension?" Ford said, pulling out the stabilizer he was working on.

"Hmm?" Will hummed, looking over the belt, "yes. You actually did it perfectly, I'm impressed. This will only destabilize what ever wears it, after you flip that switch after all."

"Can I test it?" Ford asked.

"Of course not," Will said.

"Why?" Ford continued.

"How do you think it destabilizes, the belt itself will destabilize with whatever is wearing it, it's a one time use," Will said.

"Oh," Ford said, slightly disappointed, "but you're sure it'll work, and that it's safe to use?"

"Of course we are," Jeheselbraum said.

"Hey, sideburns, did you destabilize all of the stabilizers?" Will asked.

"No, only the one, didn't make sense to tinker with them all if I got the first wrong," Ford said.

"Good, I need one of them," Will said, "would you please give me one?"

"Of course," Ford said, pulling a stabilizer out of his pocket, handing it to Will. "What do you need it for?"

"Something important, you'll know soon enough," Will said.

"See, it was good that I brought him here," Jeheselbraum stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Will said, waving his arm, "could you just send me home now?"

"Of course," Jeheselbraum nodded, Will vanished, like he was never there.

"Wait, I had more questions for him," Ford said.

"All of your questions will be answered, at the end of next month," Jeheselbraum said.

"Are you serious?" Ford asked, amazed.

"Of course I am," Jeheselbraum nodded.

"You're not 'not telling me the whole truth' are you?" Ford asked, skeptically.

"I understand your suspicion," Jeheslbraum added, "I promise, I am telling you the truth, however, keep in mind. The answers you seek, and the answers you'll find, may not be all that rewarding. Now you have learned what you needed to for now, get some sleep."

"Okay, goodbye then, Jeheselbraum," Ford smiled.

"Goodbye, Stanford," Jeheslebraum smiled, "and goodnight." Ford was back in his study, he set the destabilizer on his desk.

"Better hit the hay," Ford yawned, walking out of his study.

 **Chapter 17: Conflicted Hearts!**

Pacifica was humming, happily, as she walked through the Mall. She had a large smile on her face as she walked past various shops.

"I can't believe it!" Pacifica called, stomping her feet and shaking her arms happily, acting like a small child who got EXACTLY what they wanted for Christmas, "the wedding is almost here!" Pacifica smiled, a slight blush on her face, "my date with Dipper is so close!" Pacifica continued to walk around, looking at various shops.

"Ah, Ms. Northwest, here looking at dresses again?" An employee asked, walking up to her as she was going through expensive dresses.

"Yeah, I wanted to get the prefect dress for the wedding," Pacifica smiled.

"Didn't you already get a dress?" The employee asked.

"Well, yes, and you did a great job helping me pick it out. However that was when I was just _going_ to the wedding," Pacifica smiled, "but... the boy I like asked me to be _his_ date for the wedding! So now I need everything to be perfect."

"Well, congratulations, will you be returning the other dress?" The employee asked.

"No, are you kidding, I love that dress, I just need a different one, that's all, I'll keep both!" Pacifica smiled.

"Okay, well, I do have an idea," the employee said before walking away. Pacifica hummed happily as she looked through the dresses.

"Well look who we have here?" A voice called, Pacifica turned her head and saw the two girls who were her "friends" when she was "popular".

"Oh, hey," Pacifica started, "how have you two been?"

"Don't give us that," one of them said.

"Who do you think you are, walking around this mall, acting like you can do whatever?" The other asked.

"Wha... I'm not..." Pacifica tried saying.

"Did you forget who you are? Who your family is? What all the Northwests have done? No one else in this town has," the first girl said.

"I am not my family!" Pacifica said, determination on her face.

"Of course you are, we all are our families," one girl said.

"Like, what your family does, that's what you do, we all know you're only doing nice stuff to make everyone like you again. You can't fool us, we know exactly who you are!" The other girl said.

"No, I'm not, I'm not like that!" Pacifica said, anger starting to appear in her voice.

"Hey, I heard that you and Dipper are going on a date soon?" One girl said.

"Wha... how did..." Pacifica started, surprise on her face, "how do you know about that?"

"Don't worry how we know about it," one girl laughed.

"No, I will worry about it!" Pacifica stated, "that's kind of a really important thing to know!"

"Give us a reason to tell you," the other girl laughed.

"What does Dipper have to do with any of this?" Pacifica asked, her eyes lowered, her arms shaking.

"We all know the only reason you agreed to go out with him is because his family is rich now," one of the girls said. Pacifica's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Pacifica called, looking up, pain on her face.

"You still trying to trick us?" the other girl laughed, "we all know its true. The ENTIRE town knows about your date, and they're all talking about how it's only because the Pines are rich now. You Northwests are just trying to get your name fixed, ADMIT IT!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Pacifica yelled, her eyes getting watery.

"Really, you never showed any interest in him before he was rich," a girl laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Pacifica asked, "we've been spending time together ALL YEAR, ever since they came back."

"Just a ploy to make people think you're humbled," the other girl said, shaking her head.

"No, no, it's not true," Pacifica shook, "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"You better prepare yourself," one girl said, "the whole town knows, you think we're bad, wait until Dipper finds out." The girls laughed as they left the store.

"No," Pacifica shook, tears falling from her face, "no, they can't, why? I..."

"Ms. Northwest?" The employee called, walking back towards her, an expensive, and beautiful, purple dress folded in their arms. Pacifica wiped her face a quickly collected herself.

"Yes?" Pacifica called, turning towards the employee.

"Here's that dress... is everything okay?" The employee asked, looking at Pacifica.

"Yeah... yeah, just fine, just had an emotional memory was all," Pacifica smiled. "That dress is beautiful, I love it!"

"Well, you can go try it on, make sure it fits," the employee smiled.

"Okay!" Pacifica called cheerfully before leaving. The employee looked towards the dressing rooms, then out the store. Soft murmurs could be heard, people were pointing at the shop.

"She's nothing like her family, she helped save the town, twice," the employee said to themselves. After a while Pacifica came back out, the dress in her arms.

"I love it, I'll take it!" Pacifica called cheerfully. The employee took it from her, put it in a bag, with a receipt, and handed it to her.

"Thank you, we hope to see you again," the employee smiled.

"Um, don't I have to pay for this?" Pacifica asked.

"Already taken care of," the employee smiled.

"Oh, no, I can't possibly," Pacifica said, staring at her hands, "who paid for it."

"Sorry, that's confidential, have a nice day!" The employee waved, Pacifica smiled before walking out of the store.

"I wonder who paid it for me?" Pacifica asked herself as she started walking around the mall again. Pacifica felt like every eye in the mall was staring at her, she hugged her bag tightly as she walked. "It's not true," Pacifica said to herself.

"BRO, COME ON!" A familiar voice shouted, echoing over the mall.

"Mabel, I heard you, and quiet down, we're indoors," Dipper said.

"Bro-bro, we're hear, we need to get amazing, spectacular things for Soos and Melody as wedding presents!" Mabel cheerfully called.

"I mean, I would if we could, but we'd need money for that," Dipper said, "let's just make them something."

"Uh, Dippity-dop," Mabel started.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"We have money now," Mabel laughed.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that," Dipper also laughed.

"That's because we don't act like, or appear like, we're rich. The only one who really uses money is Grunkle Ford for his inventions," Mabel smiled.

"Yeah that's true, I mean it's just money after all," Dipper said.

"Yeah, but now that we have it, we should get a monkey butler!" Mabel called, excited.

"No," Dipper laughed, "no monkey butler. However, we could get your human sized hamster ball."

"YES, LET'S DO THAT!" Mabel called.

"Let's get stuff for Soos and Melody first," Dipper said.

"RIGHT!" Mabel cheered as they walked away.

"That's right," Pacifica said to herself, hugging her bag, "thanks, Dipper."

* * *

Pacifica was pacing around her room, fidgeting with various objects, changing between sitting on her bed and her chair.

"What if someone tells him, and he thinks its true." As Pacifica spoke, she kept alternating where she was and what she was doing. "I mean they're all 'you only like him because he's rich' but I liked him a while ago. What if I do only like him because they have money now. No, that can't be true can it, but what if he believes them. What if the dates terrible, what if we realize we never really felt that strongly for each other. What if things go south, and it messes everything up. WHAT WOULD THAT DO TO OUR FRIENDSHIP!? What if I'm not good enough for him, what if UGH!" Pacifica yelled, falling on her bed.

"Pacifica, darling," Priscilla started. "I think you're overreacting."

"What if I'm underreacting?" Pacifica called, flailing her arms into the air.

"You're just nervous, that's all," Priscilla smiled.

"I'm just worried, what am I supposed to do?" Pacifica sat up, "Does everyone really think I only like Dipper because his family has money now?"

"Well," Priscilla started, "what do Dipper and the others think?"

"I don't know!" Pacifica fell backwards again, "I think they wouldn't think that. However, everyone else," Pacifica started.

"Everyone else doesn't matter," Priscilla said, Pacifica looked up at her. "Look, sweetie, Dipper, Mabel, and the others in their group, they're your friends, right?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, yeah, they're great friends," Pacifica answered.

"Then their opinion is all that matters. These people whose opinions you're letting drive you insane, they won't mean anything in ten years. What they think, or thought, of you, won't matter in the future, and it shouldn't matter now. Those people have no influence on your life. When chips are down, those people won't be there for you, so they don't matter. However, people like Dipper, and Mabel, when life is hard, they're the people who'll be there for you. Those are the only people whose opinions should matter to you," Priscilla said. "You're true friends, even if they don't agree with, or like everything that you do, will still support you. Yeah, you may like something, they think is weird, but they understand it's a part of you, and they accept it. Those are the only people you need, people like that are all that matter, even if you only have two or three of them. Two of those are worth more than a hundred people who'd never help you up."

"Wow..." Pacifica said, just staring at her mom, "that's just... wow."

"Don't worry about it so much," Priscilla smiled, rubbing Pacifica's head.

"Thank you, mom," Pacifica smiled.

"Thank you for coming to me with this, and for opening up," Priscilla said, she started to get up and head out the door.

"So everything will be fine then?" Pacifica asked.

"We'll have to see," Priscilla said, "that's the thing about life. You need to take risks, even with the chance of failing, you never know until you try. A life with a few failures, is better than a life filled with 'what ifs.' However, I think you'll be fine."

"Okay," Pacifica smiled as her mom left, closing the door behind her. Pacifica opened her closet door, staring at her dress. "I just... I fell so weird. Why am I so worried, and nervous," Pacifica stared at her dress. "Wait... what about Dipper, I'm use to everyone treating me like this, ever since my dad left everyone to die in the mansion, and then sided with Bill. Dipper, he doesn't deserve anything like this, he deserves better than me." Pacifica grabbed her arm, she slowly walked towards her bed. "I have no choice, I need to call the date off," Pacifica fell back into her bed. "It's the right thing to do." Pacifica pulled out her cell phone.

"TO: Mason (heart) **(Author note: I tried having the heart be beside the name, but the editor kept deleting the "less than" symbol)**

Text: Hey dork, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we meet at the fountain in the mall?"

Pacifica sighed as she sent her text, rolling over in her bed.

"It's the right thing," Pacifica said, her voice sounding chopped, pain in her words. After a little while her phone went off.

"FROM: Mason (heart)

Text: Hey Paz! Yeah no problem, I wanted to talk to you about something as well! When do you want to meet up?"

"Maybe he's been having the same thoughts," Pacifica said to herself, "or... or maybe... he's already heard."

"TO: Mason (heart)

Text: Would half an hour from now work?"

"FROM: Mason (heart)

Text: Sure, see you then!"

Pacifica stared out the car window as she was driven to the mall. After a while she got out, walking back into the building, she paced around.

"Alright, Pacifica, you need to figure out exactly what you need to say, so you don't hurt him," Pacifica said as she paced around. "That's if he doesn't hurt you first. No, no, he'd never do that! Come on Pacifica calm down." Pacifica walked around the corner, Dipper was already waiting by the fountain, Pacifica jumped as she hid behind a nearby map station. "He's here already?"

"I wonder if she'll get here early," Dipper smiled as he looked at his phone, Pacifica saw her two old friends walk up to Dipper.

"No, no!" Pacifica said to herself, unable to move.

* * *

"DIPPER!" Mabel came bounding into Dipper's room as he was reading one of his oddities book.

"Don't you knock?" Dipper asked as Mabel ran up to him.

"YES, NO, I mean, whatever," Mabel said, "look, so I was thinking, for the wedding, should I make my dress look like a ham? You know, since Soos loves ham, and when he met Melody she was working at that meat place?"

"Why don't you just wear a regular dress?" Dipper asked. "It's just a regular wedding, just be normal for once."

"Bro, normal isn't a word that would describe either of us!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah, you're right, it's definitely not the adjective I'd use to describe you," Dipper laughed.

"I can't believe you cuz," Dipper and Mabel heard a voice exclaim from somewhere in their house. They walked out of Dipper's room and saw Soos and Reggie standing in their doorway.

"Dude, I like, don't see your issue," Soos said, laughing nervously.

"Cuz, you're best man is a thirteen year old, why wasn't I your best man, I'm family cuz," Reggie argued, angered.

"Hey dude, the Pines are family to me, and Dipper and I have been through a lot, I'm happy to have him as my best man," Soos said.

"Cuz, he's a child, a little kid, you can't have a kid as your best man, that's illegal!" Reggie declared.

"No it's not, I asked and it's okay, even Melody's family was okay with it!" Soos said.

"Man, cuz, I should be your best man, not just a groomsmen!" Reggie said.

"Look, Dipper is my best man, and if you have a problem with that dude, why don't you just go back home?" Soos said.

"Wow," Reggie started staring at him, "fine, I'm okay with being just a groomsmen cuz. See you at the wedding."

"Is it just me, or did Reggie look proud when Soos stood up for himself and his decision?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, I was imagining them in silly hats," Mabel said.

"Of course you were," Dipper laughed, playfully pinching her face.

"Hey dudes," Soos said, walking up to Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Soos!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison, "JINX! Jinx again! Jinx again!"

"Hey, so uh, dudes, you know where Mr. Pines is, you know, the one who isn't the one that was in the portal?" Soos asked.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan, he's out back, why?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I've been trying to figure something out about my wedding, and I figured it out, so uh, I thought, Mr. Pines would be perfect," Soos said.

"Okay, yeah he's out back," Mabel smiled, Soos nodded before leaving, "ah, that worry wort."

"Yeah," Dipper smiled, "wait Mabel, the wedding THE WEDDING!" Dipper grabbed Mabel, shaking her.

"Yeah, Bro, it's in a couple of days," Mabel said.

"MY DATE WITH PACIFICA! Holly cow, I have a date with Pacifica," Dipper started hyperventilating, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah you do, you scallywag," Mabel teased.

"Mabel, no this is an issue, I've never been on a date before, what am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to look. WHAT IF I MESS IT UP?" Dipper asked, starting to panic.

"It took you this long to panic about your date?" Mabel laughed.

"I haven't been thinking about it," Dipper said, "I didn't want to freak out."

"Well, it's too late for that," Mabel laughed.

"Mabel, what do I do!?" Dipper exclaimed, "I don't want to... I can't mess this up."

"Bro," Mabel laughed, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "she likes you right, you've had to notice all the times you've made her blush. She starting liking you because you're you. So that's all you need to do, is be you," Mabel smiled.

"Wow, that's really good advice, thanks Mabel," Dipper said.

"Dipper, when are you going to _learn_ all of my ideas are good ideas, I am a genius!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Hey genius, your glue gun glued your arm to your skirt," Dipper laughed.

"What!?" Mabel exclaimed spinning around, "I can't be stuck like this!"

"Just go change," Dipper laughed.

"What if I rip my skirt?" Mabel asked, tears in her eyes.

"You have a sewing machine in your room," Dipper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel called happily. Dipper shook his head and laughed.

"Hey bro, maybe you should find out what kind of dress Paz is wearing, so you can get a tux to match her?" Mabel suggested.

"Yeah, I should, thanks Mabel," Dipper smiled, "plus, I still can't tie a tie, so I'll just have Paz do it again."

"There you go," Mabel smiled as she carefully waddled to her room. Dipper reached for his phone when it suddenly went off, partially scaring Dipper, causing him to fall. Dipper got up and opened his phone.

"FROM: Paz(:

Text: Hey dork, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we meet at the fountain in the mall?"

"Maybe she was thinking the same thing," Dipper smiled to himself as he texted her back, "no problem, wanted to talk to you about something, when do you want to meet up?" Dipper said to himself as he typed, he looked at his phone. "Maybe change it up some," Dipper said as he altered it, before sending it to Pacifica. After a while his phone went off, Dipper looked at it again. "Half an hour, that'll work," Dipper said to himself as he texted her back.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines," Soos said as he and Stan walked back into the house.

"Are you kidding me?" Stan asked, "I'm actually honored, I'm happy that you asked me."

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Soos asked as they walked up to Dipper.

"Hey Soos, hey Grunkle Stan, could a get a ride to the mall?" Dipper asked.

"Going to meet your little girlfriend?" Stan asked, teasing Dipper.

"Ye... yeah..." Dipper blushed.

"Dude, I am so happy, and honored, that my wedding, will be yours and Paz's first date!" Soos called excitedly.

"Sorry kiddo, Ford needs my help with something, maybe later," Stan said.

"Hey, I need to go to the mall anyway dude, I can give you a ride," Soos said.

"Soos, YES! Thanks, you're the man!" Dipper said.

"Yes, yes I am," Soos said.

"Alright, see you all later," Dipper said as he and Soos went outside, getting in Soos' truck. They were driving down the road, Dipper was humming happily as he swung his legs.

"Dude, you seem real excited about going to meet Pacifica, almost like how I was when I first started dating Melody," Soos said.

"Yeah," Dipper laughed, nervously, "I'm actually really anxious, I still can't believe. I just asked her to be my date and she said yes! I wish I would've known it was going to be this easy, all that time I spent on Wendy, how much I didn't get along with Paz. If I told myself a year ago that this would be happening, I wouldn't believe myself."

"Well, dude, it's happening, and I'm happy for you, you two work real well together, kind of like you and your sister," Soos smiled.

"Yeah," Dipper smiled, "you're right. This is happening and nothings going to change that! All I have to do is be myself, that's what Mabel said."

"Yeah dude," Soos said, "you've got nothing to worry about. Well we're hear, have fun dude, I'll see you laters."

"See you Soos, and thanks!" Dipper smiled.

"Anytime dude," Soos said. Dipper walked into the mall and looked around, he walked a ways and found the fountain.

"Looks like I'm the first one here," Dipper smiled. "I wonder if she'll get here early?" Dipper looked at his phone.

"Hey, you!" A voice called, Dipper looked up and saw the two girls who used to hang with Pacifica, walking straight towards him.

"We need to talk to you about something," the other girl said.

"Really?" Dipper asked, confused, he put his phone away. "What's that?"

"So, you have a date with Pacifica, right?" One girl asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm not sure how you know about that, but yes, I do." Dipper answered.

"How can you be so dumb?" The other girl asked.

"What?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Dude, don't you see what's happening? She's using you?" One girl said.

"What do you mean she's using me?" Dipper asked.

"We mean Pacifica, look," the other girl started, "your family is famous for saving our town, and now you're also super rich. She's only trying to save her image!"

"The only reason Pacifica agreed to go on a date with you is because you're rich now," the first girl added. Dipper's eyes got low, his head tilted so his hat's bill covered his eyes.

"Pacifica is manipulative, cruel, she just does whatever she wants to get what she wants. She's a terrible person, just like everyone else in her family and she's just..." The other girls started ranting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dipper shouted, anger on his face, the two girls jumped back. "Maybe back when you two were her 'friends' back when Preston still controlled her, but what you're saying, isn't her! I'm not going to stand here and let you talk bad about her!"

"What..." The one girl stared, confused.

"We... we know her... we know who she really is..." The other girl said.

"Apparently not!" Dipper snapped, "you have NO idea who she really is. Pacifica is one of the most kind hearted people I've ever met, she is also one of the strongest. Defying her family, standing up for herself, enduring what people like you think of her. Paz is an absolutely amazing and selfless person who overcame her terrible circumstances. You're talking about a person who one her _worst_ day, is twenty times the person you two will _ever_ be, combined!"

"Really?" One girl started laughing, "you really think that about her?"

"So what, you think she agreed to be your date because she _actually_ likes you?" The other girl asked.

"Yes, with everything that's happened since we came back, no, since last summer, when I first learned who she really was. At her family's party, I know she's liked me, for a while, and honestly, I've liked her back!" Dipper declared. The two girls started laughing.

"You, you really think she _likes_ you, why would she, you're nobody," one girl said between breaths.

"You're a loser!" The other girl laughed.

"HEY!" Pacifica snapped as she came out from her hiding place, walking towards Dipper and the two girls, pure anger on her face. "Dipper may be a lot of things, he may be a dork, annoying at times, a nerd, and overall awkward, but he has a lot of _amazing_ qualities. The ONLY losers I see here, are the two of you!"

"What?" Both girls looked confused and hurt by Pacifica's words.

"Leave," Pacifica glared, the two girls almost seemed to trip over themselves as they ran away from Dipper and Pacifica.

"Thanks Paz, I'm glad to know you have my back," Dipper laughed.

"You had mine first," Pacifica smiled.

"You heard that?" Dipper asked.

"All of it, from when those two first walked up to you, I heard every word. Did..." Pacifica started, blushing, "… did you really mean what you said."

"Every word," Dipper smiled.

"Oh, yeah, what did you want to talk about?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, that, so, I'm like super nervous for our date, anyway, Mabel had an idea that my tux match your dress, so I was wondering what you'd be wearing. Also, I still can't tie a tie, so I was going to see if you'd tie my tie at the wedding?" Dipper asked, Pacifica started shaking, her eyes a little watery, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing," Pacifica said, smiling and crying at the same time, "you answered my question when you stood up for me!" She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Dipper, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"For what?" Dipper asked, at this point, incredibly confused.

"I let those girls get under my skin, it made me second guess my feelings for you." Pacifica said. Between tears, "I'm so sorry, I should've never let it happen. I wish I could've stood up the way you did, I was so worried you'd believe them."

"It's okay," Dipper said, hugging her back, "I know you, I know _exactly_ who you are, I always will. Besides, it's hard to explain, but I can just _tell_ that this is real."

"Thank you," Pacifica sniffed.

"Hey, in all honesty, I'm incredibly nervous," Dipper chuckled, "I've never been on a date before, I'm not sure what to do."

"Don't worry about it," Pacifica smiled, pulling away from Dipper, "because of my dad, I've been on _plenty_ of dates. However, this is the first one, that's with someone I actually want to spend my time with. I'll help you along the way."

"Thanks, Paz," Dipper smiled.

"I know it's not our first date, but... um..." Pacifica started, blushing, "could we... would it be okay... if we walked through the mall, and, held hands?"

"No problem at all," Dipper smiled, grabbing Pacifica's hand.

* * *

The bright summer sky seemed to fill the day with a unique happiness and peace. There was a large archway at the Gravity Falls lake. There were multiple seats, all the seats on one side filled with people from Gravity Falls and Soos' family. The other side was filled with people who nobody seemed to know. Melody was under one side of the archway, wearing white dress with a long, sparkling, train. Wendy was standing right behind her, some members of Melody's damily as well as Mabel and Pacifica were also standing by Wendy. Soos was standing on the other side of Melody, wearing an expensive tux. Dipper was standing behind him, Reggie, a few members of Soos' family and other Gravity Falls' residents were behind Dipper. Fiddleford McGucket was standing between Soos and Melody, dressed in a suit, his beard was braided (courtesy of Mabel) and he was well groomed. A man, wearing a nice suit, had just finished speaking, officially giving Melody (his daughter) to Soos, before he sat down by his wife.

"Now for the speech from the groom's side," Fiddleford said, Stan stood up, a mic in his hands.

"Now, as most of the people on this side probably know," Stan said, gesturing towards the groom side, "I'm not Soos, I'm sorry, Jesus' fa..." Stan stopped, "biological father. However, that kid is like a son to me. He is one of the greatest, and hardworking people I've ever known. Your daughter is in good hands," Stan said towards Melody's parents. "Now, the bride's side may not know this, but his real father wasn't really around that much. He started out as my employee, but somewhere along the line, he became family. That is the kind of person Jesus Ramirez is, it's hard not to love him. When he first started dating Melody, I was very happy for him, I was gone for a while, but when I came back, I learned that they were getting married. Now, I have my own opinion on marriage, but for these two," Stan turned towards Soos and Melody. "I don't think it applies, please, take care of him," Stan said, setting the mic down, sitting by Ford. Everyone was clapping after Stan's speech.

"Stanley are you crying?" Ford asked.

"What, no?" Stan sniffed, "you're just seeing things."

"It's okay, we all know how you feel about him, neither of us ever had kids. For us, Soos, Dipper and Mabel, are the closest we got," Ford smiled, "it's okay to be emotional."

"Shut up, Poindexter," Stan said, turning away, Ford laughed. Fiddleford finished speaking, all the vows had been exchanged.

"Ya'll it's about that time!" Fiddleford called, excited, "you may now kiss your bride!" Everyone cheered as Soos and Melody kissed, Dipper and Pacifica smiled at each other. "I now pronounce ya, man and woman, Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez!" People started migrating to where the food and dance was, the area was filled with loud conversations as the residents of Gravity Falls became acquainted with Melody's family and friends.

"See," Pacifica smiled at Dipper, they were sitting together, enjoying some food "you're doing a great job!"

"Yeah, I'm just being me," Dipper laughed.

"That's all you need to be," Pacifica said, her smile had yet to leave her face.

"So, this is a good first date?" Dipper asked.

"Couldn't ask for a better one," Pacifica said, still smiling. Everyone watched as Soos and Melody had their first dance, more and more people making their way to the dance floor.

"Well, Ms. Northwest, would you like to dance?" Dipper asked.

"Why, Mr. Pines, I thought you'd never ask," Pacifica laughed, grabbing Dipper's hand as they headed off to the dance floor.

"What're you thinking about?" Dipper asked as he and Pacifica danced.

"I was thinking, we're probably going to have more dates, right?" Pacifica asked.

"If you'll agree to them?" Dipper joked.

"Of course I will, dummy," Pacifica laughed, "well, I know we _technically_ had our first kiss when we sealed Cogo."

"Yeah?" Dipper asked, spinning Pacifica.

"Well, this might sound weird, but I think our first kiss as a couple, we should wait, until your birthday, so I can give you something special as a present. Is that okay?" Pacifica asked.

"That's fine, I can wait, so you can do something special," Dipper smiled, "I still want a present though."

"Mason, I am your present!" Pacifica said, slightly angered, her eyes widened as she realized what she said, her face turning bright red.

"I'm looking forward to it," Dipper smiled, blushing just as much.

* * *

Reverse Pacifica was sitting in the park of Reverse Falls, reading a book, a cup with a bendy straw sat by her. She reached for her drink, still staring at her book, she patted around and couldn't find it. She looked up and saw her cup floating.

"Mason," Rev. Pacifica said, annoyed. Mason was laying down by her, his head resting against her leg, using his hand to make her cup float.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're using our date to read," Mason laughed.

"You said it was fine, that you like just spending time with me!" Rev. Pacifica declared.

"Of course I do," Mason smiled, "I like picking on you as well."

"You're unbelievable, you're lucky I like you," Rev. Pacifica laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your date," Will said as he flew up to Rev. Pacifica and Mason, startling Mason, who dropped Rev. Pacifica's drink, which spilled on him. Rev. Pacifica started laughing real hard.

"What do you want demon?" Mason asked, as he used magic to clean himself up.

"Did I forget something?" Rev. Pacifica asked.

"No, I'm actually here for Mason," Will said.

"How can I help you?" Mason sat up, Will handed him the stabilizer, Mason stared at it. "A belt?"

"This belt will allow you to interact with alternate versions of yourself," Will said.

"What do I need it for?" Mason asked.

"You remember the other Mason and Mabel who came here?" Will asked.

"Of course?" Mason said, confused.

"Well, on your birthday, you're going to be sent to their dimension," Will added.

"Why?" Rev. Pacifica asked.

"Their Cogo will be in action," Will said. Mason's eyes widened, then anger crossed his face.

"I understand," Mason said.

 **(Chapter 17 END)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**

So recently I have found a website called "Fictionpress" some of you might even know about this website. Anyway, this website is exactly like Fanfiction except it's for original stories/poetry. When I mean exactly like fanficiton I mean the only differences are the top part of the site is a burgundy instead of blue, and it's for original works, that's it! You can even sign up for this site by using your fanficiton account! Well I have an account on this site, my username is the same, Lucario51794. I have one original story on it (as of now) with one chapter up (also in relevance to when I posted this chapter) called "War of Kings". If anyone is interested I'd really appreciate it if you'd go check it out, tell me what you think, if it's good or bad, or don't check it out, that's up to you. I'm planning on updating War of Kings (or WoK as I call it) as often as I've been trying to update RttF, once a week. WoK is a fantasy/adventure story and is rated M for language, violence, and [written] gore. So it's going to be quite different from RttF, but it will be written in the exact same style. If you look at the comments for this story I tried to leave a link for WoK, but it erased most of it. Well, with that out of the way, please enjoy the new chapter of RttF.

 **(2 chapters remaining!)**

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

Preston was standing in front of Cogo's shrine, it was dark, late at night. Preston was holding the two keys, standing, staring at the shrine. After a moment a loud beeping was heard, Preston looked at his watch.

"12:00a.m."

"It's midnight," Preston said.

"Then that means it is officially August thirty-first, time to put our plan in action," Joe said, floating behind Preston.

"Right," Preston said, putting the keys in the door of the shrine. "Ex somno excitare, magne, et potens, nocturna. Odi ego adducam interitum super eos, et messueritis fragili mundi terrorem." The shrine shook as Cogo emerged from the newly opened door. "Audi desiderium mei cordis."

"You again?" Cogo asked, staring at Preston.

"Do not worry, I have figured out a way to stop them from being able to seal you again," Preston smiled.

"I know, I have heard the desires of your heart," Cogo said.

"Do you think you could do it?" Preston asked.

"Easily, especially since you and her are of the same blood," Cogo sneered.

"What about the boy?" Preston asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Cogo said, pulling out a single, brown, hair, "I got this as I was sucked back into the shrine. Just leave it to me!" Cogo started glowing, a bright, blue, light, soon a purple light joined the blue light. The two lights swirled around each other, before separating, and shooting off into the distance. "It is done."

"Okay, now, I need you to wait in my mansion until I need you at a later time, there are a couple things we need to take care of before we can get our revenge," Preston said.

"I understand, I can do that," Cogo nodded, before flying off towards the mansion. Preston's phone began to ring.

"This is Preston," Preston said, answering his phone, "very good."

"What was that?" Joe asked as Preston put his phone away and started walking towards his car.

"Time to go home, I've finally acquired the last of you items," Preston smiled.

"Good, we can finish it then," Joe said, appearing in Preston's car.

"What exactly will this do?" Preston asked as he drove the car.

"Well, Bill was able to enter your world by using a rift. When these ten items are put together, they make a device, one which will create a rift. This rift won't be as powerful as the one Bill used, but it will allow me and a few others to enter your dimension. For whatever reason, Cipher's can't enter your dimension without a rift." Joe explained.

"When will you be able to take over everything?" Preston asked, pulling into his driveway.

"Once you put the machine together, it will need to charge. It should be fully charged by this evening, probably around five." Joe explained.

"Well it's a good thing Cogo removed any inconveniences we might have," Preston smiled.

"Yes," Joe laughed, "yes it is."

 **Chapter 18: Best Birthday!**

Pacifica yawned as she stumbled down the stairs, she squinted as she got to the bottom. She looked tired, and swayed as she walked.

"Pacifica?" Preston asked.

"Good morning dad," Pacifica said, putting a hand up to her head, "my apologies, but my head seems to be hurting."

"Don't let it bother you sweetie," Preston said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "happens to everyone."

"Dad, today is the last day of August, right?" Pacifica asked.

"Why of course," Preston said.

"The last day I remember was the beginning of summer... last year," Pacifica said.

"Oh that, yes," Preston said. "You see, something terrible happened to you, an illness, it tried to take you away from us. However I did not give up, I persevered, and found a cure for your illness. One of the side effects for saving you was extreme amnesia."

"Oh, okay, thanks dad!" Pacifica smiled.

"Anything for my little girl," Preston said. "Now go get ready, we have some business to take care of."

"Can't I just sleep, I feel really tired?" Pacifica asked.

"Got get ready," Preston said, pulling out a bell, Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Yes dad, right away," Pacifica said, quickly heading up the stairs.

"Preston, what have you done?" Priscilla said to herself, watching from around a corner.

"Priscilla darling, we are going to be leaving soon!" Preston called.

"I am already prepared," Priscilla called, walking around the corner.

"Good, then we only need to wait for our wonderful daughter," Preston smiled. After a while Pacifica came back downstairs and the three headed out. Pacifica was staring out her window as they drove. They eventually stopped outside the mall.

"Pacifica darling, we have business to take care of," Priscilla said, worry in her voice.

"We will need you to wait here until we're done," Preston added.

"Good, I love shopping!" Pacifica smiled as she got out of the car, walking into the mall. Pacifica looked around. "Man, I wish I could remember..." Pacifica started.

"PACIFICA!" A voice called happily, Pacifica turned and saw Mabel running up to her, "so glad I caught you."

"Um, excuse you, did I say you could talk to me?" Pacifica said. "Man, this girl must have guts to just walk up to me." Pacifica thought, "I doubt we were friends, she looks like a loser."

"What are you talking about, it's me, Mabel?" Mabel asked confused.

"Mabel, that sounds like a fat, old, lady's name," Pacifica said.

"I'll take that..." Mabel started, "Wait, wait, wait, that's exactly what you said the first time I introduced myself to you."

"Guess I was right, you are a loser," Pacifica said.

"Pacifica, why are you being so mean, and on my birthday?" Mabel asked.

"The birthdays of lesser people don't matter to me, now you filling my air with your loser essence!" Pacifica said.

"You're... you're exactly how you were last year," Mabel said, "why?"

"Duh, I'm rich, popular, pretty and better than you. I may not remember anything from the past year, but I can still tell you're a loser," Pacifica said.

"What... can't remember, what are you talking about?" Mabel asked.

"Well," Pacifica started, "wait, why am I explaining myself to her, why should she know. For some reason I feel like I need to tell her." Pacifica thought to herself. "Apparently I was very ill, my father saved me, but the medicine gave me amnesia."

"What?" Mabel asked, "you, you were never sick?"

"I'm sorry, but my dad would not lie to me," Pacifica said, looking away from Mabel.

"Yes he would!" Mabel exclaimed, "it's me Mabel Pines, I'm Dipper's twin sister."

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked, Mabel's eyes widened.

"Yes, Dipper Pines, my twin brother, his real name is Mason," Mabel said, smiling.

"Great, there's more of you losers, why do you waste our precious space?" Pacifica asked.

"What... you don't... you don't remember Dipper?" Mabel shook. "YOUR PHONE!" Mabel yelled, "we're in your phone!"

"Dad says I've never had a phone, nice try though," Pacifica stated.

"No... you can't..." Mabel started, "I might be hurt by you forgetting me but Dipper, you have to remember him!"

"Why would I want to?" Pacifica asked.

"If he learns that you forgot him, it'll break his heart!" Mabel called, tears in her eyes, "you can't forget, not after all the progress we've made."

"Look, I understand if your brother would fall for me, I mean, who wouldn't, but a loser related to a loser like you would never be my type," Pacifica said.

"No, Pacifica, he is EXACTLY your type, you've been on three dates!" Mabel called.

"Gross, must have been out of pity," Pacifica shook.

"No, it wasn't look, here," Mabel called, pulling out a picture of Dipper, "this is him!"

"You expect me to believe I like him?" Pacifica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, I mean, yeah, you just," Mabel said.

"I get it," Pacifica said.

"You do?" Mabel asked.

"You're trying to take advantage of my amnesia to make me believe that I like your brother. You get instant popularity and your family can be rich," Pacifica said.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Mabel cried.

"Just give it up, loser," Pacifica said, turning away from Mabel, walking towards a store.

"Why," Mabel cried, falling on her hands and knees, "why..." Mabel's tears started hitting the ground.

"Mabel?" A voice asked, Mabel saw two shoes walk up to her, she looked up at the voice's owner.

"ART!" Mabel cried, jumping up and hugging him.

"Woah, wait, what are you doing!" Arthur exclaimed, surprised by Mabel's sudden hug. Arthur's eyes widened as he heard her cry into his shoulder, Arthur patted her back, "what's wrong?"

"It's Pacifica," Mabel cried, pulling herself away from Arthur. "She's completely forgotten about me, and worse, about Dipper!"

"That's terrible," Arthur said, his eyes widening, "Dipper would be heart broken," Arthur shook.

"WAIT!" Mabel said, grabbing Arthur's jacket collar.

"Mabel, my jacket," Arthur said.

"Don't worry about that," Mabel stated, "you could use some spell, find out why she can't remember, or get her to remember!" Mabel called, shaking Arthur.

"Alright, alright, please stop shaking me," Arthur said. Mabel smiled as she let go of him.

"You'll do it?" Mabel asked.

"Of course," Arthur said, determination on his face, "Dipper is my best friend, I can't let him get hurt by this."

"Hey, I remember when you first moved here, you were so scary. No one thought you'd have any friends, and now you and Dipper are best friends." Mabel smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Arthur scoffed, "I need to focus."

"Okay, sorry," Mabel smiled.

"Let's see," Arthur said, raising his left hand, aiming it at Pacifica, a faint, grey, aura appeared around his hand. A small beam of energy shot from Pacifica and slammed into Arthur, sending him flying.

"Arthur!" Mabel called as she ran up to him, helping him up.

"This," Arthur called in pain, he turned and started to leave the mall.

"Art, wait, where are you going," Mabel asked.

"To figure this out," Arthur coughed, "I might know what it is, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Okay," Mabel smiled, "good luck, Arthur." Mabel saw Pacifica walked past her again. "I'm going to help you."

"I don't need a losers help," Pacifica said, walking out of the mall, "that was fast," she said as she got in her parents car.

"Yes, it was easy negotiations," Preston laughed.

"What's wrong darling?" Priscilla asked.

"I met a girl, she talked like we were friends, but there's no way, she's a total loser." Pacifica said.

"Here you are Priscilla," Preston said, stopping at a beauty salon, "I'll pick you up in a couple hours."

"Yes dear," Priscilla said, getting out, Preston started driving again.

"This girl, what was her name?" Preston asked.

"She said it was Mabel Pines," Pacifica said.

"Pines," Preston said, angered, "that whole family has been trying to steal from me, now they're trying to take advantage of your amnesia!"

"I knew it! That's what I thought it was, I even said that to her," Pacifica said proudly.

"Pacifica darling, I actually need you to do something," Preston said, handing Pacifica a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Pacifica asked.

"A while back, the pines stole this item from my home, I keeping that cops out of it, because I don't want to cause a huge panic. I need you to pretend to want the Pines to help you out," Preston asked.

"You do?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, and they'll probably invite you to their birthday party, you'll honor them with your presence. Get into that house, and find that item, it's important." Preston said.

"I don't know dad," Pacifica started, she covered her ears as she heard a bell ring.

"Okay, okay," Pacifica said, she looked at the piece of paper, it had a drawing of a gauntlet with three stones on its base.

* * *

"I need to," Mabel said as she paced around her room, "who knows, he is him, maybe he'll figure out a way to get her memories back, okay, I have to!" Mabel stormed off, passing Grenda, Candy, Marius and Gideon, who were making decorations. She stormed into Ford's study.

"And that's what... Mabel?" Dipper asked, he was in the middle of discussing something with Ford.

"Bro, you and I need to talk, right now!" Mabel said, pointing at Dipper, who looked up at Ford.

"Ah, I need to go take care of something anyway," Ford said as he walked out of his study.

"Mabel, what's up?" Dipper asked.

"BRO! It's terrible!" Mabel cried, running up to Dipper, "Pacifica doesn't remember us!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mabel," Dipper said, Mabel seemed confused.

"Wait, why are you so calm?" Mabel asked.

"Look, I'm sorry that your friend forgot who you are, but I don't know who that is, so, I can't really help," Dipper shrugged, Mabel's eyes widened.

"No, you... you forgot her?" Mabel asked.

"Forgot who? By the way Mabel, have you seen my other journals, I can only find the one," Dipper said looking around, he started walking out of the room.

"Wait, BRO!" Mabel called as she ran after Dipper, following him into his room.

"Where would they be?" Dipper asked as he looked around his room.

"Bro, you let Pacifica hold onto them," Mabel said.

"Why would I let someone who I don't know hold onto them?" Dipper asked.

"BRO LOOK!" Mabel called, opening the journal he did have, pointing to the first page, where both Dipper and Pacifica's names where.

"What, why, why is her name in my journal?" Dipper asked.

"Not just that!" Mabel said, pulling out Dipper's phone, finding Pacifica in his contacts, "she's saved as Paz, but that's her!"

"I," Dipper said, sitting on his bed, a hand against his forehead, "I don't..."

"You guys had your first date at Soos' wedding, she was your first kiss, come on bro!" Mabel called.

"Mabel..." Dipper started, "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. However, the journal, my phone, what?"

"The Knowledge stone!" Mabel exclaimed, running out of the room, leaving a confused Dipper on his bed. Mabel ran into Ford's study, she pulled the gauntlet out of its case. She set the gauntlet on Ford's desk and looked at the three stones. "AH! Which one is the Knowledge stone?" Mabel panicked as she put her hand above each stone, "which one of you do I need?" As she asked, the second stone had a faint, red, light emit from it. "Got'cha!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing the second stone, running back to Dipper's room. "Weird, I don't feel any smarter?"

"Mabel?" Dipper asked as he looked up at her.

"Bro, here, use the Knowledge stone," Mabel said, reaching her hand forward.

"Mabel, I can't use the Knowledge stone anymore... because..." Dipper started "… because, why again? Anyway, all I know is, it'll reject me."

"We have to try!" Mabel said, holding the stone out.

"Mabel," Dipper smiled, "this isn't the Knowledge stone."

"It isn't?" Mabel asked.

"No, it's the Heart stone," Dipper laughed as he took it from her hand. Dipper stood still, a strange expression on his face.

"Bro?" Mabel called. A red light started pulsating from the stone in Dipper's hand. He started flinching like he was suddenly in pain. "BRO!" Mabel called, reaching for the Heart stone.

"NO! DON'T!" Dipper shouted, falling to one knee out of pain.

"Why?" Mabel called, worried.

"It's making me remember," Dipper said, a smile slowly appeared on Mabel's face. A large red light pulsated off of the stone, illuminating the entire room.

"Wow," Mabel said, looking at the large, bright, light, "this is beautiful, what is it?"

"It's a representation of my heart's feelings for Pacifica," Dipper panted.

"Aww," Mabel called, "your feelings must be strong. Wait bro, you remember her?"

"Of course," Dipper said, the light dying out as Dipper put the Heart stone in his pocket.

"Even though you didn't grab the stone you wanted, you somehow grabbed the stone you needed," Dipper smiled, "maybe someday I can figure out how this stone works."

"Maybe," Mabel smiled, "wait, do you think the Heart stone would work on Pacifica?"

"Yeah, I think it will!" Dipper smiled.

"Okay good!" Mabel smiled, the doorbell rang.

"My sudden remembrance of everything kind of made me dizzy," Dipper said, "I think I'm going to rest here a bit."

"Okay," Mabel said, "I'll go check the door!" Mabel ran off towards the front of the house, she opened the door and saw Pacifica standing in her doorway.

"Hello... er..." Pacifica started.

"It's Mabel," Mabel smiled.

"Right," Pacifica said, smiling as well, except her smile seemed force.

"What brings you here Paz?" Mabel asked.

"Well, so far, you are the only person who's tried to help me remember," Pacifica said, "so, I was wondering if you could help me some more?"

"OF COURSE!" Mabel exclaimed, happily.

"It's weird," Pacifica thought to herself, "that... that almost felt like I was actually asking her?"

"I'll go get Dipper," Mabel said.

"Um, is there someplace I can wait, you know, I'm still kind of confused, maybe if I saw something else familiar it'd help?" Pacifica asked.

"My scrapbook is in Grunkle Ford's study, you can wait in there." Mabel said, leading her into the study, "I'll be right back!"

"This is," Pacifica said, looking at the gauntlet on the desk, "what I came here for, LUCKY!" Pacifica ran her hand against the gauntlet, her finger barely brushed the Knowledge stone, her eyes widened. After a while Mabel came running back into the study with Dipper. Pacifica was gone.

"Paz?" Mabel asked, looking around.

"No!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Look, I know bro but..."" Mabel started.

"Mabel, the gauntlet is gone, what if this was a trap set by Preston!?" Dipper asked.

"PACIFICA!" Mabel exclaimed as her and Dipper ran out of Ford's study, Pacifica was walking outside, the gauntlet in her hand.

"Pacifica, wait!" Dipper said, grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me, I don't want to catch your lameness!" Pacifica snapped, Dipper's face showed pain. Pacifica felt her arm shake after seeing Dipper in pain.

"Pacifica, how could you?" Mabel asked.

"Heh, guess I'm smart, rich, beautiful and a great actor!" Pacifica said, "my father told me you stole this from him, that you'd try to manipulate me through my amnesia!"

"Pacifica your father is manipulating you!" Dipper shouted.

"He'd never do that!" Pacifica snapped.

"Yes he would, he used a bell to punish and condition you!" Dipper said, Pacifica's eyes widened.

"How do you..." Pacifica started.

"He's lying to you, and I can prove it, right now!" Dipper shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Fine, explain it," Pacifica said, Dipper opened her hand and put the Heart stone in her hand. All three stared at it, but nothing happened.

"What?" Dipper said, staring at the stone, "no, why?"

"Just like I thought, goodbye losers!" Pacifica said, turning away.

"Bro," Mabel called, heartbroken as Dipper fell to his knees, crying.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dipper asked through tears, Pacifica seemed to freeze when she heard his broken voice. The Heart stone softly pulsated three times. Dipper's eyes widened he stood up, "Pacifica!"

"What?" Pacifica asked, turning towards him, signs of pain on her face.

"Let me do one more thing, if this works, you'll remember everything. If it doesn't, well, then you'll just hate me more I guess," Dipper said.

"What is it?" Pacifica asked. Dipper grabbed her hands, the Heart stone making contact with both her's and his hand.

"Something... something we agreed to do today anyway," Dipper said, Pacifica could feel her heart beat accelerate.

"What... what are you doing... you lame nerd?" Pacifica asked, a slight blush on her face. "Whatever it is, why does a part of me want him to do it?" Pacifica thought to herself.

"You'll know," Dipper smiled. Dipper leaned forward, kissing Pacifica on the lips, Mabel let out a high pitched squeal as she watched her brother. She started bouncing up and down in excitement as she saw Pacifica close her eyes, and kiss Dipper back. A bright, red light seemed to erupted from the Knowledge stone, wrapping itself around Dipper and Pacifica. After a while Dipper and Pacifica broke a part, just staring at each other.

"I..." Pacifica smiled, her shoulders shaking, "I remember!" Pacifica started crying, jumping forward and hugging Dipper tightly, "you dumb nerd, you did it. That's why I'm dating you, I remember everything!"

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Mabel shouted, excitedly stomping on the ground. "Does that mean you guys are done going on dates and officially boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Well?" Dipper asked and Pacifica pulled away from him, "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Let's see?" Pacifica smiled, "your birthday does seem like a good anniversary date."

"YES!" Mabel screamed, letting out another high pitched squeal.

"Now I know how you guys felt when Grunkle Ford told us about the journals," Dipper said, holding a hand over his ear.

"NO!" A voice called as Preston ran up to Dipper, shoving him into the ground. "You stay away from my daughter!"

"You are not my father, HOW DARE YOU?" Pacifica shouted, "You manipulated me, you did this."

"You... you remember?" Preston asked, eyes wide, "impossible."

"Well, I did, and I'm never letting you near me again!" Pacifica said.

"You little!" Preston snapped, pulling the gauntlet from Pacifica's hands.

"NO!" Dipper and Mabel called in unison.

"I still won!" Preston laughed as he ran away.

"No, Preston took the stones," Dipper said, falling to his knees.

"About that," Pacifica said, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket. "My dad sent me in there to take that, but when I touched it, something weird happened. I heard a voice tell me to remove the stones, and put them here," Pacifica said, opening the handkerchief, revealing the Knowledge and Strength stones. Dipper smiled as he pulled out the Heart and Magic stones.

"We still have all the stones," Dipper smiled.

* * *

"COGO!" Preston shouted as he entered his mansion, "time for plan b!"

"Right away," Cogo bowed, appearing out of nowhere, "and if I hurt your daughter."

"She's not my daughter, not anymore!" Preston glared.

"Good," Cogo smiled before leaving the mansion.

* * *

"Dipper," Arthur said as he walked up to Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel, "Pacifica? Did you guys break the curse."

"Yes, we did," Dipper smiled.

"I've got my memory back," Pacifica smiled.

"That's good," Arthur said as he walked up to the three. The four stones started pulsating lights in their respective colors.

"What the?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper," a voice called, everyone turned to face the voices owner. Mason was standing by them, wearing his stabilization belt.

"Reverse Dippingsauce!" Mabel called. Both Pacifica and Arthur had looks of confusion as they looked from Dipper to Mason.

"Long story, Arthur, I'll explain later, Paz, he's the me from that dimension I went to," Dipper said.

"Got ya," Pacifica nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I was sent here, to help with Cogo," Mason said.

"Cogo?" Mabel asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Cogo screamed, slamming onto the ground behind the group.

"You, you're that demon from earlier this spring!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I told you I was going to get revenge on you," Cogo sneered, "now it is time!" Cogo flew up, grabbing Pacifica, and started to fly away.

"Pacifica!" Dipper yelled.

"We can go after her, you, stay here," Mason said, pointing at Mabel.

"Why me?" Mabel said, confused.

"The three of us can use magic, please?" Mason asked.

"Okay," Mabel said, "be safe."

"Let's go!" Mason said, he, Dipper and Arthur started to run after Cogo.

"That's a level ten demon," Arthur called.

"I beat him last time," Dipper said.

"No, you resealed, there's a difference," Arthur stated.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Dipper asked.

"We fight," Mason said, Dipper and Arthur looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" Dipper asked.

"I agree with Dipper here, we aren't skilled enough to fight this demon," Arthur said.

"That's why I was sent here, it's a long story, I can't explain it all," Mason said, "come on, let's go!" The three eventually caught up to Cogo in the woods.

"Let me go!" Pacifica screamed.

"You really shouldn't have defied your father," Cogo laughed.

"LET HER GO!" Dipper yelled.

"YOU! Why don't you..." Cogo started, but a large ball of energy slammed into Cogo's face.

"Thanks," Pacifica called as Cogo dropped her, running up to Dipper and the others. Mason was standing with a hand outstretched.

"How did you know that'd work?" Arthur asked.

"In this dimension, you have magic because of the existence of wizards," Mason said, "in my dimension, Mabel and I can use magic because our dad married a demon."

"He did?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, and not just any demon, the demon he married, her name is Cogo," Mason said.

"WAIT COGO IS A GIRL!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Cogo snapped, after collecting herself, "that much should be obvious."

"No, it really isn't, you don't resemble a female in any way," Arthur said, straight faced, Cogo sneered.

"I am the representation of feminine charm!" Cogo snapped flying at the three. Arthur raised his hand, a binding spell slamming into Cogo, knocking her into the ground.

"So your mother looks like this?" Arthur asked Mason.

"No, the Cogo in my dimension takes the form of a beautiful woman," Mason said.

"Are you trying to say I'm not beautiful?" Cogo snapped.

"Yes," Arthur said, "that is exactly what we're saying."

"Why YOU!" Cogo snapped in anger, flying towards the four. Mason raised a hand, Cogo shot a beam of energy into him, knocking him into a tree.

"Hold on!" Arthur called, running towards Mason, Cogo landed in front of him. Using one arm she knocked him flying. She flapped her wins with extreme strength, the wind knocking Dipper and Pacifica back.

"Her... her neck," Mason called, "that's her weak spot."

"Dipper!" Ford called, pushing through the trees.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper called.

"Mabel told me what happened, are you all okay?" Ford asked.

"Do we look okay?" Arthur grunted, pulling himself up from the ground.

"Ah, another toy from my enjoyment!" Cogo laughed.

"Grunkle Ford, she's too strong," Dipper coughed.

"Dipper, we've defeated Bill," Ford said.

"Not by physically fighting him," Dipper said. Ford put the destabilizer in Dipper's hand.

"Get this on that demon, flip the switch, it'll take care of itself," Ford nodded.

"Right," Dipper said, turning towards Cogo, Dipper yelled as he ran at her.

"How cute, you want to play chicken?" Cogo laughed, flying towards Dipper. Dipper jumped, the two colliding in air. Dipper managed to get the destabilizer on Cogo's neck, before climbing onto her back.

"Okay, flip the switch," Dipper called, Cogo grabbed him with one of her hands.

"I'm not a horse!" Cogo yelled, throwing Dipper into a tree.

"Dipper!" Pacifica called, running towards him.

"You couldn't hurt me, not at all, you can't win," Cogo laughed.

"Dipper," Pacifica said, helping him up, "this has to be about the worst birthday ever?"

"You know," Dipper smiled, "I started dating the greatest girl ever today, so I'd say it's my best birthday." Pacifica blushed brightly at Dipper's words.

"I'm glad you feel that way!" Cogo screamed, "you can perish together!"

"No, you're the one who'll perish," Mason said, grabbing Cogo's wing.

"Get off of me!" Cogo screamed, Mason reached forward, flipping the switch on the destabilizer, before he fell back to the ground.

"What... what's happening?" Cogo called, her body seemed to be glitching.

"You're destabilizing," Ford said, walking up to the others, "that's what you get when you mess with the Pines!"

"NO!" Cogo screamed as her body seemed to break apart, before vanishing, almost like she was never there to begin with.

"Sorry, mom," Mason coughed.

"You okay dude?" Arthur asked, helping Mason up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mason breathed, "well I better get back, I probably have an angry girlfriend waiting for my return."

"Wait are you?" Dipper started.

"I am dating my Pacifica," Mason laughed.

"Sweet, so am I!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Guess they did like us back after all," Mason said.

"Yeah, we were just idiots!" Dipper smiled.

"Goodbye Dipper, oh, happy birthday," Mason smiled.

"You to," Dipper said, Mason seemed to vanish completely.

"Well, that's over, you have a birthday party to prepare for," Ford said, the group started walking back through the woods.

* * *

"It's ready," Preston said, standing by a strange object made of the various materials he gather, the object made a whirring noise as a beam came out of the eye of the Love demon. A small rift appeared in Preston's mansion.

"IT'S TIME!" Joe laughed as he entered through the portal. "I'm finally here! LET CHAOS ENSUE!" Joe laughed as he shot out of Preston's mansion, laughing manically while he was in the air. The entire town stopped and pointed out Joe, Dipper, Pacifica, Arthur and Ford looked up from their position.

"Is that?" Dipper asked, his eyes wide.

"GREETINGS! I am Joe Cipher, but you, you may call me, your new ruler!" Joe laughed as he clapped his hands together, sending out strange, rainbow vibrations.

 **(Chapter 18 END)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(1 chapter remaining!)**

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"And that's who that was," Dipper explained as they walked through the trees.

"Amazing," Arthur said, "a reverse world, I wonder what the reverse me would be like?"

"How about the reverse me?" Pacifica laughed.

"Actually, the reverse you was practically me, and the reverse me was basically you," Dipper laughed.

"Wow, that is something," Pacifica smiled, her and Dipper were holding hands as they walked.

"Yeah, and Mabel and Gideon were basically the reverse of each other there," Dipper laughed.

"Really, I see," Arthur said as they continued forward.

"You okay, you sound kind of disappointed," Dipper said.

"It's nothing," Arthur said as he kept pushing forward. All four stopped when they heard a strange noise come from further back, they turned around and saw Joe in the sky.

"Is that?" Dipper asked, his eyes wide.

"That isn't possible," Ford started, "he couldn't be here without a rift."

"GREETINGS! I am Joe Cipher, but you, you may call me, your new ruler!" Joe laughed as he clapped his hands together, sending out strange, rainbow vibrations.

"Pacifica!" Dipper called, wrapping his arms around her. The vibrations hitting everyone and everything in the area. "Grunkle Ford, it doesn't matter how, but he's here and we need to stop him."

"Luckily we know how this time," Ford said.

"Yes, we need the four stones, they should be back at the house," Dipper called.

"What did that thing do?" Arthur asked, looking up.

"If he's like Bill, we'll soon find out," Dipper said.

"They weren't weridified," a voice called, the four looked around.

"We must capture, for the boss," another voice said.

"Who's there?" Dipper asked, they saw a tree turn towards them, it's branches acting like arms.

"Capture the normal ones!" The tree called.

"RUN!" Dipper called, holding Pacifica close to him as they ran, the trees began to reach for the group. "Sol soluti!" Dipper exclaimed as the tree branches heading towards him burst into flames. Arthur raised a hand and did the same to the branches on the other side.

"You really need to learn to use spells without saying them," Arthur laughed as they ran forward.

"Yeah, lecture me about it later," Dipper said as they got to the house, they ran in and closed the door.

"The house seems unaffected," Ford said, the lights were off and it was dark. "Emergency power!"

"Emergency power activated!" A voice called as all the lights in the house came on.

"Mabel!" Dipper called as he ran off towards her bedroom.

"Stanley?" Ford called as he also looked around. After a while they came back to the living room, both with looks of disappointment.

"No one else is here," Dipper said, frowning.

"Dipper," Pacifica called reaching out and hugging him, "I'm sure Mabel's fine."

"What if it's like last time, when Bill took over?" Dipper asked.

"It isn't, I know it," Pacifica smiled as she pulled away and grabbed Dipper's hands, "we'll get through this babe." A moment went by before Dipper and Pacifica both turned bright red.

"You're dating and that still embarrasses you?" Arthur chuckled.

"It's definitely going to take getting used to..." Dipper laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's my first _real_ relationship, so," Pacifica said as awkwardly.

"I'm sure Mabel and the others are fine," Arthur smiled, "it'll take a lot more than that one eyed demon to take that girl down."

"Yeah," Dipper smiled, "you're right."

 **Chapter 19: The end, again?**

"That was SO EASY!" Joe exclaimed, "how did Bill fail to do this?"

"Well he didn't," Preston said, "he was defeated after he took over the town, but he wasn't working with me, so, there's that."

"Yes, speaking of which, I need you to guard the rift machine," Joe said, "it seems that there is some sort of spell on this town, I need to find out how to break it. After a do we don't have to worry, but until then I need that machine guarded." As Joe spoke a triangular symbol slipped through the rift.

"Are you giving me an order, after all I've done for you," Preston said.

"First off, I've done plenty for you," Joe called, angered, "I even left you, your wife and your precious daughter unweirdified, even after you failed to get those stones. Second off, it's not an order, you're the only one I trust to do this, no, the only one who can do it."

"Really, I am," Preston smiled.

"Yes, yes, obviously," Joe sighed.

"Alright, I will guard that rift until you manage to break that spell," Preston said as he ran off.

"Ah, humans, they are so positively easy," Joe laughed, before rising out of Preston's house, looking at the town. All the buildings and streets were warped, the citizens of Gravity Falls were wandering around, their eyes glowing blue. They were building a large shrine in the middle of Gravity Falls. "How much longer until my new home is done?"

"We estimate it'll be done by the end of the day," a weirdified Bud Gleeful answered.

"There is no end to today, I put your world in a time loop, it's been the same day for the past week," Joe said.

"Well, in a few hours of how we'd normally presume time," Bud added. Joe began vibrating, he flicked his side and a screen appeared on him.

"Hello?" Joe asked, the figure was hidden in the dark.

"Joe, how are things going on your end?" The leader of the council's voice asked.

"Well, I assume that he is definitely here, there is some sort of spell around this town that makes it so we can't leave. Once I figure out how to break that, I'll contact you and we can invade this world together," Joe answered.

"I am mostly concerned with you finding him, what about the warriors?" The leader's voice asked.

"I have yet to find any of them, they aren't in my weridified people, so I believe they're unaffected by weirdness," Joe answered.

"Of course they are," the leader's voice said.

"Well, I managed to grab some creatures from the nightmare realm who wanted revenge on this dimension," Joe said, "time is on our side, it won't be long before we also rule this universe."

"I feel I do not need to remind you what will happen if you fail?" The leader asked.

"Of course not, and I won't, I got a spell to break, some warriors to find, I'll talk to you later!" Joe said, flicking his eye, the screen vanishing. "Now, back to business."

* * *

"I can't believe how long we've been here," Arthur said, wandering around the damaged living room.

"It's hard to believe it's still August thirty-first, it feels like a week has gone by," Pacifica said, looking towards Ford's office.

"Yeah, I'm sure those two are figuring something out, I'm just surprised we haven't seen or heard from anyone else while we've been here," Arthur said, staring out the window.

"I hope everyone's okay... this is... this is because of my father... my family," Pacifica started sniffing.

"Don't do that," Arthur said, "you need to start seeing the you Dipper and Mabel see."

"What?" Pacifica sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Dipper and Mabel see you as this amazing person, not a member of your family. They see you as Pacifica, not as Northwest, they see you as you. Yes, your dad may have done this, but that doesn't say anything about you," Arthur stared at Pacifica, a smirk on his face, "the fact that you're fighting back, that you're risking to save everyone and change this, that says all it needs to."

"What if I can't... what if we fail," Pacifica said, kicking at her own leg.

"All we can do is try," Arthur said, "even if we have a chance to fail, or if we can succeed, we'll never know if we don't try. Trying is the most important thing you can do."

"You're full of good knowledge," Pacifica smiled, "like a certain nerd I know. Wow, I can't believe how much I've changed over the past year, it's like I'm a completely different person."

"Now that's not true," Dipper smiled as he and Ford walked up to Arthur and Pacifica, Pacifica nearly jumped out of her skin. "You're who you always were, that other you, that was a disguise, you had to wear. That wasn't you, and I'm glad I got to see the real you."

"I just needed the right push from an adorkable nerd," Pacifica smiled, snuggling up against Dipper.

"Thanks babe, I think..." Dipper laughed, rubbing his head.

"So, what's the plan?" Arthur asked.

"Right," Ford said, "we have the four stones, so defeating Joe _should_ be easy. However, we've spent a good amount of time reading and deciphering what we got from the cave. We need to be in the same area as Joe when we use his zodiac."

"We believe that shrine that's being built," Dipper gestured towards a screen that showed the weirdified citizens building Joe's shrine, "that is for Joe. Bill made a 'fearamid' so I assume Joe is doing something of the same. This final battle will take place there."

"We'll need to fight Joe's minions while making sure not to hurt the weirdified people, that's why it's good that we have two wizards," Ford said, "and an armed super-nerd!" Ford pulled a strange weapon out of his coat.

"Don't worry Paz, I will make sure to protect you, no matter what," Dipper said, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks babe, but make sure you worry about yourself," Pacifica said, "losing you, would do just as much damage."

"What about the others?" Arthur asked.

"From what I can tell, Stanley and Mabel weren't affected by the weirdness, so, our first priority, will be finding them and any other normal people," Ford said.

"Well normal is relative in Mabel's case," Dipper laughed, before he looked down at the ground.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Pacifica asked.

"This is the longest we've ever been a part, and I have no idea where she is, or how she is... or..." Dipper started choking up, "she's my best friend, if anything... if she..." Tear drops started hitting the floor.

"Dipper, she's fine, and we will find her," Arthur said, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"We'll win, we'll get to live our lives, head into the future together, all of us," Pacifica smiled. "If anyone can save the world, it's the Pines family." Pacifica kissed Dipper's cheek.

"Thanks babe," Dipper smiled, wiping his eyes, "and thank you Arthur."

"Oh good, I thought you were referring to me right away when you said 'babe', I was like... what" Arthur laughed.

"Only been dating a day and you're already seeing someone else," Pacifica jokingly pushed Dipper. Who started laughing as Arthur and Pacifica got into a mock argument over who'd treat Dipper better.

"I'm so glad I became friends with both you," Dipper smiled, Pacifica and Arthur smiled back at him.

"Well," Ford coughed awkwardly, "we uh, we should probably get going, right?"

"Right," Dipper smiled as he went back into Ford's study. He came out with four bags, giving one to everyone else in the room, "let's go save the world, you know... again."

"We seem to do that a lot," Arthur laughed as they walked out of the house.

"Alright Dipper," Ford started, "any ideas on where Mabel would be?"

"Yes, I have a couple, the first being the Mystery Shack," Dipper said.

"That'd make sense," Pacifica and Ford said at the same time.

"However, then I started thinking," Dipper continued, "during weirdmagedon, the first people I ran into where at the mall. So I was thinking, we head to the Mystery Shack, check it out; however, if they aren't there, we head to the mall. If they aren't at either of those places, then we'll check around Mabel's favorite parts of Gravity Falls." Dipper pulled out a map of the area, there where random places (including a rock in the middle of the woods) circled. The bottom of the map had Mabel's name followed by a heart. "Although, I am fairly certain Mabel and Grunkle Stan will be at one of the first two places."

"We're almost there," Pacifica said. Dipper smiled as he saw the oh so familiar shack come into view.

"Wow, I think Joe damaged this place pretty bad," Arthur said, looking at it.

"No, it's pretty much always like this," Dipper smiled.

"Dipper, look," Pacifica said, pointing towards the attic. There was a light shining through the triangular window.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted as he sprinted forward, leaving the others behind. Pacifica, Ford and Arthur all smiled at each other before they started running after him. Dipper nearly crashed into the front door as he tried opening it. The door refused to open, Dipper started pulling on the handle. "No, no, come on, PLEASE?"

"Dipper, calm down, it's probably just locked, for safety reasons," Ford said, walking up to the door.

"MABEL! Mabel are you there? Let us in, please?" Dipper called, they saw a curtain move slightly, then they heard footsteps approach the front door.

"Dudes!" Soos called as he answered the door, a dish pot on his head, a broom in his hand. "I'm so glad you guys are okay, hurry up, come in." Dipper smiled as the four followed Soos in, the door locking behind them.

"Soos, is Mabel upstairs?" Dipper asked, excited.

"Oh, uh... sorry dawg, I haven't like, seen Mabel or Mr. Pines, uh Mr. Stan Pines, not you other Mr. Pines," Soos started, "sorry, rambling. Anyway, haven't seen them at all dawgs, I'm just glad you're all normal."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Melody suddenly got all strange, started talking and acting weird," Soos said, "her eyes were all glowie, and she was being real rude dawg. Anyway, I locked her up in the bedroom."

"Soos, darling," Melody's voice called, "I'm unweirdified, you can let me out now."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that," Soos said, pointing towards the room, he than began rubbing his head nervously, "well, you know, again."

"Did I hear someone say the name of my love!?" A voice happily called as it's owner ran down the stairs. "Aw shucks, Dipper it's just ya'll."

"Good to see you to Gideon," Dipper sighed.

"This is good, with you, me and Gideon we now have three wizards for this fight," Arthur said.

"That's true, I have been practicing them spells you gave me," Gideon said.

"Yeah, this little dude showed up right after everything got weird, he was looking for Mabel. Apparently Candy and Grenda attacked Mabel and Mr. Pines and they got all separated." Soos said.

"What? Oh no, oh no, oh no," Dipper started panicking.

"Dude, Dipper calm down," Arthur said, walking up to him, "think about this. If Joe had Mabel he'd be using her as bait to lure you out. Plus she was with your great uncle Stan, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Dipper breathed.

"Dipper, boy am I glad to see you all," McGucket said as he walked into the room, also wearing a dish pot on his head.

"Old Man McGucket, you're okay, you're not weirdified," Dipper smiled.

"Course not, I'm already all weird in the brain," McGucket said, "can't turn something into what it already is."

"I guess that makes sense," Dipper laughed.

"Fiddleford, I'm glad to see that you are well," Ford said, walking up to his friend.

"Same goes to you friend," McGucket said.

"Soos, who all else is here?" Dipper asked.

"Just the three of us, well technically, the four of you are also here," Soos laughed, "also Melody, but she's all weird."

"Alright, I guess that means we head to the mall," Arthur said.

"Wait, you dawgs are headin' back out there?" Soos asked.

"Over course, Gideon, you're coming with us," Arthur answered.

"Why Lil Ol' me?" Gideon whined.

"Because you can also use magic," Dipper said, annoyed.

"Look, someone has to stop Joe, and Dipper and his Grunkle think they know how," Pacifica said, "someone has to do something, and that someone is us."

"Well, if ya'll put it like that," Gideon said, walking up to Dipper.

"Well pal. If you're heading back out there, then I'm going with you," McGucket said to Ford.

"Fiddleford," Ford started.

"You called me out here, all this, because of our project, well I think, it's only right, that we help finish it. We can't leave it all to these youngins after all," McGucket said.

"I understand," Ford smiled.

"I'll be going as well dawgs," Soos said, "I've always been a handyman, plus, Melody, as well as the others, will be safe if we takes care of this!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Dipper said, extending his arm in front of him.

"Let's take this guy down," Pacifica smiled, putting her hand on Dipper's.

"We have the knowledge and strength to finish this," Arthur added, putting his hand on Pacifica's.

"Alright ya'll, let's get it done!" Gideon added his hand.

"Let them have this," McGucket said, putting his hand on Soos' shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," Soos said, pulling his hand back. The four kids smiled at each other.

"Mystery Team!" They said in unison, before they left the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"We're here" Dipper said as the group looked towards the mall. "It looks like it's barricaded," Dipper was looking through a pair of binoculars, the weirdified citizens were wandering around the town.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Pacifica asked, they were on the roof of a building that was near the mall.

"I don't know," Dipper said, lowering his head. "But we'll figure something out!"

"I could build a whatchamacallit and spling us right over that way," McGucket said. The other six stared at him.

"INCOMING EYEBALL!" Gideon said, pointing at a flying eyebat.

"It spotted us," Dipper glared as he aimed his hand at it. A crossbow bolt crashed into it, it falling to the ground.

"What?" Arthur asked, looking at it.

"Wait, this seems oddly familiar," Dipper said.

"Babe, look," Pacifica said, handing Dipper the binoculars and pointing towards the mall. Dipper looked through the binoculars and saw Wendy on the roof of the mall, a crossbow in her hands, she was waving towards them.

"Okay, but how..." Dipper started when a sudden loud noise caused him to jump. Dipper looked over and a rope connecting the two roofs, the end of a grappling hook was hooked into their roof. "...Mabel?"

"Come on," Ford said, pulling a strange device from his bag. He attached it to the rope, "everyone grab hold."

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked, scared.

"Yes, let's go," Ford said, everyone nodded as they grabbed the device. The device effortlessly pulled them across the rope, on to the mall roof. Wendy, Robbie, Stan and Mabel were standing on the roof.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted, tears falling from his eyes as he sprinted at his sister.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cried back as she sprinted towards him, they collided into each other, crying and hugging at the same time.

"Stanley, I uh..." Ford said awkwardly as he walked up to his brother, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Stan smirked, "well, you know Poindexter, thank you for taking care of Dipper and the others."

"Dude, I am so happy to see you guys," Wendy smiled as she joined in, "everyone else in town is all weird, we've been held up in the mall all week."

"Technically," Ford started, "no time has passed, it's still the thirty-first of August," Ford said.

"What, that doesn't even make sense," Robbie exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"No, it doesn't, I still can't figure it out," Ford said, "but the Ciphers aren't of our universe, maybe they've learned a way to bend time, or maybe time isn't even a concept to them."

"Okay, well, the question is, how come none of us are all, you know, weird?" Wendy asked.

"Well, given everyone that's here, I'd say it's an easy answer," Ford started, "we're all part of the zodiac, which is probably why we weren't weridified."

"Okay," Arthur started, "then how come I wasn't weridified?" Everyone stopped and looked at him. Ford was speechless as he looked like he was running theories in his head.

"Who cares why, but you aren't, and I'm happy for that," Dipper smiled, walking up to Arthur.

"Don't be all mister pouty about it," Mabel teased as she waddled towards Arthur, "you're here, which just means you're so much more awesome!"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Arthur said.

"Personally I blame the Pines," Robbie said, staring at Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford. "Everything was all fine before, no evil monsters, no scary stuff. Then Dipper and Mabel show up and everything just changes and there are monsters and one eyed demons and just overall strangeness. It's all their fault!"

"Robbie, not cool man," Wendy said.

"Yeah, I helped you start dating Tambry!" Mabel called.

"Of course," Dipper said, "guys, lay off of Robbie; because his girlfriend, his family... for me, I have both of those right here. Robbie has a right to be upset, but Robbie, a lot of these things would've happened whether we were here or not, and if we weren't here, they wouldn't of been stopped."

"I just... whatever," Robbie said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If you should blame anyone, blame me," Pacifica said, everyone looked at her.

"Babe," Dipper said, grabbing her hand.

"AW!" Mabel basically screeched, "you're calling each other dating names, and being all P.D.A. and just, YES!"

"Look," Pacifica continued, Mabel had stars in her eyes as she bounced up and down, staring at Dipper and Pacifica. "All of this is because I disobeyed my father, if I would've..." Pacifica started tearing up, "if I would've just been the daughter he wanted, he wouldn't of summoned Joe and..." Pacifica sniffed, "and none of these people would be in danger, and everything would be fine, everything is my fault."

"That's not true!" Dipper said, grabbing her, "you would be miserable, having to do things you didn't like, that wouldn't be fair to you!"

"I think my happiness isn't more important than all these other people's happiness," Pacifica sniffed, "and it would have been a necessary sacrifice."

"No," Dipper said, "no, you became friends with all of us, helped save the world, what about... what about us, we're dating now! You said your happiness isn't more important, but that isn't true! Your happiness is the most important thing in the world!" Dipper lowered his head, "at least to me it is..."

"AW..." Mabel and Wendy called in unison.

"Barf alert, geeze, I don't want diabetes," Robbie said.

"Oh be quiet, you're just jealous you don't have your girlfriend to be like that with," Arthur said.

"Maybe you could use that line on Tambry sometime," Wendy teased, elbowing Robbie. Robbie put his hood up and pulled the strings, hiding his face.

"Paz?" Dipper called, looking up. Pacifica was standing still, her face bright red, "okay," Dipper smiled. "None of this is your fault, if anything, it's Preston's." Dipper leaned forward and kissed Pacifica, Mabel screeched as Wendy cheered Dipper on.

"Thank you babe," Pacifica smiled after her and Dipper separated.

"Robbie! Robbie are you there?" A familiar voice called, the group looked over the side and saw Tambry, she looked frightened. "Robbie, help, these people are all strange, they're everywhere, please!"

"Tambry!" Robbie called, sprinting into the mall, running down to the bottom.

"Robbie, wait!" Wendy called as the others chased after him. They got to the main level and saw Robbie removing the barricades from the front door.

"Robbie, please hurry," Tambry called, "they're coming!"

"Help, please?" Robbie begged, the others joined in removing the barricade, they saw a horde of weirdified people heading for them.

"How is this scarier then when we literally fought off a horde of zombies!?" Dipper called as they wedged the door open, pulling Tambry in, they quickly sealed the door and began rebuilding the barricade.

"Tambry, hey, are you okay?" Robbie asked, "do you want anything to eat."

"Yeah, we could go eat," Tambry said, "how about your eyeballs?" Tambry called, her eyes glowing.

"Robbie!" The others called, Arthur used a spell that knocked Robbie away from Tambry. Wendy ran towards Tambry and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into a store. Mabel and Ford quickly pulled the barrier of the store down, locking Tambry inside.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Mabel asked as she walked towards him.

"This is Mr. Northwest's fault, right?" Robbie asked, his arms shaking.

"Um... yeah?" Dipper said.

"Then I think it's time I paid Mr. Northwest a visit," Robbie glared up, pure determination on his face. "If we do this, we need to be smart about it, attack at the same time. Wendy, big guy, little white haired dude, hillbilly, you guys come with me, we're going to get Mr. Northwest. The Pines, Northwest girl, and kid I don't know, you go after Joe."

"Who put you in charge?" Wendy asked.

"Actually," Ford said, "given our various strengths and abilities, that is actually a very good way to split this team up, and the missions are assigned perfectly. This kid is smarter than he looks."

"Exactly," Robbie said proudly, "… wait... HEY!"

"Come on, let's just go and do this!" Ford said.

"Alright," everyone else agreed.

* * *

"We're here," Robbie said as his group crouched, right outside Preston's mansion. "We're going to kick that rich man's butt! FOR TAMBRY!"

"For our friends and my family," Wendy nodded.

"For Melody," Soos added.

"Don't forget about everything he's done to his own daughter, as well as to Dipper and the others," McGucket said.

"All right, we're all pumped, now," Wendy said, staring at the wall, "how do we get in, I could scale the wall."

"Ahem," Gideon coughed, walking up to the front gate, "that's why you got lil ol' me!"

"Gideon, what are you doing?" Wendy called, pulling herself low to the ground.

"Kid, get back here, this is serious!" Robbie called in a half whisper, half yelling voice.

"Recludo," Gideon chanted, aiming a hand at the front gate. A strange light formed around the gate and it flew open. "Well?"

"Did anyone else just see that?" Robbie asked, everyone nodded at him. "That's not normal, kid must be weirdified!"

"What, no, I'm a wizard, I've been one for months!" Gideon called, "it turns out I had actual magic powers locked inside of me, a real wizard found me and taught me."

"Dude, that sounds like a movie, or a book," Wendy sighed.

"Did you go to a school?" Soos laughed, everyone looked at him. "Look, dawgs, Dipper and that Art kid can both use magic as well, so I'm not worried."

"Well, that okays it in my book," McGucket called, "now let's got beat up a rich man!"

"YEAH!" They all called as they began to sneak into the Northwest mansion, they all froze as they saw Priscilla, staring at them.

"You see those doors right there," she said, pointing towards his study, "he's in there." With that Priscilla headed up the stairs.

"That sounds like a trap," Wendy said.

"Hold on," Gideon said, pulling a small book from his shirt, "Indica mihi, quid opus!" Gideon's eyes began glowing as he scanned the door.

"Well, little magic man," Robbie asked.

"Hold your ponies," Gideon said, "huh, he's in there, with a machine that seems to be holding a portal open, besides that, there's nothing weird."

"Wait, so his wife was literally telling us how to get to him?" Robbie asked.

"Of course dudes, Priscilla was like, totally in the same boat as Pacifica. She eventually came to Dipper and her daughter and explained herself, she's been working with them," Soos said.

"So, there's only one person who would try to stop us?" Robbie asked.

"Yep, and right now, Dipper and the others are facing him, let's go," Wendy smiled.

"PRESTON NORTHWEST!" Robbie called as he threw the door open.

"What who's there, how did you get in without setting off my alarms?" Preston called.

"A little thing I call magic," Gideon said, proudly, staring at his hand.

"We definitely need to disable that machine!" McGucket said, pointing at the rift.

"You guys do that!" Robbie called, "I'll take care of Mr. Northwest!" Robbie ran at him, anger and determination on his face, throwing a punch. Preston reached forward and caught Robbie's punch, he bent his arm and threw him into a desk.

"You think since I'm rich I don't know how to take care of myself, I was tutored by some of the best fighters," Preston said, changing his stance in preparations for the others, "you amateurs don't stand a chance."

"That's what you think dude," Soos said, "years of watching anime has trained me for this moment, SOOS POWER!" Soos started running towards Preston. Preston used a sweep to knock Soos' legs. He then spun as Soos began to fall, kicking into his side, sending him flying.

"Then there was three," Preston said as he stood himself up.

"This is insane!" Wendy called.

"Hey," Robbie said as he stood up, "I think you need to learn how to count."

"Look at you, you can barely stand," Preston laughed.

"I don't care!" Robbie shouted, his punch making contact with Preston, who had to take a couple steps back. "You can beat me all you want, but after what you did to Tambry..."

"You have passion kid!" Preston said as he kneed Robbie in the stomach, "I'll give you that, but passion alone can't win a fight! If you truly loved this girl then you'd let yourself be weirdified with her!"

"Hey," McGucket said, "try fighting me, I'm so crazy, I don't even know what I'm going to do!" McGucket jumped between Preston's swings, moving more like an animal than a human. "Paddle paddle!" McGucket said as he rapidly swatted Preston's head.

"You insolent hillbilly!" Preston called, kicking at McGucket, who slithered past it.

"What's the matter fancy man, can't get me?" McGucket laughed as he swatted back one of Preston's swings.

"This is infuriating!" Preston called, he swung at McGucket, who blocked. The moment McGucket blocked, Preston grabbed his arm.

"Oh fiddlesticks," McGucket said before Preston slammed into him, sending him flying.

"Now, two," Preston said.

"I told you," Robbie stood up, Gideon was flipping through his book. "You can knock me down all you want, but after what you did to Tambry, and the others, I REFUSE TO STAY DOWN!"

"Really?" Preston smiled, he froze as he heard a cracking sound, Preston turned around and saw Wendy aiming her crossbow. A bolt was jammed into the machine, which began to fall apart, the rift vanishing. "NO! Why you?"

"Focus on me!" Robbie called as he ran towards Preston.

"I'll put you down once and for all," Preston said as he faced Robbie, Preston suddenly froze. "What?" He asked as he looked over. Gideon had a hand aimed towards him. A silver aura around his hand, the same aura was around Preston.

"We've had enough of you!" Robbie shouted as he slammed his fist into Preston's face. Preston wobbled before he fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Wendy called as Robbie helped Soos and McGucket up.

"Thank you," Priscilla called, the group turned and faced her, "I'm sorry for all he did, thank you for doing what I couldn't."

"No problem Mrs. N," Soos laughed.

"I wonder how the squirt and the others are doing?" Robbie asked, sitting on Preston.

"They'll probably be ending this soon, I'm sure of it." Wendy smiled.

* * *

"Okay, this is the center part of his building," Dipper said, looking around a corner, "there he is." Joe was floating in the large room, staring out a window.

"So, it seems that rats have come to me," Joe laughed.

"Look, we're close enough to use his zodiac, but we need time," Dipper said.

"Stanley," Ford said, walking up to his brother, a couple of strange gun like devices in his hand, "these were made to fight Bill. I feel like they should suffice against Joe, we need to occupy him long enough for these kids to save the day."

"I understand," Stan smiled, taking one of the guns.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford," Mabel called, worry on her face, "you can't."

"It's okay sweetie," Stan said, "we'll be okay, just hurry and do what you need to do!" Mabel nodded, Stan and Ford ran into the large room.

"Eat energy blasts!" Ford called as Stan and Ford fired at Joe.

"OW! WHAT?" Joe exclaimed, "THAT HURT!"

"Okay, I need something to draw with," Dipper said.

"It's a good thing I always have my ART SUPPLIES!" Mabel called as she pulled out an art kit.

"Paz," Dipper called.

"Yes?" Pacifica asked.

"Could you please draw this on the floor here," he showed her Joe's zodiac, "you're the best artist of all of us!"

"Of course babe," Pacifica said, she began drawing on the floor.

"I've had enough of you!" Joe exclaimed, shooting two energy blasts at Stan and Ford.

"NO!" Dipper and Mabel called in unison. Both Stan and Ford flinched as the blast bounced off a force field that appeared around them. Everyone looked at Arthur, who was standing still, his hands aimed at Stan and Ford, he was murmuring something no one else could hear.

"We have to win now, the kids are giving it their all," Stan smiled.

"Let's do this!" Ford called.

"Thank you, Arthur," Dipper said, "it must be serious if you're speaking your spell instead of just thinking it." Mabel was just staring at Arthur, as he stood in place, chanting, not paying attention to anything other than keeping Stan and Ford safe. "Mabel?"

"What, nothing?" Mabel said as she looked back towards Dipper.

"Done," Pacifica said as she finished the zodiac.

"Good! Time to end this!" Dipper said, he took out the four stones and began laying them on their respective markings. Dipper finished by setting the Magic Stone down. Everyone stared at the zodiac but nothing happened. It sat there, not glowing, not creating a portal, just sat still. Stan and Ford where both still fighting Joe. "What... no... it didn't work?"

 **(Chapter 19 END)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Final Chapter!)**

 ***Disclaimer*** I do not own, nor have the rights to Gravity Falls or any of its characters, please support the official release.

 **Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls**

"Bro-bro?" Mabel called, looking at her brother, a desperate look on her face, "what do you mean?"

"It's not working! Nothing is working, why?" Dipper said, staring at the zodiac.

"Maybe I drew it wrong?" Pacifica asked.

"No, but, why... why aren't you working? We need you to work!" Dipper called.

"What's the matter Pinetree, Pinetree... PINETREE!" The all familiar voice echoed in Dipper's head, he fell to his knees, covering his ears.

"STOP!" Dipper called.

"Come on Pinetree, just call me, I could help you out. I was a part of you once, all you need to do is call me, you'll bring me back," Bill's voice called. Mabel and Pacifica both stared at Dipper.

"Bro-beans, what's wrong?" Mabel asked, running up to him.

"Come on, you know I could do it?" Bill's voice continued, "I'd love to help you beat Joe. Why would I want Joe to win, I need this win, for revenge on him, on them, on you."

"STOP!" Dipper called, Mabel was holding his arm.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"BABE!" Pacifica ran to Dipper, grabbing his hand, "Babe, what's happening."

"Listen to me Pinetree, this is the zodiac's wish, the only way to beat Joe is by bringing me back!" Bill called.

"You're wrong!" Dipper called. Pacifica and Mabel looked up at each other.

"Babe," Pacifica lovingly called.

"Dipper," Mabel also lovingly called.

"You can do this," they said in unison.

"You hear that Pinetree?" Dipper's head twitched as Bill spoke, "the girls believe in you, how cute is that?"

"You're not real, we beat you," Dipper shook.

"Bill?" Mabel called, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Shootingstar is starting to put the pieces together, she does love puzzles. Pinetree, remember your nightmare?" Bill asked.

"Don't you dare!" Dipper started.

"Even if you beat Joe, you're going to have to face me! Know that when you do, you WILL lose someone! That is guaranteed, there isn't a single outcome where you _don't_ lose someone!" Bill said, "maybe I could take one now!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dipper called, pushing Mabel and Pacifica away.

"Dipper," Mabel called, eyes watering.

"Don't you push us away!" Pacifica called, "we won't let you!" Mabel nodded as she went back up to Dipper. Pacifica walked to him again, gripping his hand.

"GO AWAY!" Dipper hissed.

"No," Pacifica calmly said, holding his hand tighter.

"I will never leave you alone, you hear me," Mabel said, grabbing Dipper's other hand. "You will always have one of us by your side. If Pacifica isn't around you, it'll be me, if I'm not, it'll be her, YOU HEAR ME DIPPER!"

"Who will you lose, Shootingstar? Llama? Both?" Bill laughed.

"STOP!" Dipper yelled, he looked around, "where am I?" Dipper was standing in a changing landscape. It changed between the woods, the attic of the Mystery Shack, the basement of the Mystery Shack, the Northwest mansion, and the beach of the lake, fireworks going off in the distance. The area stayed as one image for a few seconds before changing.

"Hello, Pinetree," Bill laughed.

 **Chapter 20: The Path Chosen!**

"Bill," Dipper glared.

"Come on Pinetree, just make this easier on both of us," Bill said, "look, I know you and..." Bill was interrupted by a blast of energy slamming into him.

"What?" Dipper asked, confused.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Bill asked, outraged.

"That's a good question," Arthur said, walking up to Dipper, a look of pure anger on his face, "I know who you are, and I won't let you take my best friend."

"I don't understand!" Bill said, the image on his body constantly changing, "why are you not here? Why do I not know you? No... the only way I couldn't is... _her_..."

"Arthur, are you really here?" Dipper asked.

"Physically, no, mentally, half, part of me needed to stay and help protect the others," Arthur said.

"Oh, okay," Dipper said.

"Dipper look, the zodiac didn't work, so you became desperate, that is how Bill made contact with you," Arthur started to explain. "You were desperate to defeat Joe, at any cost, you need to stop that. There are things in this world you can't sacrifice, there are battles that, no matter how hard you try, you can't win. The battle with Joe isn't one of those battles, you have people depending on you! Your sister, and your girlfriend, are both clinging to you, they have so much faith in you. Your two great uncles are still fighting Joe, by themselves. Those other friends of yours, off fighting their fight, have faith that we'll win. You don't have to do everything yourself, because you aren't alone. You don't need to be desperate to defeat Joe, you have us."

"I... I have..." Dipper started.

"Don't listen to him Pinetree, he's lying, an illusion Joe put in your head, you need me to win!" Bill called, "what have you ever accomplished without me? Everything that's happened to you, the journals being made, you finding it, you finding Sixer, you dating Llama, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have any of that. YOU NEED ME!"

"SILENCE!" Arthur called, shooting a blast of energy into Bill's eye.

"THE EYE! AGAIN! REALLY? Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that!?" Bill called.

"Dipper, we can figure this out, together," Arthur said, "Your friends, your family, your girlfriend, they all believe in you, I believe in you."

"That's right," Dipper said, looking up, Mabel and Pacifica both smiled as they helped him up, "I'm not doing this alone, I never have been doing this alone."

"Right bro-bro," Mabel smiled.

"There has to be something more to this zodiac," Dipper said, staring at it, "there's something we haven't done yet, something we haven't tried yet."

"We could play hopscotch with it?" Mabel laughed, "or stomp on the jerk Joe's face drawing!"

"Wait Mabel, that's genius!" Dipper called.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"With Bill's zodiac it was the people, not the symbols themselves," Dipper said. "The stones choose people, like the Magic stone chose me! I've noticed that the stones have a certain colored glow, I think it represents the chosen person." Dipper stepped into the Magic stone's spot, the area that had the Magic stone began to glow with a blue light.

"Bro, you did it!" Mabel called.

"No, we did it," Dipper smiled.

"You did most of it," Pacifica laughed.

"Okay, Mabel, the Heart stone glows pink, I'd find it safe to say that's you," Dipper said.

"Well, duh," Mabel said, walking up to the spot, which was across from Dipper, it began to glow pink.

"Paz, the Strength stone glows purple, that must be yours!" Dipper said.

"What, strength, I'm not strong?" Pacifica said.

"Are you kidding?" Mabel laughed, "you're one of the strongest people I've met!"

"Really?" Pacifica asked.

"The strength to stand against your parents and break a curse," Dipper started, "to face a demon and save the town and the world, face the wrath of the people mad at your family. The strength to stand up and defy your father, there is no one else more suited."

"Thanks babe," Pacifica blushed, "and thank you as well, Mabel." Pacifica stepped into the Strength stone's sport, which was on Dipper's right. The spot began to glow purple.

"The Knowledge stone has a grey or silver glow," Dipper said, "could be Ford's hair... but the stone didn't work for Ford, could be..."

"Arthur," Mabel said, Dipper and Pacifica looked at her, "Arthur is always wearing that grey jacket, plus, he wasn't weirdified."

"He is also really smart," Pacifica said.

"Arthur, we need you to complete the zodiac!" Dipper called.

"I kind of can't!" Arthur answered, protecting Stan and Ford.

"Go, we can handle ourselves, defeating Joe is more important!" Ford called.

"Yeah, we'll probably finish him before you even get that thing done!" Stan laughed.

"I understand," Arthur nodded before running back, he stepped into the Knowledge stone's are, which was between Dipper and Mabel. It began to glow with a grey light.

"Nothing's happening?" Pacifica asked, a look of frustration crossed Dipper's face.

"Dipper, calm down," Arthur said, "remember the conversation we just had."

"You guys had a conversation?" Mabel asked, confused.

"All this means is there is something we're missing," Arthur said. He looked down, "maybe we need to hold our stones," Arthur picked up the Knowledge stone, his eyes began glowing grey.

"Arthur?" Dipper asked.

"Everyone, grab your stones," Arthur said, "my mind, is... is unlocked."

"Okay, let's do it!" Mabel said, grabbing her stone, her eyes began glowing pink. Dipper and Pacifica nodded before picking up their stones, their eyes glowing their respective colors.

"Now listen carefully," Arthur said, "some of us share qualities, so we must also share stones."

"What, but you said," Dipper started.

"Dipper, just listen," Arthur said. "Now, Mabel, put the Heart stone in your left hand."

"Okay," Mabel said.

"You have a great and pure heart, that's why the Heart stone chose you, however, Pacifica has a heart full of love and compassion." Arthur said, "Pacifica, with your right hand, hold the Heart stone, but make sure you and Mabel are both touching it."

"Alright," Pacifica said, grabbing the stone, her right eye began to glow both pink and purple, Mabel's left eye did the same.

"Now Pacifica was chosen for her strengths, hold the Strength stone in your left hand," Arthur said, which Pacifica already had her hand held out towards Dipper. "Dipper, you have a unique strength that you never even realized yourself. You have something that makes you truly strong, with your right hand, grab Pacifica's left."

"Okay, why are you explaining this?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, just listen and do as I say, understanding why you're chosen is essential!" Arthur stated.

"Okay, okay," Dipper said, grabbing Pacifica's hand. Pacifica's left eye began to glow both purple and blue, as did Dipper's right eye. "Wait, wouldn't we share the Knowledge stone."

"No," Arthur said, "hold out the magic stone. You have a stronger magical core, however, we both see the world with a certain magic, to everything and in everyone!" Arthur grabbed Dipper's left hand. Dipper's left eye began to glow both blue and grey, as did Arthur's right eye.

"Wait, I'm Knowledge?" Mabel asked, "cool!"

"Knowledge is relative, the truth to this stone is your mind. Mabel, you are the most creative person I have ever met; that creativity, and your way of using your own strangeness to solve things that the smartest of people couldn't, is why the Knowledge stone also chose you," Arthur said, reaching his hand out.

"Ah shucks, you just wanted to hold my hand!" Mabel teased, "all you had to do was ask." Mabel grabbed Arthur's hand, Arthur's left eye began to glow grey and pink, Mabel's right eye did the same. The entire area began to shake as the lights began swirling around the zodiac. The four stones shot from their hands, floating in the center, combining into one.

"NO! NO!" Joe called, panicked, desperate. "You don't understand! I'm only doing what I had to! I HAVE TO WIN!" Joe sounded like he was starting to cry. "You're only doing this to me to save yourselves, well if I lose, I'm doomed. I'm only doing this to save myself, you all should understand that! NOOOO!" Joe got sucked into the other room, flying past the group. The fused stone changed into a beam of energy which shot into Joe, disintegrating him. _{*Check the beginning of chapter 15*}_

"We won?" Dipper asked as they returned to normal, the building they were in began to vanish as everything in the town started to turn back as well.

"WE WON!" Pacifica called, jumping forward and embracing Dipper, "I knew we would," she said, passionately kissing Dipper.

"TAMBRY!" Robbie called, pushing past everyone, a confused Tambry was standing in the middle of town, as was everyone else who had been weirdified. Robbie basically tackled Tambry.

"Robbie, what's..." Tambry started but was cut off by Robbie kissing her.

"Soos, SOOS!" Melody called as she pushed through the crowd, finding Soos, "I'm actually unweirdified this time," she smiled as she grabbed Soos.

"Gross," Ford shivered.

"It's like watching one of those romantic dramas," Stan said.

"IT'S LIKE HALF THE FANDOM WOULD BE SUPER HAPPY!" Grenda exclaimed, before grabbing Marius and kissing him.

"Once again, Grenda, no one knows what you are talking about..." Candy sighed.

"Well... since everyone else is?" Mabel said, making a kissy face towards Arthur.

"No," Arthur said, raising a hand, keeping it between his and Mabel's faces, a slight red on his face.

"I was just kidding," Mabel laughed, elbowing Arthur, "don't be so serious!"

"Babe," Pacifica started, "what's wrong?"

"I just..." Dipper said, "I just have this uneasy feeling, is everything really over?"

"You worry way too much bro-bro!" Mabel called, punching him lightly.

"That's odd," Ford said, "there's a strange energy reading coming from the house." Ford was staring at his watch, his eyes suddenly widened. "No, this signature, matches Bill's!" Ford began running towards the house, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Arthur and Stan ran after him.

"Dipper, you don't think," Mabel called as they ran.

"No, and if it is, we know how to beat him right away!" Dipper called.

"That's right, we still have the zodiac!" Pacifica smiled. Everyone entered the Pines' home, looking around. Ford punched part of the wall, a spiral staircase became visible, it went down below the house.

"Let's go!" Ford said as they followed the steps. Everyone stopped when they got to the bottom and just stared. Priscilla and Preston were facing a strange machine that resembled the portal from the Mystery Shack. Will was floating in front of it, tinkering with it.

"Perfect!" Will called, "you guys are here!"

"Will?" Ford called, "what are you doing here."

"I snuck here when Joe took over, I needed time to build this portal. This woman came here looking for you guys, she found me instead." Will answered.

"Why are you here?" Dipper asked.

"That is a very good question, and the answer is technically up to all of you, however, before that, I need to explain something." Will said, "I am not the Reverse Bill."

"You're not?" Mabel called.

"No, as a matter of fact, there are no Cipher's in that reverse dimension," Will said, "the truth is, Bill is my brother, my twin brother."

* * *

"Let's start at the beginning," Will's voice called. "For my race, there was no concept of twins being born. Children were born one child at a time, each family only had one. Names were predetermined before the children were born. Our parents were given the name William. However, something happened that no one could predict, two of us were born. Our people saw it as a sign or a gift. Each one of us was born with a unique power. Bill's was the power to see into the future, but not just the current future, he could look into every possible path that could come out of one moment. My power was the power to be able to move anything, including myself, through dimensions, as if it were nothing. Now having unique abilities like this is actually very common for our race. However, most people ignored their powers, they never used them to their full potential. This is what Bill referred to as flat-minded or as having a two-dimensional mind. He would always say that we needed to escape our two-dimensional flat world. As we grew older we realized we couldn't both go by William, so, as you probably could guess, I chose to go by Will and he chose Bill. I was content with life, however, Bill wasn't. I don't know if it was because he could see all the things that could have been or what it was. I cared for my brother and I believed our happy days would continue forever, I was wrong."

"Will, Will come on wake up!" Bill called, shaking Will who slowly opened his eye.

"Bill, Bill what's up?" Will asked, looking around.

"I need you to get us out of here!" Bill called, "the universe is on fire!"

"What?" Will said, looking around, everything was burning. "Hold on!" He said, grabbing Bill and vanishing. "Bill... what... what happened."

"Our freedom!" Bill started laughing.

"What?" Will asked. "What are you... no..."

"Yes," Bill said, "I HAVE LIBERATED OUR DIMENSION! Those flat minded losers refused to use the most of their abilities, they refused to change, so I gave them the change they deserved!"

"You, you destroyed our dimension, you killed everyone, even our parents!" Will called.

"Our parents were holding us back, look brother," Bill said, grabbing Will, "with my smarts and ability and you being to able to go anywhere, we'll be the perfect team. We can liberate every dimension, given everyone the freedom and capabilities they deserve!"

"And if they refuse to be 'liberated'?" Will asked.

"Then they share the fate our dimension did," Bill laughed.

"I refuse," Will said, "you destroyed our home!"

"Will, we're all that's left, you're my brother, we need to stick together," Bill started.

"NO!" Will snapped, "You killed everyone, you did this to yourself, and now, you can be alone for all eternity. Your ability should've told you that!"

"I never use my ability on you," Bill said, "you're my brother, I know I can count on you."

"Well maybe if you would've you wouldn't have destroyed our home," Will said, "goodbye, brother."

"DON'T YOU FLOAT AWAY FROM ME!" Bill called, shooting a beam of energy at Will.

"Did you just?" Will said, looking at his damaged arm.

"Oh no, Will, I'm so sorry," Bill started. A blast of energy slammed into Bill, knocking him back, "no, Will!"

"Goodbye," Will said, before vanishing.

"I wandered, for what felt like ever," Will's voice said, "until I found an amazing place. Dimension fifty-two. There I met Jheselbraum the unswerving, she seemed like a powerful and intelligent being. So I began to talk to her and explain my problems, and after a while she explained some things to me. So, with her by my side, I had decided to head back to where I left Bill, to apologize, Jheselbraum went with me. However, Bill was not all that ecstatic to see me again.

He was convinced that if he killed me, he'd gain my power to travel through dimensions. So a large battle occurred, between Bill, and the two of us. During the time I was gone, Bill became increasingly more powerful, which made it a long, and hard battle. Something happened at the end of that battle. We all gave our all in a final attack, which seemed to break the dimension we were in. However, it also broke the two of us, I lost part of my power to travel through dimensions, and Bill lost some of his premonition power.

The parts of the powers that we lost both fused with Jheselbraum. We used what energy we had and split Bill into multiple beings, each only having a fraction of his power. Their memories were altered, so they believed they had always been working together, I sent the part of Bill that still held his core and sent it away to a realm none as the Nightmare Realm. Jheselbraum went back to Dimension Fifty-two and in my weakened state I just went wherever I could. I found myself in dimension forty-six apostrophe backslash."

"Where, where am I?" Will asked as he floated deep in space. A strange spaceship appeared before him, "hello?" Will said, holding a hand over his eye, a pod went out to Will and picked him up taking him onto the ship.

"The alien's on that ship," Will said, "they appeared to be friendly and were helpful with me. Even though we could not understand each other, they seemed to be able to sense that I wasn't evil. However, then something happened. I hadn't realized that I had also gained some of Bill's premonitive powers, and the first time they activated, I panicked. I accidentally caused the ship that had saved me to crash into one of the planets they were scouting to build a new prison. Most of the ships crew died in the crash, I managed to survive.

My mind raced, and I grew afraid, not knowing what to do. However, I knew that the 'council' as well as Bill would eventually seek me out. So I used what powers I could to convince them that I'd be here. I made it so people couldn't just travel here, they needed to find an actual way in. Then I sealed off this area, making so anything not from this dimension couldn't leave. However, I realized, creatures would once live here and I had visions, of all of you. So I thought, since it was my fault that they'd be coming here, I'd at least show you how to defeat them.

After leaving as much information as I could, I then fled, to the reverse of the dimension I was currently in. I lived there for thousands of years, first, full of worry. However, as time passed, I grew more relaxed, and felt more secure. Then, as I had become comfortable and accustomed to my life, you all showed up."

"The council, is really all Bill?" Dipper asked.

"That's not even the worst of it," Will said, "I believe that Bill could gain his power back."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Now," Will continued, "I had sent Bill to the Nightmare Realm, that place was nasty before Bill even showed up. It was ruled by the King of Nightmares, most called him the Nightmare King. Bill, with the power he had when you all faced him, was afraid of the Nightmare King. He knew that he couldn't take him on his own. So Bill did all that he could to win the favor of the beings in that realm, and together they overthrew their old king. Locking him away in a special prison, he is still alive to this day. A creature that the Bill you faced couldn't defeat on his own. If Bill could get his powers back, he could control the Nightmare King."

"No... that would..." Ford started.

"Yes, a being that powerful, I don't know if we could defeat it." Will said, "even if Bill gets his power back, he can still be defeated by the zodiac. The Nightmare King, as well as other powerful, evil forces, from outside of your dimension, don't have that weakness. They want this dimension, because this is one of the core dimensions. There are a hundred core dimensions, all other dimensions are broken off of these dimensions in some way or another. If someone could take over a core dimension, all the other dimensions in it's range would be easy picking."

"So... what do we do?" Mabel asked.

"That's why I'm here, although, I don't know how much you'll want to do what I suggest," Will said.

* * *

"Why is my father here?" Pacifica asked, pointing at Preston.

"Yes, well, he seems to have cause a good amount of problems, so I put a curse on him," Will said, "if he does anything cruel, or wrong, to a certain level, then he'll start turning to stone. If he is kind or has good intentions, then he'll stay a human."

"As if, the second I get out of here I swear," Preston started, his feet suddenly started to turn to stone, "okay, okay, I'll try to be nice." His feet returned to normal.

"So, how are we supposed to stop these things from happening?" Dipper asked.

"With this," Will said, gesturing towards the machine, "there is a kind of spell that... cuts off all forms of travel, between this dimension, and between others."

"Really?" Everyone called with hope.

"Yes, but it comes at a cost," Will started.

"What's the cost?" Dipper asked.

"Okay, first off," Will said, "Stanford, stand by that button would you?"

"Okay," Ford said, slowly walking towards a large button.

"Now this machine," Will said, turning it on, "opens a portal to a void, endless, timeless dimension," the portal appeared, "however, you need to be fully in it, if even a part of you is out," Will said, flying into the portal, then sticking his right arm out, "you won't travel through it fully, watch, Stanford, please press that button."

"But what if it..." Ford started.

"Just do it," Will sighed.

"Okay," Ford said, pressing the button, the portal closed, but Will was still sitting there, he opened the portal again.

"Now, for the cost," Will said, floating down, "this... this is a hard thing to ask. Don't you find it odd that Bill's zodiac had two sets of twins on it, both from the same family? That your family has been marked and chosen since the beginning of time?"

"Now that you mention it," Dipper started.

"You were all destined, fated to be here," Will said, "it wasn't by chance."

"So..." Dipper started, "everything... everything was planned ahead of time. Nothing happened by my own actions, everything that happened was just things that would happen regardless. All I am is a part in this story... not really... myself?"

"No, no, goodness no," Will said. "You humans, I swear. Yes you all have a predetermined destiny. Something great you're supposed to do, everyone on this planet is meant to do something good. Life writes a plan for you and then hands it to you. Here is the great thing about you humans, you have a choice, you can choose to follow the path life made for you. If you wanted to, you could go and create your own path instead. You may have been destined to be here, but being who you are, how you feel, making the choices you made, life has no control over that. Life can't make you fall in love, life can't make you decide to follow your destiny, only you can."

"See Dipper, told you making fancy plans just gets in your way," Mabel teased.

"What does this have to do with the cost?" Arthur asked.

"Yes..." Will said, "according to the actual spell itself. A Pines twin must seal themselves in this dimension, for all eternity, unable to die, just, existing. If this is done, then no one could enter, or leave, this dimension. I myself, would be stuck here."

"What? There's no way we could do that!" Stan called angered.

"Why would anyone want to do that," Mabel snapped.

"Calm down," Will said, "ultimately the decision is yours, as well as Stanford's, since I put him in charge of the button. Now, if you don't, you will have to face a crisis like this, every year. You will have to face the Nightmare King one day, that isn't all. The Mabel from my dimensions has learned of your dimension, she wants to come here, and take over it as well."

"I can't believe I'm related to that woman!" Mabel called, angry.

"I mean, technically you're not since she's you," Dipper said.

"So your choices are, one of you gets sealed away, or face the constant trials of things that want to destroy you, not all of which you can defeat." Will said, "in the end, the choice is yours."

"I'll do it," Dipper said, walking towards the portal.

"What?"

"NO!"

"Dipper stop!"

"You can't!"

"BRO!" Mabel called, tears falling from her eyes, Arthur grabbed her, holding her back, "LET ME GO!"

"It'll keep everyone safe," Dipper said, walking up the steps of the machine, taking a step into the portal.

"YOU CAN'T!" Pacifica cried, grabbing Dipper's hand, "at least, take me with you!"

"Pacifica I can't do that, I can't take you away from what you have here, you have a life here," Dipper said, "I can't take everything away from you."

"If you go through that portal without me, you'll be doing just that!" Pacifica called, "If I lose you, I'll lose everything!"

"Pacifica," Dipper said.

"I..." Pacifica started, "I... think..."

"Paz?" Dipper asked, starting to choke up.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Pacifica cried, hugging Dipper tightly. Dipper stood in place, half of him in the portal, the other half being held by Pacifica.

"I guess..." Dipper said, "spending eternity existing with you, wouldn't be that bad." Pacifica looked up at Dipper. "I love you to."

"Babe," Pacifica smiled, hugging into Dipper.

"I guess, then..." Dipper started. Stan was staring at Mabel, who looked broken, crying, she eventually fell into Arthur, unable to stand from her pain.

"HEY! Cool Ranch!" Stan called, pointing at Will.

"Cool Ranch?" Will asked, turning towards Stan.

"It just says it has to be a Pines twin, right, doesn't say from which pair?" Stan asked.

"Well, yeah," Will said.

"Good," Stan said, grabbing Dipper and Pacifica and throwing them backwards. Priscilla caught Pacifica and Preston caught Dipper. Stan stepped into the portal.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Dipper called.

"STANLEY!" Ford said, shaking.

"Look," Stan said, "I... I lived a long life, a pretty wasted one. In all my years I never accomplished anything, I had no life, and I sure don't have a future, these kids, they have their whole lives ahead of them."

"Grunkle Stan, you can't!" Mabel called, crying.

"Mabel, sweetie, take care of your brother, okay?" Stan asked.

"Stanley," Ford said, still shaking, Stan had stepped completely into the portal.

"Hey, who knows," Stan laughed, "maybe in thirty-years I'll come back with a cool cloak, and weapons and be all awesome like you Poindexter."

"Grunkle Stan you can't go!" Dipper called.

"Why are you crying kid?" Stan asked, "weren't you just about to do this yourself? Doesn't matter which you did, you'd be losing me regardless, at least this way, you still have everyone else. Dipper, you have a future, and some of the most potential of everyone in this room. Don't waste it saving a useless nobody like me."

"LET ME GO!" Dipper called, trying to get away from Preston.

"I'm not turning to stone?" Preston said, looking down. Dipper, Pacifica and Priscilla looked at him. "If... if I'm not turning to stone, then that must mean that I'm doing the right thing. If so, then why... why does it feel like I'm doing something terrible!? There is no pleasure out of doing the right thing, at least when I was doing things for myself I got something out of it!"

"That's the thing dear," Priscilla said, "it's easy to not do the right thing, to be selfish, because at least then, you gain something out of it. This often makes choosing to do the right thing a very hard decision."

"What do you gain from doing the right thing?" Preston asked.

"Nothing," Priscilla smiled, "often, when you do the right thing, there is no gain, at least for yourself. However, everyone else, they get something from it. You don't do the right thing for yourself, you do it for everyone else."

"It's going to take a lot to make up for all I've done, isn't it?" Preston asked.

"Yes, but if you keep at it, I'm sure eventually you'll do it," Priscilla answered, "Will cursed you not to be mean, or punish you, but because he believed that Pacifica deserved a happy life with a good family. He told me himself."

"You see kid," Stan called, "you do more good than you think, you help change people, this world still needs you."

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper and Mabel called, tears falling from their eyes. Pacifica reached over and grabbed Dipper's hand while Arthur hugged Mabel tightly.

"Just know, everything I've ever done, has been for this family," Stan smiled, Ford was staring at him, heartbroken. "Everything I've done, to keep you all safe, to bring everyone together. I'd do anything for you kids, and for my brother, I love all of you!" Stan said, reaching his right hand forward, "goodbye." And with that, the portal vanished.

 **(Gravity Falls Return to the Falls THE END!)**


	21. Sequel

Hey everyone, I have started the sequel to Return to the Falls, it is called farewell to the falls, if you want to read it go to my profile and check it out! Thanks for everything, and hopefully I'll see you all in the next story!


End file.
